Expecting
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: Raph meets a girl in the dead of night after yet another argument. Something happens and a little bundle of joy is expected, only she's not the one carrying it. When's it due, Raph? Please R&R Raph POVcentric
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Believe it or not the idea for this story came to me when watching Chicken Little. Wierd. But this has been floating in my mind for a bit so I took a short break from my other story Jade Fire to start on this one. It will be more interesting doing multiple stories, I think. At least I'll have more reviews to look forward to. Well, I'll have a go at this idea. Tell me how you like it. Don't lie now, be honest! I'm not sure how this one will go so I'll be depending on reviews on whether or not to go for it. The story is in Raph's POV. At some points it'll be like he's telling you the story.

Chapter 1

The beginning

Alright...glad to see you're here. Well...not really. Hehehe. Not sure how to begin with this crap. I mean, it's not the kinda thing that everyone hears about. Well, then again I'm not the kind of freak everyone hears about either. Don't even know why I'm telling you this. Just gotta get it out I guess. I love my bros and all, but sometimes it's kinda hard to talk to 'em. I don't just mean talking, I mean, like, _explainin' _and stuff. Can't really talk too deep if I wanta keep my image and all...I guess that's kinda why I'm tellin' you. Don't read too much into it or nuthin, an' don't you dare say a word to anyone or I'll kick your ass, got it? (pause, listener nods) good.

OK, now, where to begin? Uh, the beginning I guess. Well, it was the first of June, and I was kinda arguin' wit' my bros...might happen more often than I'd like it to now that I think about it...

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dammit Leo!"

Leo balled his hands into fists and stared at me. Man, he was pissed. Don't see why he gotta get so worked up about such stupid crap.

"Raph, I don't know what you're problem is but you're going to fix it! I'm getting really sick of your bad attitude!"

I glared at him. Sure wish he'd get off my back. Sometimes he makes me so mad...I huffed through my nostrils. "Get off my case, Leo! I don't care, get it?" Leo just stared at me and I felt my blood begin to boil. Man, "No? Lemme spell it out for ya! I DON'T CARE!" The punk opened his mouth "Shove it! Don't wanna hear it! Go ahead and shove it up your perfect pie-hole fearless leader!"

Leo actually turned a little red. That got him. I felt a slight sense of satisfaction. 'Bout time I got through to him. "Look Raph, if you don't want to talk like a civilized person then leave! We don't have to take your crap!It's about time we had some peace and quiet around here so we can get around to some REAL training!"

I whirled to face him, all fury. "What, you want me to leave? FINE! As you know, I don't care about you're crap! Don't even know why I did! Can't _wait _to not have you look at your ugly mug or bow down before you and your stupid crap! I'm leaving!"

"FINE!" he shouted.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" I yelled as I stalked out of the lair.

I immediately ran topside and exploded with unkempt energy. Doing backflips, I found the nearest fire escape and leapt up. Once I reached the roof I sprinted across the length of it. Purposely straining all the muscles of my legs I leapt to the next building. Once I landed I didn't waste a second but continued my mad run. The emotional energy poured into my body, pounding me on like a wild animal.

Man, that Leo! He can be such a pain in the ass sometimes! Thinking back on the argument my brain boiled. He called me an 'uncivilized person!' Doesn't he realize that we're green mutant freaks! Stupid stick-in-the-mud! Doesn't think I can think for my friggin self! What an (BEEP!) (BEEP-BEEEEEP!) hehehe I censored my mind!

The mid-thought joke brought around my thinkin'. What were we arguing about anyway? I racked my brain. I'm sure that it has something to do with training, but beyond that I have no clue. My mind stayed silent for a moment as I thought on that. You know, when you can't even remember what caused the argument to get you kicked out of your home, that's kinda sad. I remembered Donny tinkering around in his lab, I could tell he wasn't really doing anything. Just trying to look 'involved' in something so that he wouldn't get dragged in. Mikey was in his room. Come to think of it, I could hear the music on his headphones from the living area. Probably trying to drown out our argument. He sure does hate it when we fight. I shook my head. Hell, even Mikey's friggin cat hides under the couch!

I felt a pang of regret when thinking about that little stinker and stopped my running. I had been going at it for quite some time and suddenly realized how tired I was. REALLY tired! Breaths slightly wheezing I leaned against a wall to catch my breath and let my pounding heart slow down. Mikey... I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to the cool concrete. My thoughts turned inward.

I don't mean to do it, I really don't. It's just that...sometimes I get so mad! But no one likes it when we fight, even Leo doesn't. I can tell through all that boasting. Mikey and Don sure don't enjoy it. Now that I think of it, it does look sorta like they feelkinda...alienated. Wow, big word! Slowly I shook my head and opened my eyes. What was wrong with me? Why do I always lose my cool like that? It doesn't seem to be a problem with anyone else. I thought about what Splinter said about balance and stuff. What if I don't have it? I sure as hell haven't found it yet, that's for sure. I haven't even seen it look my way. What's wrong with me?

It was about that time, after I had cooled off and calmed down that I heard a noise. Immediately I was on my feet, both sais held ready. This really wasn't the night to piss me off. The sound happened again. It sounded kinda like, sobbing. Someone was crying.

'Calm down boy,' I told myself. I sheathed my sais and slowly approached the sound. Looking back I don't really know why I did. I should've run off and left whoever to deal with their own problems. It's not like I didn't have my own to deal with. But for some strange reason, I felt compelled to reach out and help this person, whoever they were. It's like these invisible fingers were poking the sensitive parts of my brain and telling me that it was the right thing to do. Well, whatever it was, all I know was that I walked towards it despite the warning my gut was giving me.

It sounded like a girl. Man, she sure is crying hard. Wonder what's wrong?

I peeked over the roof to see someone sitting, sobbing into their hands in the trash-strewn alley below. She had long black hair and pale looking skin, but beyond that I couldn't really tell much. Slowly I eased my way down the fire escape. I got to the second level down and was able to get abetter look at her. What I saw only peaked my curiosity more.

The hair wasn't only black, it was glossy and shone in the light of the full moon. The hands that she was sobbing into were fine boned and feminine, with exquisitely maniqured and lacquered fingernails. Draped over her shoulders was what appeared to be a mink coat. By the look of it, it probably reached past her knees when she was standing. I saw a peek at her dress below the coat. It was a glittering, ruby red. Kinda like Dorothy's shoes on the Wizard of Oz. It ended just past her bent knees, revealing shapely calves, dainty ankles and small feet. On her feet were Ruby red stilettoes. I could see the moonlight reflecting off her toenails. Man, she must have those manicured too...or is it pedicured? I shook my head. Friggin female habits.

But what was a decked out dame doing in the middle of a filthy alley, sittin' on the dirty ground cryin' her eyes out in the middle of the night? Something about the whole situation left an odd taste in my mouth. Slowly I turned to leave, not making a single sound. Ninja stealth, haha.

"Please, don't leave." I stopped cold at the sound of the whisper behind me. I turned my head slightly. Was she talking to me? I looked around. Nah, couldn't be. I didn't make a sound to reveal my presence. Hell, I didn't even make the fire escape creak or quiver one tiny bit. How could she know that I was here? Convincing myself, I once again turned to leave.

"No, please don't! Please don't leave me, not now. Not like this." Once again I stopped cold and peered down at her. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but neither had she moved. Maybe she was simply talking on her cell phone... Suddenly she looked up at me and my heart stopped. She saw me! So much about being a stealthy ninja!

"Please, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just want to talk, please." She spoke while staring straight into my eyes through the bars of the fire escape. Those eyes...something about those eyes just held me for a second. I quickly shook it off. Maybe she just thought I was another person or something; I was in some pretty deep shadows right now. I'd assume that all she could see was my shape and maybe the light shining off my eyes. Best to leave and not let her know what kind of a freak I really am. I hate scarin' dames.

"No! Don't be scared. I don't care what you are, it's who you are that I need. Please!" Man! She's like some sort of friggin' mind reader or somethin'! I looked down again and sighed. Well, she obviously seemed to know who I was. Why not talk to her? Besides, now my curiosity had skyrocketed. I wanted, no, _needed _to know how she knew about me. Call it...a fact finding mission. Yeah, that'll work.

Silently I made my way down and dropped from the fire escape. I landed about two yards away from her, in the shadow created by the other building. Not coming any closer to her, I simply squatted and waited to hear an explanation. Normally that isn't my style, but this is an unusual case so I'm willing to make amends this time.

She rubbed her eyes daintily with her finger and took a deep breath as if to steady herself. For the first time I got a good look at her face. She was of Japanese descent. Her eyes were almond shaped and deep. High cheekbones accented a petite, yet slender nose. Ruby red, pouting lips and a daintily shaped face with a slightly pointed chin. If I was any judge on human attractiveness, I'd say that she was beautiful. Luckily, I've never considered myself any sort of skill in that matter so I ruthlessly ignored the odd feeling in my stomach. Besides, she had some serious answerin' to do.

Looking up, she stared straight into my eyes. The intensity of the stare kinda set me back a bit. I shook myself, hopin' she didn't see it. Signs of weakness was the last thing I needed. Then she spoke. "I'm so glad that you came, though I shouldn't be so relieved. I knew that you'd come." She narrowed her eyes lustily. "I'm sorry that you got upset today. I have siblings myself. They can be such a pain sometimes." Then she smiled, revealing a mouthful of dazzlingly white teeth. Was she creeping closer? I huffed.

"Look lady, I don't know you and I don't know how you know me. You answer my questions. How come you know me? How did you know that I'd be here? And why the Hell is itso friggin' important anyway?" I growled. She was having some sort of effect on my and I didn't like it. Or did I? I guess a better way of saying it, was I didn't like how I liked it; if that makes any sense at all.

She smiled at me. "Of course I know who you are Raphael." I started back at the sound of my name. Slowly she turned and looked upward at the stars. The moonlight made her face look like it was glowing. "How I know of you isn't as important as you might think. It's the same way that I knew that you'd be here. Because I know everything about you. I suppose that you'd want an explanation anyway. I know all about you, and though you don't know it, you know all about me. Or at least you will in time. For you see, you and I; we're special. We're, what you'd call..." She turned to me and locked me with that unbelievable stare again "...soulmates."

I felt some stirring in my loins and clenched my teeth. What the Hell was happening to me? I've _never _felt like this before. It must be her. She must be doing something to me. Soulmates? What sort of friggin' crap is she yakin' about! Suddenly she moved. It started me out of my thoughts and I bumped against the brick wall behind me. She had gotten up and was approaching me. Should I be worried that not a smudge of dirt or grim graced her or her clothing? "Lady, I'm warning you!" I got to my feet and yet she still approached me. Instinctively I reached for my sais but then her hands were there, on mine.

The touch seemed to burn into my skin. Never had I known a human's touch to be so...warm. I was, shocked might be a good term. In any case I didn't move. I simply stared at her. My mind screamed at me, telling me to run, throw her to the ground and leave. But my body...man! Traiterous scum! My body was saying something _completely _different.

Slowly she looked me up and down and smiled. I should've felt violated...and I did. But at the same time I didn't. What the Hell's wrong with me. I simply stared at her with a shocked expression. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." She whispered sensually. She looked me straight in my eyes again and continued her approach. There wasn't but a foot left anyway. I didn't know there was any more space. I was wrong. She pressed herself against me and for the first time I noticed that she was my height. Slowly she bent her head closer to mine...NO!

"Stop it lady! I'm warning you!" I shouted half heartedly and put up a weak struggle. She acted swiftly. Suddenly she had my wrists pinned against the wall. Man, she was stronger than she looked; or maybe it was because I felt as though my entire being were made of jelly. I've never felt so weak in my life.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear. Her warm breath felt kinda...I don't know exactly how to describe it. But it made my stomach feel real funny, like there were butterfly's in there or something. and it also seemed to make my limbs feel weaker. It was as though her touch had power over me or something. She whispered "Don't be afraid, my dear Raphael. You are Perfect, the one. We were destined to be together. It will be glorious."

Then she looked into my eyes once more and smiled. Somehow it didn't make me feel giddy this time. Slowly she closed the distance between our faces.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: So, is it juicy enough so far? I hope that you like it. I realize that the story plot is somewhat...original. I guess you could call it that. I've found that I enjoy writing in the POV style. Normally I go for omniscient but now I'm not so sure. You should expect more POV. I'm going to keep it up like Raph is telling the story. At the beginning of each chapter you'll hear him recounting as he continues his tale, then it will continue with the actual story. Imagine it as a movie of someone asking him, then having a flasback once it gets interesting. I think I like doing it this way. I am personally against cursing, but of course this is Raph we're talking about. So for the sake of not getting kicked off the site I'll try to substitute words. Please review and tell me what you think. It will help me decide on whether or not this is too wierd to continue. Please Review!


	2. Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had so much crap going on at work it was depressing. There are indeed some bad things to working with babies. All this Thanksgiving traveling isn't helping much either. On other news: Thanx for the reviews! I wasn't expecting that much feedback. To answer your inquiry, **Jessiy Landroz**, it wasn't Raph's fault that he was weak. Sure he was affected by her, but that's not what did him in. I'm afraid that I can't go in furthur on that matter.(spoils the story!) Be easy on Raph! As for **Tewi, ninja-of-darkness, SilentWater13, Reijiro**and **Liz-Sakura**, thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. :)

Chapter 2

Awake

Ah, here again. Figures. Well, I suppose that you want to know what happens next, dontcha? Well, you did come all this way, I might as well. After all, I got nothing else to do. Alright. Well, you see I didn't remember much when I woke up the next morning. Looking back on it, knowing what I know now, I'm kinda glad I didn't. It mighta been, well, just a little bit too much for me. Not sayin' I was weak or nuthin' just saying that I wasn't at my best when I woke up, get it? (pause) good. Lemme see, how should I start this? Well, the first thing that I remember hearin' was...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The familiar sound of a police siren's wail is what woke me up. I groaned and clutched my head. Man that suker hurts! It feels like it did during my first hangover! My eyes still clenched shut I try to sit up. I immediately bang my head on the heavy aluminum of a trash can. Trash can? What am I doing in here? My eyeridges furrowed as I tried to think back. I got into a fight with Leo. I remember that much. And then I, I met someone? Met who? Met...suddenly a picture of a beautiful woman pops in my head. WHAT!

Once again I sit up, violently fast this time and smash my head so hard on the trash can wall that it reverberates and teeters on it's point. Suddenly it gives up its fight with gravity and falls to its side and starts to roll down the alley. I can't help but give out a course yell as I spin relentlessly in circles until the thing finally collides with a dumpster. Then, wouldn't you know it, there's a pile of trash on top precariously perched as it is. With the collision it all comes toppling down on top of me. Sure it didn't land _directly _on top of me, but I still felt it through the trash can. "Garbage, why's it always gotta be garbage? The old turtle luck true to form." I mumble to myself. Heaving a big sigh, I push at the topof the trash can and hold my breath as more garbage from the pile rolls in. I begin wading through the crap, wanting to get to the top before I hafta take another breath. Humans can be wasteful, disgusting creatures.

I get to the top and shake myself off before I allow my mind to go back to the dame. What happened? I racked my brain, so hard it hurt. Maybe this was why they called it brainstorming. Yet with all my efforts I couldn't comeup with a single thing. Then I begin to feel myself over. Fingers, toes, still there. Nothing missing, nothing damaged, nothing painful...then I feel my stomach and wince. Geesh, my stomach's more than a little sore. I bit my tongue and probed it some more. Not bloated, not mushy, or lumpy (Don knows the technical terms)other than the pain it feels like normal. Maybe I just stressed it or something.

Suddenly my stomach voices another complaint; it growls. I'm hungry? But I just ate! Or did I? Suddenly I wonder, what time was it? I looked up at the sky. It looked like the sun just got through setting. All that was left of it ws some slivers of brightly colored clouds of in the distance. Maybe an hour or two ago. My eyeridges furrowed. That can't be right. It was past midnight when I left. I'm sureof it. That must mean that what happened to me, had happened yesterday.

I groan aloud. Man, I'm going tohear it for this one. Leo's going to talk my ear off, and Sensei's probably going to be standing by his side, nodding and adding his own comments. I shook my head. Hell, even Don and Mikey might get in on this one. And what am I supposed to tell them, that I met up with a girl? Unconsciously I shuddered. Itsurprised me. She'd done something, even though I saw no evidence of it, I was sure of it. But what?

I looked around the alley for evidence, then realized this wasn't the same alley that I stopped in. What theHell! Where the Hell was I?

Swiftly I scaled the fire escape and lightly landed on the rooftop, wincing at the pain in my stomach. I sat on the edge of the building, studying the rooftops. My brother's and I travel this way so often that most times we can tell where we are just by looking at them. Suddenly I see a familiar looking rooftop, the one with the pigeon coop. My mind played for a bit before I realized where I was. About six or seven miles from the alley I stopped last night, equaling about nine miles from the lair. I sighed. Got a long way to run tonight.

I started running. The sooner I start the sooner I get there. While on the way I can try and think of what in the world I'm going to tell my bros.

I get the bright idea of checking my shell cell on the way. Twenty-four missed messages. Yeesh. I consider calling them, yet I find myself dropping it back to my belt. I don't really want to...

Suddenly it rings. I stop and answer it, and the voice on the other end makes me wince. Leo. Man, this is going to be a looooong day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How could you be so STUPID!" Leo raves. He's been ranting for 'bout half an hour now. Sensei has already given me a stern scolding, and is hinting at extended punisment during next practice session. Man, I guess I need the excercise.

What surprises me is how little I react. My first thought was to eat. I've already eaten as much as Mikey's usual portion; which is quite an acievement if I don't say so myself. But now here I am working on my third bowl of noodles. All I've said in response to the accusations comprised of "don't know, no, yes," and of course, doing my best to look guilty. I haven't really done too much of the last one. Done a few noncommital grunts though. hehe Leo finishes saying whatever he was saying and glares at me. I look up, slurping noodles in my mouth at the same time. His jaw clenches. Uh-oh. Leo go boom. hehehe

"Have you been listening to a word that I've been saying, Raphael?"

I look up at him, slurping more noodles with purposeful noise. I gulp them down and pretend to contemplate my answer. "Nope."

"Raph!" I drink down the juice. Getting up I put the bowl in the sink, rinse it out and start to leave the kitchen. "RAPH!"

"LEO!" I yell back. He jumps a bit, surprised at my sudden changefrom silent to this. "Look, I don't have time for thisLeo." He opens his mouth to say something else, but I turn my back on him, waving my hand asI do so. "Maybe later."

He starts yelling something else, but I don't notice it other than considering it background noise. My mind is already whirling. It never stopped ever since I woke up.What happened to me? Was that dame even real, or part of my imagination?

Closing the door to my room I stop and rest against the door, trying to think. I think that I actually start getting somewhere when the door knocks.

Answering the door, there's Mikey. He grins, making a bad attempt at hiding how worried he was. What's his problem?

Stepping aside, I let him in and he slowly walks in to face me.

"Raph, is something wrong?"

Something churns in my stomach, did he know? And why was I so friggin worried about it! "Why d'ya ask?"

He shrugs noncommitedly, but keeps his eye on me. Then he takes a deep breath. Once again I think, what's his problem? "Well, you know that you were spacing out majorly back there?" I look at him. Spacing out? I never space out. Did I space out? He's staring at me intently, studying my expression. "That's the first time I've ever seen Leo yell at you and you not get upset. Even when you actually did talk to him, I could tell you didn't really mean it, or care. You were like a ghost; not really there, ya know? It must be because of whatever happened last night, huh?"

For some reason, my words catch in my throat. Why don't I want to tell him? Out of all my bros, he has to be the one that I trust the most...

"Hellooooo?" A green hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh?" I shook my head. Man, for some reason, I sure feel woozy.

Mikey quirks an eyeridge at me, with that annoying worried look still on his face. "What's up with you? You like, spaced out for at least four minutes?"

"I did?"

"Yeah, man! Raph, what's wrong with you?" he repeated.

All I could do was stare at him, 'cause I was beginning to wonder the same thing. Fine. Maybe it'll help if I just get out with it.

"Mikey, I think that it was something about last night."He perks up at my words. Man, he must really be worried about me. Maybe I should tell him. Next I My lungs inhale into a sigh. My mouth opens and I begin...

Suddenly Splinter comes in the room after a short knock. His entrance stops the conversation entirely as we suddenly spin to meet his unexpected arrival. He says nothing, simply eyeing us both with an expression I couldn't quite describe. I've never seen him with that expression on his face before. Funny, I'd thought I'd seen all of his expressions. "Michelangelo. I wish to speak to Raphael alone."

Mikeys mouth works for a second. "Master Splinter, I thought that you went to sleep already."

His head whipped to him. "Michelangelo!"

"Yes Master Splinter." He bowed his head and loped out. He looked just as confused as I was. It was strange, Splinter rarely got up again after going to sleep, especially when it was this late. Maybe it was special, because of what happened today with me.

He sighed, then suddenly perked up and grinned at me. He grinned? Have I ever seen Sensei do an actual grin?

"I know what happened last night, but it's all right. I think that you did the right thing. She's very pretty."

My jaw dropped. What the shell did he say? How could he know? And why did he say THAT! Plus he said everything with his tail perked, his hands sitting primly in his lap with a childish lopsided grin on his face, eyes twinkling. I could hardley believe my eyes. Or my friggin ears for that matter.

He sat there and continued to talk about the wonders of the woman that I met the other night. The entire time my mind seemed two places at once. One was with Splinter and the weird crap that he was spouting. I couldn't put my finger on it but he wasn't right. Something about him wasn't him, if that makes any sense at all. Which led me to my second train of thought. He reminded me of someone else, someone that I couldn't really figure out. My mind feeling so detatched didn't really help things either.

Suddenly he squealed with happiness over some crap he just said and hopped to his feet. Dancing on his toes he lifted the corners of his robe like a skirt and did some friggin stupid dance. Without warning hot anger boiled into my veins at seeing Splinter like this. Then I knew. This wasn't him!

With a roar I leaped for him, but he slid away literally like mist blowing in the wind. There he was, balanced on the top pole of my hammock. Leaping to my feet I charged again. Splinter squealed with giggly laughter and did a backflip through the air, landing on my shell. My arm swung out to grab him but all I felt was mist as he slid away. What the friggin hell? I heard the giggling behind me and I swung around with a growl in my throat.

But Splinter wasn't there.

In his place was a familiar looking woman in a glittering red dress and luxurous mink coat. She winked.

Oh shit.

88888888888

A/N: Hope that that is good enough to follow through the first chapter. Review, please!


	3. I'm WHAT!

Disclaimer:

A/N:Sorry it took so long to update! I had the entire chapter written down and at the very moment that I pushed the button to save the computer went down and everything was lost. It took a day or so to get over the bitter feeling of having so much work vanish! But I rewrote it. Hope you enjoy it. Now on to other business.

Thanx for the reviews! Much appreciated. I'm working on this story along with 'Deadly Dealings.' If you're a Leo fan at all I'd suggest you check that one out! (wow, I'm doing advertising!)**ninja-of-darkness **and **artykid:**Concerning your question: the summary explains it all: expecting a bundle of joy, she's NOT the one carrying, when's it due RAPH. Can't say I didn't warn you! teeheehee!**Jessiy Landroz**: You'll find out what happened! I will reveal no secrets! **SilentWater13**: Ah! I so wish I could tell you! Unfortunately I can't. You'll find out!**Kellie Fay, Reijiro **and **Liz-Sakura**: Thanx! Will do!

Chapter 3

I'm WHAT!

(growl) You showed up again! Man! You must have no life whatsoever to keep on showin' up and buggin me about this friggin story day after day. (growl) Well, you're here anyways, so I might as well continue. Where was I! (Listens and as you explain excitedly nods) alright. Hey! Calm down! Don't get your panties in a twist! I'll tell ya, no need to get all hyper about it! Geesh (mumbles about the uselessness of fans) Alright, alright. Well after I saw Splinter doin' all of that wierd shit, and after I saw that dame again, there was only one thing I could say...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh shit."

She gave me a lopsided grin and blew me a kiss. With rage building up I got over my shock and lunged for her. All I got was a cool mist blowing against my face where she just was. I heard a familiar giggle from behind and whirled around to meet it. There she was sittling on my hammock with her shapely legs neatly crossed. She covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled again.

A growl emitted from deep in my throat and she pretended to look shocked. That little..."Get off!"

"But it's your _bed_, Raph! I like it!" She snuggled her bottom deeper in my blankets.

I growled again. "You better be wearing fu0cking panties or I'll rip you limb from limb! I'm not cleaning up any friggin stains." She just grinned at me and did that snuggling thing again. With another roar I launched myself at her, fingers curled like meathooks. That's when I saw exactly what she was doing to avoid me. Her outline blurred and misted, then she kinda went transparent, though I could still see her. It was like something was pulling her aside and she went with it like ciggarette smoke in the wind. Anyways, all I got a hold of was more friggin mist. Damn!

Now she was perched on my barbell set, the balls of her feet resting on the bars. She squatted there and winked at me. Immediately the gesture made my blood boil. That was it. I wanted answers.

"Alright! How the shell did you get in here? No, wait. How the shell did you get in the friggin LAIR!" I stepped close to her, raising my fist threateningly as I growled out my questions. It only infuriated me more that she didn't seem the slightest bit worried at my rage.

"I used the rat!" She squealed.

Immediately my pupils dilated. Master Splinter! Holy geesh! I almost forgot! "WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM!"

She gave me a confused look. "Do to him? I didn't do anything to the rat. As far as I know he's still in his room sleeping."

I glared at her. "That's not what I friggin' meant!"

She laughed. "Oh, you mean the whole dancing bit! My, that was some fun, wasn't it?" I swung, but before I even had a chance to touch her, she evaporated into that mist crap or whatever it is. Man! Would she stop doing that already!

A giggle sounded from behind me. Already grinding my teeth and groaning, I slowly plodded around, already knowing what I was going to find. Sure enough, there she was with her elbow propped against the doorpost. A slow senuous smile spread across her lips, then she put a sudden quirk in them as she spoke. "No need to worry my son, I simply need to speak to you." My jaw dropped. Not because of what she said, it was HOW she said it! She said it in Splinter's voice! If I wasn't looking at her right now I'd of thought that Sensei was talking to me!

Suddenly I realized how she got in here and my mind suddenly went a tad bit dizzy. Shapshifting? Or was it apparition? Hologram? Whatever the shell it was I didn't like it! No one impersonates Master Splinter! NO ONE!

My hand whipped out to her, and as expected she did that misty do-hicky again. In a blind fury I chased after that fragile looking cloud, swiping at it with my sais, whipping at it with my fists, punching through it with my kicks until I was left trembling and exhausted, my breath coming in gasps. I eyed the mist out of the corner of my eye and suddenly an idea struck me. You know, one of those, I'm-a-ninja-better-start-acting-like-one ideas. Yeah, even I get those every once in a while.

All of this happened in the matter of about a single second. The mist slowed over a spot on the rug. She must be planning to apparate there! It began to resume solid form, and as it did, my arm shot out to her. Then she was there, and here eyes grew wide at my newest attack. Immediately her outline began to dissolve again, but not before I reached her!

"Gack!" She gasped when my thick fingers closed around her slender throat and all thoughts of misting up again vanished as she brought both hands up to clutch at my wrist. My other hand came up and grabbed a handful of hair and I jerked her head back forcefully. Her fingers tightened on my wrist, her fingernails trying their darndest to claw their way through. Lucky turtly skin is thicker than most, hehehe.

"Now, lady! If you don't tell me exactly what happened and why you're so friggin interested in me, I'll pop you're head of like a friggin cork! Do you hear me!" I tightened my hand on her throat to drive the message home. I lifted her off of her feet (man, she's shorter than me!) so I could look her in the eye. I hadn't expected to see that eye blazing back.

In a scratchy voice she squeaked out of her mouth "Big mistake, bucko."

It was wierd. That's the only way I could describe it. At least now I can tell you why I felt so weak the other night. It was like the was sapping the strength right out of me. I could feel it, running like cold water through my veins, down my arm to the spot where my skin touched her skin. Then it was gone. I could even feel it running out of the hand that held her hair. Where ever I touched her it happened!

Suddenly my knees wobbled, telling me that they wanted to buckle right about now. My arms trembled and I could feel my stomach go weak with hunger. I know I should've let go right about then, but I finally had a hand on the little b1tch that I didn't want to let go. I wanted to hold on and squeeze the life out of her even though that's basically what she was doing to me, 'cept without the squeezing part. Slowly I felt my grip loosen on her throat. The hand holding her hair dropped to my side, not being able to take being held that high. The hand on her throat finally lost it's grip completely.

I stood there, half haunched over from exhaustion; ashamed to be this way in front of my enemy. 'Specially an aggrivating enemy like this one! I tried to growl at her, but my vocal cords would cooperate. Friggin stupid vocal cords.

She stood befor me and laughed, her entire posture cackling with energy. _My_ energy. That little bi... Suddenly she put an index finger against my plastron (a single friggin index finger!) and gave a small push. It felt like something weighn' two tons shoved me backwards. I stumbled, stuggling to regain my footing, but ended up falling flat on my ass. Immediately she was over me, a smile spread across her face. Slowly she brought up her finger and waggled her index finger in my face. "No-no! Naughty Raphy should know better!"

I ground my teeth and glared at her with all the hatred and promises of future violence that I could muster. She'll pay. If that's one thing that I can promise, if I've ever promised anything in my life this is it...she'll pay.

She stood up and looked down at me with a condenscending glare. "Never try that sort of thing with me again. In case you didn't notice, I have the advantage during combat!" I tried to scream at her that she didn't know the first thing about honourable combat. All I got was a bit of spittle dribbling out of the corner of my mouth down my cheek. I tried to wipe it away but my hands felt like they were two-ton weights. I could hardly lift them a few scant inches off of the floor. Friggin stupid energy deficient muscles.

"Now, how should I describe what's in store for you? I'm sure that your wondering why I did this to you, judging from your questions earlier.Hey! You don't even know _what _I did to you, do you? Let me see, what's the best way to describe this? I know! There's an Earth creature that's the perfect example. Give me a moment to think of the thing's name. Not a native Earthling you see...Let me see..." Then she pursed her lips and brought that same friggin index finger to them, evidently trying to make herself look like she was deep in thought. Friggin' stupid drama queen dame witch whore slut bit...

"I've got it!" Her exclamation interrupted my thoughts. "A seahorse!"

My face scrunched in confusion (hey at least I still have the energy to do that!). A seahorse? Frantically I searched my mind to think of any possible reasoning for a seahorse to be a subject topic between enemies. Suffice to say, the answer eluded me.

"Now, let me explain. You see, seahorse reproduction doesn't take place like most animals."

Reproduction? I definetely didn't like where this was going.

"When they mate, the female seahorse plants the fertilized eggs in the _male_ seahorse. He carries them to term."

Oh no. Oh shit. No she didn't! I searched my mind for any other possible explanation but her words made it stare me right in the face. That couldn't happen to_me!_

"So it is in our case. My kind, females never get pregnant. So I chose _you_ to carry."

A deep sinking feeling suddenly struck the pit of my stomach. She _didn't! _But I could see it in her face. She did. It was right then and there that I suddenly realized how those girls that I saw on TV felt. The ones that woke up in a strange place only to find that someone slipped something in thier drink the previous night. But I'm not the type. I'm a green mutant freak. A _male_ mutant freak! Men didn't get raped! Or at least as far as I knew. A tidal wave of emotions coursed ruthlessly through my body, assaulting everything. And she just stood there, watching my face with a smirk on her face, knowing everything that was happening.

Lonliness. Fear. Sadness. Hurt. Anguish. Violation. Shamed. Scandalized. Wounded. All these feelings and more zapped through me, tearing me to peices.If you think that this was the only thing that was going on in my head, you're sadly mistaken. You must remember, I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, with the body build perfectly designed to carry more muscle than the average human. I come with my own built in armor, have had martial arts training since I was old enough to crawl, and have reflexes quicker than most have seen. And most importantly: I have a really bad attitude. Which brings me to the final emotion, which nearly overwhelmed all of the others: I was royally **pissed off**.

The fury building up in me I have yet the vocabulary to describe. Lets just say that it was a lot.

Anger-fed adrenaline coursed through my body. Her smirking expression faltered for a moment as she saw my expression grow darker by every passing millisecond. Suddenly the adrenaline took affect and chemically induced energy made me explode to my feet with an animalistic roar. She hardly had time to wipe the smile off her face before I did it for her with my bare knuckled fist. I crunched my fist into her face, it hardly left it's place before my other one replaced it. I was literally pounding her head into a bloody pulp. At the same time, my legs were hard at work. Swift kicks delivered stunning blows as knees, shins, and feet batted her body back and forth like a cat's toy.

All that I could see was a blazing mask of red, with nothing in it except my target. Roaring with anger the entire time, I heard the hollow sound as each blow struck home. Blood splattered on my wall and furniture like so many droplets of rain. Crimson stained my knuckles and feet. A soft squelching sound following each blow could be heard as I hammered her about like a rag doll.

Then my fist stopped middair as though held bysome sort of force. I had the time to wonder what the shell was going on before I was blown backward like I'd just tried to punch my way through the wall of a hurricane. Literally. Winds whistled and crap was blown everywhere all about my room. I was slammed against the far wall hard enough to stay there for a brief second before I skidded down to the floor. Ouch.

I had to cock my head to the side in order to avoid a flying CD. It imbedded itself into the wall next to me like a shiny ninja star. That wouldn't have been good.

She came flying at me screaming like a friggin' banshee. Gee, guess I got her a little mad. hehehe

I tried to get up to meet her but that short spurt of energy was exactly that...a short spurt. I cursed myselfasI nearly slumped to the ground again just as she jumped in my face. Just a little bit further and I'd be standing. A small hand shot out and rammed itself against my shoulder, knocking me painfully down and pinning me against the wall at the same time. Her almond eyes were glaring fire at me, I glared some flames of my own right back. It was then that I realized that I really did a number on her. Her entire face was red with blood, her hair looked tangled with clots of the stuff. Her blood had an odd bluish-crystal tinge to it that didn't exactly lighten the effect. I could already see purplish bruising forming on her delicate facial features.

Yet the damage wasn't good enough. I knew from experience that she should be much worse off. Hell, I'd given enough force to break her nose at least four times, yet there it was: still perky and intact. It did look a little mangled though, hehehe. But the point I'm trying to make is that any other human being would have sustained at least four times the amount of injuries she got. I know I delivered some bone-shattering kicks, but she walked without the look of it. What the shell was she!

Her lips turned into a vicious snarl as she spoke to me (All teeth still there, what'd I tell ya!) "Don't you ever, EVER do that again! Do you hear me! You might not know it, but males are the weaker sex where I come from and like it or not you're going there eventually so YOU BETTER GET USED TO IT!"

As she screamed at me, blood flecked spittle dotted my face and I grimaced. Then the corner of my mouth turned up in a grin. (Man, lady! You might not realize it, but I don't give a damn how men where you come from do it! Judging from you, they must be a bunch of pansies anyway! And you better think twice before you think that I'm going to follow you ANYWHERE." She snarled at me, then opened her mouth to say something else. I had to interrupt. I couldn't resist! "No! Please don't do that! I've had enough of your bad breath already! Don't know if I can take much more!"

Her expression was priceless. She stood there for a moment in stunned silence, not quite believing what I just said. Then her face twisted in a snarl and she reared back. "I'll teach you proper manners! Let me show you where the Earth saying came from: it takes two to tango!" Then she jumped on me.

All I can say is that I thank all the lucky stars in the sky that she didn't get a chance to do anything while I was conscious. For at that exact moment, loud banging could be heard at the door. She froze in what she was doing and both our heads turned simotaneously towards the sound. It banged again loudly. "Raph! What are you doing in there!" " We heard screaming!" "Are you practicing in there?" "My son, open the door and tell me what is happening!"

The voices of my family was like sweet music to my ears, which isn't something that I can always claim. The dame stopped what she was doing and walked backwards, glaring at me the entire time. The door continued it's pounding, with myfamily's voices getting louder and more urgent. She spared a glance at the door then looked back at me. "Until next time, sweetie." Just as the door burst open she vanished in a cloud of mist and evaporated into the air.

My family spilled out into the room like a buncha dominoes. If I didn't feel so completely drained I would've laughed. Though my amusement quickly died down when I saw their faces as they inspected my room. For the first time, I looked at it and winced at the sight. It really didn't look good. Things were knocked off the walls, except for a few items protruding from the walls. Everything, I mean _everything_ was disheveled. Even compared to my standards. On top of that half the crap was broken or bent or somethin', not to mention the blood on the walls. I saw their eyes go wide when they saw it. Oh yes, and let's not forget the shell sized dent five feet above me complete with skid marks as I slid my way down. Lets just say that it was picturesque.

Slowly they turned to face me. Man, they looked like a friggin' intervention!

"Raphael..." Leonardo said slowly, "Are you OK?" Man, he said it like I'm some friggin two year old!

Splinter came forward and placed his hand on my head. "My son, I think that you need our help. You shouldn't be doing this. It isn't healthy."

"Yeah." Mikey piped up. "You know we're going to be here for you, right?"

Donny was making notes on a pad. "How have you been feeling lately, Raph?"

Let's just say I was puzzled. What the shell were they talking about! I scanned their faces. Leo looking diligent, Mikey a nervous wreck wringing his hands, Splinter acting so apologetic and Donny acting like some psych doc... Oh shit.

Suddenly it dawned on me. Did they think that I did all of this myself! Is that what Splinter was checking me for, wounds? _Self _inflicted wounds! Holy geesh! They think I've gone psycho and am mutilating myself!

My head leered and suddenly I didn't want to think about it. All I could think about was sleep. I'd deal with this later, set their minds straight. But the weakness throughout my body wasn't letting itself be ignored. It demanded rest. Yes. Rest. Then food, persistent little stomach! Are they picking me up? Oh well, doesn't matter. Right now I just want to sleep. G'night.

88888888888888888888888888

A/N: Sooooooo, how'd you like it? I know that the ending's kinda drab, but hey! When you're sleepy, you're sleepy! Please Review and let me know what you guys think. Leave me some pointers if you feel so complied. Toodles!


	4. Deal With It

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! I'm getting really positive feedback from this story, and trust me that makes me feel good! **SilentWater13**: Thanx for the kind words, I'll try to continue to live up to it. **Reijiro**: I'm sure that Raph would be touched, I'll try to convey the message. I'm glad the ending wasn't too bad. and what do you meanyou can't pick holes!Pick! Pick! My life depends on it! **Jessiy Landroz**: To answer your question on seahorses, it is explained in this chapter. And about the last part: careful! Don't give away any secrets!** RAPHAELFAN02**: Glad that your luving it so much. Don't worry all will be explained. **ninja-of-darkness, Tewi, doodle9481**: glad that your liken' it.

I'm working the night shift, 7pm-7am right now so all the updates for the next few weeks will probably occur in the wee wee hours. And they might be less regular, since it depends on how busy things are and the Nurses. I know it has been a while since I last updated, but there's been so much going on here lately! Hope that you stay tuned to the story!

Chapter 4

Deal with it

So, you want to hearmore, do ya? (grumbles about sick, perverted freaks, then looks at you) Well, I guess that I could sorta continue. If you want, that is. (You nod your head so hard it rattles, Raph grimaces) Fine! Whatever. Now, last we left, my 'dear beloved family' were thinkin' I've gone nutso, huh? Yeah, that was a shining point in my life. Well, to tell you the truth whatI did next didn't really do anything to change their minds of that thought. Then again, I wasn't really thinkin, ya know what I mean? (you look sympathetic and smile, Raph grunts) Well, you see I just had a hard time dealin'. I tried to fix it in my normal style, as you can tell, it didn't really end out too well...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

When I woke up I was, for the second time, somewhere other than where I woke up. I had a killer headache, so it took me a moment to figure out where I was. Donny's lab. Specifically, the medical ward. The next thing I noticed was that my sais were missing. I was sure I had them on when I fell asleep. Ah, well. I'll get them from my room.

I slowly eased myself up, already thinking typical thoughts of breakfast and hittin' the old punching bag. But as I sat up, a wave of nausea hit me like one of Hun's fists. (Man, I've felt that more than once!) My stomach growled at me angrily, and the nausea intensified. Suddenly my mouth filled with water and I could smell it. Oh shit!

Frantically I looked around and spied a trash can. I sprinted and barely made it in time to empty out all the contents of my stomach. Yech! I musta really ate something rancid yesterday!

Once I was through heaving, I grabbed a cup and went to the sink. I sloshed out my mouth a good five times before finally downing about nine cups of water. Man I was thirsty!

It was then that the day's events began to sink in. I know, but my mind works kinda slow in the morning. I'm sure that some of you suffer from the same problem.

Anger struck me to my core. The b1tch! Whore! Slut! Witch! The plastic cup bent in my hand, I was squeezing it so hard. I thought of my family and groaned. And now she has them believing that I'm a loony! Where are they?

I looked at the clock and couldn't help but give a little gasp. It was 3:30 in the morning! Leo's the only one who gets up this early, and he doesn't get up until 4:30! I wouldn't be caught_ dead _this early! I'm normally in competition with Mike to see who can sleep in the longest! And I'm wide awake, too! Now how does that happen!

Shaking my head, I immediately blamed the dame. Still can't believe she did that to me. Well, at least I got in a few good hits. After all, that's _her _blood decorating my room! hehehe

Then it hit me, for real, for the first time. I, a MALE mutant freak, was el prego! I shuddered at the thought and suddenly felt very dirty. Contaminated.

I looked down at my body. Where would it be? I don't have a uterus, or any female parts for that matter, (go testosterone, yay!) so how could I be carrying it? That word brought up a whole new ball game of questions. How. As far as I knew from Donny, an egg lives off the blood or something off the uterus wall and grows there feeding off Mom. I don't even have that organ, as I pointed out earlier. She mentioned seahoreses. I shook my head. Not exactly my area of expertise.

Wait!

I'm in Donny's lab, surely he has _something _about them!

So I cruised through his lab until I found a few encyclopedias. He had more books in the other room, but the door was locked. When I wondered why I looked in. Oh, pointy objects. I get it. Huh.

Anyway, I looked them up. Apparently, male injects sperm to female, fertilizing eggs. Then she puts them in a pouch that he has on his middle and hits the road, never to be seen again. Huh. Talk about deadbeat dads.

That was something I hadn't yet considered. A pouch? Once again I examined my body, stuck my fingers in the edges of my carapace, under my shell, everywhere I could think of; still not exactly sure where I was looking for.

Nothing.

Now, let me tell you that this whole situation confused me beyondno ends. Number one; I'm not really one on thinking. I'm not dumb or anything, I just prefer to either rely on gut reactions or what Donny says. Number two; there was no way in HELL that I was telling anyone about this! I could see it now: 'Yeah guys, I was raped by a beautiful freaky alien thing dame and now I'm carrying her child. So, what's for lunch?' I shook my head. No. I could never tell. Not really one for talking anyway. Besides they already think I'm a loon.

Grumbling I settled down for some deeper thought. I'm the only one who can get me outta this mess, I better get started.

So basically I sat there for a while thinking things through in my head. Nothing but that. Tell you what, I'll leave this 'pondering' for Donny in the future; there's no action involved!

Then I decided to work on what I know. That morning I woke in the alley, my stomach was killing me. And with all animals, even the ones that carry eggs, aren't they carried in the stomach area? Hell, even seahorses carry in their stomach!

I thought about it as I poked and prodded my torso once more. To tell you the truth it was the best thing that I could think of. How do you fix that?

Injury.

When pregnant women are kicked in the stomach, they can lose their babies, right? I have no clue if that works on egg carrying mothers, or even if I'm carrying an egg or living one. Either way it has to come out. And that's the answer. Injury.

I stood up, and braced my legs. My fists balled together and I raised them high. Then I dropped them down to my sides again. I was afraid. My legs were shaking just a bit. I had never inflicted purposeful injury to myself, unless you count pounding my fist in the wall in frustration. I had heard about those people who cut themselves, those people who killed themselves, and suddenly wondered where they got the courage to do it. That final throw...

'snort'

My head snapped to the sound. There, sleeping in a chair outside the lab door was Mike. Geesh. They were keeping gaurd. I had better keep quiet.

Summoning the courage up again, I raised my fists. This time I brought them down solidly on my stomach. I let an 'oof' escape my lips and I knocked some wind out of me but that was about it. My plastron was absorbing too much. Plus I wasn't hitting hard enough. But I couldn't help it. I didn't _really _want to hurt myself, and my arms knew it. They instinctively slowed down before they hit.

Frustrated I tried again, and again, and again. But each one to the same effect. I could feel a dull ache in my stomach but that was about it. I need something I can't control, something...then I spotted it. A chair. Just a metal fold up chair they use to seat mass numbers. Perfect object for miscarriage.

First let me say that I was getting a tad bit desperate. I didn't want this thing in me, never did. And I wanted it out. What I heard next didn't help the mood. It was her.

I heard the voice whisper in my ear '_don't you dare, Raphael! You'll sorely regret it if you do!'_

If anything, her words helped me. All I could think of was: she's scared. Otherwise she wouldn't be talking to you! I grinned as I positioned the chair and backed up to get a running start. Somehow I knew; she couldn't come in here. I knew.

Then a piercing scream filled the air. She was trying to warn my bros! The sound surged my adrenaline and I took off running. There's the chair! Now or never! I took a flying leap and basically did a bellyflop on the back of the chair.

Ouch.

It can be described in so many terms. Millions, I'm sure. I'm also sure that I yelled every one of them. Along with every profane word known to man. And turtle. hehehe Chair diving? That's a whole new world of hurt right there, lemme tell you.

Well, when I landed on that back, I landed so heavily that the metal creaked and sagged down as though it were made of wet clay. All the weight suddenly on the back caused it to slip. The seat of the chair swung up to meet my chin. Oh, man. I saw stars. Pretty little ones dancing inmy vision. That isn't all. After it slid out from under me Icollided with the ground, then gravity laughed as it brought that friggin chair down on top of my head.

I've decided that I don't like chairs.

Mikey was already yelling for the others and scrambling to reach me, but I didn't really notice them too much. I was lying on the floor in fetal position clutching my stomach. It hurt like a $&#! Leo said something to me. Not sure exactly what it was. I tried to tell all the pretty little stars to get out of my eyes so they could see. I guess that they heard me. They slowly started to recede and I saw fuzzy colors. Huh?

I felt hands help me up to my feet and Master Splinters concerned voice asking me something. Everyone was talking. Yet my mind was a whirlwind of confusion.

All I could think about was my attempt. Did it work?

For some reason I thought maybe Donny would know. I turned to the purple and green shape and mumbled "Did it work?"

They were silent for a moment and my mind began to come back to me. Man. Now I KNOW wrestling is fake. There's know way they can get hit in the head by a metal chair and hop back up.

Then I heard the tinkling of laughter in my ears. The dame. She was laughing. I groaned and sagged against my brothers. There's only one reason why she must be laughing. After all, she wouldn't be laughing if it worked.

All my brothers began to talk in their concerned voices. One of them asked if anything was wrong. I sighed and answered.

"I gotta deal with it."

888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Sorry if that chapter was a bit uneventful. I had questions asked by you guys and others and they needed answering. Hope you liked it. The next update should come sooner than this one did. REVIEW!


	5. What the Fk!

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT or Alien

A/N: I honestly didn't think that this would turn out to be this funny, when I write I kinda write blindly, typing faster than I think most times! All the reviews I've gotten from the last chapter spell out funny, so I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I'll incorporate it with the beginning of this chapter. Just remember me when it comes time to review!

**warning: parts of the anatomy are discussed in this chapter** so don't alert me for nothin! I forewarned you! Mwahahahahaha!

**Sister of the night**: glad that I'm doing the whole Raph POV correctly **RAPHAELFAN02**: Man! Didn't mean to make you late to class dude! What job do you do? Sounds interesting. **SilentWater13**: Ouch! Shield the hate! Glad to see your loving Raph, though! **Reijiro: **Thanx for the understanding.And glad to see you know what night shift is like, too! **Jessiy Landroz**: Happy to see that the seahorses made sense. Can't tell you how Raph is 'Expecting,' though! That'll come later! **Liz Sakura**: I actually wasn't aware it was funny when I wrote it, but when I reread it I found it to be true! **Artykidd**: I'm sure that Raph more than appreciates your sympathy in this ordeal. **Pretender Fanatic**: it's alright if people think your nuts. Glad I could make you laugh. I'm pro life too, and I'd like to think the turtles are, but in this situation I don't think that would cross Raph's mind for a milisecond. **Tewi**: Yeah, desperation could be a word to describe it.

Chapter 5

What the F#ck!

Will you stop you're friggin laugin' already! That happened to be painful! It hurt like f#cking hell! (you attempt to quell your laughter, but don't do a very good job at it. Raph growls) Your laughin.'You must not want to hear any more!(you do your best to assume a solemn, serious expression. He calms down a bit) Well, I suppose that I could. I haven't told anyone about it, and I still need to get it off my chest. Just don't laugh at me anymore! (you give him 'scouts honor' and cross your fingers behind your back. He's satisfied) Well, that's more like it. Lemme see...oh after I was led out, they were asking me a whole bunch of questions. But of course I couldn't answer them! After all, what would I say? Psycho alien lady raped, impregnated me, could dissappear and talk in my head? Don't think so! So, I just ignored them and ate my food...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The macaroni and cheese slid down my throat. I scraped the bowl with my spoon to get the last few pieces. This was my third box. It was in the pile of other stuff that I had finished off since they pulled me out of Don's lab. I knew that technically, if I was all for getting rid of the parasite in me that I shouldn't be feeding it like this; but I've never been real' strong about resisting food when I'm hungry.

My bros were sitting in the other chairs around the table. They were silent now. I guess that after asking me questions for 20 minutes straight can take it out of a guy. What surprised me was that I was able to completely ignore them without getting angry at their constant bickering. Yeah, it got aggrivating a few times and I had to warn 'em off with a growl, but that was about it. I had just been sitting here mostly, inhaling food. I think that because I _didn't_ snap at them, maybe that's why they were being so edgy. Geesh, you spend years complaining about a guy's temper, then when he cools down for a bit you use it as a weapon of proof to why you're 'not right'.

Leo was slouched across the table from me, his face in his hands. I smiled a bit. He must be tired. I don't remember the last time he put so much energy in an argument. I almost think that he was _trying_ to get a fight with me. Poor guy. hehehe

Don was staring at me, probably studying me for some signs of possible mental cases. Heh. He thinks I'm a mental case. Hell, maybe after all this, I am. Who knows?

Mikey looked just plain depressed. If I felt sorry for any of them, he would be it. Don't mean to make him feel bad.

Resisting Sensei was the worst. Especially since he hardly said anything. Don't know if that makes much sense, but it was like what he _didn't_ say had more weight than what he _did_ say. He just sat there and looked at me for the most part. Kinda like askin' me with his eyes. I think that he understood that I wasn't going to say anything, that he just wanted me to know that he'd be there for me. I always knew that he was, I guess that I just never really figured on what it meant. It touched me more than I cared to admit. Not like I am or anything...

"Look! Can't you say anything!" Leo slammed his hands down suddenly and glared at me. Wow, I don't think I've gotten under his skin this bad before. I found his expression hilarious. Would've laughed but I had a moughful of mac-n-cheese, you understand.

His eyes seemed to go a bit darker at my amused grin. Don reached over and put a hand on his shoulder without moving his eyes. He didn't say a word, but I guess that Leo got his meaning. That I needed to be treated like friggin glass because I was a complete basket case. A complete wacko. Friggin fraggin fruggin f#ckin'...

That thought was really starting to get on my last friggin nerve. Them thinking that I'm a nut job. _growl _I know how that the, eh, er, situations make it look kind of, well, implicating, but still... I was gettin' pissed. And there was no WAY they were puttin' me in that friggin 'padded room' again. They'd have a real fight on their hands if they even laid a finger on me!

But the real problem...what to do about that I have no clue. I wasn't exactly inclined to try any more drastic moves in the near future unless I had a stunt-man to do them ahead of time. hehehe...Mikey. My head, chin, and stomach still hurt like the friggin blazes. I had to use a band-aid for my chin, cause it was bleeding. It just wouldn't stop for anything. I never use band-aids. Never needed them. Stupid friggin b1tch.

So the thing was still inside me. I obviously didn't get it out. The only other way that I know of is abortion. But don't you need a vagina for that? Or some type of passage...

A thought hit me so hard my aching, full stomach suddenly shrank and I felt a twinge of nausea. Vagina...that's where babies come out of. I don't have one of those (Yes! Testosterone Rules!) But if I don't have one of those, where's the kid going to pop out at? What did it say about seahorses? It came out of the pouch opening. BUT I HAVE NO OPENING! So the babe will come out of...

oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit

I suddenly had a very clear vision of a kid being farted out my ass. Oh man. Proctologist anyone? Or maybe, out the other one...

My tail instinctively flattened against my body and I realized that I'd either take a piss or die.

I jumped up from the table without warning and ran hell-bent for the bathroom. My brothers shouted their surprise and got over their shock as they immediately gave pursuit. Yeesh, what did they think I was doing, arranging a date with the urine fairy!

Luckily I got a head start and swung into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I thumbed the lock without thinking about it and swung to the toilet. My brothers crowded against the door and started shouting whatever. For some reason I'm finding it so much easier to ignore them. Their shouting quieted down when they heard the steady stream hit the water. Well c'mon, guys! Why else would I run into the bathroom for!

I ruthlessly shoved my previous thoughts out of my head. They were much too gruesome. I guess thinking about that kind of stuff kinda stimulates the bladder. hehehe But _man_! How do women _do_ it! I suddenly had a great deal of respect for all the moms out there. (_shudder_)

Well, maybe it'll just bust out of my stomach and kill me, like the babies on the movie Alien, do. I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Better than the previous.

(_shudder_)

_Man!_ I need to stop _thinking_ about these things! That's my problem! I'm thinking too much! I'll stick to my usual: act, and react. That's always worked for me before.

But I never experienced a situation like this before.

I think I'm going to have to think for this one. Then when I'm done thinking what I'm thinking, that'll be the end of thinking on that subject. I think thinking of that might work. Yeesh.

I finished my business and flushed the toilet. My mind was whirring now that all upsetting images were gone from my head. I had to go topside. When that dame found me; what was it; two nights ago? Well, she found me in one alleyway, and I woke up in one a couple of miles away. Maybe there's a reason she moved me? Don't know. But it's the only thing I could think of. How hard could it be?

I opened the door to find the faces of all three of my brothers squished in the doorway waiting for me.

Guess that answers my question.

Alright. Time to charm them. (Do you posses such a thing?) Ah, shut up!

"What the shell do you think y'all are doin' here! Can't a turtle get a little privacy! Yeesh, what's been going on with you guys?"

They looked stunned. Oops. Maybe that wasn't the right way to go.

"Raph, what do you mean? Don't you remember? You've been harming yourself and cutting us all off from you. You won't even answer any of our questions!" Don eyed me suspiciously.

Ok, Raphy boy. Maybe playin' it dumb is a good thing. "What are you talking about? Why the shell would I hurt myself? And can you get the shell away from me! A turtle needs a little breathing room!"

They backed up and gave me a little space. Good. It was gettin' to where I couldn't breath in there. I glared at them. They can be such nitwits sometimes. "What' are y'all staring at me like that for? Scat!"

They all looked at me, surprised by my outburst. Man, sometimes they piss me off.

"Raph! You're back!" Mike squealed and jumped me into a huge bear hug.

"Ack! Get off me! What d'you think you're doin'! Hey!" I jumped around, making half-hearted attempts to dislodge the giggling turtle. A guy's gotta keep up his image, you know. Well, then again, that's probably blown to all hell by now.

"Don't think you're going to play dumb with me, Raphael! You've got a lot of answering to do!" Leo charged forth, shaking a finger at me. He was just ecstatic with energy. Heh. The guy's probably been waiting to catch me when I'm 'sane' to jump on me. Aggravating 'fearless leader' type attitude. Puh.

Don put ahand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Leo! Raph, how are you feeling? Do you feel OK? Does your head hurt at all? What exactly do you remember from the past two days?"

I was getting that claustrophobia feeling again. All this friggin crowding. I felt like doing a roundhouse kick to clear'em away.

"Michelangelo! Get off your brother. Leonardo! Donatello! Leave your brother alone!" Immediately the room went silent and I saw Master Splinter, newly emerged from his room looking at us. "Raphael, come. I wish to speak with you."

They parted in complete silence and I slowly walked toward Master Splinter's room. He walked inside to meet me. My bros watched me go like I was going to the electric chair or somethin'. Sure does make a guy feel good inside.

88888888888888888888888888888888

I sat across from Sensei and for a moment we just stared at each other. Then he sighed. "Raphael, you have been acting very odd as of late. I cannot help but feel that something is troubling you. But unfortunately I cannot help you unless you tell me. You're brothers and I are worried for you."

I heard his silent request loud and clear. But could I tell him? Geesh, it was like a pregnant teen telling her parents about being pregnant. Holy crap, can't believe I just compared myself that way! Hell maybe I am losing it.

"Uh, Sensei, I..."

"It is alright, my son. Do not speak until you feel ready to do so."

Aw crap. Why does he always have to be so understanding! This makes things difficult. I still had to find an excuse to go topside. But what could I say? I can't say what it really is. Not only would my reputation be shot to Hell, but who says that they'll even believe me? I mean we've been through some crazy stuff but _this?_ It was aggravating.

"I'm just going through some serious shi- uh" I stole a glance at him. He didn't seem fazed by my near slip so I went on. "some serious stuff. It's just botherin' me a lot. I'm not crazy or nothing."

"No, my son. I don't think you are. I knew that already. Thoughif you are in some sort of trouble, do you wish to speak of it? It might help."

I shook my head. "I don't think so, Sensei. I honestly don't even think any of you'd believe me."

He cocked his head at me. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But you will never know until you try."

Well, he had a point. But did I really want to tell him? I looked at him and surprised myself with my thoughts. Yes. I did. This crap was bugging the Hell out of me, more than I cared to admit. Maybe I should.

"Sensei..."

He just looked at me patiently. Not requesting anything. Willing to accept anything. Geesh, he had fatherly love pouring out of his ears.

"Well, I..."

My mind did a double take. Was that what I thought it was?

There was Michelangelo's cat, Klunk. But what was wierd about it was that Klunk was walking on the wall behind Splinter. She walked to one corner in the wall, then turned around and walked to the other. She gave no indication that she knew that she was defying gravity with her pleasant stroll. For some reason I just couldn't believe it.

Apparently my mouth was hanging open. And I guess that my eyes would've appeared kinda unfocused. I also suppose that I looked a bit disjointed. So it's safe to assume that I may have seemed a bit odd to Master Splinter at that moment.

"Raphael? Are you OK?"

My eyes flicked to him, then back to Klunk on her moonwalk before I snapped out of it. My mouth worked but I couldn't make a sound at first. My arm jerked, jabbing a finger in Klunk's direction. Finally my voice found my throat again. "T-there! Sensei, there! It's there!"

He looked puzzled, looked at me quizzically, then preceded to turn around.

For a desperate moment I was afraid that the freaky Klunk was going to spring away at the last second, preventing Master Splinter from seeing it. I was so sure that that would happen and that my credit would once again be disproved. But fortunately that didn't happen. Or so I thought at least.

Splinter completed his turn and stared directly at Klunk. Then his head turned to the left, then to the right, then he turned back to me. His expression was confused and edged with a tinge of worry. "Raphael? What are you speaking of? I see nothing out of the ordinary."

I couldn't believe it. It was like my world crashed down around me. (I know, dramatics aren't really my style but I couldn't help it) He couldn't see it? Was I the only one who could!

Klunk finished her walk, then sat down a little bit above Sensei. Then her head snapped, rotated around on it's axis, then turned to look directly at me. Her lips widened into asmile that no feline could possibly accomplish. And her blue eyes glinted. Did Klunk have blue eyes?

Splinter was still looking at me oddly when Klunk suddenly launched herself in my direction.

"WHAT THE F#CK!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this particular chapter. As you can see I'm using symbols to try and censor my (or Raph's) profane language. With luck it will prevent me from getting in trouble with 'the people' for it. I'm trying, but it's kinda hard to keep them out when you're writing in Raph's POV. And to think that I wrote the last half of this with a baby in my lap! The nurses didn't mind, though! We always have too many babies as it is so at night we give moms a break. Sometimes nightshift is cool

. I'm always afraid of wierding people out too much so tell me if I am. Pick you're hearts delight out of this story, for some reason I think that maybe I could do better. Well,... signing off! Toodles!


	6. Family Feud

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: I know that all of the title of chaper 5 didn't come out right, apparently symbols don't come out when you do titles. I just can't get this story out of my system. Even after I write one chapter, the next two are biting at my innards until I get them out. It's wierd! Yet at the same time, I see a difficult bridge to build in the future! **Reijiro**: thanx for the censor advice. Will be duly taken into consideration. **Jessiy Landroz**: I understand completely and agree! **RAPHAELFAN02**:Don't worry about going on and on, it gives me something interesting to read. I'm thrilled to know how much you look forward to these chapters! Your job does sound interesting. I mostly work mama/baby, so the most insanity I work with is dealing with crying babies for twelve hours straight. **artykidd**: relieved to know that I'm getting Raph's POV down decently. About the kid? Well, you'll find out! **Silent Water13**: Ouch! I think that you're frying that lady from there! I'll bet you're following me just to see her rot! hahaha! **Tewi**: Is Klunk normal? (Let's see, walks on vertical wall, twists head on axis, has humanoid smile) well, guess you'll have to find out on that one! **Sister of the Night**: Happy to see that you're enjoying it. **moonie016**: Nope, sorry, he's not crazy. But if you think about it, seeing wierd things and having everyone think you're crazy can make you doubt yourself and your sanity, don't you think?

Chapter 6

Family Feud

Yeah, that was kinda wierd. Ah, er, uh, (looks uncomfortable) thanks for the uh, sympathy. Er, I mean, it's not like I _needed_ it or nuthin', just, ah, kinda nice to hear is all. Don't you go tellin' no one or I'll bust your chops! Ya get it? (you nod) good. Anyway, I was now in a very ah, interesting perdicament. I've never seen Klunk do something like that. Good thing it wasn't Klunk or I'd have to kick her out! hehehe... Anyway, all that it really served to do was get me ticked off. It really got on my last nerve, ya know? And you know how I get when I'm ticked off. (you roll eyes, he flushes and glares) Hmph. Well, let's just say that it wasn't exactly pretty...

88888888888888888888888888888888

"WHAT THE F#CK!"

Klunk came flying at my face, her own face unnaturally human. I ducked, my beak practically kissing the friggin floor. Klunk sailed over my head. I turned around and Klunk looked right back at me.

The dame.

Or was it? I looked back, and Klunk looked right back at me with her bright blue eyes. I was sure Klunk didn't have blue eyes. The dame got it wrong. But I had some nagging feeling that this wasn't the dame. Or at least the one that I knew.

"Raphael! What is wrong! Raphael!"

For a moment I didn't notice Splinter's urgent words as I looked right back at Klunk's eyes. No menace. No sense of evil or wrong or hatred. Then I knew it. This definetely wasn't the dame I knew. Then who was she? And why did she come here? Dammit! Why couldn't they just leave me the Hell alone!

I felt a furry hand on my shoulder and whipped around to come face to face with sensei. He looked at me with urgent, pleading brown eyes.

"Raphael, please. Tell me what is troubling you, my son!"

I pointed to Imposter Klunk and practically begged him to see it. I guess that a sense of desperation kinda set in there. If _anyone _didn't believe me to be crazy,it'd be a relief. "Sensei. It's right there! Don't you see it! C'mon, tell me you see it, it's standing right there! It looks like Klunk, and it was walking on the wall before it jumped at me!"

He stared at me for a moment. "Klunk...walking on wall...standing" he looked again at the spot I indicated, where she was sitting there looking up at us expectantly, then looked at me. His eyes looked kinda sad. "Raphael," he spoke softly "perhaps it would be best if you would come with me. Then we can talk with your brother. Would you like that?"

Oh cripes. He was talking to me like I was a friggin kid! Like I'm a loon! I couldn't believe it. For my brother's to think I'm crazy is one thing, I mean they probably thought I was crazy before all this happened. But for my Sensei, my Father to think that I've lost it was the last straw. I mean, what right did that crazy thing to make it so only I can see it. That just justified thier beliefs that I was loony!

Rage was building inside me with the intensity of a freight train. Right now I was royally pissed off. And as far as I'm concerned, there's only one course of action avaliable when one reaches pissed off mode.

I whipped around, glaring menacingly at the Imposter Klunk. Imposter Klunk looked surprised for a moment, apparently the thing realized the danger it was in at the moment. And it was right.

I lunged.

Scrambling on Splinter's hardwood floor, it darted out of my way just in time to avoid my sai. I broke free of Sensei's hold and chased after the thing.

After knocking over a table, crashing a lamp to the floor, and pulling a tapestry down in my pursuit, the thing squeesed between the sliding ricepaper doors out of his room. I was so pissed off that my vision seeing red I lunged after him.

Thinking back, I realize that I should've known better than to let my anger get the best of me. (Dammit! I sound like friggin Leo again!) I'll admit that Ihave a tendency to not let a single rational thought cross my mind when this happens. If you know me at all you'd know that already. My next actions were proof of that.

I charged the door. Instead of opening it like any other sane person would do I crashed right through, ripping the ricepaper and splintering the wood. Man. It took a long time to find that ricepaper intact too. Whoops.

The moment I entered the main area of the Lair all my brothers jumped to my feet. Apperently they were doing their usual when someone has to go into Splinters: lounge about, look casual, pick up every snippet of conversation to be heard. I know 'cause I've done the same thing on multiple occasions.

Luckily for me I wasn't really paying attention to them, or they'd probably tick me off somehow. As usual.

Anyway, I chase Imposter Klunk into the main area and all hell breaks loose. Leo attempts to jump in front of me, probably giving his first attempt at calm, rational reasoning. I plow into him like he's not there. After all, I have a kitty to catch.

I think I might've knocked him into one of the other's or something. I heard a lot of _oofs. _I don't really know. Wasn't really paying any attention.

Freak kitty jumped on top of the TV sets, so like anyone in pursuit of something, I pursued it.

I'll choose this time to point out that sometimes Donny can be an idiot. I mean, he didn't even design the TV sets or stand to sustain the weight of a five foot turtle. Suffice it to say, the TV sets themselves let me know this tidbit of information since our brainy turtle didn't bother to tell anyone.

The sets crashed to the floor with me on it and I automatically put my arms in front of my face, shielding myself from the flying glass and plastic bits. I was on my feet the next second hunting my quarry.

Only Mikey jumped on top of me unexpectedly, knocking me back to the floor.

I turned and furiously wrestled with him to get him off, my mind centering on one thought: it was getting away.

"Raphael! Stop! Master Splinter, what's wrong?"

"I believe he think's he's chasing Klunk!"

"But he's right there!" Leo said.

"HA! Schizophrenia! I _knew_ it!" Donny quailed.

Huh? What the shell! What were they talking about? Well, first to get Mikey off of me.

Somehow I managed to roll and peel him off of me so I could get out of arms reach. Now to find the Imposter Klunk...?

There was two clunks, sitting side by side. One was staring intently at me, and the other was staring at the other Klunk. Which was which?

I stared at them for a moment. The only difference was their eyes. The one looking at me had blue eyes, the other one had amber. Suddenly the amber one hissed at the other. She turned into a bristling ball of fur and dashed away like her tail was on fire. I _knew_ that Klunk didn't have blue eyes! Once again I lunged.

Only once again my brother's stopped me.

Leo came in from behind.Hisarms encircled my own in a lock, his hands grasping my shoulders. Immediately I heaved, trying to bring my arms to my chest to break his lock, but he held tight. Then Mikey and Don came and helpedhim, each grasping an arm of their own. The entire time I fought them. All I could see was the dame-klunk waltz over and look at me curiously from the Lair entrance. It pissed me off.

"Raph, what do you think you're doing!"

"Stop it! Raph please!"

"Alright. Let's try calming down a bit."

"Raphael! Calm yourself!"

I shook my head furiously and continued to fight. Then, finally the truth began to come out. "No! Can't you see it! I know it sounds crazy but I'm not crazy!" Well, that sure sounded sane. "It's not me! You gotta listen to me. It's an alien dame! I met her and she did something to me, something... Anyway I gotta fix it! I know you can't see her, but I swear she's there! And she's...she's..."

I stopped when I realized that they were hardly paying attention to what I was saying. They weren't even listening. They were simply agreeing with me as you might a bumbling drunk who doesn't know what he's talking about. The entire time they were trying to 'subdue' me. They weren't even listening. They weren't...even...listening...

I relaxed my fighting then, when the full realization started creeping in. Saddened anger started to flare up. I shoulda realized it. I shoulda listened to my gut instincts. I can't tell them. They won't listen. They don't care. All I did was make it worse. Something bad happens and I can't even tell my family 'cause they won't believe me. If I was a human they'd be calling the loony bin right now. 'Cause something weird is happening that I can't explain and that automatically makes me crazy. They won't listen. They don't care. They just don't fu#kin CARE!

They slowly began to relax when I stopped fighting, talking to me in soft words meant for some fu#kin baby. Someone without the fu#kin smarts to fully understand. And it's all because they don't _care_ to listen to _me_ because _I'm_ the fu#kin black sheep of the family and that means that I can't feel a fu#kin moment of it!

I'd have to deal with it myself.

"Raph, you OK now? I can get you a snack if you want..."

"Here. Lets go to my lab so you can get some nice rest, how does that sound, hmm?"

I fu#kin lost it.

Out of it's own violition my fist plowed into Donny's face and he flew backward, caught completely surprised. My foot was already flying when the group got over their shock and reacted. Leo's arms, which never really moved, just loosened automatically tightened their hold; practically immobilizing my arms. Without thinking about it I swung my head back, catching Leo's beak with the back of my skull. I heard him grunt wetly (if that description makes any sense) and his arms immediately lost their hold on my arms and I surged forward.

Mikey grasped hold of my arm and Donny grabbed the other, having recovered from my blow. I growled and bodily hurled them off their feet.(Wow, the power of adrenaling + anger!) They lost thier grip in their surprise and fell to the ground.

Then Master Splinter was there and caught my chin with his walking stick. "Raphael! I demand that you calm down immediately!" I almost reacted. Almost. But I stopped myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to get away. Get away from fu#kers who don't believe me, or trust me enough to...

Even my thoughts were cut short when my brothers all caught me in a dogpile. Caught by surprise I hit the ground on my chest getting all the air knocked out of me. My 'family' wasted no time and grabbed all my limbs in a way thatprevented me from even crawling an inch. Kinda like Steve Irwin does on his show.

Sensei's voice rang out. "Donatello, open your lab and get it ready! Make sure that he cannot get out or hurt himself. Michelangelo, Leonardo do not let go! I shall go assist your brother. Keep him still and calm."

Calm? _Calm!_ They had me pinned to the floor against my will and expected me to remain CALM!

"Let me go you fu#kers! Just let me go! I'm leaving! You won't fu#kin listen to me I'll fix it myself! You won't have to worry about me anymore. I said let me GO!" I roared and struggled, fighting with my brothers.

"_Please. Stay calm. I shall assist you, Raphael._"

Oh great. Just peachy. I'm hearing voices in my fu#kin head again. Just what I need!

The dame-klunk hopped down from the Lair entrance and serenely walked over to me. None of my family saw it. That fact was driven home when she walked _through_ Donny on his way to the lab. He stopped cold, and shivered for a second, then continued on. I couldn't believe it.

My brother's had hold of my limbs so tight they were beginning to go numb, so all I could do was turn my head and stare at it. "But how..." I mumbled.

"Oh great! He's talking to whatever again. Hurry Donny!"

I ignored Leo's voice as I heard the other resonate in my head again. "_Please. Remain calm. I understand the predicament that you are in and am here to help you. Just trust me._"

"Trust you? Another friggin psycho alien bit#h? Ha!"

Unfortunately, once again, I didn't have much of a choice. Man. Turtle luck workin' true to form.

A paw slowly lengthened and formed a delicate pale feminine hand. That hand laid itself on my head. I was too baffled to struggle. Not like I could anyway with the three stooges against against me. The hand felt painfully icy, satisfyingly cool and comfortably warm at the same time. Slowly that feeling began to spread and seep into other parts of my body. I heard my brother's voices, but I paid them no heed. I felt as though I was in a spa (wierd, considering I've never been in one) like I should be relaxed. My body felt weak, but in a good way. Reeeeeal good.

"Hey, Raph's all stiff!"

The dame-Klunk smiled warmly at me. I shook my senses awake. What is she doing to me?

_"I am doing something that you were meant to do._"

"Hey, his skin is starting to feel funny!"

What! She's reading my mind! Man that pisses me off. My one private realm left and...woah. I definetely feel funny. Like, I'm getting lighter somehow...

"What! He feels spongy, or...HEY!"

They suddenly lost their grounds on my shell and fell _through_ me onto the ground. I felt a kinda wispy feeling, other than that I felt nothin'. They didn't move from their positions, simply stared forward in dumbed expressions of disbelief. Then they scrambled frantically to their feet and stared down at me. I didn't move from the floor. Something told me it was pointless anyway.

"Leo? LEO! I can see _through_ him! He's see-through! I shouldn't be able to do that! Leo!"

"I know, I know! Oh geesh, DONNY! DONNY! GET OVER HERE! Holy..."

"Leonardo, what is it? What...Oh no! My son! My..."

"What is it? HOLY SHIT! What the shell's happening!" Even in this situation, had to laugh.hehe. Never heard Donny curse before.

"We don't know! That's what we called YOU for!"

"Tell us, Donny! Fix him!"

"Well...I...uh...um...I..."

"DONNY!"

"Well,...I..."

I ignored them and stared back at dame-Klunk. I stared right into her eyes and told her plainly in my mind: No. Stop. I don't want to do this.

She looked back at me sadly. "_I am truly sorry, but you see, we don't have much of a choice._"

"What! I..."

It was then that I kinda began to lose focus. By then, there was no way that I had to get out of the way. Because of my brothers, I was caught. And now I didn't know what was going to happen. Not like they give a damn anyway. But where was I going? I wondered this as my vision began to go blurry. The Lair, my bros and Sensei, they all began to get fuzzy. They were staring at me and shouting something but for some reason I couldn't quite hear or make out what was being said.

Shit. This needs to stop happening to me.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The majority of that chapter changed from my original plan as I was writing it. You know how that happens sometimes. Hope that you enjoyed reading this version. We don't have a lot of patients today so I might start the next chapter. I'm warning you guys that I may be coming dangerously close to a writers block so offer any outside opinion that you wish. Trust me, it'll help. Always did help avoid a block. (Man, hate writer's block!) Well, that's all for now. Happy Holidays! Toodles!

Ah, one more thing. I've been considering writing a story dealing with a 'sensitive issue'. It is the Iraq War. The story will be based on a veteran who needs help. My husband suggested that I ask you guys about it ahead of time to see wether or not a large number of people will be offended. The veteran's stories in my story will be second hand, meaning I haven't been there. I did get them directly from veterans, though I will reveal no names. I will recreate them to the best of my ability and will tell you either before or after each chapter exactly what (excluding the turtles, of course) is not real or assumed. I will also place a warning about the issue or subject. It is not my wish to offend anybody, but I'd like to write this story. Being in the military myself I work with a lot of veterans and hear a lot of stories. Please let me know your thoughts on this subject. I would really like to know what you guys think. The last thing I'd want is to offend people and get kicked out. Thank you.


	7. Explanations and Confusions

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: In this chapter, some 'birds and bees' stuff is discussed, I mean the medical version with X and Y and stuff. Some of it was gotten off the Discovery Channel and some of it is from experience. So be forewarned that if your sensitive about any of this! Also, I'll be starting dayshift sometime soon so the updates will differ. Not quite sure how yet.

Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed. I'm so happy! This is my most popular fanfic yet. (I know, haven't been writing that long, I'm a rookie) Thank you as well to all who put in your opinion on my veteran's story idea. All of you who haven't, please look to the bottom of chapter 6 and tell me on your review. I'd really appreaciate everyone's two cents. **Sister of the Night**: Happy to hear that you're enjoying it. **Jessiy Landroz**: You sound a bit confused there! Don't worry, our turtle will deal with it in typical Raph fashion. **Reijiro**: Thanx so much for the long review!Thank you as well for your comment on my imagination, half my life I've been patronized about it!Great ideas. What I have in mind is kinda similar to two of the ones you presented. And no, I haven't decided whether or not Raph's going to 'deliver.' And yes, part of that chapter was for his bros to get their 'eyes opened.' **artykidd**: Sorry to hear about the apprehension but I'm thrilled that you've stuck by me. Believe me, I'm basking under the praise. **oceam aka. TOAT**: My story? Twisted? Really? Get outta town! **SilentWater13**: You and your cut-throat attitude! (literally!) **moonie016**: Thank you for the praise (tires to look noble and speaks dramatically) it is what I live for!

Chapter 7

Explanations and Confusions

Yeah, I know, kinda wierd. I know that this must sound even more wierd, but I'm kinda sorta glad that it happened. (glares at your stunned expression) Well, GEESH! Lemme explain myself first, will ya? MAN! Ya see, this dame was different. Well not really, but she was. Does that make any sense? (you give classic deer-in-the-headlight look, he shakes his head) Ahhhhh, never mind. You'll get it. She helps me, yet she doesn't. Does that make any more sense? (you nod, but roll your eyes, he huffs) There's just no pleasin' twerps like you, is there? Yeesh! Well, now, on with the friggin story! Alright, well, after the dame performed that little dissappearing trick, I'm sure that you can understand if I was a little, ah, perterbed...

8888888888888888888888888888888

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!"

I slowly started to come to on a familiar ground: the cold wet hardness of concrete. An alley. I guess that I was still 'becoming visible' or whatever because I still couldn't friggin move.

The Klunk-dame was sitting across from me and she was changing too. Slowly the fur receded and the pointy ears moved down. The tail dissappeared and her paws turned into hands and feet. Black cloth covered her skin, kinda like a catsuit. On her feet were some type of slipper-shoes. She was just as slim and shapely as the dame that got me, she looked like of asian descent too. Except for her hair and eyes of course. Her hair was long and vivid red and there was the tell-tale bright icy blue eyes that I saw on her when she was Klunk. When she was Klunk, grrrr. How dare she impersonate someone in the lair, then do the, uh, the dissappearo misty-thingy wit me! Just wait until I can move...

She looked at me when I growled and for a moment I was caught by her eyes. You know what you expect to see when you look at eyes, right? The white part, the colored part, and the black pupil. What struck me about her, was that she didn't have the last part. Her entire eye was blue. It struck me odd in a wierd sort of way. Naturally I snapped out of it in due time when I noticed I could move my hand. If I could move that...

"Raphael, you must listen to me." She spoke softly out of ruby lips. Man her voice sounds nice. Hey! What are you thinkin! Snap out of it! My muscles twitched and I heaved myself off the ground. Finally some dame on turtle action!

Her blue eyes widenedwhen she saw me coming at her, but then she fragmented and dissolved into a mist. All I met with was a moist fog. Growling I swung after the mist again. Of course I didn't hit anything. I heard her sigh in my head. Yeesh! How do they do that! Mental talk, never do it.

She must think that I'm bumbling along, not realizing how to beat her. I'll play into it for a bit. So I swung around at the mist a few more times, giving out pretended growls of frustration. Then I stood still, breathing heavily. Slowly the mist started to settle. She must not know that I've tangled with her kind before.

All this, as usual, took a tenth of a second but seemed much longer. Her form began to look like her and I moved. My reflexes caught her by surprise and even as her edges began to be visible, they began to blur once more. Too late.

My thick hand closed around her petite throat in a crushing grip. She gave an odd strangled sound and her small hands flew to my wrist, clutching plaintively. She looked at me with wide eyes and her ivory white skin began to pink up a bit. "P-please. Ra-raphael..." for a moment I surprised myself by actually feeling sorry for this vermin dame. She just looked so friggin helpless...

I steeled my resolve. I picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Her head bobbed like a dead duck's. My lips curled into a snarl and I glared at her. My voice came out as a gutteral snarl. "Listen, you friggin b!t#h dame, I don't know what the f#k is your _problem_, or what the hell this friggin problem has to do with _me _but _I _don't want to be a friggin' PART of it! Now you tell me where that black haired, brown-eyed dame is so I can personally _gut_ and _skin _her like a friggin fish, get this parasite out of me, _wherever_ the Hell it is and cooperate! If you do so, I _might_ let you live. I stress the might. Depends on my mood and whether or not you _piss _me off. Ya got it?"

She just looked right back at me with her odd blue eyes. She blinked and her mouth cracked open. I loosed my grip so I could understand what she said. Hehehe. Don't know my own strenght!

"Please, Raphael. I am not the enemy. Please, you must trust me."

I spat. It hit the brick by her head. Some of it splattered on her skin but her eyes didn't flinch. They just bored straight into mine. I still growled. "Why the Hell should I believe that? I think that I've seen enough to know who the real enemy is!" She looked perplexed. I sighed in exasperation. "Cripes, lady! Men were not _meant_ to be pregnant! That's what _testosterone _is for!"

Her reaction was totally unexpected. At least to me. Her eyes widened and she looked a bit fearful. Her voice was croaky when she spoke, and it wasn't because of my grip either. "No." She swallowed and closed her eyes tightly. When they opened her eyes again I was surprised to find tears glistening in them. "No" she repeated softly "Please, tell me you are not. Tell me that she hasn't gotten to you yet. _Please!_"

She begged so plaintively that my grip loosed without me being completely aware of it. Don't ask me why, but I could tell that she was truly upset. She didn't _know? _But she was one of them! I tried to switch my train of thought. She was one of them. So... "Hey." She looked up. Wow, she was upset. "Why didn't you just drain my energy or something like the other dame did?"

She reacted as though I dealt her a physical blow. She took a shaky step back and a kinda hollowness struck her eyes. "B-because I, I am not of a royal lineage. My blood is not blue."

I cocked my head. I was going from sympathetic to highly perterbed real quick. There was something that she knew that I knew I needed to know. And I wanted to know. "Look lady, I don't know what the f#k your talking about, but I'm warning you. I want to know _real_ quick...or else."

She looked at me and sighed in resignation. I would have been satisfied of that but the sigh wasn't because of me. That only aggravated me even more. Finally she spoke. "The one that you were with is known as Honor. She is of blue blood, descended from royalty for the past seventy-eight generations. She has been in reign of our quadrant for nearly eighty-six years now. Blue-bloods have powers that others don't have. They can control the elements, take pure energy at the touch of a hand then turn around and manipulate that energy to their advantage. No one is sure just how far their power extends. The rest of us have the regular ones of shape-shifting, teleporting and smoothing (the misty-thingy they do)."

I stared at her kinda blankly for a second. Then I shook my head hard. "Whoah, WHOAH! Wait just a second dame..."

"My name is not 'dame.' It's Vivid."

"Alright, alright _Vivid_. I'll repeat myself here, WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME! Why am I the one carrying this freak! Why me! For another thing, why not _her_. Women are the ones who are supposed to be doing this shit! And another thing, what the hell are _you _doing here!"

She eyed me for a moment, then sighed in resignation. "I really need to get you out of here."

I glared at her. "There's no way in Hell that I'm moving an inch until you explain yourself. I'm not the type to trust so easily, especially when you're an alien dame b#ch like the other one."

She looked at me for a moment. I just crossed my arms and glared at her with all the hatred that I could muster. She gave a little shudder (cool!) and looked down with a sigh. "Alright."

"Good. You're learning something. Now why me? I'm a guy! Hell, why me specifically!"

Vivid looked up in thought for a moment, probably trying to think of how to explain this. "First of all, know that me and Honor are nothing alike. We are cut from a completely different cloth. I'm not like her."

"Alright, alright. Get on with it."

"Well, I suppose that the first thing would be to explain why the men carry instead of women, which is how it is in your world." I nodded. I had been very curious of that.

"First of all, I am from a species called Elentials. We have our own planet but can go to other planets at will, to pick up males. For in our species we have no males."

"Why not!" It seemed bizarre to me that they were missing an entire gender but still needed it. It's like some alien amazons. hehehe. Loincloths and boobs.

"They cannot handle our powers, the powers that are borne into every one of our species."

"What do you mean!"

She sighed again (that's getting annoying) "I'm getting to that. I'll explain it by using the human species as an example. Fifteen percent more boys are concieved than girls because of the simple face that the X or female sperm are much more heavily laden with chromosomal data than the males, making them slower. So more male reach the egg than female. At first the male is developing much faster than the average female, then the testosterone hits."

I perked up at the mention of the all-class hormone.

"Testosterone is such a complicated hormone, it slows the boys development down. Eventually a female concieved at the same time surpasses him in development. So technically the male is weaker than the female. In fact, it is believed that if the pregnant female is in an accident and she is carrying a boy she is more likely to lose it. In any case, when they are born the male isn't necessarily underdeveloped, but is less developed than the female and is weaker, more susceptible to outward harms. It is this hormone that is our downfall. Because the hormone is so complicated, and it effects the embryo so, they are unable to handle the powers that are a part of our everyday life. The infant most ofted dies before birth ever occurs. Any that live die shortly after." (No! Not testosterone!)

"So since we have no males, we search other planets and take our pick. In our society, males have no rights. They are specifically for breeding, and can be bought and sold at our leisure. As for the pregnancy itself, it is simply how our species are. Males carry, females don't. The fact that every other species is the other way around doesn't stop us. We have...our ways of making it work out."

I growled deep in my throat and she looked at me sideways cautiously, looking readly to dodge at any second.

Her looked softened as she spoke to me, her voice soft. "I am truly sorry that you are stressed by this news but you wanted to know and this is simply the way things are with us." I stopped growling but continued to glare at her. I was beginning to truly despise their species in general. I mean, it was backwards and wrong!

"What the hell do you mean that 'we have our ways?' I want to know where the hell this thing will pop out!" I was still all for the alien-chest-burst thing if the other two options I had thought of were true (shudder). "And why the Hell is it me? I must be pretty 'special' for you to come and get me. And I know that it _is _a depressing subject, but why the Hell were you so upset when you found out what the b#ch dame did to me?"

Her facial expression changed. My confustion and irritation rose as I watched her face fall and impatiently waited for her to answer. I wasn't exactly in my best mood. I was about to say something when I saw her sad form stirr. Geesh! How devastating could it be! Her reaction sent a tinge of worry lacing through me and I didn't like it. I wish she didn't make such a big deal of it.

She spoke softly yet defiantly. "All males are able to be controlled. We use our superior powers to controll their actions. We can easily play their bodies like puppets, governing their physical actions, but their minds are free. We have no control of their thoughts. Also none of them are capable of weilding the powers that we can. There has been a story for as long as any of us can remember, one that is told in the history books. It is of a male who can defy our control. _The _Male. His mentality, he can resist our minds, our powers."

She looked at me pointedly, her sky-blue eyes boring straight into my own to the point that I was actually uncomfortable. I didn't like where she was going with this. Definetely didn't.

"He also has the ability to weild our powers. He may realize this and use them, or he may not and they're untapped. Either way, it's never happened with us. The powers of a _blue blood_ in the hands of a 'mix-blood' male. This is not what makes him special and 'desired' by the females, because technically with our culture we want males who can be manipulated and controlled. With this male, whoever is able to mate with him will get extroadinary power, enough power to make a crucial step that will allow her to rule the universe itself."

I swallowed. Man, I real feel edge with this story. I hoped that I wasn't involved though my brain pointed out otherwise. "What'dya mean, mate? You mean sex?"

She shook her head. "Males can be breeders, but we generally 'mate' one of our choice, by doing that we are tied to him to life. It is a ceremony which grants the male our longevity but dooms him under that female's rule. You don't have to, but you are looked down upon if you haven't done at least one binding. It is considered sacred. It bonds your lives together spiritually. With this story, binding your life with this male's will give you some of the immeasurable power, but the other and most important is that that male successfully bear your child."

I listened to her as she explained further.

"First let me explain something. We used to have males. They were incredibly powerful, much more than ourselves. Controlling them was dangerous business and some were mad. It is said that they simply got too powerful and were destroyed from the inside out." I flinched and she continued on. "Not a male was born since, because in order to bring a boy to term, the male must possess the power. We had no more, so we had to 'borrow' males from other planets. That is where it started. It was over a millenia ago but is still well remembered."

"Now, about the prophecy, if the child the male is carrying is a boy, he will be brought to term successfully because of the male's own power.The crucial component of bringing males to term. The female, though, still has the power she gained from the mating. We are all able to absorb energy, but this female will have gained the ability to absorb power. By absorbing the power of this infant male, when it is at it's most raw and potent stage, she will have attained the power to command the throne of the universe itself."

Now she looked me straight in the eye. I knew what she was going to say, but it put a sinking feeling in my stomach just thinking about it. I almost refused to listen, but of course I had to. (Dammit!) "_You_, Raphael, are special. You and your brotherswill live longer than humans because of your mutation, you can put on more muscle mass, stronger bonesand such. But mutagen isn't perfect, each of your brothers were mutated in subtly different ways, so miniscule that it can be hardly noticed. _You_ went a step further."

"Alright, Vivid or whatever your name is. I've heard enough. I'm leaving. I got up to leave but suddenly she was next to me and grabbed my arm. I whipped around to wrench it out but her yearning eyes caught me again.

"Raphael, why is it that you could see us when no one else could? How is it that you can move quickly enough to catch us when we're smoothing?" She leaned in closer and her eyes bore into mine again. She spoke each word in a half-hiss and stressed each sylable. "_You should not be able to teleport._"

"Wha-"

"Why is it your here, Raphael!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "When I touched you, you should've stayed where you were. Did you? NO! You _teleported_ with me! Something you _should not _have been able to do if you were normal! But your not! You are..."

"SHUT UP! I don't want any of this! I don't give a fu#k about you and your race! I'd die happy if I never see you bi#hes again! I-"

"YOU ARE!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"YOU-"

I roared in anger and whirled around to grab her. I caught her by surprise and snatched both her upper arm and slammed her against the wall. I screamed in her face. "I DON'T WANT THIS!"

Adrenaline coursed through me, then suddenly I felt something else. There was a tingling sensation on my palms where I touched her skin. The tingling feeling traveled up my arm as though it was going through my veins. Vivid began to go a little limp in my grasp. I looked at her in confused anger. Then the tingling hit my heart like a lightning bolt and I felt such a surge of energy course through my body that it surprised me in to dropping her.

For a moment I just stood there and looked at my hands. I just felt so _energized_. I couldn't believe it!

Then I noticed a very shaky Vivid getting up slowly from the ground. My lungs tightened when I realized that she _looked_ the same way that I _felt _when the other dame drained the energy out of me. She looked...Oh shit. "I don't want this." I whispered softly.

She gave me a trembling smile as she supported her weakened body against the wall. She was shaking all over even as she spoke. "As you can see, Raphael, I'm afraid that you don't have much of achoice."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Juicy enough for you? Hope that it wasn't too much at once. I actually left a lot out to be explained in the next chapter. Such as: What exactly is Vivid doing there? What's the deal with her and Honor? Where is the baby? Can't think of any others at the moment, but I encourage you to ask away. That will help to make sure that I remember all the missing puzzle-pieces in the next chapter. This chapter was kinda rushed, I was in a writing frenzy. And I had to re-write some of it! I was typing on the 29th and it changed into the 30th without me noticing. Great. Then when they did the revisions I lost some of it. At least I saved a lot of it. It was getting kinda long so that's why I stopped it. Please remember about the veteran idea if you didn't last time. REVIEW! Toodles!


	8. Space Talk with Vivid

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews: I love you guys! I look forward to the same faces appearing on the review list each time, new ones are just as exciting! I'm glad that I didn't blow you guys away with the last chapter, I was worried that I might be piling on too much at one time. Yay! I didn't blow it!

**Reijiro**: Ask all the questions you want! I look forward to your reviews in this story because you always sound so excited it makes me excited (which incites me to write, everyone hint hint! everyone!) **moonie016**: You are excited, think you might want to consider laying off the coffee! (just kidding!) teeheehee **Tewi**: The plot thickens? (where did that come from?) I like it! Glad to hear that you're loving it so far, I will struggle to live up to that example. Scouts honor. **Jessiy Landroz**: Sorry! I was hoping _not_ to confuse anyone in that chapter! Just send me any questions that you have and I'll be more than happy to explain to the furthest extent my brain will allow. **SilentWater13**: So, you layed off the wishes for death in hopes that Raph will be able to fullfill? Hmmm. Soooooo, do you want me to get Raph to fight her? Hahaha! **Leo Oneal**: I'm glad that some suspense had gotten through. I was worried that the chapter would seem more like a lecture. As for the rest of Raph's family? Admittedly, they don't really have that much of a place in this story, it's mostly Raph but I assure you they will show up again. **RAPHAELFAN02**: I was so confused last chapter, you weren't there! (sob!) I even waited a bit hoping you would show. Alas...Anyway, glad to hear that you had a lot of your questions answered in the last chapter. Don't worry about babbling, I like that!

Chapter 8

Space Talk with Vivid

Well, er, you're back. Well, at least this way I won't have to cut my story short. (shifts nervously and leans in close) You're not telling anyone else about this, are ya? (you shake your head) Good. Glad you saw reason, 'cause if you did I'd bash your brains out! Well, anyway, back to the story. After all that happened with Vivid, I was kinda on overload. I didn't really know what to think. And powers? That was Mikey's category, not mine! I ain't no superhero or nothing! It was a bit too much for me. Luckily, Vivid had no problem whatsoever about taking charge at that moment, much to my dissappointment...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vivid grabbed my arm again, and despite the fact that I'd just drained her energy a bit she tugged at me hard. "Come on, Raphael! We must be leaving, we have stayed here too long as it is!"

I snatched my arm from her grip. "Wait just a second, lady-alien-electra-WHATEVER! I get what you were saying, but there's still way too many holes in your 'explanation'! I want to know them, NOW!"

She closed her eyes for a moment, as though summoning patience from some supreme being. When they opened her eyes blazed at me, but her voice was calm. "Please, Raphael. We must be going. I assure you that I will explain everything on the way, but for now _please trust me _when I say that we absolutely cannot dally here any longer!"

"Trust you!" I harrumfed and glared at her. After all, (like I just found out) I was more powerful than her, right? She looked at me pleadingly and as I looked back at her I suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like someone was watching me...

I turned around and looked at the alley around me. I didn't _see _anything, but that didn't soften the feeling that I had that _someone _was there. When I turned back to Vivid I saw that she was looking around as well. I had a bad feeling about this. Maybe she could help me. After all, I didn't have the same feeling of distrust that I had with the other Dame (I refused to call her 'Honor', she is nothing of the sort). Although that's what my gut said, my brain told me that it made no sense to trust her at all. Then again, when have I ever really listened to my brain over my gut?

I gave a sigh. "Where are we going?"

She looked visibly relieved at my decision, like a tremendous weight had been lifted off of her. She smiled. "To my ship. Then, to my planet Elentia."

Shit. This can't be right. I looked at her as she reached out her hand in invitation, trying to be polite and patient even as nervous anxiety ate away at her every other movement. Another planet? Away from my bros? Away from my family? Was everything she said true, or was she just trying to get me in the Dame's clutches again? How did I know who she was working for? God, why the Hell is this happening to me! I've been on too many planets as it was!

I'll say no. And that's final. I mean, I don't really have any other choice. Despite the fact that my bros think that I'm a total loon and had me locked up...

"HEY!"

We both whipped around at the sound of the voice. At the end of the alleyway we saw about five people dressed in regular business and street clothes. At first I felt my familiar rush of panic at being discovered by other people. Then I stopped for a second.There was something distinctly funny about their eyes...something not human. That's when I saw it. They had no pupils. Only colored iris'es. Just like Vivid's. Shit. Just what I need. More dames.

They all began sprinting down the alley to us, deadly intent sketched in their eyes. As they ran they all began to change. Feminine figures and long, multi-colored hair began to appear. In their hands they held a weapon. Some type of gun. Shit, shit, and more shit!

Vivid whirled around to face me once more, her eyes wide and frightened. "PLEASE! They have no way of tracking where we teleport!"

No! Say no! She's lying! No! No! Never do it! Don't trust her! I whipped around and looked into her eyes. "Alright!" I yelled out and grabbed her hand.

Never was able to listen to my mind too well. (_growl_)

I felt that familiar feeling of pulling away. The other dames were still running at us, but it seemed like it was in slow motion. They brought their weapons up and fired, but the blasts went right through us as we dissappeared into the night.

88888888888888888888888888888888

I woke up slowly, with my vision hazed. I got up groggily and nearly fell on my ass again. Vivid was in a chair in front of me, working on something. Finally I was able to gain my feet successfully without making a complete fool of myself.

As I approached her, I saw that she was in what could only be a pilot's seat with a copilot's next to it. I plopped down into it, nearly falling off the other side in the process. Man, why do I feel so...drunk? hehehe Good thing my family don't know about that. Especially Master Splinter. But hey, sometimes Casey can be cool.

Now. Back to the stuff happening now.

What I saw in front of me was something I always secretely enjoyed seeing. Space.

A vast black blanket sprinkled with thousands upon thousands of stars with that white stuff that makes up the milky way. No clue what the hell it is but it sure does make for a purty picture. And with all that colored stuff, and those little balls of things (are those meteors, planets or nearby stars? No clue)

Vividwas distracted with the controls, not looking at me. I took the silence to my advantage to piece together all my insides in their rightful places. Anyone who has had a hangover knows exactly what I'm talking about.

I looked at Vivid. Something about her struck an odd chord with me. I wasn't sure what it was. She sure was being quiet though. Then without turning her head her mouth smiled and she said "How are you?"

I rubbed my head grouchily. "Why do you always wake up before me, and not feeling like you have a hangover?"

She looked at me curiously. "Hang-over?"

"AH! Never mind. Just answer the question."

"I've been doing this longer than you have, Raphael."

"How come I've never realized that I've had this 'power' before?'

She looked thoughtful on that one. "Perhaps you have showed it, but just not realized it at the time. Back on Earth, when you drained my energy" her lips quirked in a smile at that "you seemed extremely...upset. Think back. Have there ever been any other times when you were just as emotional, and found strength you didn't know you had? Maybe bursts of energy, or uncanny luck?"

I had to think on that one. And what I came up with surprised me. "Well, uh, yeah. My brother Mikey calls me 'our secret weapon'. It's kinda cool."

She nodded. "You probably couldn't realize exactly what you had until you came into contact with the same thing, that's why you were able to do that in the alley. Power attracts power, therefore it can help bring it out. I may not have as much as you do, but I still have it, enough to give it that little push that it needs. You probably won't realize you're full potential until you come into contact with someone of equal power. And since males are more powerful than females you won't ever do so unless" she looked at me sideways "You have a baby boy."

For a second there, with all the talk of power and being in outer space and stuff I had forgotten about that. That I had been raped and impregnated (never thought I'd say that in the same sentence). I growled in frustration and glared at her. I didn't really want to be reminded.

"Well you still haven't told me what the hell you're doing here, or what's the deal with the other Dame. In fact, you left _way _too many holes in your story for my liking, lady!"

She gave an exasperating sigh and looked at me sideways annoyingly-to both of us. I growled in frustration. "Ok, Ok. _Vivid. Fine!_."

"Fair enough. I am part of what you might call, a rebellion. The blue bloods rule every inch of the universe, each quadrant under the control of a family, with one in the top seat. Some rule fairly, some don't. The fact of the matter is, the rest of us don't have a _choice_ in the matter. Whether we live in prosperity or are practically slaves is just how things are for us, we must put up with it simply because of our social standing. I understand that blue bloods are the best candidates, for they have enough power to manipulate their quadrant, something we don't have yet something that truly comes in handy. But the leader of the family is decided in a fight, meaning that the one who rules is the best fighter, not the best leader. In fact, there are very few quadrants who are happy at all. All the leaders simply hunger for power and don't care about the elentials who serve under them."

I looked at her. "So basically, it's a dictatorship."

"Exactly. My group hopes to make the choosing of leaders an electoral process."

"This is just fine and dandy, but what's this got to do with me?"

"The rest of the blue blood family still carry some weight. Them, along with all the non-blue bloods agree that no one should rightfully possess the power to rule the entire universe. Plus it scares the Hell out of us to even imagine someone like Honor with that sort of power to rule. So they convinced the leaders to help pass a law. After all, "she smiled to herself "The best fighters aren't always the best thinkers. So they were basically tricked into it. But that won't necessarily stop them. After all, the Binding ceremony is above all laws, both political and natural. If someone Binds with you, then everyone will have no choice but to follow."

The blood drained from my face. There was an entire _universe_ of hot-blooded dames out there looking for my seed? Normally that would kinda turn me on, but in this case it left me kinda queasy. "So basically there's no hope for me, right?"

Vivid gave me an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"That other Dame already got me."

"You mean Honor?"

I glared at her and growled "I refuse to call her that."

"Why?"

"She doesn't live up to what her name says."

She sighed, ignoring that. "No, of course there's hope Raphael. There's always hope."

"But I thought you said..."

"She _impregnated_ you. She didn't perform any Binding cermeony on you. For that she must have your participation."

I snorted. "Fat chance of getting that! I don't care what the hell she does, I'm not _marrying_ the b!t#h!"

She smiled. "Precisely. Normally it isn't a problem, we just control the males with our minds and force them to participate. But you are different. We cannot control you."

"Then why the Hell am I carrying her parasite?"

"She's getting the proccess started. She's hoping that she can findsome way to force you to do her bidding before the child is borne. You must be Binded before the birth for it to be complete. Otherwise she won't get the ability to absorb the babe's power until after birth, and then she loses a lot of potency.

"In the meantime, she has to keep her knowledge of you a secret, because there are many who believe that no one should weild that power and try to stop her or to get you themselves."

"Like you?"

She became silent for a moment at that. She looked at me, but I just stared right back with all the intensity that I could muster. Finally she took a breath and bit her lip. "Yes." I began to growl.

"Alright, well who were those dames in the alley?"

"They work for Honor. They were gaurding you. Preventing anyone else from either stealing you or killing you."

"HEY! Wait, hold the phone. What do you mean, killing? And stealing? What the Hell!"

"You know how not everyone wants someone to have that sort of power, right?" I nodded. "Well, despite our laws, some are willing to end your life in order to prevent that from happening. The same goes for stealing,; it goes against the laws. Technically, you've already been 'claimed' because of your impregnation. In order for someone to 'steal you' they'd have to end the life of the fetus, since it isn't theirs even if it is a male brought to term they can do nothing with it. Once the fetus is terminated then unless you are Binded with someone, you are essentially 'free.' It is against the laws to kill the fetus because it is illegal to end a fetus's life. Our society believes that life is life, whether it is in the womb or not. They would be risking a lot, commiting such a greivous offense, but of course given the possible rewards it outweighs the consequences."

I turned away from her, growling under my breath, suddenly sorely wishing for the punching bag hanging in the dojo. I sure could use it right now. Instead I just punched into my fist, letting the smach of flesh calm me down a little bit.

Vivid turned from the screen to look at me with her eerie blue eyes. Her practically flourescent red hair gleamed painfully in the light. Yet it was still beautiful. "It's all right, Raphael. I will not let them kill you."

I gave her a look. What the Hell was she talking about? "Look, Vivid. I _don't care_ about people trying to kill me or 'steal' me or anything. Well, yes, I care, but not as much as you might think."

She looked surprised. "But..."

"Look." I interrupted, struggling to cool myself. It looked like she was my only ally, I don't want to blow up on her. Especially if anger spurs my yet uncontrolled powers. "I don't care about people trying to kill me or nothin. It's not because I don't think that it's _bad_. It's 'cause people have been tryin' to kill or capture me and my bros ever since I can remember. I guess you could say that I'm _used_ to it. What's getting me tied in a knot is how you keep referring males as friggin _property! Things!_ You have a slavery system, an' I tell you right now that I don't agree wit' it!"

Once again a surprised look crossed her face, then her pale ivory skin reddened in a blush as she looked away. "I'm sorry for your discomfert Raphael." She said softly. "I don't mean to. In fact, my whole family could be considered 'rebellious,' meaning we are as fair to males as possible. I don't personally _believe_ in the way things are. It's just that is how things are. I can't help but pick some of it up. Sort of like how you can't help but have a New York accent. I don't mean to and I apologize for it."

I looked at her and sighed. Man she looked pitiful. Not pitiful in a bad way...wonder if that's the right word. Maybe a better word would be depressed or sad. I suddenly felt guilty for making her feel that way. Which is stupid. Despite my gut telling me to trust her, for all I know _she_ works for The Dame. My curiosity was still spiked, though. "How do you know so much about us? I mean me, my bros, New York, everything."

The question seemed to relax her a bit and I relaxed with her. What's wrong with me? "We have extensive files. Not only to we observe and take information when we visit planets but when we, ah," She blushed deeply "'acquire' males from other planets we naturally get a very good amount of data from them, being native borne they know much more than an observer ever could. We don't know as much about other planets, Earth is, uh, a favorite. It is because the humans are so close in physical appearance to us that they are, good picks?" She blushed again, was probably not wanting to offend me or something, but now I could see how it was hard to find other words for her descriptions. So I said nothing about it.

"What about us? I'm a mutant turtle..."

"Well, we are able to scan energy. We picked up your reading."

"If you've been, uh, farming off of Earth for so long, why didn't you find me sooner?"

"Well, two reasons. One, no one ever thought you'd be underground. It was only when you were on the streets that we were able to pick you up. Secondly, you have to be at a certain point in your physical maturity in order for anyone to start anything. And you've reached it."

"Now answer me this: Where the hell is this thing in me and how do I kill it?"

She looked away. "I can't tell you that, Raphael."

I swear a vein in my head blew. Clenching my jaw I grabbed the back of her chair and whirled it around so she was facing me. Planting both fists into the cushion on either side of her head I leaned in. Inches from her face I snarled "Why the Hell not!"

She didn't back down. Her blue eyes blazed as she leaned a little closer and she snapped back. "Because you'll kill it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, DUH!"

"I can't let you do that!"

"Why the Hell not! It's my fu#king body!" My look turned dangerous and she must have recognized that, for suddenly her voice turned a bit more silky, like she was trying to calm me down or something. (of course it didn't work, no dame can calm me down! hahaha!)

"Because." She whispered out. I looked at her, feeling myself calm down. She gazed back at me fervently, struggling to get her point across. "It isn't the babe's fault. It didn't make Honor treat you that way, it didn't make you go through this, the only sin that it committed was coming to life; coming into creation." Her eyes searched mine for a moment and a thought suddenly blazed in the back of them. "What if some human wanted to kill you because you're not like them? You're a mutant! But you can't help it, can you? I mean, it's not like you chose to become a mutant. Same thing. This babe did not intend to cause you so much suffering. Whatever Honor did to you, whatever my race is doing to you and all the other males, the babies are innocent of it all. As I said, their only sin it committed is coming into creation."

Well, I kinda backed down a bit. I mean, I never really thought of it that way before, and now that I thought about it, it was true. But oh man, this sure raised a whole lot more issues for me!

"Well, what the Hell do I do with it once it's born? Where the Hell is the thing going to come out!"

"Well, assuming that this whole ordeal is over with I suppose we can decide then. As for where it is...I'll have to look into your, ah, physical attributes a bit closer to figure out the most likely trajectory. We can do that once we get on Elentia."

"So you're telling me that you have no clue where the hell the thing will come out! Then how the hell do you know where it is!"

"It is always in the same area, but depending on the species some 'exit routes' are better suited than others. With humans, sometimes the hormones created with the fetus create a sort of 'man-gina' of sorts. Others, depending on the size either come out the mouth or even the bellybutton."

F#k. Those are three possibilities that definetely didn't cross my mind. Belly button? Holy crap. The thought of 'gagging' it out didn't much appeal either. Shit. Why does this crap always happen to me? Ruthlessly (and I think for the third time in a row) I shoved that particular subject in the dark recesses of my mind. It, uh, kinda disturbed me thinking about that kind of stuff. On to other questions.

"Wait a second, lets assume what you assume that everything is done with. What is there to prevent others from trying the same damn thing that The Dame is trying?"

She opened her mouth to say something then stopped herself as she thought about it. Oh shit. I realized from her expression that she hadn't thought that far either. She looked at me but I waved her away. "Never mind, I guess we can decide later." Procrastination. Nothing wrong with that. After all, procrastination on stuff I didn't really wan to deal with was practically half my life.

Vivid turned the chair back around, now that it was free from my grasp to push a few buttons and turn a few knobs and whatever the Hell she needed to do to fly this thing. Kinda reminded me of Donny. Don... Man never thought I'd say this but I miss my bros. And Sensei. Even though they think I'm a total whack-bag. But I left them so that they would be safer. I gues that you could say that I was sorta protecting them. I suppose that they would be safer on Earth, that way they can't be 'farmed' to be mates. hehehe. I can just imagine Leo with a swollen belly...

Satisfying herself that it was on the right trajectory, she turned to me again.

Man, why did her eyes have to look so damn...emotional! Cripes! It sure wasn't making my life any easier. I mean it sure would be easier to resist, the uh...hmmm. I choked a bit and turned away, trying to occupy myself with some doo-hickey that I didn't know anything about. I _felt_ her friggin smile behind me. Hell, I'm going to die tonight! I mean, what the Hell was she smiling about!

"So, uh, where are we staying once we get to this planet of yours?"

"With my sisters."

I turned around to look at her. "You have sisters?"

She cocked her head. "Yes. Is that unusual?"

I cleared my throat noisely. "Uh, no."

"I'm the youngest. Our mother lives with us as well."

"What about Fathers?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

"You know, the guy? The dude? The one who actually gave birth to you?"

She blushed again. (Such rosy cheeks!) "Oh, I'm sorry Raphael. Yes, I do. His name is Amuke. He lives with us as well."

"Do fathers have any role in the houshold at all other than, uh, 'child bearing?'"

She looked surprised. "Of course! They are the ones to look after the childred while the females are at work."

"Where do you work?"

With your planet, I suppose that the best term would be a veterinary technician."

"A technician?"

Her smile was warm. "For more reasons than one. Since I am part of the rebellion, I work underground sometimes. If I had a, uh, high job then it would be harder to hide my more scrupulous activities."

I gave her a blank look. What the hell did she say? Scalper-lust? Scamper &&!

Apparently I was a comedian because she started to laugh. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Shaking her head, still chuckling, she said "nothing."

I wasn't at all convinced. I was sure that she was hiding something behind that deceptively innocent smile. But I didn't have time to voice it.

Interupting my thoughts she said "Here it is."

I looked out the window to see a beautiful sphere of a planet, so criss-crossed with land mass and ocean and whatever the Hell else was down there that it looked like one of Mikey's marbles. Annoying little fu#kers. Always slipped on them.

In the background I heard Vivid's voice, which I was getting very used to by now, say "Raphael, welcome to Elentia."

888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Once again, me and my optimistic self am worried that you'll hate this chapter due to lack of action. Then again that's what I said about the last chapter. (Grips hair and screams 'what the Hell's wrong with me!') I hope that I answered the rest of your questions. If there are any that I haven't adressed please let me know and I'll try to cover them in future chapters. It helps, lets me know whether or not I'm missing anything. I have this bad thing where I can't quite see your 'outside looking in' position. (yeah, I'm braindead like that) So every little bit helps.

So, that's chapter 8. Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Hell raisers? Please! Feel free to voice any and all just by using that little button on the lower left hand corner in order to post your reviews. I look forward to your words. Toodles!


	9. Hello Cruel World

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Wow. Not as many reviews as normal, but all convey a strong message: you have lots of questions, think Raph will hook up with Vivid, and you seem to want Raph to get a little 'action.' Interesting, interesting... Anyway, sorry it took so long to update this sucker, at work we've literally had three times our normal patient workload. At the end of the day my calves are numb and it's almost all I can do to crawl into bed. Good thing my husband loves to cook! Add that along with that I got something stuck in my eye, so they dilated it to look at it. That friggin dilation lasted a record of 4 full days, meaning 4 days of fuzzy double vision where one pupil is much larger than the other. I'm surprised that I'm able to escape to the library and type this here. Message: Have patience with me, please.

**Jessiy Landroz**: Attacked? Glomped? Huged? Pounced on? Is it just me, or do you want Raph to get more than a 'little bit' of action? **artykidd**: Thanx for the review and thanx for sticking with me **Reijiro**: Thanx for the long review! And as for the questions, I am already thinking of ways to incorporate it. For some things, like where the kid will come out, you'll find out later! Other stuff will come in due time. When you say 'fluff' do you mean the whole kissy-kissy-poo-poo stuff? Just making sure! **RAPHAELFAN02**: No worries about too many questions, as I say in many a chapter, they help me keep track of what I have yet to reveal. And school? Pleeeeze! You can R&R can't you? Please? **Tewi**: Thank you so much for the review. I can't believe it took me so long to even check on them but glad to see that your grudgingly staying with me! hahahaha!

8888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9

Hello Cruel World

Well, it's not like I've never been to an alien planet before. In fact, I've been to (counts on fingers) 3-6, depending on whether you include alternate dimensions or not. I know, wierd, huh? Well, this was my 7th. But it is also my first, after all, I've never been escorted by an alien, or come there knowing that millions either want my hide or my, eh, jewels... Yeah...Um... Never mind that part. (looks uncomfortable) Well, now on to the story! Um, well the last place I left off was when Vivid was bringing me to her planet...

8888888888888888888888888

She worked the controls, and I stared at the whispy clouds smoothing out of our way as we broke atmosphere. They were pink. Great. Oh wait, there's a purple one. Is nothing on this planet normal!

Then the clouds broke and I saw normal land with normal looking green grass. Well thank Daimyo for that at least.

"Tell me, Vivid, if you want to keep me 'safe' from copious amounts of women, why are you bringing me to the very planet where millions of them live?"

She gave me an odd look. I snickered. "What, are you saying that you want them all to 'jump your bones'?" She said with an equally odd note in her voice.

Startled for some reason, I shook my head. "Now that I think about it, not really. No. I didn't like it the first time. Hell, I don't even remember the first time!And look where I am now. I guess things would be better if the whole pregnancy thing were reversed." Man, now I know how women feel.

She snorted and turned back to the controls as she prepared to land. "To answer your question, I'm bringing you here because it is a more controlled environment, where you'll have allies with the power to protect you. Plus it is to keep your brothers out of harms way."

I nodded, never really thought about it that way before. I really didn't want my bros toget entangled in all of this. I snorted at the thought.I really don'tneedsomeone telling mehow nutso I am anyway.

"We're landing, better buckle up.

888888888888888888888888888

"No!"

Vivid sighed in exasperation, a look of annoyance and sadness etching her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry Raphael. But it has to be done. If you don't, you'll arouse suspicion."

My jaw clenced and I said nothing. She approached closer with the thing but this time I made no move to stop her. What she said made perfect sense. I realize that. It just feels so damned...humiliating! I'm not some fu#king dog!

Yet I couldn't help but feel like one as she gently clamped the metallic fiber collar around my neck. She fastened it so it fit comfortably, but to me that was only physical. I couldn't stand the thing.

I didn't look at her as she stepped back and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Raphael. Believe me, I truly am." She murmured. "I promise I'll take it off as soon as we get to my dome."

She looked away, as though ashamed of what she had just done and spoke softly to me as she worked the controls to open the craft.

"All males initially brought to Elentia have to be, uh, broken down. One way we do this is to control their every insignificant need. I'm sorry again, Raphael, but in public you must only do what I say in order to avoid arousing suspicion. We need to make them think that I control you. Move only when I tell you to and speak only when I tell you to. We will have to put up this charade until we can figure things out. We need to find a way to keep you and your family safe. I do not know how long this will take. I..."

She stopped and just stared ahead, clearly trying to collect herself.

With one thick finger I fidgeted with the damndable collar and looked at her. She looked so...sad. For some reason I couldn't stand it. For some reason... I don't know. Hell. Maybe I really am going crazy.

Ruthlessly I shoved aside my indignation at my current predicament and placed a hand on her shoulder. She startled and whipped around to face me. We were close. Something new grabbed hold of me. Something new...and I didn't like it. Clearing my throat I took a couple of steps back and somehow managed to plaster a grin on my face. "Don't sweat it, I'm sure that I can stomach a little bit with this thing on me."

Relief poured through her features and the tension seemed to fall off of her like cool clear water. Her face broke into a grateful and understanding smile. Suddenly my own grin wasn't so forced. I never noticed that a smile could look like that...

I shook myself. What the Hell was I thinking! What the Hell was I doing! In the back of my mind it offered an answer but like the butthead I love to be (hehehe) I ignored it. "Well, how 'bout we get off this tin can and get moving!"

She looked at me curiously with a frankness that made me turn around so she wouldn't see my face burn. Why does she always have to look at me like that? I plucked at the collar and adjusted my sais.

"Come, Raphael."

She touched my hand and I jumped with the electricity of it, instinctively assuming a defensive stance. Her musical laughter filled the air and my green cheeks once again sported an embarrassing red color. Damn!

"What are you doing? Over here! Now, remember. Don't be overwhelmed and just follow my lead. I'lltake care of youif it gets too ugly."

I grunted. Honestly, it's not like I've never been on an alien planet before, I thought as the craft opened. I mean, I've done more space travel than the most experienced human astronaught. (did I spell that right? Bah!) I didn't know why she worried so much...

I stepped off the craft which lead automatically to a narrow tube big enough for about three people standing shoulder to shoulder. It was covered with what looked like to me as foggy plastic wrap. Huh.

"This leads directly out to the airport." Vivid whispered.

I nodded boredly and took this last chance to pluck some more with this friggin collar. I know it's not tight, or even snug. But it still feels like it's choking me. Some friggin dog.

I almost stopped outright at the blinding light, luckily I caught myself. The tube was decently lighted with some dying light bulbs but this was like full force summer plus half a million kazillion watt light bulbs. (is there such a thing?)

I felt Vivid's warm touch on my arm as she lead me, my eyes were still adjusting to the light. I've never seen this much light before, especially coming from a turtle who wanders around only at night and lives in dark, dank sewers. I guess you could say it was understandable.

Once my pupils finally adjusted I could follow Vivid like the obedient little puppy I was pretending to be. Then I saw the locals.

Women. Everywhere, women. It was like all of them were cast from some type of beauty-mold or something. All of them had long, shapely legs, slim hips, dainty waists, generous boobs, and sculpted faces and shimmering hair. All of them perfectly proportioned for a lifelong career in modeling. Of course, they all looked different physically but they still all looked beautiful. Naturally, that wasn't the only thing that was diffferent.

For one thing, not a single one of them had any pupils. All they had was the colored part, the iris. For another thing, every single one of those eyes were a different color. I'm not talking about blue, brown, hazel and green. I'm talking about all possible mixes of the rainbow being produced. The hair followed suit. I saw green hair, purple hair, hot pink, orange, navy blue, Hell. They probably don't even have names for all the colors they had! It was like walking into punk rock vs beauty model.

Then there was the height. Vivid was about the height of the average human female, maybe half a foot taller than me. The Dame was about my height, maybe a few inches lower. These, were my height or lower. I've never in my life been taller than a girl who wasn't more than 14 years old. This was crazy! And the fact that _they _looked so much taller made it more so!

Some of them were dressed in a catsuit, kinda likeVivid's. Most, however, were dressed in pastel colored fabric, so light and wispythatI thought it would blow awayeven as I looked at them. They were sheer, but not enough to be see-through (darn! hehehe). They all wore sandals withheels that would put any model to envy, and they walked in them without the slightest hitch or break in their grace. My feet pinched just imagining myself walking in those torture devices!

I felt the heat beating down on me. To some it would've been oppressing. But to a turtle who shares some cold blood I actually felt a bit upbeat.

Obediently following orders I didn't say a word, justfollowed Vivid. My eyes everywhere.

I've never seen so many beautiful women in my life! Wow! I wasn't even sure what to think.

My gaze slowly slanted towards Vivid. I wonder why she's so tall for her species? She's one, maybe even two foot taller than the rest of them. Then my gaze took on new dimensions entirely, taking in Vivid walking with her, uh vivid red hair and that lovely catsuit which hugged her every curve. I never really noticed how her toushy wiggled when she walked.

Suddenly an Elential in a steel gray catsuit approached us, her walk all business and authority.A tiny gray cap was perched on her head and she carried what looked like a pool stick. Patiently Vivid stopped to greet her.

What they said to each other I have no fu#king clue. Their language reminded me of someone drowning, which is what I felt like as I watched Vivid's expression. It went tocalm, to trying to seem calm amidst the worry. The elential, which I've already guessed was like a cop on Earth, didn't even spare me a glance as she finished and curtly turned around to be on her way.

Vivid took a breath. Without looking at me, and hardly moving her lips, she spoke as we continued. "I was hoping to avoid it, but you'll have to go through a checkpoint. All new males must go through it. I even chose a different exit in order to avoid it. Sorry."

I cocked my head and looked at her curiously, biting my tongue to keep from asking her a question. Why was she sorry about a checkpoint?

She saw the question in my eyes and looked down. "The ones who check are not kind."

Aw, shit.

Two of those grey uniformed dames appeared behind us and I realized that they were escorting us. They must've realized that we tried to avoid the checkpoint.

I was torn. I knew the need to be calm. After spending a few weeks with the Federation and the Triceratrons, one thing I realized was that it isn't helpful to have a planet full of people looking for you. There was also no way in hell that I was going to calmly go through a cattle-prod, either! I sighed silently in resignation. I already knew how I was going to react. What I had to concentrate on now was how to do it with stealth, or in other words, ninja style!

They led us to a small building with a moving sidewalk that entered into an archway into the building. There were several other males of various species, races, and who the hell knows what else waiting on the sidewalk, all with an identical collar on. A group of elentials obviously the 'owners' walked around the building, chatting. So the owners weren't allowed inside, eh?

Quickly my eyes scanned the area. There were too many guards outside. I needed to do this without alerting attention. I needed to escape before they realized what was going on. Then my eyesspied the camera. It looked a little funkier than the ones on Earth but I still recognized it's purpose. Guessing that this was an official government procedure, all the 'checks' of the males were probably videotaped for security purposes as well. Well, that just wouldn't do. Wouldn't do at all.

We were coming to the point where we were going to be separated.

Without warning I grabbed Vivid by the arm and whispered harshly into her ear. "Take out the cameras. Meet me on the other side."

Immediately the grey suited women jerked me away and rammed those pool sticks into my sides. It was then that I realized that these pool sticks carry a good amount of electricity.

Automatically I fell to my knees with the sheer burning pain of them, gritting my teeth to keep from crying out. FU#K! That HURT!

Apparently when one is finished getting electrocuted their supposed to be chipper enough to hop to your feet and continue on your merry way. When a split second passed and I wasn't moving they shoved the butt ends of the things on my shell, knocking me to the ground.

I couldn't help it.

My leg swung out knocking the feet out of both of them. I launched myself in the air and landed my elbows on their chests before they had a chance to move, knocking the air out of them. At the same time my hands grabbed fistfulls of silky hair, and I cracked their skulls together.

Quickly I scrambled to my feet and hopped on the sidewalk, trying so hard to project the air of innocence that I had to suppress the urge to whistle a peaceful tune. Did anyone see?

I dared a glance back. Confused looking gaurds bent down to the unconscious women. No one was going after me, I must be in the clear. I saw Vivid glaring at me acusingly and...was that amusement? Hehehe

We entered a long arched passageway, the sidewalk stopping periodically. The guy in front of me was a hairy dude, the one behind looked like so many mixtures of who knows what so I won't even bother to explain. Either way, they all looked timid and broken. What the Hell do these dames do to them?

I heard screaming ahead of me, muffling, then a thud and a zap. The screaming was reduced to a pathetic whimper. Only two more to go! The guy in front of me pissed himself.

The automatic doors opened and let the hairy guy in. I saw six women in labcoats and goggles, all with their silky hair tied back. They held various medical contraptions I won't even begin to guess the purpose of. Then the doors closed a scant few inches from my beak. I wanted to back up but of course they had us packed like sardines in here I couldn't. At least I no longer smelled the guys peepee.

There was a great deal of scuffling, so much so that the door shuddered. I tried hard to still my beating heart. Wouldn't do to get over excited and act before my time. I fingered the sais in my belt. At least they considered these too primitive to be any threat. I'll show them primitive, hehehe.

After who the hell knows how long the doors opened and the sidewalk moved me through the ominous doors. They slammed shut behind me. Wow. Creepy.

One of them grabbed my shell and moved me to the center of the room onto a black square. I allowed myself to be moved as my eyes searched my surroundings. I spied the cameras. Three of them. All of them had a little yellow light on and I could see them moving with me and the women. Great. Still functional. I'll put up with as much as I have to, but up until then...

One of the women with black hair read from a computer chart. "Owner is Larka, Vivid. Male is from earth. Serial code 19526. Pregnant: Yes."

Another with light blue hair cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Well, let's see where it is now."

One with blindingly yellow hair grabbed a glass and held it in front of me. Blue looked through it closely. I clenched my fist as I suppressed the urge to shove her away. Then Blue spoke. "Looks like it's only a week or so old."

Black recorded it down. "Gestation?"

Blue pursed her lips and my ears strained. "Oh, with this rate and his body type, considering who birthed Larka I'd say about 8 months give or take."

"Mode of birth?"

She touched my carapace and I forced myself not to sock her in the face. I was being treated like a fu#king horse at auction. It was humiliating! Blue whispered to herself, completely unaware of how hard I wanted to pummel her. "There's no beginning separation of the abdomen, the fetus is located separate from the digestive organs so we can forget about orally, it is conneted with the abdomen, but..."

She tapped her lips and motioned another woman with pink hair over.

Pink looked over it as well. "I see what you mean, it is close to the abdomen but it doesn't look like that will be the exit point. You see those colors?" She pointed on the glass which by now I guessed was sort of an x-ray thing. "Those are hormones. Lots of them. This was a hormone pumped guy even before the pregnancy. With all those little floaties around there, my best guess is it'll be the man-gina route."

Fu#kdamnshitcrapfu#kdamnshitcrapfu#kdamnshitcrapfu#kdamnshitcrapfu#kdamnshitcrapfu#k

My legs pinched together and I suddenly felt light headed. Why me? Why is it always me? FU#K!

With pleading eyes I looked at the cameras. Lights still on. I just stared at those lights. I hardly even noticed when they looked at me teeth or made recordings of my height, weight and stuff.

I had to get out of here.

It was then I realized the purpose of that black square. My feet were glued to the thing. CRAP! How the hell was I supposed to fight now!

My thoughts swished back to the man-gina and suddenly I had to pee. Once again I wished that it could just explode through my chest and kill me. That would be a much better option, I think.

"What's next?"

"Well, we need a blood sample, check for diseases and parasites."

"What about the body cavity search?"

The _WHAT_! My heart panicked. This couldn't be happening! No, no! This couldn't be happening! Crap! Furiously I yanked at my feet but still they wouldn't budge. SHIT!

"Well, all his reproductive organs are located in his tail, so it might be harder than normal."

"Man! I thought so! Darn!"

Darn is fu#king right! Darn this! Damn that! Fu#k you! I had to get out of this. I just had to! I looked at the cameras again. My heart nearly stopped. The light was off! Cameras, off-line! Vivid did it! Now the only problem was I couln't move my damned feet! This is the closest to panic I'd ever been at. And for damned good reason! Well, turtle luck works true to form, so naturally things went from bad to worse.

I heard a sound familiar to anyone whose ever visited a proctologist. The slow stretch, then the snap of gloves as they're put on the hand. Then came that horrible sentence...

"Where's the lubricant?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I know, I'm an evil person to leave it there, but I'm #1 making this a little too long, #2 my time's up on the library computer #3 my husband's making dinner. I know I rushed through this and it's probably stuffed with mistakes but please forgive me. I really hope that this chapter is to your liking, I know I answered a few questions for you guys. The next update should come Wednesday or later. I know it sucks. Next chapter he meets Vivid's family. Please review. PLEASE! I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS! Have a nice day. Toodles!


	10. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Well, I got a large mix of amusement and sympathy from all you guys. I'm sure that Raph appreciated the sympathy part and is ready to 'fight or flight' about the amusement part. I won't do anything too bad to him, remember he's one of my favorites too! Work is still pretty busy, the surgeons are having a field day, so not sure how the updates will come so stick with me!

**artykidd**: somehow the mixture of sympathy and amusement cancel each other out! Poor Raph indeed! **Jessiy Landroz**: It's OK! Nothing you did! I know what kind of action you were talking about, I will incorporate it, but this isn't it so rest assured! **Reijiro**:I'm glad that you could appreciate to the hospital I work at, they not only warm their speculums but sometimes use lube. As for theorgans in the tail question, I'm not a leading expert on it. I worked at a vet clinic and know a bit.The organs aren't at the tip, more like the 'meaty' part of the tail (or so the vet told me!). In fact, on most occasions you can tell a male turtle because usually the tail is longer. **SilentWater13**:Ah! I missed your 'bloodthirsty' attitude! Way to go! **RAPHAELFAN02**: Well, _your _amused by it but imagine how Raph feels? hehehe, I suppose that's the reason for your amusement! Thank you for the review! **moonie16**: Well, if you were in that situation wouldn't you by panicky and nervous? I think so! **Tewi**: Thank you so much!

Chapter 10

Meet the Family

(you look at Raphael, who is careful to avoid eye contact and his face matches his bandana) Ahem. What? (you questionif he's going to continue) (he leans in and whispers:) You're not going to tell anyone, right? (you nod) 'cause I might not get close enough to kill you before you get it out, and I really don't want that. Alright? (you nod) Alright...don't remind me where we are, I already know. Hell, how could I forget. I know that I'd already been, uh, um, r-raped, but I don't remember that. Well, one thing was for sure, I sure didn't want _this _stored in my memory bank! So I had to do _something_...

88888888888888888

I guess that this is the closest to panic that I've ever been. All this, everything that had already happened to me. And now this!

This was so wrong!

"Secure his arms!"

Two women knelt down out of reach (darn!) in front of me and pulled wrist cuffs out of the floor with some type of cable connecting it to the floor. Then the reached for me.

No. Way. In. Hell.

My first punch knocked one clear off her feet and the next one, well, I'm sure that I heard bone crunch there.

The rest of the females looked stunned. "But he was so well-behaved!" They exclaimed.

Well behaved my ass.

The rest grabbed those cattle-prods and approached me. It was time to show what 'primitive weapons' could do. I pulled out my sais.

I got the prongs around one of the sticks and knocked it out of her grasp. It flipped just out of my reach. I used the same prong to sideswipe the female. She misted into vapor as my arm sliced where she was even as my other arm automatically flew to the others. By now the other two were up and pissed.

I learned something today: it is difficult to fight six-to-one when the six have advanced strength and powers and your own feet won't budge from the floor. Especially when the other six also carry things designed just to electrocute you. What'dya know. You do learn something new everyday!

Even as I was dealing with them I felt a zapping pain in the back of my knees. The electric zappers! My muscles spasmed and my knees automatically gave out. A forceful shove sent me flying forward to my knees. Acting in reflex my hands flew out to catch my fall, slapping their palms on the floor. Three pairs of nimble hands automatically slapped the cuffs on my wrists.

Did I ever mention how much I hate reflexes?

So now here I was, in the most humiliating moment of my life. I was on my hands and knees, unable to move, in a room full of six pissed off females who intended to violate me.

Turtle luck working true to form.

The balls of my feet were still glued to that wierd black square and the chords holding my wrist cuffs shortened to the point that I couldn't move my hands from the floor. Not to say that I didn't try to break free, of course. I yanked and pulled and twisted and bucked and did every other imaginable movement to break out of these infernal things. I knew one thing for sure that I sure as HELL wansn't getting it up the rear!

Their response to all my struggles was to calm down, collect themselves, and get supplies ready. All the while they were talking about what planet I was from and different ways that I could be transimitting whatever kind of disease to their world. What got me a little on the edge was how they would deal with these, including the words 'quarantine' and 'euthanasia.'

Holy crap.

I stopped my struggles as they approached closer, realizing that I might need the energy, in hopes that I could catch them by surprise with a sudden burst of it. Though what the Hell I could do with all limbs immobilized I have no fu#in idea. Not to mention that I must have pulled and twisted at least twenty different muscles and who knows what else during my escape attempt. Yeah, too bad I can't try one now that the cameras are out, huh? Isn't life great?

Naturally, just like my own true self, I got lost in these enraged thoughts until something like ice touched me, nearly making me jump out of my shell. WHAT THE HELL!

"He's clamped his tail down. Strong little sucker." The Elential behind me stated.

Damn right! No one's touching that! I tried, with my tail down everything was covered up. Then I felt cold fingers try to pry it loose. SHIT! A stream of curses railed from my mouth, some so horrible it would make a sailor blush. I know it made some of those b!t#hes do that! I rocked my body, trying to dislodge her fingers while roaring at the top of my lungs. Immediately they leapt on me trying to get me to sit still. But there was no stopping me, I've never had this much adrenaline pour through my system like this and they were in for one hell of a fight before I was through!

It was about then that my motto on 'turtle luck' failed for the first time. Suddenly, my feet were no longer immobile.

My foot slid across the tile, no longer glued in placeand immediately I realized what happened. Too bad they didn't just yet. hehehe. Payback.

My heel swung out and cracked the cold-fingered lady in the nose. I kicked it again to catch her just below the ear. She was out cold.

With my hands still glued to the floor I swung my bottom half up and over, twisting my hands with the motion and managed to squash two of the females trying to hold me down under my shell. Then I kicked off and snagged another, wrapping my legs around her upper torso as I continued my descent and sent her head crashing to the floor in a move that any wrestler would envy.

With one out of commission, three stunned, and two too shocked to immediately act, I needed to find a way to get my wrists free. I spied one of my fallen sai a scant two inches from my left hand. Stretching my fingers, I strained to reach the best weapon in the world.

Only now the other two had recovered from their shock and grabbed their zappers and charged.

Muffling a curse I cartwheeled my legs in the air in a half windmill, (the best I could do with my hands the way they were) all the while reaching for my sai. The two females took a step back as I spun my legs this way, then that...twisting my abdomen more than I ever thought I could with this shell on my back. Learn something new everyday indeed!

Got it!  
Doing the best I could with the heels of my hand locked to the floor I somehow managed to get the tip of my sai into the edge of the tile that the cuffs were connected to. I pulled and pried at it for all I was worth.

By now the two I squished with my shell were getting up and beginning to join the fight. How was I going to get out of this one?

Fighting upside down while immobile without the use of your arms is harder than it looks, believe me. Especially when the fight is one to four.

Somehow two of them managed to snag one of my feet. Immediately I swung my other foot to kick them, only for that one to be grabbed by a third. Shit. Fu#k. Crap.

The blue haired one glared at me, holding that zapper with blood trailing from her nose and from umpteen different other places on her face. Her glare (even though I saw it upside down!) was nasty as she raised her zapper, aiming at what? Between the legs...SHIT! The zapper came down.

It was at that blessed moment that the tile came loose. Of course, I was in something of a panic a bit stronger than before (after all, I was about to get my privates zapped!) so I was really using a lot of force on my arms. Once the tile suddenly gave way, my built up momentum swung the jagged piece of tile straight up the blue-hair's labcoat and crumbled with the force of impact.

She suddenly retched, dropping her zapper as her hands flew to her groin and she slowly toppled over in the fetal position, nursing her injury (wow, I didn't know it hurt for women too!) As luck would have it, when she dropped her zapper it landed straight on the foot of the one holding my left foot. She yelped and automatically let go of my foot to grab her own. My leg swung out and crashed into the nearest woman holding my right, while my now freed hands grabbed the ankles of the other and pushed her feet out from under her. She crashed to the floor, her face scant inches from my own and I finished that off with a well placed head butt.

Too late for most of the show, the one that I performed the wrestling move on earlier was now getting to her feet...but so was I. With cords trailing from the cuffs onmy wrists I bodily picked her up and chucked her right onto the zapper victim. They both went flying straight into a shelving unit which naturally toppled all over them the moment that they hit. Funny how that always happens, huh?

A well placed kick sent the groin victim skidding across the floor, making her crack her head on the wall. I gues that I'm stronger than I thought. Or maybe it's just because I'm royally pissed off!

The last one. The one that I had kicked in the head. She's the only one still standing. Filled with fury not yet quenched I whirled around to face her. She took one look into my eyes and actually whimpered. Wringing her hands nervously she looked at me with terrified eyes and began to dissolve into mist.

Oh no you don't!

With practiced ninja speed my fist flew out and I grabbed her throat just before she dissolved completely. Catching her by surprise she flew back together and stared at me with terrified eyes. "No...Please..."

Puh. She looked pathetic. And I was still ticked off. With an angry jerk I twisted her around so that she was bent over. With a heavy hand I smacked her bottom. She jumped and gave a strangled yelp as I spanked her. I know it might have been mean to others but I sure as hell was reveling in the moment. Again and again and again. I spanked her hard. She was sobbing after a bit and I whipped her around and glared at her. Her hands seemed torn between clutching the wrist that held her throat and rubbing her sore bottom. With a swift punch I knocked her out.

I searched around for something to cut the cuffs off my hands and finally found a suitable, but wicked looking knife (wonder what they used that for?) With the cuffs off I collected my sais. Calmly I stretched my tense muscles real quickand nonchalantlysauntered out ofthe room.

Hope that they learned better to mess with Raphael. Better luck next time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What did you do! That entire room is shut off for the rest of the week!"

I smirked. Damn I felt proud of that! "They tried to do something that I didn't want them to do. Thanks for shutting off the camera. And was that you that released my feet from that black thing?"

Vivid sighed. "Yeah, I did. And it wasn't easy so you better be grateful."

"I suppose I might be." I said with nonchalance. She glared at me and slapped my arm. I laughed outright and slapped her butt without thinking.

Immediately she turned bright red with surprise and embarrassment and railed me with slaps that would do any wimpy nerd proud. Of course I knew that she must be holding back, but for some reason that made me feel good. Like warm inside. It's funny, that feeling. Can't quite describe it.

We were in a pinnace, some type of car that flies. You program where you want to go and it takes you there. I could never do it, I'd probably have it take us to the moon. Never was one with techno stuff. But Vivid was brilliant. Or at least I was beginning to think so.

She was waiting for me outside the door as soon as I was out of that Hell hole. Ordering me to be quiet she skillfully led me like a trained puppy through all the incoming security, gaurds, and a Hell of a whole lot more who had reacted to that, ah, commotion that I made. She did this with all the subtleness of a trained ninja, for we weren't stopped once. Three times she dragged me into some dark spot to hide from a troop of graysuites, which she somehow managed to spot in the massive crowd. Afterwards she changed out of her catsuit into one of those wispy shirt/skirt thingies. They really look nice on her, maybe more so than anyone else I've seen.

She didn't ask what happened in the chamber, didn't ask for details which I was grateful. She only asked if they 'got to me', and looked relieved when I smiled and said no. She looked so happy, it made me happy.

I was also quite proud of myself. A year or so back I stormed a warehouse with a kid while blind. I know none of my brothers ever did that. Now I can boast to myself that I was able to successfully hold off for a small while six fighters once while my feet were immobile and once when my hands were. I'm sure that not everyone can say that. But for all this pride in myself that I feel with this, I've never really been one to talk or even mention most of my private battles. Unlike Mikey...I miss that bonehead. I really hope that they're safe.

Vivid slowed her slapping and then I suddenly snatched both her wrists in one hand and held them over my head. She was caught by surprise, as was I by my movement. For a moment we just stared at each other. It was an odd, heated moment. That's the best way that I can think to describe it. It was like that funny feeling that I felt before only different, stronger. More powerful and intense. I felt the familiar feeling of a stirring in my loins and heat swamped my body. I was out of breath.

Her blue eyes were beautiful. She leaned in a little closer, her lips slightly partedand I did by some unknown instinct. Her small pink tongue flecked out and licked her lips nervously. Oh wow! My instincts were screaming at me to react. But how? My mind didn't know for sure, but the rest of me seemed to know exactly what it wanted to do. It was exciting.

We were so close to each others faces that I could smell her breath, her hair, her skin. I could feel the heat from her body, as I'm sure she could feel the heat from mine. It was like there was an oven going off between us. Slowly I released her wrists and she brought her arms down just as slowlybut didn't step away. Something really funny stirred in my belly. That same thing that I've been talking about that I can't quite describe.

Slowly I reached out my hand and touched her elbow. Her bare skin felt soft under the thick, calloused fingers of my three-fingered hand. She looked deeper into my eyes and I could feel the heat from her and inhaled it like a man starving. My other hand reached out and lightly brushed her chin. Her hand touched my stomach. We reached closer...

"_Approaching Destination_"

The jarring words of the computer broke the moment, whatever it was. She jumped back with a gasp and her hands flew to ther face. I stood there and stared at her, not knowing what to say. What had just happened there? Were we about to...apparently she didn't know either.

The computer choroused it's message again and Vivid whirled around to go to the console. Pushing a few buttons and pulling a few thingies, she got the computer calmed down. Then she turned to look at me, her face all business as she said "We are withing a mile of my home. It will just be a moment." she might have been all business, but I swear I could see something different in her eyes. And a lovely pink tinge to her cheekbones. What was it...

The best thing to do would be to act like it never happened. After all, she had a job to do and I had to get this parasite out of me somehow. I can't believe I just thought that, I sound like Leo!

In any case, the subject was dropped for the time being.

The pinnace slowed and landed smoothly. The hatch dropped and we both walked out. The sun was still as bright as Hell.

"Why is it always so bright around here? It looked like noon when I first came here, and that was at least a few hours ago."

Vivid smiled, her eyes still distracted. "We don't have night. We have five suns that are in constant orbit. That's why this fabric" she fingered the filmy shirt she had on "is so popular. This is actually the thickes fabric we have. My catsuit was thicker, since I was going to Earth, but everything else is thin and lightweight. Because it's always sunny and hot. That's why are eyes are like this."

"Huh?"

She sighed as we stepped off the pinnace. All we saw around us was dense jungle, of course really hot and sunny. We started walking down a road of some sort and continued to explain. "On your planet, creatures who only come out at night have large pupils, correct?" I nodded. "Well, here we only have bright sunlight so our pupils are constantly constricte to the point that they're nearly nonexistent. They are very useful, unless we go to a dark planet. Then most of the time we need some sort of eyewear to see better."

I nodded. It made sense. Vaguely. What I really wanted to know is what was going on in that pinnace but I felt nervous about pushing the subject. For all the front I put on in front of my family, I've never really been with a girl, or even touched one with any kind of interest in mind. And now,... I honestly felt like _hugging _someone, possibly more. Is this normal behavior? Maybe I should have my temperature taken...

"Well, I was wondering; why are you taller than all the other Elentials?" I quieried, reaching for anything that would distract my wandering mind.

She looked at me and quirked a smile. "Two reasons really. For one thing, most Elentials prefer a shorter mate. It's sort of a dominance thing...But under normal circumstances it doesn't really matter anyway. Not only do we have total control mentally and physically, the characteristics of males don't really transfer to the offspring."

I quirked an eye ridge at this. "What?"

She shrugged. "It's just the way it is, that's why all Elentials basically look like their mothers. My father, on the other hand, is much larger than my mother. And he chose to come here." I opened my mouth but she stopped me. "Remember, my family are 'rebels'. She went to his planet and courted him. Now, for some reason my sisters and I not only got some of his height, but his eyecolor and the color of our hair from him as well. My mother jokes that it's because he's reptilian, we think it's becasuse he actually loves her and she loves him."

I fell silent at this. I know that she told me that she didn't believe in what her species did to their mates, but for some reason I continued to think that she would be 'affected' by the popular surroundings.

"My sister did the same with her mate as well. They are going to have their first child soon."

My head snapped to her and I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when we finally reached her home.

It was basically a huge off-white dome with several adjoining smaller domes. There was a small clearing in the lush forest around it.

She took my hand (ZAP!) and smiled as she led me up the pathway to the stairs. "Don't worry, they know you're coming."

She opened the arched door (man, is everything curved around here or what?) and entered a spacious room. despite the pure white of the outer walls, the inner room was swamped with rich color. Paint, fabrics, rugs and of course the worn, comfortable looking furniture made it feel warm and inviting. It was like casting a spell. I mean hey, it would had to to make me think even remotely like that.

Her family was emerging from the hallways and I steeled myself for the intro. I never was good with howdy-dos.

Apparently when she forwarned them she made me sound like a nervous wreck, 'cause they came out one at a time as though if they came out all at once I'd explode or something.

The first one coming was dressed just like Vivid, only it was much skimpier. Her hair was a deep blood red and fell to her waist. Her dark ocean blue eyes flashed provocative thoughts as she shook my hand. "Hey,I'mHeartfelt." Her smile actually _twinkled_. I felt trouble stirring with this one.

Then came another sister, this one more modestly dressed with a floor length skirt and long sleeve shirt. She was joined by a sandy haired muscular human man with green eyes anda protruding belly (heaven help me.) Her shoulder length hair was powder pink and she had blue eyes so light they looked crystal. She smiled politely and touched my hand as well. "Hello Raphael, my name is Blush."

After that came her parents. And it shocked the hell out of me. Not the mother, who introduced herself as Purity. She looked normal enough for an Elential. Short, shapely, with silver white hair and light green eyes. I mean she was nice and even invited me for something called 'crutes.' It was her father that surprised me. Just like Vivid said he was tall, at least six foot. He was powerfully muscular and had deep reddish-brown skin, which I'm guessing the daughters got their hair color from since he had none. How do I know you ask? Because her father, Amuke, was atriceraton.

I was still kinda stunned when Vivid quietly said "Well, Raphael, meet the Family."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I know, sucky place to end and, once again, I'm not too happy with the chapter. Does it have enough action? Romance? Drama? (Yeah, I'm being dramatic) Normally you guys insist that once again I have it upside down but I'm still uncertain.I know it took so long to update but really I can honestly say that this is the busiest month that I've ever had in this ward. The surgeons sharpen their tools constantly (please, protect your appendix!) Well, you know the drill. Review to your hearts content, nitpick, comment, ask questions, and do whatever you like. I like the long ones so don't worry about being wordy. Well,I gotta go now. Y'all have a nice day! Toodles!


	11. Honor and Glory

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Well, it seems that everyone loved that chapter and once again I'm being too hard on myself. Oh well. Couple of you are questioning about his bros and Honor. With both of these, remember that this is _purely_ from a Raph point of view, if he doesn't know what's going on, then neither do you! hahaha! As per the title of this chap, yes Honor is making a reappearance. Sorry it took so long but I had to get Raph settled and some characters introduced and stuff. And about the typos. Whenever I update a chapter I have very little time before I either get in trouble or kicked off the computer, so I do it kinda fast. The scary thought is that I correct half of them while I'm typing! Thank you for your patience.

**Artykidd**: You know if Raph could hear you laughing right now you'd be in serious trouble. **Jessiy Landroz**: Hmmmmm...Wonder wonder! **moonie016**: Do now worry, your questions will be answered in due time. **Silent Water 13**: You have an interesting mixture of fierce hate and pure love in that review...Hmmm. **Reijiro**: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Honor (look at the title!) And I haven't forgotten about the other turtles either. Can't tell you much more other than they will be featured in future chapters. **RAPHAELFAN02**: You are the only one to note on that fighting skill; congratulations. He appreciates it. And yes, I did hear your multiple 'hints'. **Tewi**: I'm happy to see that you're happy, of course.

Honor and Glory

I know, right! Who ever expected a triceraton! At least it explains why she's so much taller than the rest of Elentials, or why her and her sisters have some type of red hair. Geesh. You could say that it caught me a little off guard. Huh. Yeah. Well, that didn't surprise me nearly as much as what I found out later! (you beg to know, he brushes you off) Siddown! Yeesh! Let me at least tell the friggin story, I mean that's why you pop around here every time, isn't it? (you nod) Huh. Well, _as I was saying,_ I was a little surprised to find all this out. All this, and then we still have the Dame to deal with, you know? Well, there was only one thing to do...

888888888888888888888

I scarfed down the remaining what's-it-called and whatever-it-is and moved on to the 'mysterious meat.' It was all actually quite tasty. Not that I really bothered to taste it, it all slid down my throat so fast! Normally I don't really like being waited on, it gets me really uncomfortable, but this time I had no problem whatsoever. Vivid's Mom, Purity, was a doll! She could whip up the who-knows-what and the I-don't-even-want-to-know like a pro chef! I'm pretty sure that I've eaten through half her cupboards (do they use cupboards?) Especially the salty stuff. For some reason I can't get enough of those. That and cheese. Or at least I think it's cheese. Well, it tastes like it anyway and that's all that matters.

At first I couldn't eat a single bite. The pregnant human man, whom I now knew as Kartal and Blush's mate, was chowing down right next to me. His swollen belly just seemed wrong for a man to have. Not to mention that it was a reminder of what I was going to go through! That didn't make me feel good at all. It made me downright uncomfortable.

The moment he started speaking to me I was sure he was gay. Gay as a hundred foot rainbow. But what would a gay guy be doing purposely choosing to leave his homeworld and be somebody's husband (wife)? Not to mention I asked him, and he didn't even know what 'gay' meant. My description brought puzzlement out of him and a dirty look from the otherwise peaceful Blush. Open foot. Insert mouth.

Blush was a quiet gal, peaceful, ever so polite and always helpful. Except when I poked fun at Kartal, then she looked like she wanted to break me in half. Woah. Don't judge a book by it's cover.

Heartfelt was a different story. She had obviously stayed single for the fun of it. I'm pretty sure she's been in every type of pants in creation, but I had learned earlier about judging by appearances. Turns out I was right. She really wasn't all that bad just had a kinda perverse idea about what 'fun' was. She wouldn't leave me alone at first. I felt like popping her in the head, but she was a female, Vivid's sister, and Amuke's daughter so I thought better of it. Turns out I was right again. Vivid took care of it for me.

It started when she tried to put her arm around me (man I must sound like a pansy, don't listen to it!). Vivid just about exploded. She yanked Heartfelt back by her hair and shoved her against a wall. The two kinda wrestled for a bit, speaking words in their native tongue that made Blush blush. (hehehe) Then Amuke stepped in, grabbed both by their arms and lifted them clear in the air. No words were spoken, he just glared at them both in the eye and set them down. They were silent and practically out of sight for the next several hours.

Amuke. Yeah. Let's talk about him. What about? No clue whatsoever. Other than the 'Hello' and 'pass the salt' kinda words, he hasn't said a word to me. Considering the look he had in his eye I'm kinda glad that that's all he said to me. At least I was still alive and in one piece. Then again if I can beat Traximus I can beat him right? I mean, he's smaller than him and not as muscled. Still looks meaner than spit so I'll ignore that thought for now.

When it was getting dark it was time for bed. They would start their investigation with the Dame the following morning.

It was wierd. Purity insisted that 'living rooms weren't for sleeping in' and that I sleep in Vivid's room. I think she was almost hoping something would go on. I used some blankets and bunked out on the floor by her bed. Nothing went on and that both relieved me and frustrated me. Not really sure why. She just said good night and went to sleep. After listening to Vivid's quiet breathing all night my tail is now uncomfortably swollen.

By now I'm beginning to get an idea about what's happening to me in that retrospect. What's happening is; that stuff that happens on TV that I never watch. Right? Discovery channel stuff. I don't know. I'm kinda confused about it. I guess I'll think about it later.

Now, it's a brand new morning.

8888888888888888888888888888888

I sidled on in the kitchen (is that what they call it?) and gave a mental groan when I saw Kartal already at the table chowing down. I don't know what it is about that guy, he's just...creepy. And I've never really found anyone creepy before. At least not like this guy. Something about him just seemed...wrong. At the place I had sat at last night, there was a generous helping of what-the-hell. Really, Purity is the best. I fought between sitting next to Kartal the wierdo or going hungry. My growling belly convinced me of the best option.

Using all the ninja stealth I could muster I slowly slid into the bench across from Kartal, who was too busy scarfing to notice my coming. _growl_ Darn it!

He looked up and immediately perked up into a smile. I wish he wouldn't do that.

"Hey, Raph! What you up to?"

I grumbled under my breath, hoping he'd leave me alone. Kartal didn't get the hint. In fact, he thought it was friggin hilarious.

I shot him a glare (after checking to see if Blush was around) and snarled at him. Anyone who knows me knows that I'm not a morning person.

He simply twinkled a smile at me.

FINE! "Look, twinkle toes, just lemme eat my breakfast while Vivid gets back, OK?"

He shook his head. "The girls won't be back for some time. They've gone out."

My heart ran cold. "All of them?" I asked shakily.

He gave an energetic nod. "Yup. All four of them. It's just us guys."

"Really?" I squeaked out.

I shot him another look, this one slightly desperate. Did he mean that I'd be left alone with him!So long as he knows that I'll defend myself when it comes down to it... "What do you mean? Where? Why?"

"Apparently Honor and Glory'sbeen stirring things up. They're going to check it out, get information, and get the things they need to form a base plan to help you out, I suppose."

Vivid! But why..."But why didn't they include me! I'm 'part' of this operation, too! Dammit!"

He gave me an innocently shocked look. The bad part is that I couldn't tell if it was sincere or not. Man, I'm losing my touch... "Of course you are! They will always include you! But you must understand my friend," A cold shiver went through my skin "That you are a male. Females only take males out in public if there is a specific purpose, otherwise they stay at home. Not that they think of you as mere 'male,' or anything, it would just look too suspicious. Plus, more importantly, Honor has increased the security and hasn't revealed why to anyone, though I'm sure that you're part of it. If anyone spotted you and recognized you from somewhere..." He shook his head.

I sighed grumpily. I can't stand being so damn useless! Fu#k! Stubbornly I began to dig into the food and gobble down the 'mystery cheese.' Never knew that cheese was so good until now.

Kartal grinned at me. Someone help me.The man has dimples."I do believe that that is the twentieth 'cheese'" he said, using my word "you've had. Not to mention all the sodium-enriched food you've been ingesting."

With some wierd pasta looking things sticking out of my mouth I glared at him "You got a point?" I garbled through a full mouth.

He waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I remember having that craving during my second month."

CRAVING! Suddenly I inhaled.

Mental note. Never inhale when your mouth is full of food.

I gagged and struggled to cough. My green face must've turned purple 'cause that smile got wiped right of Kartal's face. He ran around the table to me and started pounding my shell with his fist. I gagged again, it almostwent further in, then it suddenly shot out ofmy mouth and splattered itself on the table.Immediately I inhaled a deep breath (without food this time).Oh, man! Air never tasted so good!

"Are you OK?"

I nodded shakily and shoved him away. He staggered back a bit, stared back at me then twinkled another smile as he watched me gasping for breath.

"Kinda new to this whole concept, aren't ya?"

"YA THINK!" I glared at him. "Look, I don't really like to fu#king talk about it so drop it, alright!"

He shrugged. Still with that stupid smile plastered on his face. "Suite yourself. In the meantime, if you ever want to ask me anything, feel free. After all, I..." I sent a fork flying in his direction. It twanged in the 'wood' a scant inch from his pinky finger. He looked at me. "Or not."

We continued eating in completesilence for the next I don't know how long. Then the door opened and Amuke walked right past us and out the door. I stared after him.

"Where's he going?"

Kartal looked after him. "Probably to do some work outside."

"Why doen't he eat with us or talk or anything?"

Kartal shrugged. "Dunno. He's not the talkative type. He's letting us eat because we're both pregnant." I winced. "But don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. Very forgiving."

"Forgiving? How can you glean that from his total silence?"

"He doesn't maintain silence all the time. He's just a bit shy. And I know he's forgiving because he'd have to be in order to forgive me."

I stared at him. Shy? He's got to be joking "What did he forgive you for? What did you do?"

"I'm guessing from how you look at him that you know about Triceratons, correct?"

I nodded. Yeah. More than he'll ever know.

"Well, then you'll understand completely when I tell you that I was origionally from the Federation."

What. The. Hell. Twinkle toes is from the Federation? And lives under the same roof with a Triceraton! This is just getting too wierd. It was getting to be too much to handle at one time. Way too much!

"Well, how'd you guys make out?"

"I don't really know. We just did. Neither of us agreed with what our governments or political leaders had done so it was good for that."

"If it makes you feel any better, General Blank is imprisoned along with Prime Leader Zandramon. I don't know about the Federation, but I know that with the Triceratons the Republic has been restored."

Kartal stared at me. "Wha-how do you know!"

I gave him a nasty grin. "Lets just say that I helped it happen. Now, tell me. I know who Honor is, but who is Glory? And what are they up to?"

Somehow talking and eating without a hitch, Kartal told me (while I myself chowed down, of course) "Well, abouttwo weeks ago Honor, the leader of this quadrant, became very distressed over something. No one really knows what about, but everyone was feeling the pinch. After all, she rules anything and her tantrums are felt by everyone. Her little sister, Glory seemed to be in on it, but Glory has never been anything but Honor's lackey. Glory, however, did help in her 'vacation.' After all, Glory isvery good at interstellar travel. Not that we weren't happy to see Honor gone, butI guess that you could say that we were suspicious.Especially when a week later she comes back more peeved than ever.It's getting serious. People are dissappearing. The first to 'dissappear' were theones that were reformedrevolutionists. I guess she thought they were hiding you or they knew something. Who knows what. In any case, this has been happening quite heavily.

"That's one reason why Vivid is keeping you under lock and key. She can't have you discovered. But this 'dissappearing' is having some bad reprocussions for her. Now everyone she'd been countingon to help is too scared too. They're afraid that they'll be added to that list ofnames. That's one thing that the girls are hoping to find while they're out.That and anything else that could possibly help."

We talked about it a little while longer. I felt more comfortable with Kartal now, I don't know why. Andno, I won't askhim or anyone about pregnancy. I don't think that I'm comfortable or eventolerableenough with anyone to venture into that type of territory.

After we ate wewatched holochips of news reports concerning the Dame and her sister Glory. Holo chips are interesting things on this planet. Apparently you get one per day via some type of mail or something (surprised they don't call it fe-mail. hehehe) and this holochip recieves images and recordings of news throughout the day.

We watched all the holochips for the past two weeks, just so I could get a gist of things. One thing that I'm sure of now is that they just don't give a damn. They know that they're in power and that no one can do anything about it until they die. Then a new one just like them will be put up in place. It's one seriously fu#ked up system.

Then we got a new holochip. This one was made earlier this same day. It made both of us sit straight up in our seats. Holy shit, this can't be good:

_A petite (aren't they all) woman sat in front of the news desk with shining lavendar hair. She wore the same filmy, shimmering fabric all the women wore, only hers was sky blue.Her peircing blood red eyes stared straight into the camera._

_"Hello ladies,Skye Akern speaking, reporting the news for today."_

_The screen switched to a very familiar looking building with a moving sidewalk. The security gals in gray catsuits were crawling all over the place. Skye explained the situation._

_"Apparently two days ago one of the males going in for decontamination and to be checked for quarantine went berserk. He viciously attacked six of our noble testers without the slightest provacation, severely injuring many of them. The details of the attack are sketchy, but apparently the security cameras and the black holding block both failed. And this animal was also somehow able to break the tile containing the very expensive wrist locks. The families of the testers are understandably distraught and the damage done to the holding facility will require extensive replacing."_

Two days? Was it really that long ago? Geesh! I can never keep track of days around here! It's kinda hard with the three suns keep in in constant daylight.

The testers are injured? Oh boohoo. My sympathy pours for them. Details are sketchy? Sketchy my ass! They just got their feelings hurt because they got their asses kicked. And what the hell do they mean, unprovoked! I was provoked up the yin-yang! Literally! Why don't they ever try to 'assume the position', I'd show them a thing or two!

I stopped my fuming when I saw what was going on next.

_They camera went back to Skye, who made a show of straightening out her papers._

_"We delayed so long in giving you this information because we were awaiting permission from our Lady Honor. She had requested to review the information before releasing it back to us and has given us permission to pursue the male in question. Here is the video of him before the cameras were, ah, disabled..."_

_It showed Raph standing demurely on the black tile as the testers held the X-ray sheet in front of him to review his pregnancy. At first the camera angle only showed his shell, then it swung aroung to get a frontal view of him. The newscasters deliberately did a close-up on his face. Then everything went black._

_The screen went back to Skye with an enlarged picture of Raphael in the upper corner. "Please, ladies, do not be decieved on his complacency in that shot. This is actually a vicious male who might be inclined to attack anything that moves. Not only that, but the testers weren't able to do their work so he could be carrying any number of diseases onto our beautiful world._

_"And since we all know the intelligence limits of males, it's safe to assume that he didn't get out on his own. The only suspect we have on assisting this animal is a Vivid Larka."_

I felt the blood drain from my face. Not Vivid! How could they place it on her (even though she did actually help me escape). I felt fury welling up in my bones nonetheless. I sincerely hoped that she was already on her way back, away from danger. I couldn't protect her unless she was here.

_A close up picture of Vivids face filled in the space in the screen below Raphs picture._

_"Please, if you see either of these please take immediate action. The male, however you may wish to, is not to be harmed. One thing the studies the testers did reveal is that he is carrying a child. Lady Honor, in all of her goodnes and grace, has generously offered to take in the male for her own, not only for the child but also she states she has reason to believe that this undisciplined heathen can be rehabilitated. She has orders that the male is to be brought to her completely unharmed so that she can take the burden for herself."_

_"It is also believed that the Larka family is working with Vivid." Skye smiled in the camera, and suddenly the blood in here eyes seemed more than just coloring. "A reward has been placed on this vicious outlaw family of 40,000QT on the two sisters, Heartfelt and Blush and the mother Purity. 30,000QT has been placed on each of the two males residing with them, and 75,000QT has been placed on Vivid herself. It is warned that these individuals could prove highly dangerous. Also, a 250,000QT has been placed on the rogue male's head, as our beloved Lady Honor seems to have taken a shine to the creature."_

_She smiled again. "This is Skye Akern, signing off."_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I know, that chapter stinks. Sorry. It was one of those hurdles that you need to jumb to get the ball rolling. I didn't mean to take so long in updating, but work has (no exaggeration) been busy. Try 8-10 times our normal patient workload. I even had to come in on my day off. On top of that, I've been wrestling with about 6 story ideas that I want to try out. A couple of them you already know, but the one I've decided to launch first features Donny in the starring role. I probably won't start until I get internet in my apartment. Hopefully they'll do it right the first time, unilke the phone, gas, appliances, etc. (Yes, wonders never cease) Anyway, please feel free to offer any and all opinions, questions and especially ideas in you reviews. It would be much appreciated.


	12. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. It has been really hectic lately, I appreciate it!

**moonie016**: You're waiting for him to say 'oh sh!t?' I'll try not to dissappoint you! **Reijiro**: Alright, you caught me on my first big mistake. You're right about the suns, I was just so tired and it actually was dark outside at the time that I missed it. Please accept my humblest apologies! And don't worry about what you comment on or don't comment on. You write one of the longest reviews (which I enjoy)each time and I love reading them so that's enough. Thank you! **Tewi**: Will they be captured, or won't they? Hmmm. That's the big question now isn't it? hahahaha! **Jessiy Landroz**: Oh, come on! The news is well worth watching! In Raph's case, he wouldn't have known the cameras worked unless he watched it, now would he? teeheehee! **artykidd**: thank you for the compliment, you are just dealing with a self-pessimist if there is such a thing. I'll try not to let you down! **Silent Water13**: Napalm? You, eh, (looks nervous) don't deal with demolition or anything (ahem) do you? (uh oh!)

* * *

Chapter 12 

Uh Oh

Yeah, I guess that you could say that it was the Federation planet all over again. I mean, you're a foreigner, they have news broadcasts about you, the entire planet is out to get you. Yeah. I guess you could say that. Only this time, I don't have my bros with me. I mean don't get me wrong, they are a bunch of pig-headed pricks sometimes, especially Leo. Yeah, Leo. And maybe Mike. When he's hyper. Hmf. Well, my point is, that I kinda miss them at a time like this. I mean for all their faults, you know you can count on them. Not that I wasn't about to find out that this new family wasn't dependable or nothing, believe me! And secondly, I WASN'T FRIGGIN PREGNANT! (takes a moment to collect himself, then glares at you.) Hey! Shut up! You know what? fu#k it! Here's the friggin story already!

* * *

"What do you mean?" 

I took a breath. Man, I wasn't looking forward to this, but I know from personal experience that the almighty strength of a triceraton could come in handy. Plus I couldn't just leave them here, I mean they might not be the ones that they really want but they do have a price on their heads, dead or alive.

Amuke looked at me, as usual keeping his words to a minimum as he stared at me soundlessly. It was downright eerie. Kartal was another story. He couldn't stop that friggin fidgeting. He looked like (pardon the pun) he had ants in his pants. I was about to explain it again to Amuke when Kartal just burst out the whole story.

It was wierd. He was talking so fast, he was like a tazmanian devil on meth. And coffee. Anyways, I couldn't follow a friggin word he said.

Amuke just stared at him, not moving. I wasn't sure if he was getting it at all. I know that I sure as hell wasn't.

Anyway, we were spending too much time here! We needed to get going. Every instinct screamed at me that we shouldn't be here. We were in a known location, had no defenses set up, it wasn't natural! On top of that, Vivid was in danger. She might not know that she's wanted with a price on her head. I needed to get to her!

Kartal just finished explaining everything in that one breath and stared at Amuke with a shocked expression on his face. Amuke simply stared back at him without a word, causing Kartal to flinch. Apparently he took the blank expression as Amuke didn't understand what was said (which is something that I could understand) so he took in another big breath to begin again.

Suddenly a red-brown hand clamped on Kartal's face, so big it covered it completely. Kartal started then flailed helplessly against the scaly monstrosity cutting off his airway.

Amuke looked at him as he held his face. "Calm down, Kartal." He still flailed against the hand with increased frenzy. I could _hear _his hand tighten. "Now."

Immediately Kartal became still as a corps (hehehe...oh. _shudder_). Slowly Amuke released his face. The wide eyed white faced expression on Kartal's face would've made me laugh my friggin butt off on any other occasion, but as you know this isn't one of those. Kartal opened his mouth to say something, but Amuke's eyes snapped to his, freezing him in his tracks.

"Now, I caught about half of what you said, but not the others. Explain _slower_, please." Kartal tried, I could tell. But he still sounded like a babbling idiot to me.

Apparently he did to Amuke too, because he started interrupting again. I just couldn't friggin take it anymore. Then I stiffened. Did I just hear something? (other than their babbling) Without visibly turning my head I looked behind me out of the corner of my eye. The bushes moved...there, and there! Holy shit we were surrounded.

"SHUT UP!"

They both jumped, startled, staring at me. I was friggin fuming. I had had _enough_ of this horseshit! They both opened their mouths to speak again and I ground my teeth. We didn't have time for this.

"NO! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FU#K UP!" I glared at them, and they were both sufficiently bewildered to do as I told them. _Finally!_ No more fu#king talking! More action! I was tired of sitting here on my ass!

"Amuke!" He looked at me. If I'd been any more sane at the moment, I'd of been slightly cautious about the look in his eye, but of course you guys know how I get when I'm in a pure righteous fury. "Do you have any weapons in the house?"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving my face. I flecked my eyes behind me, and his eyes darted inconspicuously to where I indicated. His eyes widened a bit and his nod became more genuine. He turned around.

"Good. Go get'em! We'll need every weapon we can get. Kartal!"

He jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name and looked frantically around for Amuke for support. But he'd already headed back to the house. I glared at him. "Get blankets, non-perishable food, water, whatever you think we'll need to live. Alright?" He nodded so hard his brain rattled. "Good. Now _MOVE!_"

He jumped yet again and scrambled to the house faster than anything I'd seen.

I slowly walked towards the house. I wanted to catch those ba$tard$ behind me by surprise. If they didn't know that I was expecting them...

There! And there! They were following me, but I couldn't see them. No matter, a ninja doesn't need to see.

I closed my eyes and continued walking, fingering my sais with my fingertips. I'd be ready... It seems as though they are about to attack. That order of The Dame was beginning to be more convenient that I'd thought. They weren't allowed to hurt me if they wanted their money, something that I was planning to take full advantage of...

I think that I was beginning to understand what Master Splinter was tellin' us about feelin' our surroundings. Yeah, I think that I've got it now. Cause I can't really explain it, but I could _feel_ them come up behind me, even though they made no legible sound.

Gotcha.

I whirled and caught one in the chin with my heel in a roundhouse kick. Just where I thought she'd be. My left hand immediately caught hers with my sai, I didn't even notice her scream as one of my sai's prongs sliced through the flesh of her wrist. Immediately I brought the hilt of the sai swiping up to her temple, and the resounding thud brought her to the ground. One down, two to go. Hopping nimbly to the other foot I caught the one I'd kicked with my other heel, this time bringing it down on the top of her head. She too, crumpled to the ground.

One more. I didn't even give her a chance. She tried to swipe at me with a, a syringe? So that's how they were going to do it! Hahaha! I caught her slim wrist with my huge hand and deftly twisted. A slight crackle came from her wrist and she clenched her teeth in pain. She tried to hit me with her other hand but I caught that wrist as well. Bringing my foot up I caught her in the abdomen with a solid kick. She _oofed_ but still glared at me. Again, again, one more time. Number three's down for the count.

I wiped my hands and sauntered down to the house. I guess after fighting with the conditions that I did the previous day, everything else just seems a little bit easier. Ya know, I can't help but wonder why they didn't use _whip whip whip_...guns. I stared at the three darts sticking out of my shell. OW! I heard more of the airguns going of. Oh shit!

Yanking the darts out of my shell I high tailed it to the house. I slammed to a stop as a dart landed in the ground where my foot just was. Yikes! There's another one! And another! And another! _And another!_

I'm so glad that no one happened to be nearby with a video camerea, I'm certain that I looked like a complete idiot as I danced across the lawn on my toes, desperately dodging the relentless onslaught of darts.

Finally I reached the house. With my back against the wall I scooted over to the door. Uh oh. Here comes the darts again! Once again I high-tailed it while doing a ridiculous dance over to the door...just as Kartal came out with three huge bags.

I heard him squeak with fright as the darts sailed his way. Turtle luck working true to form.

I leaped in front of him, sais blazing. I deflected the first onslaught, the darts _ting ting ting_ as they ricocheted off the metal of my sais. But there were more coming, and sais might be the best weapon but they don't have much to say in the way of reach. Shoving Kartal back with my shell we both spilled into the house.

More darts were coming. I kicked the door closed. Six needles jutted out of the wood just as it slammed shut. Shit, how long were those needles? You could kill someone with those!

For a few seconds longer we heard the darts making their _thump thump_ against the walls, doors and windows. Then there was silence.

Immediately I scrambled to my feet. Kartal whimpered. "Wha-where are you going? Don't leave me!"

I growled. "I'm not leaving you, bonehead! We gotta get out of here!"

"No, no! We're safe in here! We're safe..."

I grabbed him and looked him in the eye. He was_whining_ too much!"Kartal, what did you do in the Federation?"

"I-I-I w-was a librarian."

Great. Just great. Now where the Hell's Amuke?

Suddenly the ground shuddered, like there was an explosion. Then something collided with the door. It splintered, jagged edges nearly caving in the living room.

I growled as we heard the same thing throughout the walls of the house. They were busting their way in!

I knocked over all the chairs and couches, and tables and whatever else I could. Shoving Kartal behind me I took a stance in the narrow hallway. Pulling out my sais, I was at ready.

The house was eerily silent for a moment longer, you know what I mean. Long enough for your pulse to quicken, for you to listen to the creak of leather as you adjusted your grip on your sais, long enough for you to take a deep breath.

Then the door splintered inward as slabs of building material came from the roof. They were coming from _up there_! The Elentals that poured in the door weren't like the other ones I'd faced. Yeah, they wore catsuits and had eyes and hair like a punk rock group, but their catsuits were _armor plated_. And they carried what I could effectively call the miniature Rambo-gun.

They filled the room and came pouring at me in what seemed like one solid mass. At the same time that section of roof gave way and more came in from the top.

One thing about fighting someone with armor platin is that your weapons don't work like they used to. Not to mention that kicking and punching them _hurts_ like a _mother_!

You know me. I did anyway. I aimed for their faces. Seems like Elentials were like half the females on earth and didn't want their pretty faces covered. _POW!_ Pretty face my ass!

Their guns didn't seem to do much, luckily. They were in quarters too tight to use them anyway. Instead they weilded fists and syringes. I don't like needles.

I fought like a demon. But there was a lot of them, even more than when Shredder's minions stormed April's shop. I couldn't hold them effectively. I took a step back, then another, then another, unable to hold my position. Especially with Kartal clinging to my shell behind me whimpering.

We heard another sound like an explosion from behind us.

"They got in from the other side!" Kartal squealed.

I just grumbled and fought, thinking 'mother fu...'

Kartal reached above him and yanked a string out of a picture. Then he pulled with all of his pregnant weight just as the elentials from the other side came pouring in. He then grabbed me around the arm, and somehow we were both lifted in the air. Frankly, I'm surprised Kartal wa able to keep ahold of me and the rope at the same time without letting go.

We were both lifted into another room and a latch immediately closed behind us, closing us off from the masses of screaming women below. Kartal scrambled off me as I looked briefly around the room. One one end was black bags marked 'survival gear' and on the other were empty wooden crates. It was pretty mucha really big attic. But obviously one of the secret rooms Vivid's family kept ready.

Kartal squealed again and I whirled to him. "WHAT!"

"The weapons, they're gone!" He pointed the the area with the empty crates. My jaw swung open. If those were where the weapons were, then where was Amuke? Did he desert us? I saw on Kartal's face that he was thinking the same thing. Why that lying, no good, son of a...

Another mini explosion jarred my thoughts. Behind the empty crates there was a wall, and it was this wall that was splintering. On the other side of this wall was...Blush's room, I think! They must be coming in through the wall of her room!

Once again I put myself at ready, only this time I was getting tired. And a tad bit sleepy. None of they syringes scored me directly, but I had plenty of nicks all over me. A drop here, a drop there, I could feel the drugs taking their effect.

Furiously I shook my head as I prepared to face the next onslaught. Who was I kidding, I wasn't getting out of here on my own free will. I was going to be carried out, I knew that. This was too much to face alone. Once again I wished fervently that my brothers were here. At least then we'd have a chance. But now...At least I'd go down fighting.

"Uh oh." Kartal whispered behind me and I grinned.

"Uh oh is right. Or you could try my own version: Oh shit."

The wall cracked inward a small bit. Small enough for them to come through. Here goes nothin...I leaped at them with a rage filled cry. I wasn't about to loose my freedom without a fight.

* * *

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Hope it was alright, once again I think that I may have dragged my feet a bit on this one, doesn't seem as good as I wanted it to be. Well, anyways please review. Be as wordy as you like, by now you know that I like long reviews. One question though, I have two other story ideas in mind, but one of them kinda indirectly involves my characters from 'Jade Fire'. If I'm not even close to finishing that one, you think I could bring them about in a roundabout way in another one? Please review. Toodles! 


	13. Escaping the Wild Screaming Women

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, Terminator or Star Wars

A/N: I'm hearing more inquiries about his brothers. I honestly wasn't going to add them in until nearly the end of the story, but I think I'll change that because of the huge demand for them! Not _directly_, though, so don't get your hopes too high. And sorry, not this chapter. I just really don't have any other way I can fit them in with the things going on in my head...

**Jessiy Landroz**: That was a very good reference to Hell you made there, worst thing is you sound so happy about it! **moonie016**: I'm glad that you were not dissappointed with the latest update, I was worried that I had dragged my feet too much in the beginning. **greshunkai**: thank you for the Raph POV praise, I'm glad to hear that I'm doing it decently. And yes, you caught me on the 'legible' part. You must have a dictionary in your lap or something...**Liz Sakura**: Humerous, you say? Why splendid! I'm happy to hear that you found the 'oh shit's to your liking! **Tewi**: I think that what you're trying to say is: 'where is everybody'. Yeah. Don't worry, I'm coming to that! **Reijiro**: Thank you! I always wonder whether or not I've done a fight scene that's up to par. The one you mentioned...I think you just got confused there...or maybe I should have specified the number of fighters in the beginning? I don't know. Keep reading! **Pretender Fanatic**: I'm happy to hear that your lovin' this story so far. That's the best praise that any writer could hear. **RAPHAELFAN02**: That Raph banter was cute, and yes I did miss you last chapter (sobs) oh well, you didn't abandon me after all! Thanx! **SilentWater13**: Anarchists Cookbook? Your going to have to explain that in dummy talk with that one, my brain just went fizz.

* * *

Chapter 13 

Escaping the Wild Screaming Women

Hey! I'll bet you're wondering how I got out of that little jam right there, aren't ya? (you literally sit on the edge of your seat) Well, I could tell you how I viciously fought my way out of it, with all the sheer strength, cunning and fortude...forludge?...fortitue...forlitude!...no, wait...Ah screw it! Lemme just tell ya what actually happened...

* * *

I sailed through the air as the elentials poured in through the opening in the wall...only to be interrupted by an explosion from the other side of the attic. 

If you would've looked at it from an outside view, it probably would've looked hilarious. 'Course I wasn't so I didn't find it funny so no one laugh! 'Cause both parties (Me and them) just froze in our tracks and jerked our heads towards the sound.

It was followed by a slight whining, that turned to a higher and higher pitch until you would've thought that the windows would shatter or somehthin'. Well, that's notexactly what happened...

Theopposite wall exploded in board-sized splinters (ouch!) and a familiar looking red-brown triceratonin full (if outdated) battle gear withwhile carrying some nasty looking puppies (that's gun for all you wussies) on each side.

For a moment the elentials stood silent in shock:guess they weren'tused to seeing such a large male before. Amuke said nothing, he just swung those bad boys up (guns, idiot) and threw their weight up (they must weigh a ton!) and cocked them in an even better fashion that Arnold on Terminator 2! The whine sounded again.

Suddenly the Elentials realized what was happeningand exploded into action. I backed up so fast that I was surprised that I didn't fall flat on my shell. I really didn't want to be in the wake when those puppies fired. (I want one!) Turns out I was right. I yanked Kartal by the arm and physically dragged him with me to behind Amukes huge body (ya know, for shielding and stuff)

They were barely three feet from us whenone of the gunswent off.Man, it still hurt. The light burned my eyes through my closed lidsand I could feel the heat even through Amuke's massive frame.

It took at least a couple of full seconds for the blast to clear. There was surprisingly little smoke, it looked more like a dense mist. And there wasn't a single Elential in sight. It was like they dissappeared...or discintegrated (did I spell that right?)

Then both Kartal and me were yanked off the ground by our arms and Amuke barreled across the attic. After all, there were still elentials below us. Maybe more outside.

Lesson learned for the day: Triceratons can run fast when they put their minds to it.

I didn't see where he took us, all I know is that I was hurled out of the second story window with Kartal to land in an open pinnace.

Kartal landed neatly on one of the seats. Of course turtle luck generally works true to form. I landed almost upside-down on a pile of pokey metal stuff. It was only when I was able to scramble to the backseat that I saw that what I landed on were the weapons...and more than could've possibly filled those crates. I'm glad that Amuke landed correctly in the front seat cause he would've crushed us. Or maybe he just would've caused me to miscarry...I wonder...

All thoughts were physically jerked out of my mind as the pinnace lurched forward. Good thing too, cause it looks like the biker chicks brought some reinforcements.

A pinnace at least twice the size of ours swam into view from the other side of the house, it's lights glowing red.

Amuke floored it.

I was pinned to the back of my seat from the speed. Kartal let out a high pitched squeal that must've annoyed the girls, cause they sped up too. And about seven tiny skifs joined them.

We headed straight for the trees, and suddenly, I swear to you, it was like the Star Wars movie on the planet with the freaky teddy bears. We were dodging the huge trees, while trying to evade our pursuers. They were doing the same only vice-versa. Well, in anycase, I really don't plan on sitting on my ass while Amuke does all the work!

While maintaining a firm grip on the seat cushion, I pushed against the wind and got on my knees. "You don't have your seatbelt on!" Kartal squealed from the other seat.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I had to get to those weapons. Just then Amuke made a sharp turn to avoid a tree and I tumbled out of the pinnace. Grabbing frantically I got a hold of the side. The friggin wind was so strong that it dragged me over to the back.

So now I'm hanging on for dear life to what could be called a rear bumper, I guess, witheightvehicles full of women trying to take me for money. Yeah, I know, sounds kinda kinky but it's not.

One of the skifs (two per rider, open like that of the triceratons) pulled up close to me. One of the women grabbed hold of her rider with one hand and reached for my flailing ankle with the other.

No matter how chaotic a situation might be you never mistake the sound of a gun cocking.

All three of us jerked our heads up at the sound of that audible_ click_and what we saw I can hardly discribe to you. There was Kartal, seatbelt unbuckled, holding a rifle-looking thing with a barrel nearly as big as his head. The thing belched and he was knocked back into the other seat with a strangled cry. A ball of friggin plasma smacked straight into the driver's (should I say chest or breast?) and knocked her clear to next Tuesday. Fortunately her skif collided with another which in turn tripped another straight into a tree. Ouch.

Having regained his feet, Kartal leaned precariously over the mounds of weapons and ammunition to help me up. What I landed in was enough hardware to make anyone irresponsible happy. I was in heaven.

I grabbed the nearest thing I saw: what looked like a string of grenades. What they should call it is a string of candy 'cause this is sweet!

Luckily they seemed to work like earth grenades. Pulling all the pins at once (what did I say about irresponsible?) I lobbed all of them at our pursuers. Explosions littered the forest floor. It wasn't enough to get the pinnace but theskifs went down.

They weren't just chasing us, mind you. They were shooting. You must remember that I was to be unharmed for them to get the money. So they had to improvise. What they used instead of ammunition was a harpoon like thing. They were shooting them at us the entire time.

If only thier pinnace wasn't so friggin big.

I found what looked like a particularly nasty gun and somehow heaved it on my shoulder without snapping my shell in two. I took aim as carefully as I could considering the unbalanced weight, which really wasn't that careful at all, I might add, and pulled the trigger.

The thing whined, and whirred, and clicked, and heated up. Basically it was all very impressive for a guy like me, ya know? But instead of a huge bang or explosion, this tiny little ball about as big as a pinball and glowing bright yellow popped out. Despite our speed it slowly approached the enemy pinnace. Not very impressive.

Amuke looked back and his eyes went wide. He yelled something I couldn't quite understand and suddenly went into some extreme evasive maneuvers. I had to cling for dear life with all the sharp and screwy twists and turns that he was pulling out of nowhere to get away from the pinnace. We nearly collided with a tree at least six times, then finally we knicked one. We were going fast enough that it set us in a strong spin, enough that your body skips the whole vomit thing and just goes straight to dead. Luckily that didn't happen.

Finally he got the thing leveled out and we managed not to hit another tree as he brought it screeching to a stop. Heaving himself out of the vehicle he plucked Kartal and I likenothing and threw us under his weight.

Damn Triceratons are heavy. Of course I immediately protested as we lay there. A full second ticked by then an explosion so huge that it rattled all my bones and my shell like peas in a can. He covered our faces against the blinding light that followed, which was somehow eerily silent but still shook the earth like a giant was having a temper tantrum.

It quieted down and Amuke wasted no time. Grabbing my by the plastron (which hurts, by the way) he slammed me bodily into a tree. He growled inches from my face. "What did you think you were doing, firing that thing? You could've gotten us all killed!"

If you know me, you know that yelling in my face isn't the best way to get a positive response. So of course I responded in kind..."What the Hell do you mean, ME? Where were you! We almost got our asses kicked because you decided to take all the weapons and high-tail it!"

"I'm here, aren't I!" He roared in my face. I roared right back at his. Before I knew it we were simply screaming at each other. What a way to spend the day.

"Please, please, please! Stop it! Stop it right now!"

That was the most commanding that I've ever heard Kartal's voice, apparently it was for Amuke too 'cause we both just looked at him silently.

I would've said that he looked dominating at the moment if he didn't have that friggin swollen belly. Yeah, that just tends to ruin the whole image thing. Anyway, he glared at us, looked like he was ready to take us both on and win. Is this what a pixie looks like when it's ticked off?

Amuke slowly set me down and looked at Kartal. "Sorry it took so long, my wife and I have some Triceraton weapons in another room, I thought we might need them."

I looked at him. "Is that what I fired?"

He nooded.

Enough of that. "Alright, apologies accepted, yada yada yada. We need to get our asses in gear."

They both looked at me funny and once again I felt like throttling them. "Vivid and her family are in danger! They have a price on their heads, dead or alive! And you know which one of those choices is easier to do..."

I didn't need to say any more. Amuke (probably thinking of Purity) and Kartal (probably thinking of Blush) both scrambled into the pinnace. I jumped after them, hoping that Vivid was OK. That nothing had happened to her. I hope not. I've never hoped for anything else more in my life. And let me tell you that that's confusing, 'cause I really didn't understand exactly why.

I didn't care. I just needed to make sure she was alright.

Vivid, here I come.

* * *

A/N: Hello there. I actually had more planned for the chapter, but the action kinda drawled on. Hope that you're not too dissappointed. Anyways, not much to say this time. So don't forget to review! Toodles! 


	14. Hell in a Handbasket

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thanks so much you guys! I'm glad that none of you seemed dissappointed that the other turtles didn't show up just quite yet. You'll have to strain through a few more chapters for that one.

**Jessiy Landroz**: You're happy that Amuke said something? Well, I guess it came as a surprise. Then again he was pretty upset...And Raph forget that he's pregnant? I'm sure that he blesses every second that something else manages to push it out of his mind. **Reijiro**: THANK YOU! I'm sorry to see that you're still confused on that action scene a couple of chapters ago, I must have really fizzled some brain cells on that one. Don't worry, it happens to all of us. I worry a lot that I don't do action scenes well so I'm glad to hear that I'm pulling it off. And nyuk nyuk? I LOVE Curly! Three stooges rule! **Tewi**: You all right? Calm down! Breath, (observes) good. Thank you. And once again, I am thrilled to hear that you liked it. **Greshunkai**: Once again, I live off of any good words directed at my stories. That has to be the biggest reward. **RAPHAELFAN02**: Aw! You saw the cuteness in the chappie! I'm glad for it. I didn't want the whole chapter to just be nonstop action. It seems to...dragging. Goofy mood? I know how it is, you come home from a long day, and that beer is just staring you right in the eye...just kidding! (snicker!) **moonie016**: Still glad to hear that I'm not dissapointing you. And yes, I'll answer all of your questions...eventually... **SilentWater13**: Thanx for the expo on the cookbook. It sounded familiar. Nitro...we use a form of that stuff in medicine. Well, I hope to see you visit at the next update!

* * *

Chapter 14 

Hell in a Handbasket

That was one Hell of a ride, wasn't it! Man, I'll remember that fondly for a long while. I'm still buggin Don to get to build me one of them pinnaces for my own personal use, if ya know what I mean. I'd beat Casey in every single race till' the end of the Earth! I wouldn't mind going that fast any time. But still, it peeved me off. I mean, it's not like it was my home or nuthin' but it still felt, I don't know, personal. Ya know what I mean? Maybe it was just because it was Vivid's home or somehtin'. Hey, wait. Ignore that part. Yeah. I mean, at that point I was still kinda wonderin' well how can it be personal with Vivid, ya know? It's not like she's family or nuthin'...

(Ahem)

Well, anyway. I guess that you're kinda wondering what happens next, aren't ya? Alright then! I'm in a good mood, so let's get to it!

* * *

Finally! We were here! 

It really seemed like the hours stretched on for days, and for a patient guy like me (hehe) that was kinda...infuriating. I swear that I almost killed Kartal at least seven times, the amusing thing about that is that Amuke seemed content to watch that particular show...

But we were here now and that's all that matters.

Well, not all that matters.

First we needed to figure out where they were. Amuke had an idea about that, luckily. Apparently the locale that they were checking out was a more, ah, shady part of town. Of course, that's my kinda place! So basically it wasn't clean and bright, even with continuous sunlight. More like dingy and dirty with the sunlight somehow filtering in. But it was the best place to get information. For a price, naturally.

The next problem was how we were going to go about unnoticed. Disguises was the first idea. Yeah, that really bombed. It couldn't be Amuke, cause there was no female alive on this planet that huge, not to mention the horns, frill and tail. Kartal was out of the question. There wasn't a single pregnant female on this planet so he'd be a dead giveaway. Yeah, who'd of thunk it, right? Then there was me...the other two immediately dissmissed the idea just like we did Amuke. Of course, I had to stop them on that. I didn't even _need_ a disguise. Well, I guess that you could say that they didn't really believe me. Shame on them. Ye of little faith. You might not know it, but I can be persistently stubborn when I want to be. Yeah. Alright. Shut up. Anyways, it didn't even matter what they believed. 'Cause I knew that I could pull it off and that was all that mattered.

After all, they'd never met a ninja before.

* * *

The city was officially called 'Entrance' but was known to all of it's inhabitants and those around as 'Hell in a Handbasket.'

The tall buildings with narrow alleyways almost made it feel like home. Almost. The constant daylight were grating on my instincts, the only good point to that was that it really cast some sharp shadows. Big deep ones. My kinda shadows.

They had these things hangin' from the roofs, going rooftop to rooftop. It looked kinda like a net, where they dried their clothes or something, cause there sure was a lot of crap on them. Alright, so I had no friggin clue what it was, all I knew was that I liked it cause it cast even more shadows. The alleyways were littered with trash and the like. Yep, yet another endearing quality that just made it seem more like the good ole NYC.

Slowly I slinked down the alleyway. So far it was deserted, but I didn't know if it would stay that way. I had already turned down to several different paths, so yeah, I was basically getting myself lost.

But I'd also heard talk from open windows and from other conversations that I'd peeped in (the elentials don't really seem to be conscious that anyone can listen in on them). Apparently there were some elentials asking around covertly about the other renegades. And from what I heard they were doing it for nothing, for there seemed to be a lot of 'witch-hunts' going around and they were cleaned out of the area. It even made my toes curl when I heard about what they did. The area wasn't nearly as easygoing as it seemed like it used to be, less people were willing to look the other way. In fact, it sounded like many were being paid off.So basically Vivid and her family were about to tread in deep shit. Doggy doo doo. Whatever you want to call it (grumble, pansies).

I crept down the dirty passageway, my big feet hardly making a sound on the concrete (is it concrete? Well, it looks like it anyway so who gives a damn.) Ninja skills come in handy. hehehe I practically had to escape from Amuke and Kartal in order to do this, and still they thought they'd never see me again. Amuke looked like he was ready to sit on me to keep me from 'throwing my life away.' You'd think these blokes have never seen a ninja before! (probably haven't)

I was thinking these thoughts to myself as I got myself more and more lost. Or at least my brain was telling me that I was getting lost. All that I was really following was my gut, my gut was leading the way (and no, I'm not hungry!) So it was weird, maybe it was because of Vivid...

A door no less than fifteen feet in front of me slammed open and immediately I plastered myself against the wall in the deep shadows. I didn't move a muscle.

Two elentials followed by a tiny weird looking male servant followed them. The dude kinda reminded me of an elf. And the ladies...lets just say that elentials aren't as pristinely clean here as they are in other areas.

They were mumbling to themselves and I could see nimble fingers working through their tattered cloaks. Their hair (of who know's what it is color) hung in lanky strands around their dirty faces. They reminded me of a mixture between street urchins and drug dealers. They huddled together and hurriedlyfingered something that I can only guess could be money. They spoke in low, hushed voices. One of them said something in a demanding tone. The other apparently didn't like it and started to separate. Thenthe demanding onemoved and her figure suddenly wasn't so hidden anymore. In fact, she looked a bit cleaner than the other, like the dirt was purposely put there. Disguise!

The clean elential snatched the wrist of the other as it tried to get away. Her voice came out as a hiss. "Scum! Give me the information, now!"

I felt the wave. The clean elential was using power. The urchin one cried out and I saw her knees shake. I could recognize that anywhere. She was draining her power! That only meant one thing, a blueblood! Holy shit...

"Please, please stop m'lady. I didn't know it was you, honest! I sincerely apologize." The elential whimpered and pleaded as she slowly sunk to the ground. Her limbs trembled and shook. Then she spasmed and arched her back as she cried out in pain. Wow, now that's something that I haven't seen before.

"Speak!"

The elential said nothing, and once again she spasmed and this time her cry forpain was a stifled scream.

The clean one didn't say another word, simply tightened her hand on her wrist. The other one mumbled, "Please,m'lady Glory, I promised I did, I promised...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Man, did I ever want to step in at this point. I really did. Not only because she was torturing that poor girl, but also because that bloody b!t#h was The Dame's sister! That was deserving of a thrashing if I ever heard one.

Glory continued. "Don't argue with me wench! The male we're looking forhas dissappeared and that b!t#h has to know where he is. Now tell me! Where is Vivid Larka!"

The elential whimpered and spoke: "I just spokeher just a few hours ago. She was seeking some more information to pass to her family."

"Where is her family!"

Shecringed. "I-I don't know! She wouldn't say, but I know that they're not here! Not in this part of town!"

"Where is she!"

"At Heaven. She's at Heaven."

Glory threw her down like a sack of old garbage and dropped some crumpled bills at her feet. Immediately the elential crawled around Glory's feet like a dog to pickup the bills.Before she could get up Glory kicked her. The blow caught her under herchin and sent her sprawling to the ground, colliding with some garbage.

She savagely stalked away as the elential bent down to pick up the freshly scattered bills once more. The little male-servant gave a littlesigh and backed away slowly as theelential started to growl fierce profanities in his direction. Guess someone has to take thebrunt ofher embarrassment.

Well, he continued backing up. In my defense,let mejust say that he was a tiny little sucker that was probably very used to blending in with everything to avoid his, ah, mistresses' wrath. So yeah, basicallyI didn't see himuntil he bumped into my stomach.

He started back and stared at me, his tiny mouth gaping open. Shit! Immediately the elential noticed that she nolonger held himat attention and whipped around to glare at him, bothclenched fists fullof the tiny bills.

Now, the thing about hiding in the shadows is that no one really knows_ precisely_where to look for you. It works even better in cases like this when they don't even know that you're there. Unfortunately, when you have a little elf-man staring directly into your eyes it's kinda hard to miss your hiding spot. Yeah, that's what happened here.

Immediately she leaped at me. Just like a flash I had dodged her and was ready to assume the offensive. Why does this keep happening to me?

I swung at her with a kick and it caught her in the stomach, then she misted before the kick really hit where it hurt.

Now this is downright confusing. With all the other elentials that I've fought, if you manage to make physical contact with them, it _breaks_ their misting. So from experience, she shouldn't have been able to do that. Great. Turtle luck working true to form.

I braced myself and tried to calm down with a deep breath. One thing that I learned about misting, is that you have to be real loose to catch them. Real loose...there!

My fist shot out in a fierce uppercut just as she was beginning to come together, but I hardly clipped her when she was gone again. What the hell is GOING ON HERE!

Again, again, again. My best efforts, efforts that worked against The Dame herself failed against this little urchin. I was getting friggin pissed off...

Suddenly she was right in front of me, weilding a wicked looking knife. I mean_ right _in front of me, as in her nose was scant inches from mine. So close that my only course of action was either bearhug or fall flat on my ass. What the hell...

What the hell indeed. What I did next perplexes me to no end.

She jerked and looked at me goggle eyed like someone just socked her in the stomach. (which wasn't me, she was too damn close to be able to do that!) Her bugged out eyes just stared straight into mine as unseen wind was suddenly blowing her hair with increasing speed. Then she flew back like someone hooked a rope to her waist and was yanking behind her. She slammed so hard against the wall that crackes formed in the plaster-brick-stuff. She still had that goggle eyed, gape jawed look on her face when her knees buckled and she slumped to the ground like a sack of old laundry.

I looked at her still form in complete disbelief. What the hell did I just _do!_ I had used that power that I supposedly have. But how... Furiously I ran it through my mind. Well, I was ticked off, there goes the emotion part I guess. But last time emotion ruled, I had drained Vivid's energy. This time... Suddenly it snapped in my brain. I knew the answer. It was instinct. She suddenly appeared closer than I could cope with and my instinct was to either get myself away or get her away so I don't get hurt. But could I do it again?

A light tapping on my leg made me jump out of my skin. I looked down to see the little male-servant. He smiled soundlessly, pointed at the fallen elential, took my hand and shook it vigorously, bobbing his head up and down. I understood. He was thanking me.

"What's you're name, uh, guy?"

He shook his head and pointed to his throat. I winced at the sight. There were scarred gashes on his throat right where his vocal cords should be. No wonder he couldn't speak. That crazy elential cut his throat to shut him up.

He then pointed to my stomach, made a rocking motion with his arms and bobbed his head again. My heart went ice cold as it sunk. How the Hell _could he know!_ I looked down at my stomach and if it was possible for my heart to go any lower or get any colder it would: and it did. I had a pouche.

Yeah, a pouch. A start of a belly, a little rounded bump on my lower abs that could only indicate one thing...I WAS SHOWING! Aw HELL! How long has it been? I tried to calculate in my head but to be honest, with all the chaos recently and the fact that here there is no night confused the hell out of me. I couldn't tell off the top of my head how far along I was.I mean, c'mon! I couldn't be _that_ far along, could I? Maybe it's because I'm a dude, I know that dudes don't have as big or as deep pelvis's as dames. Or maybe it's because of this fu#king race! Yeah. That's it...

He tapped my leg again. Pointing to his hears he pointed to the fallen elential, the direction Glory went and me again. Suddenly it all came back to me. Why I was here in the first place. How could I be so stupid as to forget!(well, a belly will do that to you I guess.)

I bent down so I was on his level (he was half the size of me) and asked "Where's this 'Heaven' place? I need to find Vivid." He started narrowing his eyes. "No no! Not for the same reason as that b!t#h." His eyes widened at the word "You see, I need to find her because, well, uh, I er, I like her. Of course, it's a little bit more than like I guess, it's more like l...or wait! Forget that! What I'm trying to say, uh is that, um, she's special to me. Oh, wait! Me and _other people, _yeah, that's it. To all of us. I mean..."

Damn I should shut up right about now.

The little elf-dude was grinning from ear to ear. Holy crap. What is it I said? I thought but not a single thing came to mind, except the...SHUT UP! I looked at him again. His eyes were kinda watery as he nodded and took my hand. I had to practically bend over backwards to keep a hold of it. With proud steps, little man led me away.

* * *

I thanked him quietly and wished him luck as he scampered off. Normally I'm not the type to do stuff like that but in my opinion he deserved it. That little dude's had a hard time her obviously. 

Slowly I looked around the building corner that he had pointed to. Then I saw Heaven. It looked like many moons ago (hey wait, this place has no moons...maybe suns? Aw, who gives a shit) it was onse a nice, probably somewhat ritzyhotel or club. It was a _very_ tall building. I'd say at least forty stories. I'd be able to give you a better estimate if I'd count it but I won't so you never will. All the windows were dark except for several on the seventh floor (yes I actually counted that!)

The entire front area (parking lot?) was littered with what I could only call bikers. Their bikes were hot stuff, too. Not only were they at least twice as large as normal Earth bikes, but they didn't have wheels. They must use some type of jet propulsion system, or some other type of gravity-defying thing. But oh, man they sure looked sweet. Real hot.

Remember boys, the one thing better than a hot woman is a hot rod.

To get past them, that wouldn't be so tricky. Even though there were thirty plus bikes out there, there were only three elentials leaning against the wall in the corner, reading a magazing and laughing at whatever it was saying. But one bike was in reach of me. As much as I'd love to ride it, I've got someone much more important to find.

I leaned forward carefully and studied the bike. It was a little bit more complicated than Earth bikes, but not nearly so as that of the Planet Racers. Peice of cake.

Luckily there was trash lying all over the place and I could find something that I could service as a rope. Reaching over I turned it on with a switch. Pretty easy. It automatically came to life. Not nearly as noisy as I expected it to be. It was pretty wuiet as it came off the double stands and floated in the air, waiting for direction. Man this thing was HOT!

Rooting around some more, I found the acceleration. It was a big mother switch, located on the hands like on earth bikes. I looped the rope around, got it ready and tugged hard.

The rope kept fast and the bike _arched_ as it did a wheelie with the sudden accel and lurched forward. It stormed ahead like a bolt of lightning and crashed into five more parked bikes. But of course that didn't stop it. It kept right on going. The Elentials jumped to their feet and did a mad scramble for their own bikes. Hopping on, they tore after the thing, which was already shooting down an alley.

I wasted no time. Sprinting across the clearing, I made it to the wall and once again flattened myself against the wall as I scooted down to peer cautiously in the door. No guards. Just as carefully I slunk inside, my eyes and other senses taking everything in, ever watchful of guards or other security devices. I was in the middle of the entrance hall when I relaxed a bit. No guards, no cameras, no motion detectors...pretty lax security basically.

I jogged to the end and bypassed the elevators for the stairs. Too many things could go wrong with elevators, you were at the control of the machines...or whoever was running those machines. Not to mention the fact that you didn't know what was on the other side of those doors when it opened. Besides, maybe this little belly of mine is actually fat and I could work it off with some stair steps ('cough' yeah right 'cough')

If it was fat, it would be gone by now I'm sure. I may be in excellent shape and a martial artist, but I hardly ever experience the wonders of stair climbing. Needless to say, I was out of breath by the time I got to the top. Maybe the threat of death with the elevators wasn't so bad.

I tried to get my breathing under control as I crept down the hallway. It was very noisy behind the rooms, but the hall itself was deserted. I ducked as I passed each door to avoid casting shadows.

Then I heard a voice that I will always recognize. Vivid. I couldn't understand what she said, but I pinpointed the door.

As I got closer I heard her exclaim "Wait, wait. What are you doing! STOP!" Then there was a lot of movement: fighting

Oh shit.

My pace quickened and my sais slid into my hands. Ready to rumble and defend what's mine.

* * *

A/N: MAN! I hope that this chapter didn't drag itself on too long. At times it felt like it. It was only that, I knew exactly which point I wanted to stop at, but I wanted to add some stuff in between, and I couldn't help but add a few more as I was writing it...please like the chapter! AHHHHHHHHH! Yes, you are correct, I'm going crazy. 

My work schedule's changing. For the past six weeks I've been working withsomepretty meanpeople and my mood has been dumpy. Now it's changing and hopefully I'll be happy enough to be in a writing mood more often. Please REVIEW! Toodles!


	15. Fighting in Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Warning to everyone: this chapter is a little bit bloodier than my others.Hope that you don't think thatI'm too much blood-and-guts.

**Jessiy Landroz**: Has Splinter ever spanked any of them? I think that he's more the type to make them work out until they collapse. And I apologize about the spaces, I've gotten quite a few comments on them since I started writing this story and I honestly have been double checking, I'm either missing somehting or it's electronic and I'm just screwed. **Tewi**: I'm glad that Glory's appearance surprised you: I enjoy surprising people! hahaha! And you seem very excited about these admitted (ahem) _feelings_. Trust me when I say that I will not dissappoint you about that in the future! Hope you like that kinda stuff! **Pretender Fanatic**: I hope that the 'grinning madly' feeling you got didn't stick, then people might worry, you'd get a pretty white jacket and we'd never see you again! hahaha! But anyway, I'm happy to hear that my story is sufficiently amusing for you. I'll try to keep it up. **artykidd**: Happyto hear from you and I truly hope to see you again in the next chapter, I missed you in the last one (sobs!) **Reijiro**: Best lines? What's the contest up to so far? I'd like to hear what you consider to be the 'best lines' in this story, it sounds interesting to delve into. And spoil Raph? ME! Noooooooooooooo-okay. Yeah, I'm bad. I know. And the Vivid in the lap thing...don't you think that that would be spoiling him even more? Hmmmm. Yeah. And what's going on behind closed doors? I don't know, you might've given me an idea there! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 15 

Fighting in Heaven

Why y'all going all touchy-feely on me, hm? (you explain) Oh. Well, you know that guys can say things in moments of, um, stress. Not that I was stressed out or nuthin.' I mean, what sane guy would go on about love and so forth?

_crickets singing in the background_

Hey, so, anyway, here's the friggin story already.

* * *

I ran to the door, completely oblivious to any harm that might come towards me: Vivid was in trouble. 

Ramming into the door like a pro football player I crashed in, sais blazing. Before I could even blink an eye three elentials were already bearing down on me. Obviously they never faced what Mikey kindly refers to as 'the secret weapon.'

Two of them were lined up so perfectly that I couldn't resist just toppling them over with a well-placed roundhouse kick. The contact of bone and flesh with my foot has never been so satisfying. The third, weilding what I could only guess was a pistol, jabbed it at me. Pity for her.

My fist closed around her wrist and twisted harshly. I could feel it crack. She immediately cried out and dropped her weapon, nursing her cracked wrist, temporarily forgetting the green fury in front of her. Big mistake. Using the butt of my hand I struck her nose with an upward swing. Cartilage from her nose crumbled like tissue paper and she fell to the ground unconscious.

By now the other two stupidly got back up instead of staying on the floor where they belonged. A swift kick to the chest, uppercut to the stomach, and yet another roundhouse kick since they were stupid enough to line up again finished them off.

"Well well now. Look who's here! I'm glad, it saved us all a search." That voice...

I whirled to face my other opponents. All that was left were three elentials and a fourth which was very familiar from the alley: Glory. Her dirty shawl was replaced with a bright and brilliantly colored robe made out of that same wispy fabric. Golden cuffs encircled her tiny waist, her neck, each wrist and ankle. Her hair and eyes were a dark brown, kinda close to The Dame's black. But looking at her face and the evil tint in those dark little eyes, it was unmistakable that she was The Dame's sister.

Then I looked for Vivid, the whole reason I was here. When I saw her, my breath caught in my throat.

Vivid was bound, her hands tied behind her and a cloth around her mough so tight her cheeks poked out and she couldn't close her mouth properly. She was on her knees before the other elentials, who had those pistols pointed at her head. Her hair was scuffed up, her cheeks bruised and tears were slowly coming out of her glistening eyes as she stared at mine. She jerked her head and somehow I understood immediately. She wanted me to go.

Over my dead body.

Something happened in that moment, something weird. It just boiled up inside my stomach and the scorching heat slowly seeped to every crevice of my body. Every muscle automatically tensed and my fists tightened around my sais as my whole body hardened. My vision hazed a violent blood red and I clenched my teeth so hard I'm surprised they didn't crack.

Yeah, you guessed it. I was royally pissed off.

Glory smiled, apparently mistaking my eery stillness for something else entirely. Slowly she walked over to the group that held Vivid captive, talking in a haughty air the whole time. "I'm glad that you showed up. It really saved you a lot of grief. We had just finished, ah, _convincing_ her to talk, but, I can see that she can be quite stubborn. I apologize for the gag, we had just now put it on her for what we were going to do next. Screams can get quite annoying at times." she straightened out her hair and eyed the wicked tools that they were prepared to use on Vivid. "Well, anyway she wouldn't talk and now you've prevented us from having a little bit of fun with her. But luckily my sister still wants you so that gives you some bargaining weight. You get a chance to trade; if you turn yourself in, then I'll allow this wench," my muscles tightened more, "to live. If not, well, then you know."

I glared at her, but still didn't move. I don't know quite how to explain it, it was like everything was flooding my system so fast that my body didn't seem to know how to properly proccess it right off. Yeah, there was anger, a hell of a whole lot more than I've ever experienced in my lifetime, but there was also something else. Something that I've caught brief wisps of before but never fully had a chance to really experience any of it.

Glory cocked her head at me. "Well, aren't you going to answer?" I couldn't, if I let myself loose, I didn't know what would happen, if Vivid would be caught in the crossfire...I had a sudden imagery of myself exploding in a rage, attacking even those that I loved. I couldn't let it happen again, I almost did it to Mikey. I couldn't be responsible for losing Vivid...

She grinned menacingly. "Very well then..."

That's it, I was slipping, I was losing control!

"I guess that you've decided her fate..."

All that Master Splinter taught me, all that I've ever learned, it wasn't doing anything! I wouldn't let it break, I still had enough self control that I could hold onto that tenuous thread...

"Alrighty girls, kill her." With that she slapped Vivid hard on the cheek.

That slap echoed eerily through the realatively empty room like it was a mountain. It reached my ears and jarred the sleeping part of my brain awake. I still held that thread.

I let go. It broke.

I exploded into feirce action. I never had such a large energy rush in my life. I was going so fast, it was like the rest of them were moving in slow motion.

I was next to Glory literally before she could blink an eye and forcefully shoved both sai-butts straight into the center of her chest. She gave a strangled scream at the impact and flew back into the wall, nearly going through it as plaster and bits of wood crumbled from the impact.

The other three were bringing their pistols to ready. My sai twirled in my hand with lethality. With perfect precision and grace, they met their mark. Before they knew exactly what was going on I had delicately used the tip of the longest prong and sliced clean up the upper arm of two of them, right over that pulsing brachial artery.

Yeah, anatomy's good for something.

Blood spewed and pumped, painting the walls crimson. It took them a moment to break through their shock of what happened and realize their condition. When they did, everyone knew. Their screams filled the room as they frantically clutched at their arms, trying everything in their might to stop the lethal, pumping blood flow. I ignored them.

The third was just beginning to understand what was going on. With a blaze of panic she dropped her pistol and fled with all she was worth. Which, apparently wasn't much. I glared through my red haze at her retreating back and with a grim face I hurled a sai. It sailed through the air and buried itself directly in the center of her back, right between the shoulder blades. With a little 'ack' she fell to the ground rather quietly.

I twirled the sai in my hand and faced Vivid. She looked different in this red tint I was seeing through. Her hair was a brighter red, her eyes somehow darker and lighter at the same time. But I had to obey the emotions running through my head. I tightened my grip on my sai and stabbed it in.

She winced for a moment, then her eyes opened wide when the bindings on her hands and feet fell off. It took a moment to collect herself, then she immediately tore off the gag and scrambled to her feet as best she could with her legs asleep from the bindings and the position she was forced into. She clutched at me to regain her balance. It made me feel...powerful and strong, the way she was depending on me right now.

"I-I th-thought I told you to go."

I looked down at her and gave a quirky, half smile. "No way in Hell."

"How _DARE_ you! You little son-of-a b!t#h!"

We both turned our heads and immediately I snarled at the sight of Glory slowly crawling out of the hole that she made in the wall. She glared right back.

Once again, I don't know quite how to explain it, but I could _feel _her drawing in the energy. I had just enough time to shove Vivid behind me when the wind came.

It was just like what I did before in the alley, only much bigger and much more powerful. I immediately leaned forward, bracing myself and crossing my arms in a block to protect my face. Thena solid wall ofwind/air hit me dead on.

It was like getting hit by a brick wall. It was all that I could do just to stay on my feet. It nearly knocked me off balance, and actually got me sliding a few feet back on the floor. I could feel Vivid being buffeted away from me despit my blocking and I immediately wanted to turn around and look for her but resisted. All that would do would put me out just like her, and in order to save her I'd need to fight.

Maybe it was my ninja instincts, or maybe it was just my gut again. Anyway, I threw up my arm in a blocking stance as soon as the worst of the wind was over and was met by a surprise. Glory had used the wind as a distraction, when she was sprinting at us right on it's heels. Then she raised her hand for a strike but all she got was an arm. She tried to get a grip on my arm but I shoved hers away, temporarily knocking her off balance. Her position proved a fatal mistake for now her middle was completely unprotected. Idove in, sai in hand.

I made a vicious stabbing motion at her exposed torsoe and belly. With the reflexes of a cat she took a quick hop backwards, arms splayed out for balance to avoid the potentially lethal blow. All I heard was the ripping of fabric and for a moment I thought that I'd missed completely; until I saw crimson blood well up just below her ribcage. A fleshwound.It wasn't much, but I'd take it.

I continued with my momentum, taking giant steps forward, stabbing and slashing with my sai. Apparently she was in too awkward a position to do her wind attack and I was taking full advantage. Then she took a bigger step back and twirled, going around me to my side and misted into the air.

This trick again. It gets old.

Once again I stood still and took a deep breath, trying to feel my surroundings to guage where she was. To help, I closed my eyes. Peace.

Coolness, behind me. With lightning reflexes I reached behind me and snagged a slender wrist. Using her momentum against her I hurled her over my head with my grip still tight and crashed her down on the floor in front of me.

She gave a little grunt, but then managed to hop to her feet in a crouching position and swing out with her left foot. Catching me by surprise (how can anyone move that fast?) her foot snagged my ankles and I fell back.

Forcing my weight back further than it already was, I managed to land on my hands versus my shell and from there I easily flipped back on my feet, now further away from Glory.

No sooner had I landed then she was on me.

Her hand was clasped on my shoulder before I could even find balance and she smiled menacingly. Then I found out why.

Blinding, burning, stabbing, sizzling, throbbing, searing, cutting, pinching, there aren't enough words to accurately describe the pain that was blazing through my body. It hurt so much that I couldn't make a sound, I simply sneered with a gaping mouth, my tongue working at something it couldn't quite make out. It zapped through my muscles, my bones, my skin, everything in my body. Immediately I fell to my knees. My instincts were screaming. What I wanted to do was crawl on the floor, get in the fetal position and cry, or die. Whichever came first.

But I couldn't. Even now. I was brought even lower and nearly toppled over. I locked my arms, catching myself from the impact. The contact with the floor and my hands sent even more bolts of pain screaming through my system. I didn't know how much longer I could take it...

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. The memory of the pain was still throbbing through every cell of my body but it had stopped. Unvelieving, I looked up. What I saw was Glory's eyes open wide, her mouth open in an expression of disbelief. Of what? I looked even higher and saw it.

Vivid had snuck up behind her with my other sai and buried it in Glory's shoulder. Her face was locked in a snarl. Suddenly she heaved her weight against the weapon and dragged it as far as she could down her back. Glory arched her back and found her voice as she screamed in pain.

Without wasting time I snatched the sai I had with my and brought it up. From my position the best entrypoint was was just under her sternum, right between the wings of her ribcage. The ribcage that housed the heart and lungs. I took full advantage.

Warm blood splashed over my hand immediately, the bright red kind. I knew enough of the body to know what that meant: arterial blood.

With another scream Glory shoved at my head. Still a little weak from that pain spell she did I toppled backward, taking my sai with me. As soon as it was removed from her chest fresh blood spewed forth and onto the floor.

Already Glory was trembling. She didn't even bother holding the wound; she must've known that it wouldn't matter. Instead she shouted.

As she shouted another wall of air shot out of her. Not at me this time, but at Vivid. Catching her by surprise, she was knocked clear across the room...and crashed right through the window.

Glory laughed, pink foam collecting around her lips. "At least you can't have her, little pet!" she retched, flecks of blood coming from her mouth. "At least she can die, no one can survive a fall like that. All because she tried to help you!"

My heart sank and my pupils constricted as my breath came in tight gasps and I ran.

"**VIVID!**"

* * *

A/N: I know, you probably hate me for ending it like this, but once again it turned out longer than I thought that it would. I try not to make any of my chapters any more than 2,000 words and I've already breached my limit. Sorry guys. Well, I hoped you liked that chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Remember, I only have 1 rule: If you Read it, you Review it! Hahahaha!

Toodles!


	16. How to: Ride off into the Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Wouldn't you know it! I finally get my computer hooked up with internet and it won't let me update the chapters in the 'simple mode!' It will only let me under 'HTML mode.' Personally, I'm not a computer fan, but I'm able to update using the mode provided. I had to dig through the cobwebs in my brain to bring back High school computer class to know how to do paragraphs and stuff under it. That took a while. If there are any computer wizzez out there I have one request: _help me! _So yeah, this is going to be a relatively short chapter. Sorry!

**Jessiy Landroz**: Well, I really appreciate the compliment. I always hope that I'm being 'different' from the rest (is there really another story of the TMNT getting pregnant?). And I'm happy to hear that I'm somehow giving out a decent plot. You are one of the readers that shows up at every chapter review and that means a lot. Hope that I can continue to reel in your support. **greshunkai**: Gory? I'm glad that you enjoyed it and weren't too freaked out. **moonie016**:I'm glad to hear that you are hooked on Vivid. What happens...I won't tell you! hahahaha! **RAPHAELFAN02**: Yeah...I guess that you could say that there would be a lot of 'ticked off moods' going around. I'm also happy to hear that I have you hungering for more! Mwahahaha! **Reijiro**: My, you just figured out every possible way that They could live, didn't you? Worst thing is that you guessed the one that I'm going to use! Despite your insightful and fullfilling hypothesis, you have yet to accurately figure out exactly how I'm planning on doing it! I'm going to keep an eye on you, young lady! **Pretender Fanatic**: Although it sounds like you enjoyed it, you seem to be a teensy weensy bit overwhelmed by the bloody stuff. Maybe it's the fact that Raph just killed four elentials, including the sister of his nemisis. Yeah. Wonder how that's going to turn out, huh? **artykidd**: The guilt I feel touches me to the deep depths of my soul, I assure you. I hope that some of your kids have such excellent grades that they can survive the flunk. :)

How to: Ride Off Into the Sunset

* * *

Before I could even comprehend what I was doing I was sprinting to the window with every muscle in my body straining. Reaching my arms out, I launched myself out the broken window, cutting myself on broken glass in the process. 

I didn't care. Vivid was in danger.

Surprisingly, it wasn't until I was airborn that something occurred to me: how was I supposed to save her?

Holy shit. This can't be good.

As stupid as it might be, I just shoved that thought in a different corner of my brain for a moment as I spotted Vivid falling below me. Clasping my arms and legs to my body to make myself more streamlined, I went after her.

The wind whistled in my ears and flapped my cheeks as I went faster down to her. I came closer and closer.

There she was.

I reached out and grabbed her arm. Pulling her to me I hugged her to my chest, wrapping both my arms around her. Instinctively I curled my body around her, as though I could protect her from what I was certain was coming up.

The time went by like it was slow motion. But even still, the ground was coming up awful fast. Slowly I closed my eyes. I was beginning to get scared. I wanted it to stop. I wanted her to be safe...

I don't know what made me open my eyes, but when I did, I saw something that scared the crap out of me...the ground was rising up to meet me. I had no clue what to do, not that I could do anything in my current position. I just stared at it opened eyed as the (concrete?) broke and crackled as the patch of ground loomed up from its bed to beat me.

As my shell touched the ground, the thing gave a little as if to cushion me, at the same time I realized it was a slope. A steep slope.

I rolled down the hill, curling my body around Vivid, letting my shell take most of the beating. We finally rolled onto flat ground. The steepness of the hill was so severe that we continued for a full couple of minutes until we crashed to a stop, slamming against something. It was then that I opened my eyes.

It was only about five feet across, but it apparently met me at about the third or second floor.Then it smoothed out like a ramp. Weird.

Wait.

Was that another power? I already did wind, right? Maybe this was earth?

Just then Vivid moved and immediately my thoughts vanished. "Vivid? Are you alright?"

She blinked and looked up at me, her blue eyes staring into mine. Then she closed them and took a deep breath, as if to prepare for something. "Raph..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I need to tell you something..."

"What?"

"I..."

She never finished her sentence. Just then, the three elentials that I distracted earlier came up into view, trailing the rogue bike. Immediately they spotted the giant ramp jutting out of the ground and all three dropped their jaws and stared at the thing, stunned. Of course, knowing my turtle luck, they spotted us next.

Well, maybe turtle luck was working after all. For when I got up, I found out that what we slammed into was a bike propped up against the wall.

Holy shit this is going to rock.

It was a medium sized bike by my standards, then again this world is populated by petite women so I shouldn't have been surprised. Then again I'm not a tall giant myself and swung my leg over the seat. Grabbing Vivid's arm I hoisted her up behind me. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around my waist (sigh!) and just like that we were off.

Literally.

This thing went off like a dog who's had his balls pinched.

I nearly fell off the thing as it shot forward and Vivid tightened her hold on me. Still she slipped (her arms weren't long enough to go around my waist) and instead clung to my shell like it was made for her. (teeheehee!)

I turned it towards the elentials and immediately two of them scattered from this mad turtle on a hot bike. The other froze in terror (guess I looked pretty scary) and managed to mist herself just in time for me not to cream her. The elentials immediately headed for their bikes, but they were already dots in my mirror and I was already headed into the alleys.

I nearly scared the shit out of myself. They might make it look really easy in the movies, but dodging a fast moving vehicle in a narrow space with sharp twists and turns isn't as easy as they make it look. (yeah, believe it or not) Especially when you're not really all to familiar with the thing.

Well, I nearly collided with two walls, but had managed to make it out unscathed. I'm getting the hang of this air-transport thing. There's a neat trick where you can turn the bike on it's side to make the sharp turns, the air goes against the wall and it works! Yeah, I got the hang of this! I can do it! Yeah...

**WHAM!**

Well, after we bounced off the wall, ricocheted off the other wall, slammed into the trash cans, landed in a pool of I-don't-want-to-know, and when we had to scramble against the pavement to escape the air bike that was following suite I had a thought; maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Yeah. A real genius.

Stiffling a groan I heaved myself off the ground. My arms and legs were covered with road rash. Luckily it wasn't as bad as some of the stuff I've seen on TV. Swiftly I looked around for Vivid and heaved a sigh of relief. Apparently I took the brunt of the damage. She had only some minor scrapes and bruises, but her forehead was bleeding. I scampered over to her to look but she stopped me with one hand as she looked me up and down in horror.

"RAPHAEL! Your hurt!" Her voice was laced with concern.

I shrugged. "It's nuthin'."

"_Nothing!_ You're _bleeding! _Look at yourself!"

I looked down. "It's only _skin._"

Alright, I admit it, I did kind of a light explanation of my rash...

The sound of the airbikes echoed from the other alley. (it sounds kinda like a loud bike at a distance, kinda faded) The other elentials were coming.

It was then that the adrenaline left my system and I began to _feel_ again. And it was then that I truly realized how 'skinned' I really was. I kinda froze. It was like a really bad sunburn; it hurt to move. Vivid came at me gently and touched my elbow (thank Sensei for knee and elbow pads!) and slowly led me away. Where to: neither of us knew. Were were we?

You know, it's funny sometimes. You meet someone, and you never expect to meet them again. But you did them a favor, so they look for a way to help you out. Well, that's kinda what happened to me.

You can imagine my surprise when a familiar figure scampered out of a tiny little door. It was that little elf-looking man that I had met earlier. He took one long look at me and Vivid and gave us both a sympathetic smile. Then he motioned us forward.

"What is he doing? Why doesn't he talk? Should we trust-"

"It's alright, Vivid." She looked at me. "I kinda know him. Helped him out in a way. He's good."

She still looked a little suspicious, but followed him. The engine noises suddenly got louder and we both shuffled after the elf-dude faster.

He led us to a dingy brown wall and it was only when he lifted it away that I realized that the dingy brown wall was covered with a dingy brown blanket/cloth/whatever. On the other side there was an opening. We had to stoop to get in, but we did. It was a small area, we both crouched in the space (doing that much movement hurt like hell!) and he dropped the blanket behind us. He didn't follow us in, there wasn't room. I was too busy gritting my teeth against groaning in pain with this road rash to complain. Vivid tried, though. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

"But, but he..."

I did my best to smile and squeezed her hand. She took a breath. Then she leaned over to me and before I knew what happened she kissed me.

It was really soft at first, then it went deeper and despite the pain in my arms I couldn't help but put my arms around her and hold her close. It was like nothing that I've ever experienced. Like hot and cold at the same time, zingy and zangy, tingly and numb. This feeling warmed at my lips and seeped slowly downward until it touched every cell of my body like a white hot furnace. I drank into her like nothing I ever have before. I couldn't believe it.

When we separated both of our breathing was heavy and somewhat labored. We were still scant inches from each others face and I could feel her warm breath against my lips just as I could feel my own against hers. She looked into my eyes and swallowed hard.

"Raphael."

"Yes, Vivid."

She closed her eyes and inched a little closer "I need to tell you something. I..."

"Where'd they go!'

"Damn!"

The voices of the elentials cut into us, startling us. Immediately we separated like naughty schoolchildren caught in the act. I still reached for her hand and squeezed again. She looked at me and smiled as she squeezed back. Yes. She was right. We should continue this another time.

"Hey, there's a male! Hey! Male! Get over here now!"

"Where is he! I know he's somewhere, their bike is in the next alley!"

(silence)

"Over there? Alright then, you better be right, male!"

"Why would he lie? I know his master, he'll get hurt bad if he does."

"Well, good for her! C'mon girls! Let's ride."

He came back over to us and lifted aside the cloth.

Vivid leaned forward and strokedhis cheek. "Thank you, little man."

* * *

We rode through the grass, the air from the air bike sending the dew flying. Some of it hit my legs. I was grateful for the cool contact. My road rash went from sensitive and painful, to stiff, sensitive and painful. I had hurt like hell. It wasn't so bad now. On top of leading the elentials away, the little man had dissappeared, then come back with a bottle of some type of ointment. It was flourescent orange and smelled like grapes (tastes like shit). But once that stuff was rubbed on my tattered skin, oh man it was like a man dying of thirst jumping into a pool of water it felt so _good_! 

It felt tremendously better than before, though I was still stiff, sensitive and painful. Though only a little bit. It was only after the fourth applying that I realized that this must've been some type of quick-healing stuff. No wonder it tingles.

Anyway, like the female she is Vivid insisted on babying me. Of course I hated it (cough) with a passion (cough, cough). Yeah. Never mind. Well, she still insisted on driving, and I must admit...it felt kinda good to just lean against her. Terrified of our crash, she was going so slow that I didn't even have to hold on, and I guess I also kinda fell asleep on her shoulder a few times too.

Yeah, well, never mind about that.

Yeah.

I told her where Amuke and Kartal were, and Iwarned her that they'd probably try to kill me as soon as they saw me. This didn't seem to faze her, in fact it seemed to piss her off. (Cool!) And, once again I was right. (I can't help it, it's a gift.)

Amuke came to his feet with surprising silence for a heavy triceraton, his eyes never leaving mine. Then I steppedoff the bike slowly and his eyes widened a bit when he saw the state of my skin. I must say right now that it looks a bit worse than it is because the bright orange goop was kinda showing around the edges of my ghashes, outlining them. Kartal did waste any time at all. He squealed with sympathy and scrambled over to me, his protruding belly bobbing back and forth as he hurried to assist.

Alright. Vivid babying me: Ok. (Kinda like it) Kartal babying me: It'll be a cold day in Hell.

I stopped him before he could reach me, my arm grabbing his shoulder. I winced at the sudden motion and Kartal gasped, his eyes awash with sympathy. He reached out "I want to..."

"No."

"But can't I..."

"No."

"But-"

"Siddown."

He tried to protest further, then I squeezed his shoulder. I don't mean the friendly 'hey man' squeeze. I mean that I was putting in some muscle squeeze. The pinch the muscle kind.

He winced and gave me a shaky smile. "Ok. Just tell me if you need any..."

"Down."

He waddled over again and sat down. Amuke ignored the whole interaction. He was already sitting back down, staring at me and waiting for an explanation, but of course first he wanted to talk to Vivid.

Hell, I was waiting for answers too.

I slowly sat down on the ground they cleared out and Vivid told us what happened.

"I went to Heaven, because that's the best place to find information. I know someone there, not personally, I just know them to be a good source so I went to find her first. Well, what I didn't know was that she worked for Glory."

Amuke's tail thumped hard on the ground and he growled.

Vivid gave a shaky smile. "Don't worry about her, Raph put one of his sais right through her back." Amuke looked at me in surprise, but I said nothing. I wasn't going to explain myself to a friggin dinosaur. "And he killed the other elentials in the room, then he killed Glory."

Now you'd think they never heard of a tempermantal turtle killing the baby sister of the ruler of their quadrant of the galaxy before. What a ruckus.

They were both talking at once, so basically I didn't know what the Hell they were saying. I just clamped my jaw and closed my eyes, willing myself not to lose my temper against these two boneheads. Not only would I hurt them, I _really_ didn't want to move right now.

Luckily Vivid came to my rescue, or theirs. Either way.

"LOOK! Guys, listen to me! We need to get mom and the others!"

That quieted them both down. Both their wives were in danger. "Where are they?"

"They went to Ivory city."

Simotaneously Amuke glared at her and Kartal gave a gasp of fright, clapping his hands to his mouth.

I looked at both of them. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

They both looked at me like I was some idiot (was I?) and rolled their eyes. With a worried look on his face (didn't know he could look like that) Amuke sighed and explained.

"Ivory city is the capital. It's where Honor _lives_!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I know that you've already heard this excuse a thousand times but we were swamped at work. Plus I'm working my three-day. Once again the surgeons are having a field day and women are popping babies out. But I figured that I better update if I don't want to be hunted down and tortured into updating by a mob of angry reviewers. (Here's the chapter! Please! Put out your torches!) Plus that HTML thing (once again) _sucks!_

Anyway, remember if you read it, review it! That's all for now! Toodles!


	17. Makkame

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: First of all, sorry that it took so long for me to update. My excuse (everyone has one, right?) is that I was doing my final lap in studying for the advancementexam. I had alreadystudied everything once over, but I always do another plunge before I take the test. Wish me luck on my score! Lets hope that the military sees me fit for promotion!

Also, this chapter has mushy stuff. I think it might border on more than mushy. I hope that you like it.

**RAPHAELFAN02**: Wow! You're getting really curious! I'm surprised how much you liked all the characters, I wasn't sure how people would take them. And yes, the orange goo probably would look cool. I love to draw but honestly haven't dabbled too much on the turtles... **moonie016**: Don't worry, not to give anything away or nothing, but you will see the turtles some time this month probably. Depends on how long it takes me to pop out the chapters. AAAAAAAh! Not the angry mob! No! **Liz-Sakura**: Wouldn't you figure that the first time Raph rides the air bike he crashes it? Go figure. **Jessiy Landroz**: You are honestly the first one who has requested that Raph get a spanking. Are you alright? (bars door against rampaging Raph) AH! Hurry! Run for your life! **Verandise**: Wow! Thanx for reviewing! (snigger) Happy to hear that your enjoying it. **SilentWater13**: Are you encouraging him to pursue Vivid or Honor? Well, I'll takeboth into account in this chapter considering how excited you are! **Reijiro**: Thank you! You're the only one to offer some advice with that HTML thing. I know how to do the paragraphs and bold and stuff, but you completely lost me on the BR stuff. Oh, and believe you me when I say that I have no problems whatsoever with you spouting out the wacky things in your brain. Believe it or not, it helps quite a bit. I might not always have that idea, but one of yours can spur one of mine into a different direction. I highly encourage it. I love the 'favorite quotes of the day' as well. It gives me a good feeling, considering how pessimistic I tend to be with my stories.

Going off of what I just said to Reijiro, I have a confession to make. I pretty much have the entire story mapped out (don't know how many chapters) except for one thing. I don't know what to do with his babe! So if any of you have any helpful suggestions, ideas, or things that you'd like to see going on with his baby then please feel free to input it.

* * *

Chapter 17

Makkame

Yeah. Um. Alright! I hope that you were able to, ah, look over that, um,... Well, anyway just remember that I'm telling this story because I know you won't say anything about it! If I hear anything about this gooshy goo-goo crap just remember that you'll get it! (You giggle. He blushes) Right. Ah-ha. Whatever. Did anyone ever tell you that you're creepy? Not that I'm personally creeped out by you it's just that you're a little...Shit. Whatever. WHATEVER! Don't give me that look, I haven't lost my temper yet! (grumble) Shut up! I don't know why the hell I put up with you. (you hand him a cookie and hechows downwhile doing his best to glare at you) Well, anyway. Here's the friggin story.

* * *

Yeah. After that little reunion, we decided that a good days rest was in order. 

That's one thing that confuses the hell out of me with this friggin planet! You can't tell night from day! Apparently it's normal for them to stay awake nearly 26 hours and then sleep for 12. According to everyone, we've stayed up too long. More like two or three of their days.

Weird. But, once they mentioned it, I did find out that I was pretty tired. In fact everyone just sorta plopped down and slept.

Except me, of course.

I hate this friggin planet.

I don't know how they can sleep with the sunlight constantly shining in your eyes. I wander around at night anyway, and when it's daytime, I'm mostly underground unfortunately. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm used to the friggin dark! Is that so friggin much to ask for!

Well, here I waslying awake amidst the slumbering guys and I couldn't stand it anymore. Kartal squeaked his nose and Amuke sounded like a bulldozer. I've never heard a more musical snore since Mikey made me sit through an episode of the Three Stooges!

Yeah. I got a couple of hours barelyon the verge of sleep, waking up each time Amuke exploded and Kartal imitated a dog wistle. Freakin morons.

I got up and walked away from them, antsy about the events to come. According to Vivid everyone was sleeping right about now. Not that I could tell. All I could think of was that in (counting in my head) eight? hours we'd be storming Ivory city to save Vivid's family. The capital city of the planet and the hometown of The Dame.

I chuckled when I thought about her sister. Yeah, I know it's mean. But it's not like she did me any favors. Well, actually she did. She gave me prime opportunity to piss off her sister! Hehehe...

Unknowingly (I'm a guy, I can lie if I want to) I inadvertently (too thick?) wandered over to the separate clearing where Vivid was sleeping. Totally by accident, (cough) I assure you (cough, cough).

Yeah, shut up. All my stealthy ninja skill was wasted when I found that she wasn't there.

Hey, what?

Wasn't there!

Immediately my heart squeezed hard and stopped beating. Where was she! Panic seized my muscles and for a moment all I could do was stand there in paralyzed fear, hyperventalating while staring at her empty sleeping bag. Then with a flash I was gone.

I couldn't have screamed if I wanted to, my throat was seized up. Where could she be! They didnt' take her! I'd kill'em! Where could she be...!

I collided with her full force. Both of us were knocked off our feet and landed flat on our backs (well, actually my shell,). I lay there for a second, my head ringing.I didn't realize that her skull was so friggin hard. I stiffled a moan looked up. Vivid was getting up, her hair wet and a brush at her side with what appeared to be a bar of soap. Apparently she had just gotten done bathing.

You know that story chicken little? The one who raised the entire forest in a panic over the sky falling just to find out that it wasan acorn? Ya know how stupid that chicken probably felt at the end? Well, I'm sure that now I know exactly how it was feeling.

Vivid rubbed her head and winced. Furious with myself I tried to scramble to my feet but only succeeded in falling flat on my ass again. Man, ain't I a Romeo.Stabalyzing myself against a tree I heaved myself up and grabbed her hand.

She giggled as I pulled her up. "Sometimes pregnancy can affect your balance, Makkame."

I looked at her puzzled, willing to momentarily overlook her friggin pregnancy comment. "Ma-who-kaka?"

This drew a blush from her and naturally my interest increased. She tried to mutter that it was nothing and dodge past me, but I was in an odd mood. Don't really know quite how to describe it, but I was.

Grinning I swung my arm out and snagged her waist. She squealed (in a good way!) and tried to push me away. My smile grew wider and I pulled her closer to me so that we were practically molded together. She continued her half hearted efforts and I chuckled, leaning my chin on her shoulder and breathing into her ear.

Her laughter quelled a bit, and she stilled. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"Makkaka?"

I couldn't see her face, but I could see her head dip down a bit and immediately I grew a little worried. What was wrong? Did I do something?Damn females are confusing.

"No, it's not Makkaka. Makkame. It's something that I've been calling you for quite some time, I'm sorry."

Alright. Now I was Hella confused. "Sorry? For what! Whatever I did I'm sure it's my fault." I've never felt myself actively apologize for something without a lot of pushing so this kinda surprised me. Especially since I didn't know what the hell I was apologizing for.

She gave me an odd look and immediately I knew that somehow I blew it completely. If only I could figure out how...

"No! That's not it...you don't know, do you?"

I had no idea how to respond to this question. Should I lie and say that I did? Or maybe make up something. Both seemed like good options.

Apparently I was giving her a blank stare just a tad bit too long, cause she laughed silently. She looked at me curiously and a sweet smile graced her lips as she slowly shook her head. "Oh, Raphael. That's one of the things that I love about you. Sometimes you can be so clueless and you don't know it. Dense is a word. Oh Makkame..."

There was that word again. There was obviously something about it.

She sat down and looked up at me. She tugged gently on my arm and I sat down beside her. It was a mossy area and to tell you the truth it was pretty darn soft.

I waited for her to speak. For some reason I felt as though me trying to open my trap again wasn't exactly the best thing right now. She stayed silent for a moment, gazing out at nothing.

"It has a couple of meanings, depending on the way that you look at it."

I cocked my head at her sudden speach, which made no sense whatsoever. Once again I waited. It payed off, apparently.

"Makkame has several meanings, depending on the way you look at it. Kame means turtle. Adding the Mak- to it makes it different. It can mean red turtle, loving turtle, love turtle..."

She strayed at this, her pale cheeks nearly turning as red as her hair and I just stared at her. Once again I had no clue how to say. Love turtle? What exactly was she trying to say? Why would she call me that? The meaning of it nagged at me a little at the back of my mind but for some reason I just couldn't quite place it.

Apparently density has it's problems.

Vivid being Vivid she saw right through me and shook her head, hiding her eyes behing a cascade of brilliant red hair. "Oh Raphael. You're not making this any easier."

Shit.

Suddenly she whipped around to me and I saw that tears were glittering in her eyes. Those eyes bored into mine with fierce determination. My mind held fast to my inability to know what to say.

"Raphael! Back there, in the alley you kissed me. Did you mean it? Or were you, I don't know what you call it, playing it? Back at the house, you seemed to be looking for me. Were you? And why? In the pinnace, when we were together, what had happened? I need to know, Raphael!"

I was taken aback by this. Finally one part of my mind managed to beat the speechless part into submission and I worked my mouth. "What? What do you mean?"

"I swear don't play with me Raphael. No one could be that dense."

I gave her a blank look. "Dense?About what!" I never even came close to losing my temper with her, but she sure was twanging my nerve right now. "Cripes, lady! What the Hell do you want! What's all this talk about 'love turtle' anyway? I never heard that before! Why the Hell are you crying! Man, you are confusing the _hell_ out of me right now!"

She just looked at me, as though expecting more. She hadn't backed down an inch for my outburst and the look in here eyes didn't change abit, still every bit as challenging. That was a first for me, especially from a female. Suddenly something clicked in the back of my mind.

"Do you mean 'do I like you'?"

Her expression changed and I knew that was it. Shit how the Hell do I say this. "Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm, uh,attracted to you, ya know. Uh, not like that's a bad thing, right? 'Cause if it is that's just fine, I can back off, ya know. I know that I'm just a freak and all...Sorry I, uh, if I went too far at any point then... Well you kissed me back right? Wait, didn't you start the kiss? Not that I didn't enjoy it or nuthing, or...well you started it.Aw _SHIT_. **SHIT!**"

Embarrassed out of my mind I turned around with every intention of finding whatever river she bathed in and drowning myself in it. Shit, I can be such a royal fu#k up when I don't even put my mind to it. Shit life sucks sometimes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and closed my eyes with resignation. It's not like I've ever had anyone before. I'll let her chew me out. Hell. I deserve it. I should just take whatever crap she has to throw at me. Shit do I ever feel low.

But when I turned around what I didn't see in her eyes was anger. Instead it was something else. Something else...

I looked into those eyes, those beautiful eyes. I remember thinking about her earlier, about how I've never quite felt this way and still don't really know how to describe it or exactly what it was.

Slowly she smiled. "It's alright, Raphael. I'll be willing to accept either love or lust, it doesn't matter to me. Because what I wanted to tell you earlier, was something that has confused me for some time. In the few Elential days that I've known you, you've come to mean so much more than I ever thought possible. It doesn't make any sense, I didn't even know that any of this could happen, but it did. It surprised me but I'm not at all dissappointed." she took a deep breath. "I love you Raphael."

I was stunned. This was the last thing I expected, though looking in retrospect at our conversation I guess that I should have. I stared at her, so many things went through my mind at that moment, none of them I could quite voice into words. I wanted to tell her that I felt the same way, or at least I think so. That she's been on my mind from the moment that I had met her and that I've never before met anyone like her, anyone who has managed to affect me in this way. That deep down I knew that this was more than a simple crush. It was much more than I could ever describe.

Which is exactly why I couldn't quite describe it.

My mouth worked and I stared at her. I only managed one word "I...I..."

She gave a slow smile and shook her head. "It's alright Makkame. You don't have to say it. You don't seem like that type."

I realized what she was implying and immediately shook my head. I might put on that front, but I'm not a 'player' or whatever you want to call it.

"Vivid, you got it all wrong, I, uh. I'm not..."

She put a finger to my lips with a smile. "It's all right Makkame. It's all right. I never expected anything more. I'm just glad that I got to do this." She took another deep breath and stepped closer to me. Slowly she put a hand to my stomach. "This child has the power to change the future of an entire extensive civilization, as do you only more so. I consider it an honor merely to meet you, nonetheless to assist you like this. I'm sorry if this gets in the way but we're going to be in a lot of danger tomorrow. I didn't want you to go without me telling you how I feel. ..."

Once again she looked at me with her luminous blue eyes. Slowly she leaned towards me and before I knew it she kissed me. It was like before, only deeper. More sensual maybe, and I didn't even know that was possible. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her close. A soft moan escaped her lips and she fumbled with her hand. Then it was gentle.

She softly traced her slim fingers across my arms, dancing across my deltoid and biceps. She traced my hand and led a line of fire up my arm and across my plastron. I shivered and kissed her deeper. She slid her fingers across my abdomen then went lower to-

Suddenly I broke it and shoved her away at arms length. My breath was in ragged gasps and sweat glistened on my skin. My knees were shaking. I wasn't sure what she just did but it sure as Hell sent a bolt of lightning straight up my body, tingling every cell. It was like nothing that I've ever felt before in my life. I was exhilirated, excited, energized, and scared.

Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Even though my mind couldn't quite catch up with what was happening my body knew and my tail slowly uncurled.

Vivid easily broke out of my grasp and approached closer. I thought she was going to do it again but instead she put a hand against my cheek and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Raphael?"

I was still shaking a bit. Shit! Why was this happening to me! "Vivid...I... When The Dame came, I didn't want to. I don't know what the hell she did but I don't remember...I don't remember anything. This is...this would be..."

I had to stop. I just got through telling the love of my life that I was technically (or at least mentally) still a virgin. Maybe I was having bedtime jitters, I don't know. I just knew that it was new, and I didn't know exactly how to react. How do you act in a situation like this? I mean you see movies, but this isn't the movies. It isn't even one of those cheap fiction stories. What the hell...

She said nothing, she only pulled me in close and hugged me tight and I almost had no choice but to hug her back. Man she's beautiful. She whispered in my ear, telling me it was alright and slowly I relaxed in her arms.

What she led me through tonight I can't quite describe to you, partly because I don't really know how and also because I want this story to stay as 'rated T'. But I will tell you one thing, although it's unbearably corny, that it was something magical, for that's the only word I have for it.

And tomorrow, we get to kick Honor's ass.

* * *

A/N: Man! I didn't really know quite how to end this one! You'll probably hate the thing. I wanted a lot more in there but this whole subject kinda got in the way. I hope that you don't mind. Please tell me that Ididn't overstep my rating boundries! I didn't say anything bad, honest! (I think) Anyway, I'd like to apologize once again for my late update. Good News: Since I took the advancement test, the computer has decided to quit doing it in just HTML mode and now I can type like a civilized human! So in other words, future updates should be easier for me. 

Even though you might be angry, just remember that if you **Read it, Review it**! Even if it is just to tell me off. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Toodles!


	18. Dances with Triceratons

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys. Sorry, but this chapter is going to be a real bummer. It's one of those 'bridges' that I have to cross before I get to more exciting stuff. This might sound weird but I'm kinda computer illiterate. A few of you asked for the mature events of last chapter, posted on another website of course. And the truth is that I have no clue how to do that! Do I make one of my own?...Ask another person for permission?...Is there some type of community web page for this kinda stuff...? Some help would be much appreciated!

**Liz Sakura**: Thank you. I hope that my next chapter won't dissappoint you! **Jessiy Landroz**: I'm sure that he forgives you for wanting a spanking. Glad that you enjoyed the RaphxVivid interaction. I wasn't quite sure if I pulled that off properly. **Reijiro**: Wow. You were just waiting them to get the hanky-panky on weren't you? And don't worry about the HTML anymore, my computer has decided to start cooperating. I'm considering the baby option that you said but as you said it just sounds mean so I hope that I can come up with something better. I have a few more ideas in mind. **moonie016**: Happy to hear that you enjoyed it! To tell you the truth, I have no idea how long this story will turn out. Last chapter I only got 1/3 of what I wanted in there and that seems to happen a lot with me! (my original idea was to have the stuff in Chapter 17in Chapter 16!) So basically my fingers never cooperate with my head. But if my head is correct in this estimate I'd say 3-5 though don't quote me on that. **Zombie Cordelia**: His bros...they will show up in future chapters so you'll find out! With the baby I'm not sure at this point I have several ideas but I have no clue which one to pursue. (I know, moronic) **Tewi**: Wow. Excitement. Yeah I did miss you last chapter but its Ok you're here now. I will try not to fail you with my next chapter, scouts honor!

* * *

Chapter 18 

Dances with Triceratons

(Raph doesn't meet your eyes. He pretends to look preoccupied while obviously trying to work the blush out of his cheeks. He clears his throat and tries to speak. After failing that, he tries again.) Well...uh...I'm...uh. Well, geesh, already! The estrogen is so friggin thick in this air I can't breath! Back off, now! (you comply, grinning, he huffs and glares at you) What the Hell are you grinning at! (you make a valiant effort to hide your smile.) Friggin morons! You're all in friggin heat! Sniffing around people's feet an all...puh. Whatever. (He glare's at you) I never want to hear you saying anything to anyone about what I tol' you! I'm not telling you just so the world will find out! (You nod and cross your fingers behind your back, he looks somewhat satisfied) Alright already. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Ya know, sometimes triceratons can be annoying...

* * *

You know, I've never really been the mushy type. But there's something special about some things...ya know? I don't really know how to explain it. 

Anyway, when I woke up, and I saw Vivid right next to me in the soft moss sleeping soundly...I don't know. I guess you could say that it kinda touched me a little bit. Just a little bit. A teeny little bit. Teeny weeny. Friggin microscopic.

Vivid was lying there. Here eyelids were closed in her sleep, highlighting her long lashes against her pale cheek. Her red hair shone like fire, dancing in the sunlight like so many tongues of flame. She had her head nestled under her folded hands like a sleeping child.

She was beautiful.

Thoughts of what had happened returned to my mind and I felt warm inside. I couldn't believe it. I never pictured something like this happening to me. A freak. A mutant freak who crawls around in the dark sewers like a thief who'd done something wrong. A friggin freak. Yet at the same time she didn't care. Then again with a father like Amuke I guess that she's been 'exposed' to a variety of relationships from a very young age.

I'm bein too damn mushy. Besides, it's not like it's mutual. Not exactly. She thinks that all I feel for her is lust, and I choked on telling her the truth. I don't remember the last time I choked on anything and couldnt' believe that I did with her. Especially on a subject like that one.

Then again it's not like I ever expected to say something like that.

I love you.

Three friggin words. Eight stupid letters. Who'd of thunk that they'd be so damndable hard to say. What was I afraid of? Rejection? She told me she loved me so it's not like that is a plausable fear. She loves me. I still couldn't believe it. She loves me.

Damn I sound like a lovesick pansy.

She loves me.

My muscles twitched and I slowly got up, careful not to disturb Vivid. She was lying on my belt. My sais must be somewhere under there, I'd get them later when she was awake. I must've been only asleep for a few hours. Funny, here I thought that 12 hours of sleeping would be easy to come by.

Slowly I wandered away to the nearby creek that she bathed in earier. Naked. Soap lathering her body...my tail started to throb slightly and I cursed silently. Who ever knew that I'd ever turn out to be horny. Especially since I don't even deserve then only girl who can stand to look at me, nonetheless touch me. Stupid freak.

Well, as you all know, this pity-fest isn't really my style, especially when I find a girl who loves me and had just 'officially' lost my virginity. As turtle luck would have it, something or someone came along to break me out of it.

I sensed him coming before he came at me and whipped around, fists ready. My hand came up and managed to deflect the first massive fist that came at me and buckled my right leg to avoid the second. Automatically seizing the opening I dove between the arms at the now unprotected chest and delivered two wicked uppercuts to the abdomen.

My assailant grunted but it didn't phase him. He tried to close in his arms in a bear hug, one meant to crush, but I slipped right out, agile as an eel. I saw the tail at the last millisecond, sweeping the ground to trip me and leapt into the air just in time...only to meet the huge skull coming down on mine.

He cracked my head with his and tiny white stars lit up in my vision. A massive hand gripped my neck. I felt myself being lifted up and slammed against a tree. I snarled at him. Bringing both my feet together I pistoned them straight into his chest, bringing pained grunts from him. But he didn't stop. With his other hand he grasped my thighs. My hands couldn't reach his face, his arm was too damn long. Instead I brought all six fingers to work stabbing the hell out of his wrist, right on the pressure point near the artery.

He snarled in pain and his hand spasmed. For a moment I thought he was going to let me go but instead he just slammed me again into the tree and once again stars danced in my head.

I snarled right back at him. "Damnitt, Amuke! What the Hell is this for! Let me go you fu#ker!"

"I know what you did, Raphael."

For a moment the blood drained from my face. I suppose it is a similar reaction to every male who has ever violated the daughter of a psychotic dude. Then I remembered that I could take him. Traximus was at least five times tougher (as far as I knew at least) if I can take him surely I can take Amuke. The father of the girl I love. Oh shit.

So I just glared right back into his face and didn't say a word. This whole 'potential father in-law' thing really has it's drawbacks.

"She's my baby girl. I don't give a rat's-ass who the fu#k you are, chosen-one or no. No one is going to hurt my baby girl, understand?" He stared right into my eyes and his expression didn't change one iota during this whole speech.

I blinked. Frankly I was surprised. Amuke was the soft-spoken I'll watch what I say type. I never expected to hear him raise his voice, nonetheless curse twice in the same breath. I must've really pissed himoff. I could see the emotional anger brewing in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. I sighed with resignation. Guess I'd have to handle this one with what Don would call, 'finess.'

"First of all, put me down asshole!" Finesse. Right. Surprisingly he just stared at me a moment, then slowly lowered me to my feet. It was a longer trip than I remember. Damn triceratons are tall! Finesse. I'm supposed to use finesse. Shit, what the hell does that mean anyway!

I cleared my throat. "Look, I'm not out to hurt anyone." I looked at him. His eyes bored right into mine but he didn't say a word. Shit. "I would never hurt your daughter. Believe me."

He crossed his arms. "Why?"

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. "Well, the truth is your daughter is..." Why the hell does he have to stare so hard! "...special. To me. Personally." Shit shit shit shit. I reall suck at this mushy mushy feeling crap. Not really too keen on getting practice from it either. Damn. "Well," I said, trying again, "I..."

Suddenly he leaned forward, clamped his hand on my head and lowered his head so his face was inches from mine. He stared straight into my eyes. I didn't have any idea what the fu#k he was doing, but I'm guessing finesse has something to do with patience so I'll try my hand at it. Amuke should consider himself lucky. hehehe

"You love her."

"Wha-I-uh-um-wh-lo-my-ha-FU#K!" I jerked myself out of his grasp and put a hand to my head in exasperation. SHIT! Why could I never get these kinda words RIGHT! And how the hell did he KNOW!

He just continued to stare at me, which at the moment was really starting to piss me off. He grinned. Well, what the fu#k does he have to be grinning about! I was really fuming. Stupid peice of dog sh!t. I impatiently waited for an explanation, all thoughts of finesse abandoned and replaced with trigger-happy-lunatic. Such a more comfortable mode. But he didn't say anything, he just walked away and leaved me to beat a hole into the tree behind me, which I tried very hard to do.

* * *

Damn it's too bright. Jut bring a little moonlit nighttime around here and I swear to you I'd wreak havoc on this planet! 

We entered under the canopy of the building and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I've never complained of one before, but right now I have the biggest friggin headache. It's like my head is about to explode. Too much friggin sunlight. I was tired too. Now _that_ was confusing. I'd never been tired before in my life without being sick or finishing a really tough of long fight. Kartal pointed out that I had the 'pregnancy sluggers.' Something about hormones in the body making you tired, something that happenswhen your pregnant.Great, on the day the we bust Vivid's family out this parasite is making me tired. Kartal just happened to notice,I don't know but I was ready to beam him for it.

Heluckily didn'tnotice any change between me and Vivid and I was glad for it. He'dprobablybe the type to squeal with delight and clap his hands like an overanxious schoolgirl and I wasn't looking forward to it.Also luckily was the fact that Amuke hadn't said anotherword tome aboutit. He was just being his usual quiet, stoic self. Vivid on the other hand, well that was different.

I don't know exactly, but I guess that I was expecting something different. In how she would act around me that is. Maybe I'm just being myusual dense self, but I didn't detect any relevant difference between the way she was treating me before the, uh, romp, and afterwards. Maybe she was justputting on appearances.

Anyway, we had made it through the town alright. Once there it was surprisingly easy to find out what happened to her family. They were already captured and were currently being held inside the palace in the 'isolation cages', where the 'especially dangerous' were always held. Hell, all they need to do is taste Purity's who-know-what or her what-do-you-call-it and they would know that she was anything but evil!

I wanted to sneak in but I was outvoted on that prospect three-to-one. Friggin ninja-haters.Amuke and his fat ass prevented me from sneaking away like last time, too. They pointed out that it didn't make sense trying to sneak in a huge triceraton, a Federation librarian with a belly the size of a beach balland an elential who had her face posted everywhere. I offered disguises, another ninja favorite, but they turned that down as well. The only feasable disguises would be some type of cloak to cover our appearances. Once again Amuke's size and Kartal's belly came into play, plus the fact that it's freakin hot on this planet and a group of cloaked figures would be suspicious to say the least.

They had opted for a different plan, one that I didnt' really like at all; which is funny because we implemented the same thing on aTriceraton base right in front of thePrime Leader.

Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention. After much complaining and quite a bit of force we managed to coerce Kartal to stay behind as the 'getawaydriver.' Yeah. He didn't fall for it either. That's the most I saw the squeaky little guy putup a fight. He actually_ struck_Amuke, which surprised the Hell out of me. Not like he batted an eye from the blow. Anyway, in the end we won over. We just couldn't have a pregnant dude waddling with us, especially when he was due any day now.

I've strayed off the subject, and the place where we were, and the plan. Right. Well, as I said earlier, me and my bros hadused this plan before. One where weare 'turned in' by someone who is actually a part of our group. The only problem was who? I suggested Vivid, that she dye her hair. Surprisingly, a planet full of beautiful, voluptuous femaleshad never heard of dying there hair. Unfortunately I had no friggin clue how to do it. Luckily Vivid knew something that she could usetemporarily, as long as she didn't sweat too much. Whatever it was it turned her hair green. And it stank. Bad. We played with the smell and coupled it with some shabby clothing, making her look sorta likethat lady who attacked me in the ally. Luckily she knew what makeup was and applied some to change her facial features.

Now here we are, steppinginto a freakishly huge palace with my wristschained together, shackled in turn to Amuke. Yep. The day couldn't get any better. I don't think that I have to tell you how muchI hate being confined against my will, nonetheless with someone who's tried to kick my shell at least twice. Na,he's not that bad. I guess_. grumble_

Even back then, on the Triceraton base, it felt odd to be willingly presenting myself out in the open; with shackles on no less! Well, it didn't feel any different this time. Well...maybe it did. After all last time I had the comfort of having my bros with me. Not that Amuke isn't trustworthy, and I love Vivid but...I don't know. I sure do miss those guys more than I ever thought that I would.

It was friggin humiliating. I guess that the palace staff (which seemed to think that The Dame was the best thing since kung-fu movies) completely bought her whole lie about wanting to 'rehabilitate me' for the sake of my unborn child and for my 'promising' future as a breeder. It made me want to puke in their faces. They treated me as though I were a long lost child, using soft voices and baby words. Every time they tried to touch me they did it feather soft as though the least amount of pressure would make me shatter in a million pieces. Man these babes were freaky.

Amuke on the other hand they treated with disgust. He was the 'villian' who 'led me down the wrong path' and commited such hideous crimes while living with the enemy.I'm sure they would have started spitting on him and stoning him were we not shackled together. Now that I think of it, that's probably why Vivid did it.

It was hard as Hell not to say a word and not to react. Vivid had been especially careful to tell me to act 'docile.' It killed me. She said that everyone else didn't know that my mind couldn't be controlled like all other males, they didn't know that I was 'the one.' So I was to pretend as though she was willing me to be 'pliable.' But honestly. I don't care if it rains holy shit from heaven, if one more b!t#c says anything else about "oh you poor wittle thing!" or makes another cheek pinching attempt I swear to you that I will not be held responsible for my actions.

Vivid was treated with a mixture of elation and ignored. They were so used to ignoring the 'shabby elentials,' but wanted to much to 'congratulate' the one who captured me that they weren't sure which to pursue. It was friggin hilarious.

Anyway we were being led through the passageways, the crowd leading us was growing larger and larger by the second. I was also getting more and more pissed off by the second.

Then suddenly the crowd cleared completely as we were being led through the last hallway, and we were accompanied only by two guards. Once we reached the door the stood in front of it and we walked through. Something didn't feel right. My hands flexed in the cuffs. Something didn't feel right at all. This didn't seem like a holding facility or a prison. It looked much too fancy.

It was only when we breached the double doors did we realize exactly where we were led. It was about this point where our plan began to fall apart.

They led us straight to The Dame.

Immediately all my muscles tightened and I swear to you that I was ready to spring on her and rip out her jugular right there. A soft touch from Vivid calmed me immediately. She looked at me with her blue eyes. There was still time to salvage the plan.

She was busy delegating with a group of very official looking females but the moment she saw me she cut off their converstion rudely and waved them off. Some of them looked slightly offended but not only could they not do anything about it but Honor didn't seem to care.

Honor stared at us for a moment then a soft smile graced her face. She was perched on her throne, her shapely legs crossed and she peered at us while resting her chin on her knuckle like that thinking guy statue. Two guards in lavendar uniforms stood at attention on either side of her throne, but Honor didn't notice them, she simply smiled at us. Everything about her might have been friendly, but her eyes blazed and seemed to peirce us from across the huge expanse of room. I knew then that something was wrong.

Vivid knelt down and bowed, speaking in a deliberately lowered voice to disguise her own.

"Your majesty, I have brought you the traitor and the special male that you have been seeking for your own.It was an arduous task and he was difficult to bring in but I have done it foryou,your grace." I saw her blink and could almost hear the cogs in her mind working. We had to figure out a way to getus to her family where we could implement her plan."I would be honored if you would allow me to escort them to the holding facility so you would be able to do with them what you will at your leisure."

The room hung in a still silence for a very long moment. None of us moved. We were waiting to see what she would do.

Honor swung her leg down and planted both feet on the floor, leaning against her elbows. "Tell me, how did you come across them?"

Vivid lowered her head again. "I came across them on the outskirts of Hell."

"And how did you capture them?"

"I controlled their minds. The turtle was a bit more difficult though."

It was what we had planned to say. We had no idea if she would fall for it. At best she would figure that I was faking because she knew I couldn't be controlled and that the others were innocent. I'm not really going to touch on the other side of the coin right now, cause she answered it for me.

She leaned back in her chair in a dramatic 'thoughtful' pose. Touching her lip with her finger, she spoke. "You found them off of Hell, that I can buy. That's where he was last seen, killing my sister." she said all of this in a completely neutral voice, as though she were discussing biscuits and tea. But I could see her muscles tighten as she said the words and I knew that I was in trouble.

"You controlled the big freak with your mind, he's a simple creature, that I can buy." Amuke didn't twitch a muscle, being perfectly stoic as he always was. Suddenly Honor leaned forward and wagged a finger in the air. "What I don't buy, exactly, is that you controlled my favorite friend here." She smiled, staring straight at me. "You see, he cannot be controlled by conventional means. The other thing that I see as odd is that those shackles aren't restraining him at all. I can see from here that they are capable of breaking away. Why you would bring him here so conveniently I don't know, and I will spare you the stress of explaining at all."

She shrugged in cute innocence. "You see, you don't have to explain anything when your dead. If you think that I'm paying one red cent for him your wrong, dead wrong. (_giggle)_And Raphael, you have cost me so much trouble including my beloved sister. I swear unto you" she smiled sweetly "that I'm going to make your life a living Hell."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that the chapter was so boring guys! And about the vagueness of it all. And about the length. I just really wanted to get all of this through. Tommorrow he battles with Honor yet again and something happens at the end. I won't tell! If you have any suggestions about the story, especially about the fate of the baby, feel free to express them. Remember if you Read it, Review it! Toodles! 


	19. Seeing In Red

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Hope that you guys liked the previous chapter. From the sound of the reviews, the Raph x Amuke interaction was a fave, though it seemed that my cliffie wasn't as dramatic as I would've liked it to be. Oh well...

**Jessiy Landroz**: I'm so happy that you thought it was hilarious, I felt so awful I thought everyone would hate it, but I needed to have a father/daughterviolater interaction there. And about what is going to happen in the palace, from what you say I'm confident that I will surprise you! **Reijiro**: Sai uppance butt? Love it. Thank you for the kind words. I'm such a pessimistic author. For some reason I always think people will hate it. If I was there for every time they beat the tar out of me for thinking such a thing I'd be in a coma right now! And thank you thank you THANK YOU! Your suggestions have given me an idea about what to do with the baby! I think that it may surprise you! **Tewi**: Thank you for reviewing! I don't know why I thought it would be boring, everyone is telling me vice wise. I'm also getting a lot of good words about the RaphxAmuke interaction. Thanx! **moonie016**: Will anyone be killed off? Read and find out! Will the go to Earth? Read and find out! Will the see Raph's brothers? Read and find out! Mwahahahahaha! Aren't I evil? **artykidd**: Thanx for reviewing! And thank you for the suggestion. I just need to figure out wether or not to take it. Never wrote anything like that before although I've read plenty... **Silent Water13**: Cherry bomb? That's a new one. Even for you...hahaha Thanx.

* * *

Chapter 19 

Seeing in Red

Why did you like that! I got jumped, by a big-headed triceraton no less! It's not funny! It's not cute! What the hell do you silly people consider cute nowadays! Damn! (grumbles about empty headed females) Besides! I had an excuse. Remember the bookworm telling me that pregnant dudes sometimes get fatigue? Well there you go! Not like that's an excuse or nuthin... Ah, shut up! Anyway, you'll be wanting to hear some more, now, won't ya? Well, let me just warn you in advance that sometimes things like this happen. If you'll read half the stories on this thing you'd know that. Huh. Here we go already...

* * *

In an instant all three of us split up, tearing away from each other. The break away cuffs that she mentioned earlier worked beautifully. 

A blast of white hot heat struck the floor where we were just bunched up just a moment ago. It took me a moment to figure out what it was; it was lightning! Is that an element? I suppose...it's in nature...

My thoughts were interrupted as she launched another barrage at Amuke. He gallopped away, lumbering like a rhino yet swift. With a snarl I whipped my sai into my hand and charged her.

She seemed busy delivering bolts of lightning to Amuke and Vivid, calmly standing there with one hand outstretched to control her attack. She had a small smile on her face and was standing completely still. This has to be my chance. I leapt at her.

Without even batting an eyelash her free hand shot up and a whirlwind struck me like a brick wall. It lifted me aloft, gently, almost as though it didn't want to hurt me.

Which she didn't.

She didn't want the guy carrying her child to miscarry.

So here I was, mad as hell, pinned hopelessly against a wall by wind from the Dame while she attacked my lover and Amuke. It's enough to boil your brains out. I didn't know how she kept it up, but she sent those lightning bolts after those two as though she had six hands to work with, though right now she was only using one. By now she was laughing hysterically as though it were some sort of grand joke or great game.

Vivid and Amuke were slowing down. They were getting tired of the constant sprinting and pivoting. A body can only keep that sort of pace up for so long. This had to be stopped.

Growling furiously in my throat, I struggled to break free of this air restraint. My arms were pinned down against the wall spread eagle and let me tell you that the muscles you use to lift it up like that...well you don't use those much in everyday life, that's for sure. I strained as hard as I could. Painful cramps sprung up in both arms but I ignored it as though it were a bug bite. I had to get free. I roared in frustration. This was never going to work...

Vivid was just a tad bit too slow. One of Honor's strikes caught her foot as she was springing away yet again. The blast was so powerful it sent her flying in the air, twirling like one of those figure skaters or something. When she hit the floor her momentum must have carried with her because she spun across the floor like a rag doll before coming to a stop. Hurriedly with a pronounced limp she scrambled to her feet, with Amuke already pounding away in her direction. She was going as fast as she could, but I could already see that it wouldn't be nearly fast enough...

With a roar I blasted through the wind barrier and came _flying_ straight at Honor. She didn't see me until I was already on her.

My fist connected solidly with her neck. I could feel the cartilage shift, crack and break. My second one clubbed her directly in the center of her face. I finished it off with a roundhouse kick to her torsoe, all without yet touching the ground.

She flew across the room as if she had wings, crashing into the nearby wally. Immediately the two guards sprang at me but I was ready. I met their steel weapons with some of my own, and sai are the best weapon for any occasion.

One had a battle ax and the other a broadsword. I dodged the heavy weight of the battle ax crushing down. I felt it brush against my shell. I deflected the broadsword through the prong of my sai, catching it in the groove and using it's own momentum to help throw it to the side. Without wasting a heartbeat I dove in close and plunged my sai into her belly. She tried to bring her weapon up again but faltered when I pushed at my sai, dragging it up her torsoe while still inside her belly. Warm blood sprayed on my arms. Furiously I yanked it out. Miraculously she was still alive.

Sensing the other guard attacking, I hurriedly ducked. The heavy battle ax came swinging through where my head just was...and right into her partners already wounded torsoe. Well, it wasn't exactly pretty. That heavy piece of steel cleaved right through her, and suddenly one was two.Blood and thicker things spewed on the fancy palace floor.

Still caught in her own momentum, I thrust the longest tong of the sai stright into her neck, right in the middle where the spine was. She had an easier death than her partner.

No sooner had I turned from those two than I heard Honor shrieking. She stormed out of the hole she made in the wall. Her hair was mussed up and her eyes blazed something I can't quite identify yet. With another shrill scream she pumped her hands in the air and suddenly I saw a wall of air coming at me, just like Glory did.

I don't know exactly what possesed me to do this, but I moved my hands up from the ground, like I was pulling out weeds. Suddenly the ground shifted and a wll of stone and dirt came up before me. The wind hit it and spewed in all directions like a thing gone mad, but I wasn't touched. I could hardly believe it.

"Raph!"

I whipped around to see Vivid standing with Amuke. I didn't know it, but only about ten seconds had gone by since I broke free. Without thinking I yelled at her. "Go! Get your family out of here! I'll take care of The B!t#h!"

She got a striken look on her face, but was distracted when she had to dodge another lightning bolt from Honor. My muscles tensed. With a roar of anger I made another yet unknown motion. Bringing my fists up like I was carrying a rock, I made a pushing/throwing motion at her.

Honor gave a shriek of surprise when the ground in front of her suddenly rose up, folding like a giant towel. It came at her and crushed her against the wall like a hand, effectively holding her in place. For a moment she was silent, but then she gave another banshee-like cry of rage and I could see her edges blurring. She was misting.

"**GO!**" I yelled at Vivid and Amuke, at the same time waving them away. I didn't want to get hurt. Well, I guess in my emotional state that waving was yet another sign. The ground rippled underneath their feet. They fell down, then the ground rolled like an ocean, and they were pushed away.

It stopped and they got back up, but they also got the message. Vivid turned and looked straight into my eyes. Were those tears? "We'll come back for you! Don't you dare die, Makkame, or I'll kill you myself!" With that, and prodding from Amuke, they fled down the hall.

Now it was up to me to deal with Honor.

The ground-hand-thingie was empty. She was nowhere to be seen.

With a slow breath I straightened up and tried my best to loosen my tight muscles. She was around here, somewhere. In the air. I knew it. And I had to be ready.

I felt an almost whispering sound, like a butterfly going by my ear, behind me. It was enough.

Spinning on the ball of my foot I raised both sais parallel to my shoulders, the already blood stained prongs facing downward. Honor's face appeared full of smiles...then full of horror. I brought both sais down, their intended target that soft area between the neck and shoulder on each side. The spot where it's real easy to pierce both lungs or a heart. The only problem was that she reacted to quickly.

With another puff of air she sent herself flying backwards away from me, zipping likea water bug. But she wasn't fast enough to escape uscathed. The tip of my sais caught the tender flesh just below the collar bone. Her backwards movement didn't let me plunge them down, but instead the skimmed her skin an inch or so below the flesh, eventually reaching that one area on a woman's chest they're always eager to show on porno magazines.

She clutched her chest in pain and shock and looked at me in horror. Then she stared down at the two parallel lines beginning at her collar bone, and ending at her nipples. Of course her shirt didn't survive the atack appropriatly and flapped open in places.

I have to admit, considering the position we were in, I found it pretty darn hilarious. For a moment I even forgot what I was doing and brought a blood stained hand to my sides as my mouth split into a grin and I guffawed uproarious laughter. Who'd of thunk it.

Obviously she possessed absolutely no sense of humor. Her face turned beet red with anger even as the blood oozed from the gashes and soaked her lovely pastel shirt. Poor thing. Pity, really.

With another one of those shrieks that were beginning to get annoying, she sent a lightning bolt at me. I raised my arm to block it, and a column of earth followed and took the blow for me. She sent another and another, but I did the same thing each time. I stepped forward with each attack, making her step back. I have to admit that it felt kinda empowering.

To her side was a small table adorned with fancy food and another witha huge bowl of water accompanied by neatly folded cloths, presumably for washing. With a flick of her wrist she sent this bowl of water hurtling towards me. I blocked it of course, after all, she couldn't hurt me. I'm untouchable.

I did get drenched in water, though. Using such a childish tactic amused me. She must be getting desperate. Does she think that I'll melt or something? Well, I found out her motives soon enough.

The water streamed off me and formed a sizable puddle on the perfectly smooth polished floor. She hopped back to avoid getting wet, then before I knew what she was doing, she sent another lightning bolt to the water on the floor...the water I was standing and drenched in.

The electricity siezed my body and I stiffened everywhere simotaneously. I couldn't even flick a finger. I lost all sense of time or what was even going on, my eyes just stared straight forward. I vaguely remember feeling a gush of wind on my plastron, sending me sprawling to myshell on the stairs leading to her throne. For a moment I twitched as my muscles spasmed here and there. Then with shaky limbs I tried to get up.

Tiny, yet steely hands clamped down on my shoulders like vice grips. Immediately I felt a familiar tingling sensation, then the also familiar feeling of pulling.

She was there, draining my energy, like she did so long ago.

I felt it pulling at my limbs, my torsoe, my hands and feet. It was like strings were implanted in my body and someone was slowly pulling them out one by one. It felt wierd. It also sapped my strength. My limbs felt like jelly and my body was crying out for food and sleep. I ignored it and tried helplessly to get up and at least push her away. It was like trying to convince a rubber band to substitute for my sai.

She leaned in my ear, snarling words at me between her teeth. "Now listen here, you SOB, I'll take no more of this shit! I want you, and _my baby_ with me at all times! Might I add that technically _you_ belong to me as well! That baby is going to grow, and be born healthy and full of power that I can absorb and I will find some way to force you to bond with me even if I have to kill someone! Not like I haven't done it before, punk! You were using your power right there, I just _knew_ that you were The One! Especially with your use of Earth! You know Earth, Fire, and Metals are a male's strong elements, don't you? I've still never seen anyone use fire, before. No one has for at least a few centuries.Of course you don't, your an idiot. That's why you've probably only seen me use water and wind related elements. In fact..."

Then she paused, and out of the corner of my eye I could see enlightenment and joy light up her face. I didn't like it.

"In fact..." she continued. I continued my own struggle to break free of her grasp (you see how well I'm doing so far.) "I think that I've just realized a way for me to 'convince' you to go along with me." Yup. Definetly didn't like it. "You seem rather fond of that Larka girl your with, aren't you?..." She grinned. "Good thing I'm having her the 'first priority' capture for my guards!"

A familiar panic siezed my body when I realized she was talking about Vivid. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't even move! I HATED feeling this friggin helpless! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! More than that it friggin PISSED me OFF!

Abruptly Honor let out a painful scream. Her hands yanked themselves off of me like it was painful to touch me or something.

I managed to turn my head and look at her. What I saw surprised the hell out of me.

Honor was standing there, and both of her hands were on _fire_. She was looking at them in horror, screaming in pain. Quickly she started patting them on the ground with frantic haste. She rushed over to the mounds of earth, but it was mostly marble-like stone from the floor. Frantically she looked for something else to douse her cooking hands in.

I wondered briefly what in the world would cause such a thing. When I looked down I got my answer, and what I saw surprised me so much that the adrenaline kick-started my muscles into cooperating. What I saw was simple.

I was on fire.

Literally. My entire body was covered in flames. I reached my feet, unsteady even with my newfound adrenaline. Frantically I tried to pat it out until I realized that it didn't hurt. Not one bit. Curiously I looked at it. Flames licked every inch of my skin with their long yellow tongues. They curled around my bodly and danced in the air.

Slowly as I stared at them and calmed down, the got shorter and shorter. Then they just vanished, like someone just flicked some switch and turned it off. Quickly I checked myself. No marks. No burns. Nothing.

Cool beans!

All this happened in a matter of seconds and it didn't take me long at all to realize two things: Honor was still there, and Vivid was in danger because of me.

As much as I wanted to finish, I really wanted to reach Vivid as well. When I looked around, Honor was darting towards a door, her hands still burning having found nothing to douse the stubborn flames. They were down quite a bit more. I could fix that. Think of it as a I'm-going-to-find-Vivid, here's-proof-I'm-thinking-of-you present.

With a flick of the wrist I sent a small gust of wind at her. Now I don't know if my wind just hit it at the right angle and I made the flames from her hands travel, or if fire was actually in this wind and I didn't know it...But what I do know is that when it hit her her skirt caught on fire. And that stuff must've been highly flammable, cause it practically exploded and suddenly her whole outfit was on fire. Frantically she started stripping as she reached the door and this was the last that I saw of her before I went on a search of my own.

Running was hard as hell with so much of my friggin energy drained. I think I managed in because of Master Splinter's training. Either that or my body was burning spit for feul, cause my mouth sure was dry. Don't ask me how, but somehow I made the right turns to reach Amuke.

The trail of chaos was an easy guide.

The entire family was there, though not a one of them were conscious. Instead they were on what I could only discribe as a bunk-stretcher. One with three stories. I immediately realized that two things were amiss: one Amuke was pissed at me for some reason, two; Vivid wasn't there. Amuke explained in the kind, thoughtful manner that was so his style.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

I glared at him, panting even though it was a relatively short run. "Gee whiz, I don't know Einstein. Duh, looking for you maybe? Oh yeah, and kicking Honor's ass!"

His expression didn't change at all. Instead he growled; "Vivid just left some minutes ago to look for you, idiot! Now where is she!"

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshisthitshitshitshithsitshitshitshitshit! I couldn't believe it!

I didn't even spare the dinosaur another glance I simply asked: "Which way?"

He pointed and I ran without another word. Who'd of thought? Raphael, the rebel, the devil-may-care. In love and feeling (dare I say it?) responsible. I know, it's crazy.

Here's where the part in the story comes that everyone hates. I'm sorry I have to tell it, but reall it's just the way it happened so I can't really help it.

I was running when I took a turn in the hallway when I came across a group of guards. Amuke had obviously been through there, because over half of them were lying on the floor, unconscious, broken, and maybe dead. The rest were obviously in the process of recovery; staggering to their feet, leaning against the wall rubbing their heads, or attending the wounded. The moment I appeared all heads turned and weapons went up.

"Shit I don't have time for this!"

Frustrated, I automatically assumed a battle stance, whipping out my blood-stained sai. I didn't even have time to charge.

I felt a tiny prick on my neck. Immediately I reached up to the back of my neck and plucked it out. What I saw in my hand made my heart stop. A dart. I turned around and saw three guards around the bend that I completely overlooked before. Or maybe they just got there. It didn't matter, the damage was done.

In my weakened, overworked, fatigued, pregnant, and energy sapped state it took no time at all and whatever drug began to take effect. I couldn't believe it. After all this work, after all I did, after all it means, this.

Despite the hopelessness of the situation, I struggled to stay upright. My vision was already fogged, and I could see edges of black creeping in where I didn't want it to be. My muscles relaxed and threatened to abandon me. Fierce dizzines struck and I began to stagger. I couldn't stay up any longer.

I couldn't believe it.

"Awwwwwww! Shit damn fu#k crap!"

I hit the ground and mumbled out before I lost sight of consciousness:

"_SHIT!_"

* * *

A/N: Sooooo...how was it? Did I surprise anyone? So far all guesses that I heard aren't exactly what I had planned, as you can see. I hope that you enjoyed it and that you don't hate me too much for writing this! All comments, predictions and questions are more than welcome!  
Also, for all those of you who are interested, I have that story that I mentioned earlier posted. The one on the Iraq war veteran, called ironically enough Tales of a Veteran. I'd appreciate the input if you feel interested. 

Remember, if you Read it, Review it! Toodles!


	20. Caught, Skinned and Skewered

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Considering the cliffie I put on the last chapter, I'm surprised that I haven't already been picked off by a sniper somewhere. Then again, if that happened then the story wouldn't continue! Sorry so much about this guys, but you'll probably find this chapter lame as all get out. I promise that I'll pick it up, and trust me, you'll love that one! Everyone will, I'm sure. It's already in the works.

**Tewi**: Believe it or not, your frustration delights me! It's just the thing that I hope to feel when I'm reading in on someone else's story, it makes me want more! Hope that you see it as positive as well. Have fun on spring break. Loved your review, by the way! (A ton of questions? Surely you jest!)**Zombie Cordelia**: Thanx for the review. I'll try not to dissappoint you. **SilentWater13**: That has to be the most cheerful review that you've ever written! I suppose that it only makes sense, because he was finally able to trash Honor. Cheers? Yeah, you were definetely pleased by that; and I'm pleased to have pleased you! **Jessiy Landroz**: Yeah, I'm sure that she'll remember that bit about the flammable clothing from now on! **artykidd**: Where's Vivid? You'll find out! and yes, I say the 'cool beans' thing all the time, the officers I work with look at me like I'm nuts! **RealityBreakGirl**: Believe it or not, I'm not a cussing type person either. In the beginning of writing this story, I realized that if I was going to write Raph realistically, then it would have to be done. At first it was like pulling teeth, but then I found if I substituted letters with symbols it made me feel better! Thanx for the review and welcome! **Reijiro**: What? No predictions? Are you feeling all right? (Checks temperature) hahaha. Maybe next time? And to answer your question, no Kartal wasn't there. As in the chapter before, I thought that a potentially laboring man wasn't really neccessary at the moment (plus Amuke knows better!) **RAPHAELFAN02**: Yes! You are right! I missed your reviews! Thank you for reviewing this one, though! And also you are the only one of this story that's mentioned my other story, the veteran one. I will be looking forward to seeing you on that one as well!

* * *

Chapter20 

Caught, Skinned and Skewered

What'r you so ticked for! It's not like _you_ were the one who got caught, or something! I mean, c'mon do you think that I _enjoyed_ it! Y'all obviously don't know me very well! And plus that, (puffs out his chest) you're right in the fact that the, uh, fire scene (brushes off his shoulders) really was pretty good, huh? Yeah. I liked it too. Any time that I get to toast those buns is time well spent, I say! She deserved it! And NO I wasn't getting too cocky before that! Have you _ever_ known me to be cocky? (Glares at you before you get a chance to laugh) That's what I thought! Hmph! Well, I'm not really looking too forward to recounting the next, uh, events to you. Hope you feel the same way, cause then we can _kill those witches!_ (Takes a breath, then looks at you.) Well anyway, here's the friggin story.

* * *

My head sure hurt like a mother fu#ker. 

That's the first thing that went through my mind. It was like a hangover x 10. My skin also felt like it was missing a layer. It stung all over as though someone scrubbed me from head to foot with sandpaper. I gritted my teeth to keep from groaning, but a small hiss still escaped.

"Well well well! It looks like The One is awake!"

Oh boy.

Grimacing, I opened my eyes. All I saw was the ceiling. Grunting I moved to get up.

Nothing happened.

Straining my muscles, I tried again. I couldn't. My arms, legs, chest, hell even my head was strapped down! When I tried to move once more, I discovered that they even went so far as to strap down my individual fingers and my feet and toes on a vertical platform on the table I was lying on. I couldn't move a single muscle. For the first time that I remember I started to feel claustrophobic. The restriction was a little bit scary, in a way. It was the feeling that if anything happened, you'd be totally helpless to do anything about it. You were at the complete mercy of your environment and those around it.

Damn fu#king turtle fuc#king luck true to fu#king form!

A head appeared in my line of vision. It was an elential with midnight blue hair and lime green eyes. She smiled. I snarled. "I noticed you trying to move, I'm afraid that that will prove to be pointless for the duration of your stay." Her head moved to where I couldn't see it. I couldn't even turn my own head to continue glowering at her because of this stupid head strap! I so wanted to chew off her head right about now!

"You see,..." she continued on out of my line of vision. I heard the shuffling of what sounded like metal and plastic. "...although you may not have realized it yet, conjuring the elements is a mixture of power, emotion, and physical movement." I could almost _hear_ her smiling at me. "So obviously with your body movements restricted in this way, it makes it much safer for us, considering what Her Majesty told us you are getting a much better grasp of your powers."

I snarled. "Look, why are you serving that b!t#h! She's done nothing for you! Let me go, you fu#ker! _She's_ a fu#ker! Why she's nothing but a sorry, low down, no good ass-kissing little-"

I stopped ubruptly. I couldn't breath.Her hand was grasped around my throat, effectively cutting off my windpipe. I gaped silently for air. My face turned slightly purple both from my anger and from lack of oxygen.You see what I mean about thatI-hate-being-helpless thing?

The elential was glaring at me with hate-filled eyes. Takingher handaway she grabbed my cheeks like a mother would a naughty boy. I gaped my mouth, sucking in the sweet sweet air. Her holdon my cheeks tightened painfully."Listen you little SOB, I don't care what you say. Honor is destined to be the ruler of all, and I'm not going to let an obstinant, undignified little ass-wipe of a _male _say anything like that again!"

I so wanted to rip that freaking hand off that pinched my cheeks like that. Never had I ever been so pissed off and humiliated. "YOU listen, she _needs_ me, you couldn't do anything to me even if you _wanted_ to!" which obviously she did. Not that I gave a crap what she really wanted.

She froze for a moment, not moving or saying anything. Then the realization began to brim in her eyes. She was realizing that I was right. Lifting her head hautily she sniffed in disdain,released her holdand continued her work as though nothing happened. I snickered. I couldn't see her, but I bet she was boiling mad. And she was.

I heard a sliding door open, two pairs of heels clicked in the room. "Is he ready?" One of them asked.

"Yes." said my new friend. "He's been cleansed thoroughly," ah. No wonder my skin was so sore."and the incubation pod is nearing it's completion. He's completely strapped down, though he seems to have a bad mouth." she said that last part with disdain and I couldn't help but snicker.

"He's supposed to be unconscious."

"It's all right if he's conscious. The drugs we gave him weren't garunteed to last, despite the fact that we gave him the highest legal dosage. We can put him under with the anesthesia equipment in the incubation room."

They were talking about me like I wasn't even there. I could hardly stand it. "Look, ladies. I don't care what you're planning, cause you're not going to get away with it." I was blustering, I knew it. But what else could I do? The very least that I could do was annoy the hell out of them. Besides, I really didn't like the words 'incubation pod' too much. What the hell was an incubatin pod! Damn I really didn't want to find out.

One of them sniffed. "Oh please, male, what can you do?"

My mind mulled over the situation. I thought of something. Something that I wouldn't even had considered had I been in a situation that was any different. "I can starve myself." I heard shuffling in the backround. A much as I hated this plan, I ran with it. "You would'nt like that, would ya? Then you can kiss baby bye-bye!"

"That won't be an issue with us."

That was unexpected. What was she talking about? "Wha- why not?"

I heard a snicker. "You'll find out."

I definetely didn't like the sound of that. I heard more things moving in the background. Definetely didn't like that either.

One of the elentials, this one with forest green hair and hot pink eyes, leaned over me while speaking into some sort of recorder. "We are now getting ready to empty his stomach contents in preparation for the deliverance of proper food substantial to the fetus's healthy growth."

"What are you talking about? Empty my stomach? What the hell!"

My complaints fell upon deaf ears; the ladies were now in business mode. But you know me. I was determined to make myself heard.

"Lube up the tubing."

Or not.

The blue haired chick leaned over me with a long, skinny tube in her hands. She was smiling wickedly. I couldn't see the other end of it. Before I knew what exactly she was doing, she grasped my mouth with a firm hand, clasping my jaws shut. Then she did something that I never really expected.

She stuck the thing up my nose.

It entered my nostril like a worm. It tickled and just plain felt wierd as it slid further into my nose.And she didn't stop there. It continued down into my throat, the lubrication helping it slide through effortlessly. When it reached the back of my throat I gagged with the sensation of it. I retched, but managed to keep my stomach contents down. These ladies seemed like the type to just leave it on me if I ever puked.

The entire time the green-haired lady continued her monologue. "The nasogastric tube went down without issues. The nares are open and the passage to the esophagus is clear. We are now continuing down to the stomach."

I can't quite describe the sensation of it sliding down my gullet. The best I can compare it to (although I've never felt such a thing) is a slimy eel sliding down my throat. The muscles in my throat rebelled against the unfamiliar feeling and I continued to gag despite my best efforts.

Apparently they reached their destination despite my discomfort. I knew this when they shouted "I have bile!"

I remember something Donny said once about bile, apparently it's that ooky stuff in your stomach. Has lots of acids or something. Who the hell cares! All I know is that after she said that, they turned on the suction.

"We have reached the stomach and now we are emptying the stomach contents of the male. In this way we can prevent anything unhealthy he ingested from being absorbed. Everything will be replaced with our own solution." the lady continued.

It's an odd feeling, having your stomach suctioned out. In a way it doesn't feel like anything at all. What I mean by that is that I could sleep perfectly fine with it on, yet you were always conscious of the stuff. Plus it was already beginning to irritate my throat a little bitAs I said I don't really know how to describe it.

"Eeeew! What have you been eating, male! This is gross!"

I couldn't help but throw out sarcasm. "What-do-you-call-it and who-gives-a-shit!" In a way, I was surprised to find that I could still talk with this thing in my nose, down my throat, and into my stomach; but I could. And just fine, too. It was wierd.

They ignored me, although I could tell that I was annoying the hell out of the blue haired elential. Sometimes small things mean so much.

Instead they stretched out an odd-shaped peice of tape. It looked kinda like a curvy X. Bringing it down, they used two ends to wrap it around the part of the tube that was immediately against my nostril. The other two ends were pressed firmly against my snout, effectively securing it in place. At no other time had I wished so hard to be able to move my head. Biting these ladies would have been a sweet pleasure.

Next I heard them open a case of something. It sounded kinda like a plastic bottle of soda does when you twist off the cap. Without another word they poured it down the tube into my stomach.

"We are now proceeding to begin our own nutricious food supplement. This is the high iron, lipid formula."

Well, for one thing, the stuff looked a lot like baby puke. Luckily I couldn't taste it. Secondly, apparently the stuff had just come out of the fridge or something, because it immediately chilled me to the bone. It's a new sensation to have baby-puke ice-whatever filling your stomach. Of course, I retaliated.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! What the hell is this shit! You fu#king b!t#hes! I'll kill you! I swear from hell to high heaven that I'll kill you!" I strained against the straps once more, the fact that I knew that it was completely useless only served to enrage me more. How the hell could this happen to me!

The blue haired one grabbed my mouth again, effectively clamping my mouth shut. I blew air out of my nostril like an enraged bull. Man I so wanted to kick her ass.

She glared at me. "Shut up! This is a high quality solution. It will give you everything that you and your baby will need to survive and to thrive. Vitamins, nutrients, carbohydrates, cholesterol, calciumYou'd better be grateful! This stuff's damn expensive!"

Well they could keep their friggin money.

The dames bustled around my table, doing something to make it shudder slightly. Then I started to move. They were wheeling me somewhere else. I wanted to scream, to yell, to do anything! I knew that it would be pointless, but I needed to. I'm a rebel. I don't bend under authority. I wanted them to know that by busting thier eardrums.

Unfortunately, the blue haired chick must've anticipated that, because she walked with me, her hand still clampling my mouth shut. I could see her profile out of the corner of my eye, with her smug smile plastered on her face.

I wanted nothing more at that momentbut to smack that smile off.

Theybrought mein a room full of medical equipment. I could see some of it out of the corner of my eye, and plus I've heard enough of the regular 'beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!' to recognize it. They finally stopped. I could glimpse something that was next to me. And I didn't like it.

It was a large chamber, kinda shaped like a beer or soda can. Next to it was a container of bluish-reddish fluid. It didn't look good.

Abruptly they started getting something ready. The blue haired dame adjusted her grip on my mouth to give them room to work. Room to work with what!

I found out.

A pair of hands fastened over my mouth and beak. All grips on my mouth ceased in order to put this thing on. I yelled bloody murder. But all that came out was a muffled "mmmfpf! Hmmmtph!" This thing fit on snug. It followed the bridge of my nose until it was almost between my eyes, then it traveled along the line of my bandana, the curve of my cheeks, and in the dip under my lower jaw. The lining that was touching my skin was a pliable rubber and seemed to stick to my skin, creating an effective seal. A strap went to the back of my head, keeping the mask snug on my face. A tube went out of the tip of the nose. I watched them thread the tube in my nose through that tube and out adifferent port. I felt air coming through the larger tube.

The recorder lady continued. "We have just attached the mask and are going to pump the anesthesia gasses through. First one is going to be the muscle relaxant to keep him manageable due to his conscious state. Then we will continue through with the intermittent bouts of nitrous oxide to keep him asleep. This will be mixed with 20 oxygen with room air as well."

I couldn't detect what she was talking about, but I certainly wasn't looking forward to the sleeping part again! That was _total _helplessness.

I had no idea how long it took them to do this, but soon I felt them working their fingers at my straps. Well! It's about time! Now I can beat the crap out of someone!

Or not.

My legs were released first. My first instinct was to do a swinging kick, or at least as much as it would allow with my arms restrained the way they were. Instead of the fast action my muscles were used to executing, however, they hardly moved at all. They shuffled like someone drunk with sleep. I could hardly wriggle my toes. With more haste, I tried again. My knees bent far enough up to fit a tennis ball underneath, but beyond that I was fighting a losing battle.

What kind of stuff was this! It was stronger than any of the stuff we had on Earth, that was for sure!

By now my mask was securely tied and all strappings were off. I had a tube up my nose and another pumping gas to me. Life couldn't be more perfect. They continued this perfection by slapping on little sticky sensor pads, connected to different colored wiring. One went over my right peck, one on my left, and one below my left peck. Using a very elastic, though slightly sticky belt they wrapped it around my waist, putting a sensor over where my belly button would be if I had one. They stuck more sensors on my head and different places on my chest, all with more wires attached.

The elentials physically manhandled me of the table. I was more pliant than a doll, hanging on them like a dead weight. It frustrated the hell out of me, and for the first time since my captureI felt a knotin my throat. I still couldn't quite believe that this was happening.I didn't want it to happen. Yet it was.

With the aid of a machine, they lifted me into the chamber. I slumped on the bottom of it like a rag doll. Slowly the reddish-bluish water began to filter out of the nearby container and into theone that I was in. It was warm to the touch.Likepee.

I honestly think that I would've cried at that point. Everything was going horribly wrong. Not only for me. Because of this, because of me the world was potentially doomed. With this parasite I was carrying, Honor would be able to obtain the power that she needed to rule the world. The universe. The only other thing that I could hope for was that the child would turn out to be a girl; therebyfoiling thatplan. But it could always happen again, especiallywith me as her prisoner. It would be easy.

But I had to agree to bond with her. I decided right there that I would never do such a thing. But what if they had Vivid? Well, maybe they didn't. And if they did, wouldn't they have used it already or something? I mean, they could bond me right now with her and not have to worry about it. But instead they were 'holding' me. Why? Because they needed me out of the wayas they tried to find a way to make me voluntarily bond with The Dame!

That convinced me. Vivid was safe. But what about me? Did it matter? Not really. No, not really.

The recording lady continued again. "The male has been transported to theincubation container and has been connected to our monitors. We also have a fetal monitor across his abdomen for when we start detecting signs of fetal movement so that that can be watched as well. We are pumping a protein-based fluid toprevent muscle distrophy and there has been plumbing installed to handle all excretions. The fluid will constantly be filtered to keep it clean and prevent infection. The temperature will be keptwarm and will be monitored in accordance to his vital signs. He will be monitored continuously."

I hardly listened to what she said. The fluid rose higher, and as it rose above my head I began to float a bit with it. It reached the top and I floated in the middle, physically relaxed. I was beginning to feel very drowsy, aswell. My eyes were drooping. I saw the three elentials staring up at me through the glass, with the blue haired one gloating. I couldn't stand it. Suddenly I wanted to sleep, to get away from this. To get away from them.

Slowly, I let my eyes close.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! The next chapter will be better! I promise! Don't hurt me! (Looks for sniper fire) Well! Other than that, you know the drill! Ask questions! Inquire! Poke around! Make suggestions! Predictions! Whatever! Just remember, if you Read it, Review it! Thank you for putting up with me!

Toodles!


	21. Seeing Green

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: I'm SO glad that you guys enjoyed that chapter. I think that that's the worst one I cranked out to date! I've already gotten beaten about six different ways for thinking that, too! LOLAnd just so you know, that nasogastric tube (NG Tube)is real. I have helped put them in, cleaned out the stuff (bile smells nasty!) and assisted in taking it out. The mask, I just modified that one from the ones that are existing.

* * *

Chapter 21 

Seeing Green

That stuff was embarrassing as hell! Can you believe that they did that! Well, I can't! You can bet your top dollar that I'll have my revenge on those snakes! Those witches! I mean, why the hell does this stuff happen to me anyway! All I did, was go topside after fighting with Leo, I do it all the time! And the next thing you know I'm knocked up, on another planet, being hunted, and I have a tube up my nose! ARGH! (he leaves the room. You hear things being tossed around, something shatters, the wall vibrates. He comes back in looking slightly less peeved.) Yeah, well, who cares, right! Well, listen to what happens next why dontcha! Yeeeeesh!

* * *

I woke up slowly. Like trying to get through a cloud of cotton balls. Everything was fogged up, my mind wasn't thinking at 100percent. It was like being at the peak of drunkeness. Really drowsy. Really confusing. 

I opened my eyes slowly into little slits. The liquid that engulfed them didn't bother me at all. Then I became aware of the mask covering my mouth, and that my throat was incredibly dry. Irritated. Itchy. It continued to my right nostril. That was dry and itchy too. Really uncomfortable. Then I realized that not only was this funny liquid on my eyes, it was everywhere. I was floating in the stuff. My arm twitched. I could feel the liquid swirling around my arm at the movement.

My eyes opened completely. I saw that the liquid was bluish-red. I could see the things beyond the liquid. Beyond? Slowly I raised my hand and tried to touch this beyond. All that I touched was glass. Glass? Why would there be glass there?

Shapes moved beyond this glass. Vaguely, in the back of my mind, I knew this to be fighting. Fighting for what? Honestly, at this moment I was in no condition to decipher it. There was a small group, and a larger group. The smaller group was having a tougher time.

Tougher? Tuffer? Which is it? I don't know. Oh well.

I think that I need to go poop. My tummy feels wierd. I definetly need to go poop.

Suddenly one of the smaller party members got thrown against my glass container. He thudded hard against it. Slowly my container rocked back and forth, then it tipped on it's edge, balancing on a dangerously small point. Before I could comprehend what was happening, it gave up it's fight with gravity and fell.

Glass shattered and the odd colored liquid spilled everywhere like a wave upon the sand and splashed against the various instruments on the wall. I flopped on the ground on top of the fallen glass like a lost fish. My mask jarred loose and some of this liquid splashed against my mouth. Actually, quite a bit of it splashed in, because the first thing I did when I hit the ground was take a deep breath. Which is unfortunate, you see, because the room floor was at an angle, and this liquid stayed at least a few inches covering my face. So you must understand when I say that my throat hurt a little more than normal. Almost gurgly. For a moment I just lay there, limp, while I concentrated on breathing. For some reason it was getting more difficult with each attempt. More gurgly, gurgly was blocking my throat. To breath...

The fighting continued. In the back of my sluggish mind I could hear it going on. Now there were cries of exclamation. They were yelling something, it sounded like 'Raph! Raph!' Raph? At first I didn't recognize the word. Then a little bell in the back of my mind jingled and I realized that I _did _recognize it, I just didn't quite yet know what it meant.

Suddenly the fighting stopped with one final crash and I could hear someone approaching. One of them reached me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. They shook it. I flopped like a rag doll.

"Raph? Raph! RAPH!"

They pulled me on my back. Immediately all the water that was in my mouth and throat trickled further and I choked. I could feel the pressure in my face building from the lack of oxygen. I couldn't breath.

The strangers around me panicked. "What do we do! What do we do! HELP!"

"Raph! Don't you dare die on me! I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet!" Someone shook my shoulders. Now I couldn't get in a single gasp.

"MOVE!" Someone shoved both of them out of the way and yanked the mask off my face. I felt someone pushing on my chest. It stung and bruised at the same time, I could feel it bending my ribs. They did it again, and then again. I coughed. Water sputtered up between my lips and trickled down my face. He pushed again. More water was pumped out. I coughed again. This time, I was able to inhale a breath of sweet air. Immediately he swung me to my side and patted my shell hard, positioning my face with his hands so all excess water would drain out. I took a deep shuddering breath. I didn't know that that could feel so good.

"What's wrong with him! Why isn't he moving?" Someone said frantically.

My purple wearing rescuer ignored him."Raph, do you know who we are? Who are we?" They helped me sit up. I looked around, dazed. My limbs felt like jelly. Man, was I sleepy. I tried to hold my head up and succeeded somewhat. What I saw in front of me was something that I don't think I've seen in some time.

I saw green.

Lazily I opened my eyes wider. My eyelids were so heavy...

"Don! Don! He's looking at me! Does he recognize us?" I could see him more clearly now. I did a little grin. My brothers. It was my brothers.

Mikey squealed and leapt on me, embracing me tightly. I still didn't have the best muscle-control. I patted his shell weakly. He let out a strangled sob and clung to me tighter. Leo wasn't quite sure how to respond at first, but then I felt him embracing me from the other end. He kept on patting my shell, as though he didn't believe that I was actually solid. Don grinned widely. That moment seemed to last forever. I could hardly move, but for the first time in a long, difficult time, my family was here. My brothers. I began to feel myself get a little choked up myself, but managed to swallow it. A few tears still squeezed out, though, and were mixed in with the liquid shining on my skin.

"We thought you were dead!" Mikey muffled. I could hear his voice choke. My mind was orientating itself more and more each second. Dead? Why did he think I was dead?

Suddenly Don knelt beside me with a tube of something. "Hold still, bro." With that he dipped it in the nostril that I had that tube in.

"Feels dry, itchy." I muttered.

He nodded. "That's because it probably was in there for a long time, they never switched it out and they never lubricated it. Your throat is very dry and it's stickingto the tubein some places." With that he squeezed the bottle and the stuff poured down my throat. It felt kinda like when your swimming and you accidently inhale some water through your nose and you have no choice but to wait for it to trickle to your throat so that you can spit it out. It felt bad, but at the same time it felt nice. My sinuses were getting their first bit of moisture in who knows how long.

Wait. How long?

Before I had a chance to think of it again, he pulled the tube out in one fluid motion. That felt even more wierd than the lube did going down. What startled me even more is when he gathered all the wires and yanked all the sensors sticking to my skin clean off in one good yank. I admit I gave a little yelp at that. If any one of you had ever had tape yanked off you then you know what I mean.

I don't know how long we sat there. Then slowly they heaved me to my feet. My mind was getting a bit more orientated. My muscles were also beginning to realize that they needed to obey my mental commands. I had never seen my brothers like this. They were like attentive mother hens. They helped me up as though I were made of glass, and if they took there eye off of me for one second I would shatter. It was kinda cool.

And kinda annoying as hell.

"I have a present for you!" Mikey chirped, and slipped my sai into my belt.

Then something happened. I happened to look down to see the sais. What I saw surprised me so badly that I involuntarily jerked out of their grasp with a strangled cry and landed on my ass. (Yeah, you can tell I'm getting my mental awares back on line, huh?)

My belly was huge.

It literally looked like I'd swallowed a friggin beach ball!

My brothers didn't rush to my aid, they saw exactly what made me upset. I was staring at my belly with my mouth agape. Once again my previous question ran through my head: how long was I under? I touched it. It was tighter than a bowling ball. Really tight.

I snapped my head back at my brothers, furious at them for not telling me. Those little punks! All brotherly feelings immediately vanished with a spur of hormone changes.

Mikey gave me a shaky grin. "Uh, it looks slimming on you?"

I gnashed my teeth. Snatching the first thing that I could lay my fingers on, a pair of surgical scissors, I lobbed them at him furiously. Luckily, compared to my previous skills my aim was horribly off. He still had to dodge it a bit with a little 'eep!'

Leo immediately approached me, his palms open indicating 'peace.' "Listen, Raph. We just didn't want to upset you, alright? It's just that since we knew how long you were under we knew that it might be, uh, somewhat of a shock..."

"A _shock!_ Naw, ya think?"I shook my head. It still had some clouds in there. "How long!" I snapped, interrupting him.

He gave me a nervous smile. Suffice to say, this didn't improve my mood any. Don stepped forward, switching automatically to 'science' mode. "Ah, well you were gone from Earth precisely eight months, three weeks, and five days. You've been _asleep_ for exactly eight months, two weeks and six days."

Mikey grinned. "Yeah, trust you to get captured in the first eight days of staying on a planet!"

I snarled at him again and snatched another neavy object. This time it was a pair of hemostats. I lobbed these at him as well. This time, though, my muscle control was improving and managed to nail him on the top of the head with the handles. He clapped his hands on his head with another little 'eep!' Don and Leo ignored him.

Looking increasingly nervous, Leo reached over to help me up. Don rushed over to assist. I growled at the thought of needing assistance, but I still noticed my not-quite-yet-up-to-par muscles and I _definetely_ noticed the sudden weight gain I had in my belly. Friggin b!t#hes! So I stomached it.

I found out exactly why Leo was looking nervous. "Ah, look, Raphael...we heard the news broadcasts and the rumors when we were trying to bust in here to find you. And we, uh. Um. Ah, we see how you, uh, look right now. But Something that we want to, um, clarify...aw to hell with it. Are you really pregnant?"

I froze. It's not exactly something that I envisioned telling my family. Me. The rebel. The tough guy. The hothead. Got knocked up. Didn't knock someone _else_ up, **I** got knocked up. Wow. Won't that look great on my 'Mr. Macho' resume.

Instead of answering I glared at them. All three of them, which basically made the answer obvious.

"Ya know, none of this would've happend if y'all didn't believe that I was a _friggin nutcase!_ Now, would it?" Yeah. I remember. And now that I remember I was royally pissed off. Again.

All three of them shrank at the question, so I continued. "I mean, if I coulda counted on my _family_ instead of counting on a stranger, things would be different, now, wouldn't they?"

"Look, Raph. That's something that we've been meaning to, um, talk about." Leo stepped forward, looking increasingly uncomfortable. I've never seen him look this out-of-place. I was loving every minute of it. I also knew that there was a direct apology coming from it. That was another thing to look forward to.

Donny interrupted. Stupid Braniac. "Listen, guys, I know that this is important, but we've really got to meet Vivid. We're running out of time!"

All thought processes stopped immediately. Vivid! Immediately I swerved on my heel, nearly losing balance and grabbed Donny by the shoulders. "What about Vivid! How do you know her!"

"She found us. A few months ago, when we first found this place. Apparently she knows you?..." he looked at me questioningly but I didn't say a thing. He continued. "She explained the whole 'The One' thing, to us, plus she gave me enough information so that I could design these." He pointed to his head.

It was then that I noticed that each of them were wearing something on their heads. It looked like three probes, one at each temple and a third at the center of the forehead, interconnected by a thin wire that led to the back of their head. No one had to tell me that these simple looking devices probably kept the elentials from controlling their minds.

Don continued: "It took us a while to plan our way into here. Apparently the last time she tried you got captured. She was really guilty about it." He paused and silently my heart leapt out for her. It was my fault, obviously. If I had waited she would have appeared again. "We both managed to infiltrate the system.Apparently, there are two science labs capable of holding you in this place, so we decided to split up; not knowing which one that you'd be in. Amuke refused to leave Vivid and Heartfelt, so he followed her. We need to meet with her so that we can get out of here. Our shell cells get no signal in here, so it's the only way we can contact her."

I listened and nodded. Leo straightened out. "Alright guys, let's go. Raph, are you steady on your feet yet?"

I glared at him. "Yes, fearless leader!" I had no idea why I was so touchy! It was like mood swings or something!

Instead of getting upset at the quip like he normally did he actually grinned at me. "You know, I'm surprised I really missed that."

"You confuse the Hell out of me sometimes." I muttered. Mike snickered.

I glared at him as well. "What?"

"Do you really have super powers!" He squealed, clasping his hands together and dancing on his toes like a happy schoolgirl.

Don shook his head. "Mikey. We've been over this. Scientifically, it is impossible that one of us could of had unknown abilties and not known about it! I would have seen it when I studied our DNA. The ooze mutated us but only physically. He can't have powers! Think rationally."

"Donny, remember who you're talking to." I said. He looked at me and grinned. Mikey stared at me with big sorrowful brown eyes, probably desperately wishing for Donny to be wrong for once. I chuckled at the thought. Technically, he was wrong! But I wasn't about to burst his bubble.

Mikey whined. "Mikey! Stop whining. Listen to what Don says." Leo stated matter-of-factly. Damn I missed these guys. Even Leo's cockyness.

We traveled through several hallways (which were enormous!), Don using a little map he had on a screen so tiny I couldn't make it out. Apparently it can't detect warm bodies. Cause we sure ran into some.

It was kinda a surprise. We were going down yet another hallway when Mikey bounded ahead of us to open some doors. He burst on a large group of elential soldiers, apparently searching for yours truly. It was pretty funny seeing them meet face to face like that. They stared at each other, then Mikey let out an 'eep!' and ran back to us as the soldiers screamed and charged.

Immediately I flipped my sai into my hands, ready for some long overdue action. But Leo pushed me against a wall. Still coping with the change and place of my weight, I lost balance and followed his push. "What's the big idea!" I snarled at him.

Leo just shook his head. "Your not in, uh, _condition_ to fight right now." I had no time to argue. He spun away before I could get a word in edgewise.

I was furious. Nonetheless I stood there and wondered what help I would really be. My muscles weren't at 100 percent just yet, and plus I wasn't used to having a 'who-knows-how-freaking-heavy-this-thing-is' weight on my belly. It was only on one spot and it threw off my usual balance. Besides, my bros were getting their asses kicked and it was amusing me for the moment. They were way outnumbered and obviously hadn't yet had the opportunity to master the 'catch the misting elential' thing. Couple that with the elentials superior strength and speed; well lets just say thatI realized that in ninja skill, my short time on this planet had helped me enormously.

But I had more than ninja skill at my disposal.

Don was battering away at the soldiers with his bostaff. He was working amazingly fast, but the fact remained tht there was simply too many, plus they were too crowded in for him to use his long-reach weapon effectively. The same went for Leo. He would've done better with some knives instead. He was already using purely kicks, punches and the like realizing this already. Mikey was doing the best off, he was a whirling fury. Dancing around in that way he has, he was using his nunchucku to full advantage.But my broswere still recieving their fair number of blows, and it was increasing.

Besides, they were about to reach me.

Taking in a deep breath, I purposely channeled my fury (wonder if Sensei is having a hear attack right now, hearing that!) deep into my core. A warm ball of fire warmed my insides and I felt the firey energy zap to my limbs and immediately all my muscles tensed. With a roar of anger I clapped my hands together and brought my clasped fists down jerkily.

As soon as I did that, I felt the energy pour out of my fists and the ground reacted just the way I wanted it to. It rippled as though it were as fluid as water. Immediately everyone was knocked off their feet at the radically moving floor. Taking in a deep breath, I blew the air out of my nostrils and moved my hands in a smooth, dancing motion. The air that I was directing sped up to a fierce wind in a split second.

Whistling by, it scooped up each and every elential and hurled them against the wall. My messing with the floor the way I did, I also thinned out the wall, somehow knowing what lay behind it. Nothing. I have no idea what floor we were on but when the elential crashed through the wall I didn't see her again. With this tsunami wind I popped all the soldiers in the hallway out that hole. Most of them probably misted and brought themselves down slowly but I didn't care. They were out of my way.

Within a matter of seconds me and my bros were the only ones in the hallway. The floor we were standing on trembled then relaxed with what I could only describe as a sigh, then everything was silent.

Slowly I continued walking down the hallway, my path impeded slightly by the now uneven hallway floor. I passed my brothers who were staring at me, thier jaws scraping the floor. Abruptly their mouths snapped shut and they scrambled to their feet and scampered after me in stunned silence. Except forMikey, whowas squealing like a girl the entire time, squeaking out "COOL!" again and again and again.

Somehow my mood had cooled and I was able to ignore it. Sure, I shouldn't have done that; letting my bros get bapped around a little like that. But I was still kinda ticked for them thinking that I'm a nutcase. Besides, they weren't too bad off at all. It was fine.

That didn't stop making me feel any better. Obviously I'd gained much control over my powers. I snickered. Honor'd better look out!

I was ready to kiss my girl!

I was ready to kick some huge ass!

And, as I'd just proved to my bros, I was feeling mean!

* * *

A/N: Was that chapter alright for you guys! I know that I've complained about the other end a lot, but this is the first time that I think that I may have gone too fast.I'm not really sure what to say concerning this chapter, only that I hope that you enjoyed it.

Remember, ifyou Read it, Review it!

Toodles!


	22. An Astonishing Declaration

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Well, I got it universal; everyone loves the fact that the TMNT are back together and all are awaiting Raph's 'baby blues.' hehehe And one thing that has been frustrating me, please ignore it when you see words missing spaces. I go back over it and fix them but then ones that I haven't even touched are suddenly missing thier spaces! I think my computer has a fetish...

I must apologize if this chapter isn't quite up to par. The minor insomnia that I've been battling for more than a year seems to be winning right about now, it's turned into a more serious type, so my concentration is kinda suffering. As long as it gets fixed before my PRT, I suppose that I'm good. I've tried sleepy tea, beer and sleep aids. Next stop: Ambien!

* * *

Chapter 22 

An Astonishing Declaration

(Raph pouts slightly) Man! You'd think that _I_ wasn't the one telling the story, here! I mean, you were happier seeing my bros than you ever were at seeing me! What's up with that! Huh? (you try to explain but he only half listens before interrupting you) And it's now like you've never seen a pregnant guy before...(He stops you before you have a chance to comment) I mean, I'm sure that you wouldn't be making it as big a deal if a girl was pregnant now would you? Aw geesh, I'm making no sense whatsoever. You're not really listening to me right now, are you? (shake your head, grinning) Figures. Uppidy reviewers. Forget it. I don't need to talk to anyone. Puh. Pathetic. Here's the fu#king story already...

* * *

This was the most quiet that I've ever seen my brothers be together. They were in shock, stunned silence. They were looking at me out of the corner of their eyes with more than a little bit of fear. 

It was friggin awesome.

Except, of course, for the fact that Mikey couldn't even take his eyes off me or wipe that huge grin off his face! If he asked me one more time to 'do it again!' I swear no one will hear him scream!

Anywho, after we, er _I_ (hehehe) had defeated those guards, we continued our rush over to the other side of the palace where Vivid, Amuke and Heartfelt were probably knee deep in fighting. I have to admit that my heart was kinda pounding though. I desperately hoped thatVivid wasn't in trouble. I know it might sound wierd, but I think that I dreamed of her the entire time that I was asleep. Plus, considering the update Donny gave me she couldn't seem to stop thinking about me. I think that Mikey suspected, he kinda looked at me in that annoyingly sly way that he has then made kissing sounds on the back of his hand. I'll kill him, I swear it!

Other than that, my only complaint is that I still feel like I have to take a dump. I know it sounds gross, but for some reason it's always niggling away at the back of my mind. Not like this is the time or the place for that sort of thing...

While brainstorming on the way, I couldn't help but think about this swollen belly. I could feel the little sucker moving around in there. But the main question was; how was the damn thing going to come out? I remember on the ship that Vivid told me that most humans get a man-gina from the extreme hormones and that it looked likely with me as well. For some reason it was extermely difficult to picture that in my head. I mean, I didn't _have_ a hole like that! But then again I didn't have the physical build for it to easily come out anywhere else. I mean, turtles don't even _have_ that, did they? I remember Donny saying something about eggs being laid via a tube or something...

_shudder_

No more thinking on that subject for a while.

Alright. And one other subject that I was thinking of on the way; how to fix this situation that I was in right now! Well, obviously I was pregnant. Something that I planned to rectify at a later date!But according to the rules of her universe, Honor couldn't use me (_growl_) unless two conditions were met. First of all, we had to be bonded, er, married. And I had to do it voluntarily. When Hell freezes over, right?Of course I learned that she was thinking on how to do it; 'bond with me or Vivid gets it!' so I'd have to be careful about that. No one hurts her, or even threatens her without getting a serious ass-kicking from me!And secondly, the only way that she could absorb the ultimate power that she wants is if I had a boy. Now, according to what Vivid explained to me I'm the only one on elentia who is capable of having a boy; but just like human mothers, we don't all get what we want. What will she do if I have a girl?

Hehehe. Screw you, Honor!

Suddenly a thought struck me. I knew! I knew how to prevent all of this from happening! My brain worked furiously as we ran. All that I really needed to do was to enlist Vivid's cooperation...no. That wasn't the right way to say it. Come to think of it, I'm damn sure that I would've wanted to do this even if it didn't involve all these, eh, complications. I could hardly believe that I was thinking of this, I _never_ thought that this would cross my mind. And once it did, I realized that I _wanted_ to! I wanted to badly! Damn I sure hope that it works out like that!

My thoughts were interrupted when we saw the door to the lab.

We burst into the lab after tearing through a relatively weak batch of soldiers. I found out why it was so incredibly easy. All the fighting at this side was already done. Wait, fighting must not be thecorrect choice of words. I should say massacre!Bodies of fallen soldiers lay here and there some obviously broken beyond understanding. Equipment was crashed, broken and cluttered everywhere. Pretty much every piece of (probably expensive!) equipment was completely trashed beyond repair. Some of the stuff looked like it was literally plucked up from it's base and thrown. There were also several huge holes in the wall. I recognized some of this as Amuke's handiwork, hehehe.

The moment that we burst in, the first person we saw was Heartfelt. Her blood red hair was pulled back in a tight braid and her clothing was slightly bedraggled and bloody from the fight. But that's not what surprised us. When we came in, she had her back to us, seemingly unaware. In her hand was what looked like a bazooka, one much too heavy for a petite woman her size. The moment that we came in we made the slightest noise, and before we knew what was happening she was spinning on her heel, swinging the huge gun on her hand as effortlessly as the most season trained warrior. In one fluid motion she placed it on her shoulder and was kneeling down. By the time that she was facing us, she was down on one knee and already looking through the eyepiece, taking aim.

Damn. I didn't know she was that fast! It didn't even take a full second and she was ready to blow our brains out! It made me wonder how easy it was for the elentials to catch her the first time.

With a squeak, Donatello (he's the only one who fully realizes the damage that thing can do, I suppose) hopped in front of us, waving his hands with his palms up. "Wait, wait, wait! Peace! We come in peace! Please! PEACE!" We all kinda grinned nervously, presenting our palms in what we hoped was a non-threatening gesture.

She cocked her head and grinned at us. Standing up in one fluid motion she swung the heavy firearm on an index finger so that it was resting on her back. Cocking her head again she walked up to us, her hips swaying seductively, looking sexydespite her bedraggled manner. "Hey, Raphie boy! Happy to see you back from the land of the dead!" She grinned and poked my stomach. "Wow. You're pretty tight. You due right now, right?"

Furiously I slapped her hand away. There was only one girl allowed to touch me and she wasn't it. I said nothing to her, just glared. I even felt the kid in my stomach kick hard at my skin. I admit I kinda jumped at the unfamiliar sensation. She found this hilarious. Then, discreetly she leaned to one side,moving her free hand to the side. For a moment I wondered what in the world she was doing, then I heard Donny yelp. When I looked over I couldn't help but grin. He was rubbing his bottom, his cheeks so red he must've been gloweing. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened. Mikey snickered beside me and leaned in to my ear. "She's been hitting on him _majorly_ ever since we got here! I'm surprised he hasn't gotten laid yet!" I guffawed muffled laughter. I could just imagine her chasing him around, like a lover's game of hide and seek, Donny running like a frightened rabbit. Seems like she likes the quiet, shy types!

Leo heard Mikey's comment and slapped him on the back of the head. He rubbed it with a protesting "OW! What'd you do that for?"

Heartfelt spoke before he could answer. "Enough of that, I need your help. Daddy is kinda, um, trapped. I can't help him on my own and Vivid, well, she can't do any lifting right now." For a moment I had to process who 'Daddy' was, then I remembered; oh yeah. Amuke. I still couldn't imagine him pregnant or giving birth.

Did he have a man-gina?

"You and you, come with me please! Then we can get out of here." She pointed to Don and Leo. Mikey pouted for not being chosen. He'll get over it, he sure brightened when he saw Heartfelt reaching to give Don another pinch. By now Don must have a butt-pinch-radar or something because he expertly dodged her seeking hand then scampered ahead on his tip toes with his hands clasped over his rear for extra protection. This was great.

Amuke really was stuck. Somewhere during the battle, he fell and something fell on him. When I say something fell on him, I mean a hunk of machinery so huge that it would kill one of us fell on him! You could only see his head and his hands. His feet and tail were sticking out from the back. Suffice it to say, he probably had at least a few broken ribs. This must've been one hell of a fight, I'm sorry that I missed it! He obviously wasnt' happy about his situation, his tail was thwapping hard against the floor in irritation when he saw the help crew approaching. His teeth were gritted either in annoyance or pain, I couldn't tell which.

It was obvious why she didn't choose me for assistance, consedering my, uh, condition...shut up! I decided that I might as well take advantage of this freedom.

I immediately went off in search of Vivid.

I found her on the other side of the destroyed lab. She had just finished retrieving her weapon, a small but extremely powerful plasma handgun. She was exactly how I remembered. Her dazzling flourescent red hair shimmered despite the braid that it was in. Her milky skin looked just as pure as ever, flowing down to her perfectly proportioned body; just perfect for me.When she turned slightly my way Igot a funny feeling in my chest when I saw those sky blue eyes, those perfect orbs. The moment that I reached her I just couldn't help myself.

Grabbing her before she had a chance to realize that I was there I pulled her into a kiss. It was a blessed moment. Of course because I cought her by surprise she resisted at first, but immediately she realized who it was kissing her and pulled herself closer to me. I was in heaven. Our kiss deepened. I could feel her hands on me. Then they slid over to my stomach and suddenly she pulled away from me, breaking the kiss.

I looked at her in surprise, then I saw her smile and I smiled back. "I missed you." was all I could say. Man! How sappy is that!

"I missed you too." My heart leapt at the sound of her voice. I didn't realize how much I missed it!

Her gaze lowered as a smile blossomed beautifully on her face. "I see that that baby is making himself seen."

I nodded towards her. Her left arm was in a sling, the part being supported by the cloth lookedsomewhat lumpier than it should."And I can see why your sister said that you couldn't help. Are you all right?"

She nodded and for the first time I noticed small tears glistening in her eyes. She was beautiful. "Yes, just a break. It's nothing. I'm glad to see that you're up, I really did miss you." She stepped forward and put her warm palm on my belly. There was a strange look in her eyes. "You're tight, you must be due soon."

Finally I couldn't take it. I know that I normally avoid talking about my feelings normally but I just couldn't stand it any more right now. "Vivid," I scooped up her hand and held it cupped in mine. I held it close to my chest. "Vivid," I repeated "I know that you havent' known me for a while, and I know that this, this...feeling is kinda sudden. I...I want to ask you..." I took a breath, it was somewhat ragged. I looked at her with earnest eyes, she stared straight back into mine, giving me all her attention.

Damn!

I mean...damn! Girls, this is harder than you think. "You remember that time by the riverbed?" Recognition sparked in her eyes and she nodded, her cheeks blushing rosily. I grinned. "Well, you see, back then you told me that you loved me." she opened her mouth to speak but I shook my head, interrupting her. "Listen. You told me that you loved me and I believed you, every word. The only problem is, that, well, that I didn't make my feelings for you known right there, and I know that I should have."

She looked at me curiously. For some reason it was really hard to read her eyes. My mind was going crazy. Who'd of thought that Raphael would be saying this stuff! "Why? Why didn't you?" She asked.

My mouth worked for a full second before my voice managed to fight it's way out of my throat. "I...I don't know! Because I'm a guy! Because I'm Raphael the ninja turtle and I..." I lowered my voice slightly, looking deep into her eyes, "I'm not used to doing stuff like that. It...it's really hard for me. I...I don't really know why. It just is."

I felt her palm on my cheek. She stepped closer. I could smell her breath. It was sweet. "What is it that you feel, Makkame?"

My voice choked and for the first time since I can remember tears threatened to burn my eyes. "I...I love you Vivid. I've always loved you, and I always will. I've done everything that I can for you and will from now on, whatever it takes to make you happy. Because when you're happy, well, then...I feel happy." I took another rugged breath. Here it comes. "Please, Vivid, will you be happy with me? Please?"

Tears were already spilling from her eyes. If not for her broken arm I think that she would be hugging me right now. Instead she cupped her face with her free hand in that way that women do, sniffing through the tears. "Oh, Makkame, I imagined you saying that for so long, I just couldn't give up on you! I love you too, more than anything or anyone in the entire galaxy! Oh, I love you too..."

Her voice choked and for one horrid moment I thought that she didn't understand the question. Then again, elentials don't do stuff like that around here. I'll be forced to take the more direct approach. Damn! I didn't know that this would make you feel so weak, your knees and elbows shaking like they couldn't support your weight. It was like torture and bliss all in the same moment.

Finally she realized the question in there but I was right in her not understanding. Her tears slowed for a breif second and she looked at me plaintively, curiously, questioningly. Well, there was one way to ask her that wouldn't have any confusion.

Slowly I followed the flow of gravity and came down to one knee, claspin her hand in mine. Immediately she realized what I was doing and gasped, pulling slightly on her hand in surprise. Through her gasps I could see her face light up in joy and laughter spill from her lips. I couldn't help but grin at her happiness as I said:

"Vivid, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: How's that for an ending, eh? That was hard as heck to write! I always imagined Raph's romantic side as this kinda cute, bumbling, stumbling half of him, though once he's sure of himself I'm sure that he can melt quite a few hearts! Well, people's, you know the drill. Let me know what you think, any suggestions, questions and whatnot. Especially now, because I'm at a sort of dilemma here. I know what I want to do with the other chapters but not quite how to do it. (This is the first chapter that I had to _make_ myself start writing) So any suggestions or wishes would be more than welcome. 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember, if you Read it, Review it!

Toodles!


	23. Wonder Drug

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys! My first excuse is that I had my first real case of writer's block concerning this particular story. It was like after I wrote the last chapter my mind just went blank. Plus there's been a lot of stuff going on, drills and my PT test is coming up. I already mentioned this in my Deadly Dealings chapter, but I'll say it again for you guys. Send out your hopes for my cat, Betty who managed to get ear mite medicine in her eye. I just took her to the vet today and though staining her eye and using a black light we saw an ulcer on her cornea. I'm so worried about her! She's sleeping in my lap right now so maybe she can be my muse. She's kooky enough to do that, she's the only leash-trained cat I've owned so far so that should qualify...

No more ramblings about my cat. Sorry. Thank you so much to all who reviewed last chapter! It all just kinda flowed out, the ending even surprised me a little! Hope you enjoy this one just as much! I kind of did this chapter in one fell swoop kinda like I did with my Deadly Dealings chapter so please fogive any grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 23 

Wonder Drug

(Raph blushes as you look on him with the biggest grin in mankind. He glares at you and you somehow manage to grin wider.) WHAT! What's the big deal! I mean, it's not like proposals haven't been done before or something! I mean, c'mon! (somehow his blush becomes deeper and you grin ever more wider. He glares at you once more.) FINE! BE THAT WAY! I mean it's not like you need to hear the rest of the friggin STORY or nuthin! (Immediately you do your best to look sympathetic.) I see through your phony disguise! Damn! You think I'm a friggin idiot dontcha? (You shake your head) Thought so. Puh. Pathetic. Useless. Whatever. Anyway, I suppose that we still sorta kinda have a little bit more of the story to tell...

* * *

Vivid looked at me in stunned silence. It passed one milisecond too long for me and immediately I felt my heart drop. No! She couldn't possibly be considering saying no, could she! 

Her mouth worked, "Married? That's like.."

"Bonding, yes." I finished for her in my haste. Damn I hate feeling like this. I felt so friggin vulnerable. Not physically, but in a different way somehow. Like she had my spirit in her hands.

One more agonizing second passed and I looked at her with an expression of terror. What was I doing! What was I thinking! You're a FREAK Raphael! What could have possibly possessed your mind into thinking that she wants anything to do with you! What kind of idiotic, moronic, flat headed, noodle brained...

"YES!"

Her scream broke my thoughts and I staggered back onto my other knee. I had just convinced myself so thoroughly about her saying no that now I couldn't quite believe it. I was confused. "Yes? Yes what?"

She cocked her head at me, a huge smile splitting her face. For a moment she was as confused as I was, then she must've realized what my mental processes were. "Yes, Yes I will marry you! Yes I will Bond with you! Yes I will spend the rest of my life and be happy with you! You're my Makkame!"

My mixed up brain jolted itself back to the situation and I couldn't help but grin madly. She threw herself in my arms. I crushed her to my chest and buried my beak in her shoulder. A strange knot formed in my throat and my eyes burned slightly. Yet even still I couldn't imagine a happier time in my life other than that moment in space.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Not quite sure what made me turn around, but I did. Slowly I loosed our hold on each other and peered over my shoulder. What I saw sent a mess of curses streaming through my head. There was Mikey, standing there in stunned silence. Vivid noticed and looked up as well. For a moment we just stared at each other, not really knowing how to think.

I gritted my teeth, waiting for it. Mikey would laugh, probably do some sort of silly dance that involved poking me with his finger, all the while screaming something stupid. Or perhaps singing, something like 'Vivid and Raph, sitting in a tree...' kind of thing. It was just like him, and to be honest right now I wasn't even in the mood to fight it back, so I just steeled myself waiting for it.

Instead he squealed, hopping on his toes and clapping his hands like a schoolgir. He bounded over to us and threw himself in Vivid's arms. For a brief moment my hackles raised and my muscles tensed as I was ready to pummel my brother to oblivion. Then I noticed what he was saying..."I have a sister! I have a sister! I can't believe I finally have a sister! YAY!"

I leaned back and grinned. Vivid was smiling at Mikey as well, then made him squeal even harder by stating that she's never had a brother. "Ooooh! I'll be the best brother ever! Don't pay any attention to those other doo-doo brains!"

Sometimes Mikey could be a real knucklehead. Absentmindedly I rubbed my stomach. I still felt like I had to go poo. I had those cramps that didn't stop, I recognized them from many a post-chili night. Only this time they were spreading around my sides and to my back. It was just wierd, and it kinda hurt too. Hehehe. I must have some major gas.

By now Mikey was beginning to turn his attention on me. I groaned loudly but inside I was kinda smiling. Damn I missed Mikey. He's got enough enthusiasm for all of us.

Luckily I was saved.

My other bros came into view. I grinned at the site. Up in front was Don, who looked like a nervous wreck. He had Leo by the shoulders and seemed to be trying to use him as a reptilian shield against Heartfelt's pinching. She was obviously enjoying every minute of it, trying to act oblivious but actively searching for an opening for her to excercise her fingers. Amuke was somewhat behind them. He was actually smiling a little, watching the antics of Heartfelt and Don. He was holding the side of his chest with a wide hand. Seems like that prediction of broken ribs was true.

Mikey squealed as soon as he saw them and immediately began dashing towards them at breakneck speed, dragging Vivid along with him. With a sigh of resignation I jogged after them.

We reached them, who by now were looking at us all very curiously due to Mikey's actions. With his cheeks split in half with his grin he took a deep breath to speak. Great. I propose and I don't even get to tell my family, my annoying brother has the honors. I steeled myself for the outburst and reaction. Well, here goes nothing...

Before Mikey could get a single word out a shattering explosion rocked the floor. It shuddered just enough that we had to dance around a little bit to keep our balance. The walls shivered with the concussion and finally the floor calmed. We looked at each other, worried and confused. We hardly had time to move before a piercing, wicked scream tore through the air. It was loud enough to make us wince and Mikey to clap his hands over his ears dramatically. Goof off.

"What was that?" Donny quivered as soon as it passed.

I shuddered. I knew exactly what it was. "Honor." Immedieately everyone looked at me. I cocked a grin at them. "Sound's like Honor's having a temper tantrum."

"Do you think she found out you were missing?" Mike looked around nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Mikey. I'm sure that she's just upset because the toothfairy forgot to leave her a dollar."

For a brief second he looked at me confusedly before his face flashed. "HEY!"

I slapped him on the head and Leo motioned us forward, already ignoring us. "C'mon guys, we gotta go. I'm not going to let her get her hands on my brother again."

I grinned and walked after them. Then my grin was wiped off my face as my stomach seemed to roll over again. I stopped briefly, rubbing my belly and was able to continue on with them. I had no idea what was going on, little did I know I was about to find out.

Right before the exit to the huge lab was a couple of clear plastic storage cabinet things. As we were passing by them, Mikey of all people recognized something on it's clean steel shelves.

"Hey, that's the stuff that they were using on Raph!"

Of course, this got Donny's immediate attention. Immediately he backtracked and practically shoved Mikey aside in his haste to see. "What? What are you talking about?"

Mikey pointed to a container on one of the upper shelves. "That one. I recognized it because all the things have different color tops and this one has a rainbow-ish looking thing. The ladies were just starting to throw it away when we came in, remember?"

Wasting no time, Donny snatched a metal instrument off a nearby table and shattered the glass. Turning the thing around in his hands with almost expert ease his eyes grew wide. Shoving several of the others aside he reached me and yanked my arm. Of course I immediately protested but he didn't seem to hear a thing I said. Instead I stopped and looked at him, wondering what he could've been doing. He examined the skin of my forearm, running his fingers along my skin. Creepy. I shivered. He took no notice. Not finding what he wanted on that arm he reached for the other. Then he found it. He said nothing, just pointed.

On the top of my forearm was what looked like a pinprick, the skin around it was bruised and somewhat tender. I was surprised that I didn't notice before. Don looked at me. I really didn't like that look in his eyes.

Especially since his freaking silence was really starting to tick me off.

"Look Donny, what the hell do you think you-"

"How are you feeling, Raph?"

I looked at him, confused. But he was in full science mode so it would be pointless to jab at him right now. So I gritted my teeth and answered him, still pissed for being kept in the freaking dark. "Fine. Just dandy. Peachy. Ya happy?"

Apparently he wasn't. "I don't mean like that. I mean little stuff, like cramping, aches, pains, maybe a feeling that you have to take a bowel movement?"

Shit. Where the hell was he going with this! "Um, let's see, yes, yes, yes, and oh yeah, yes. Now would you mind telling me what the hell this is all about! Damn you!"

As usual, he was unfazed. Instead, his face turned a tad bit pale. No one else really understood where he was going at. Well, almost no one.

Vivid, Heartfelt and Amuke were all glaring at me. "Why the Hell didn't you tell us!" "Damn, don't you care! Information please!" "Stupid idiot.".

Needless to say I was confused out of my mind. I wasn't sure wether to be angry or copy the others and be shocked or whatever else. Damn I'm confused! Why does all this fu#king stuff have to happen to me!

Finally Leo stepped in. "Come on, Don. Let us in on a little bit. What's going on? What's that stuff that you have in your hand?"

Don shook his head. "Well, what I have in my hand is Pitocin. It is a drug, or, well it's more similar to a hormone. Anyway what it does is induce labor. All the signs that I just stated and Raph" He pointed an accusing finger at me "Just admitted to are active signs of early labor."

HOLY FU#KING SHIT IN A HANDBASKET DIPWAD MOTHER FU#KER NASTY EGGSUCKING B!T#HING FU#KING

**_SHIT! HOLY SHIT!_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Sorry for the long line of curses at the ending there, guys. I just thought that it was slightly appropriate knowing Raph's point of view. For those of you who have been paying close attention, he has been having to poo since they busted him out of the container. So this has been going on for a while! To answer any questions, the three drugs I know to induce pregnancy are Oxytocin, Pitocin and Sirvadyl (Did I spell that last one right?) All methods that I've seen these drugs introduced is through an IV catheter line, hence the reason Don was looking for the injectoin site. Hope that this is an alright chapter for y'all. 

Remember, if you Read it, Review it!

Toodles!


	24. Sock it to'em

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: First of all, thank you ever so much for the reviews! Secondly, some of y'all misunderstood the last part and it is entirely my fault. I know that the lingo can differ between hospitals, early labor in the term that your thinking it is always labeled as 'premature'. For _us_ early means that she's in the first stages of labor. Meaning she's in the early part of labor and not about to give birth. I know that turtles have a much shorter gestation than humans, but if you noticed the dates after he came out of the chamber I made it equal somewhat 9 months. I am trying to keep my medical lingo simple for those of you who are not medical types. Just like my husband keeps his mechanic's talk simple for me.That's why I'm staying out of the 'gravida', 'para', and the whole percent/dilation bit. Though for those of you who want to know I will be touching a bit on that in this chapter. One of the great things about writing in Raph's POV is that whenever something really complicated/technical goes on he tends to need a lot of explaining. Once again sorry for the mixup you guys. Hope you don't hold it against me. Anywho, hope you enjoy this segment in the story!

* * *

Chapter 24 

Sock it to'em

What! You didn't think that I was surprised! I thought that having to go poop meant having to go poop! Not that you were going to poop out a baby! I mean, wha- (He cuts off, stomping around the room while squeazing his head between his hands. He storms back over to you.) What I'm trying to say is...WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL! As if this couldn't of happened to Donny or something! _He's_ the emotional one! Here I am, acting all macho and bragging about testosterone and here _I_ am, the one about to give friggin birth! It's not fu#king FAIR! (He snatches a nearby heavy object and lobs it across the room. It goes through the wall. A voice yells in complaint.) Eh. Uh oh. Maybe I'll have to patch that up later or something...or something. (Looking a bit more subdued, he sighes and finally faces you.) Why is this happening to me? Hell if I know. Right now turtle luck is just working true to friggin form. Well, I got this far, I might as well tell you what happens next, I guess...

* * *

For a long moment there the room just sorta went silent. And everyone was kinda moving in slow motion. I looked around slowly, my head moved like it weighed a ton. Everyone was talking hurriedly. Several of my bros were grabbing my arm or something, yelling something in my face. I managed to recognize what they were saying somehow. They wanted to know if I was alright. 

Alright? Does that word have a definition? I'm not so sure it does at the moment. I'm in complete shock. I've never experienced this kind of shock.

Well, I guess that things could have been different for me. I mean, in the back of my mind I knew that I was pregnant despite ample stores of testosterone, and that being pregnant meant eventually having to give birth. So what was I so shocked about? I guess that it was because I never really thought about it. No, that's not it. I never really _wanted_ to think about it. I mean, this isn't even supposed to happen to a guy! By law we _shouldn't_ have the right parts! There's a law that says that somewhere, isn't there?

It's not like I _planned_ for this or anything. In essence, you could say that I was raped to conceive this child. Damn I sound like a chick. Too friggin 'matronly'. What's wrong with me?

I vaguely listened to the things that were being said around me. According to Donny someone can be in the early stages of labor for a pretty long time. He wouldn't know for sure how far along he was until he checked how many 'centimeters' I was. He didn't look too happy about that decision, and wasn't too sure he could pull it off. What does he mean, check how many 'centimeters' I am?

Leo's the one who broke my daze. I guess that everyone was finished deliberating or something and I was still standing there, kinda dumbfounded. Grabbing my shoulder, he tugged at me hard, urging me to move. It only speaks testament to my still receding shock that I didn't try to wham on him good for that.

Fortunately it didn't last long. I don't think that I've ever been in shock like that.

We ran down the halls and at first, not only didn't I say anything I didn't really think anything.What was there to say? Suddenly I remembered all those tales of women saying things like 'why don't you try popping a grapefruit out of a hole this size and see how you like it!' They now had my deepest sympathies. But at least their's was _made_ to do that sort of thing! It was, what do you call it?...it had elasticity. It was made to be, uh, stretchy. I couldn't really do that, could I?

I shuddered. Then I noticed that conversation was still going on around me as we were running. What's going on with me? I'm not normally this spacey.

"...But how! I don't understand!"

Don scrunched his face in thought at Mikey's question. "Well, Vivid just told us that most humanoids create themselves a sort of, uh..." He cast me a nervous glance. "Man-gina."

Mikey choked on a laugh and nearly fell on his face. He caught up with us, his hand pressed so tightly against his mough that his fingers were turning white. Great. Now I'll never live this down. They're discussing how I'll give birth?

Don continued. "With turtles, the female gives birth through a tube-like structure in the tail. I suppose that we can expect something similar from Raph, considering that he's a turtle. One thing that I'm not sure of is whether it'll be an egg or live birth..."

Amuke shook his head. "My species lay eggs, but with me and other reptilian aliens on this planet all the births are live ones."

"Who will it look like?"

Amuke smiled. "Well, that one is a mystery. All children look just like the elentials for the same reason why no male without powers can give birth to a boy. Since Raphael has powers not only does he have the capability to have a male child, but the child's appearance is not set in stone as it is with a male without powers."

Shankign his head, Don said: "I only need to check how far along he is." Immediately he got questioning looks from his brothers. Donatello blushed, plucking at his lip. "Well, how they do it with humans, is that they insert a finger into the vaginal canal to feel how far the cervix is opened up, or how many centimeters she is..."

My fists clenched. I didn't want to hear this! NO ONE is sticking ANYTHING in me unless they want to lose a vital body part! Damnit! Who did he think he was! I picked up my pace, growling, thinking of all the painful things that I could inflict on my brother.

It was right about then that the floor shook once more. On top of that, we saw a solid mass of soldiers rushing at us from the other end of the passageway.

Immediately everyone was up in arms...except me. They saw fit to simply shove me aside in their 'protection.' Just because I'm pregnant and in labor doesn't mean that I can't fight! A fresh new wave of pain warmed over me and I doubled over momentarily, gritting my teeth. Damn that friggin HURTS! Considering this I'm surprised that women don't take drastic measures to ensure they never get pregnant!

Slowly I stood up and watched the fierce fighting going on around me. It wasn't looking so hot. They were already separated, my bros and Vivid's family cleaved in half by a wave of soldiers. Suddenly Amuke's huge horned head fell from view. Wait, where's Heartfelt! Frantically I looked for Vivid, then managedto spot her redhead bobbing in the battle. But sheonly had use of onearm, she couldn't hold them off her forever!

Gritting my teeth, I concentrated. I had to help her. Slowly I tried to summon my energy, just as I did before. Slowly I felt it building, slowly...then a contraction swept through my belly and everything vanished as I gritted my teeth to bear it. As soon as it passed I tried again. The energy was more scant this time, more difficult to grab... It was then that I realized that I just couldn't do this. If I did, then I could hurt my family as well. Unlike the last battle, this one was too close together. If I tried to hit one, I might hit everyone!

Screw this shit.

With a snarl I snatched up my sai and jumped into battle. It felt good to be doing a bit of steel-on-steel action again. I have to say that I missed it. I tore through thatcrowd like a thing on fire, concentrating on that red head that was bobbing in the middle of the group. I parried, blocked, and slashed with my sai, ignoring both the pain from inflicted injuries and the constant cramping in my stomach. I didn't care. I just had to reach her...I simply cleaved through them, with only one purpose in mind.

I don't know quite when I reached her, but when I did you might be able to imagine my surprise. It wasn't Vivid at all, it was just a red-haired elential soldier who'd lost her helmet. Her hair wasn't the same shade, but in the confusion I managed to mistake it for hers. I couldn't believe it. With a snarl of rage I balled my fist on my said and swung at her face. She tried to block that blow and was successfull at it, but didn't see my other hand coming. I clubbed her in the side of the head. Immediately her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the ground. Frantically I fought my way through once again, looking for the bodies on the ground. I must have stepped on at least a couple dozen fallen soldiers but I didn't find any of my new family. Not even Amukes fat a$$.

Suddenly all the soldiers broke away from directcombat and scattered, running away. With a roar of rage I pursued them, bloodied sais blazing. They were running! Why were they running!

A hand grabbed my shoulder, jerking me back. With a snarl I swung around, ready to strike down my opponent. I stopped short of opening Leo's face.

"What do you think you're doing, Raph!"

I glared at him. "What the hell does it look like, Leo!"

He crossed his arms and looked at me. Slowly Mikey and Donny crept up behind him. "Your going to get Amuke and the others, which is understandable. We will rescue them." I looked at him. Surely he wasn't actually understanding me, was he? This was a monumental event! Unheard of! Leo finished. "You're just not coming with us."

Immediately my head boiled with pure unadultured rage. How DARE he! I'll blow his fu#kin brains out!

Don came from behind him hesitantly. "He's right, Raph. You're not in any condition to fight." He shrank momentarily at my deadly glare, then came up and looked me straight in the eye. "Every time you move, even walk, you induce the labor even more. You don't want to deliver the baby right into Honor's suspecting arms do you? Why do you think that the soldiers left once they had them? Because they're trying _to lure _you in! That's why they went for them, because they're all injured and easy pickings."

Leo nodded. "Besides, we don't want to endanger the child that you are carrying. We will take care of it from here. Kartal and his daughter are waiting outside in a skif. Go there and wait for us, he'll take care of you until then."

For a moment I just stared at them and said nothing. At first they stared right back, ready for a challenge. When I didn't say anything in rebuke they slowly started to relax. They must think that I'm going easy.

Like fu#king hell!

I don't care what friggin 'condition' that I'm in right now! Vivid's my wife! My soulmate! You can't honestly say that I've been wanting this child in the first place, at the moment I don't give a crap what happens to this baby! I'll kill it myself before I'll let Honor get a hold of it anyway! At this moment all I care about is getting back my wife! My blood was boiling.

With a furious gaze I swept all of them until I came to rest on Mikey. He grinned and motioned his eyes over at the other two. I grinned. My sentiments exactly.

Leo nodded and smiled. "Right then, Raph. I believe that if you go this way..." His sentence stopped abruptly as my fist connected with his face. It was a sucker punch, I know. I'll pay for it later, I realize that too. Did I enjoy it? Hell yeah. My knuckles hit him in exactly the right spot, I threw my shoulder and my body weight in with it so you could say that there was enough force involved. The blow lifted him off his feet and toppled him backwards. I darted forward to catch him, slowing his fall. See, I can be nice when I want to be!

Don made a single sound of protest before Mikey's nunchucku hit him solidly in the back of the head. He caught him as he fell.

Slowly we dragged our unconscious brothers to the side, hiding them behind a drape. They wouldn't be out for long, just long enough for us to have our way. I high-fived Mikey. He was grinning from ear to ear, if not a bit nervous.

"Man, this has to be the dumbest thing we've done to date!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But I wasn't going to let them keep me from Vivid."

He grinned. "Yup. We're going to rescue my sister!"

We turned on our heel and ran down the passageway. I couldn't believe my own actions. I sure was going to catch hell for this one, that's for sure! I don't care what happens after this, as long as I get to stay with my Vivid!

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I'm pulling out the worst endings to date! I hope that this chapter was somewhat satisfactory for you. I did kinda write it in one big rush. I do have a dilemma, though. It is true that I work with babies in the hospital, but I get them _after_ the mommies give birth. The only ones that I did assist with were either cesarean section orthey had an epidural.What I'm trying to say is that couple that with no kids of my own and I'm not sure what labor without an epidural feels like. Obviously, Raphael will never be blessed with an epidural, so either in your reviews, or in an email message to me; I'd appreciate it if all you mommies out there told me what exactly it felt like. It doesn't matter if they're different. I promise I'll use something from all of them, then commend you at the ending of the 'labor' chapter unless you desire otherwise. It would really help the storyline. Naturally I want him to progress rather quick so just ignore that part. I'd appreciate the assistance! 

Anywho, remember, if you Read it, Review it!

Toodles!


	25. Bad Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I know that as soon as possible someone's going to send in the 'angry sniper' out for me for being so late in updating this! I have excuses! (i.e. poor ones) #1, I do half my writing during free time at work, which I couldn't do. Apparently for two weeks the military found that me logging in or submitting review was a threat to national security or something, cause the base blocked it from the computers. #2, I've been sick as a dog. Reason: it appears that the author of Expecting is now expecting. So of course I have a swamp of appointments plus paperwork needing to be filled out. Sometimes being pregnant and being in the military can be a complicating business. It took me a week just to get the right papers to the right people and making sure that all my chain of command is now aware. Plus I'm now non-deployable. Peachy. I was looking forward to the next deployment. Oh well. I hope that I won't have to be looking out for any sniper bullets any time soon. Please forgive me!

By the way, thank you for all the information concerning birth stuff. Especially to Reijiro. Thanx a bunch. I have no clue exactly when he will go into labor, it might be this chapter, it might not. It is the will of the fingers what happens next!

Chapter 25

Bad Plan

(Raph looks at you, grinning from ear to ear) Yeah, that was really awesome, wasn't it? I've been wanting to do that for the longest time! Just one hit, _bap!_ Man, that made my day. Can't believe how satisfying it felt, knocking Leo out like that! Can't quite describe it! And Mikey helped! I always knew he was the sensible one of the group. Hehehe. Don't worry, I'm not serious about that. I know that I'm going to pay for that 15 seconds of pure happiness, but at the moment I don't really give a damn. He can do whatever he wants, it won't make the moment any less glorious! It's not like it was just for pleasure. He was about to exclude me from kicking Honor's ass! He can't do that! That stupid friggin b!t#h cost me my freedom, she impregnated me against my will, and had me locked in a tube of snot for eight months! I can't wait to get my mits on her, man! The things that I'll do! She won't know what hit her! Then I'm going to make her suffer, yeah! I can't wait. It'll be a better day than punching out Leo's cocky mug. Ah, well. Here's the rest of the story already...

* * *

My blood was pumping as we ran down the hallway. Mikey sprinted by my side. Or more like he was jogging. Geesh, was I going that slow? 

I looked down and discovered that I was holding onto my belly for support and was tempted to let go because of the embarrassment of it all. I decided not to. I could just imagine this kid popping out of my skin like a huge zit. Not a pretty sight. Or at least I don't think that it would feel too good. Besides that hard bobbing hurt a little.

I felt the kid squirm against my hand. It surprised me. It's not like I didn't know it before, that it was alive... It's just that I've been hating it. To me it was a parasite that I didn't want there, a tumor, a disease, something to get rid of. But when I felt it move against my hand, I don't know... I'ts probably just some wierd thing, or something. Nothing to worry about. I'll get this kid out somehow then life can go back to normal. Just like it was before I came to this friggin place! Nothing new, nothing different...

Damn I'm full of shit.

I know this is going to change me somehow. Hell, maybe I'll get stretch marks. Funny, I'd never imagined stretch marks looking like that. I always imagined that it would look like stretchedout taffy or something. But really it looksmore like little canyons. Like someone took a dark color penciland drew littlevertical lines.I'll tell Casey that they're battle scars or something. Suddenly the blood drained from my face. I never pictured Casey's reaction that I got pregnant and carried a kid. Man, I'd never live it down! NO!

Ruthlessly I shoved it to the back of my mind as I'd done countless times before. I'd think about it later. Yeah. Later. Seems like a good idea. Really thought out.

Yeah.

Mikey is the one that I've been surprised about. I've gotten wierd looks from both Don and Leo, but Mikey has been nothing but, well, for lack of a better word, supportive. He hasn't made a single jibe, joke, or comment at me. In fact, he seems happy, more like ecstatic. He's going to be dissappointed later. There's no way in HELL that I'm playing mama to ANYTHING! No way in hell. Nope..

Gritting my teeth I tried to run faster, but it was getting worse. What is it that Donny said? The more I move the faster that I induce labor? Well, I wonder what a fast paced jog down a dark corridor to meet and ruthlessly kill a certain witch would do? Wonder if it will make me give birth quicker? It sure was hurting. It was like when a muscle cramps up after you jump in the water for a swim.Except it covered my belly and stretched to the reaches of my back. It is the only time that I've ever felt like massaging my back. There was another wierd thing. The pain would intensify periodically, and I would feel the strongest need to 'bear down' or something. Like I needed to take a giant poop.

I don't know how often they are, but they sure seem often to me. Don't doctors count these things or something? Or maybe they time them? I don't know. My thoughts aren't really too clear right now.

I suppose that I'm preoccupied with Honor's imenent demise!

Suddenly Mikey grabbed my arm. I whirled, ready to swing at him when I saw why he did it. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, and we were nearing the entrance. Good thing that it was a straight shot from the hallway to where Honor was or I'd of gotten lost for sure. With Mikey grinning ear to ear, we slowly approached the huge doorway. It was big enough for Godzilla to fit through and grand enough that it would feed America for a week.

Greedy females.

Couldn't settle for a simple little back alley door or something less gaudy.

Mikey tugged at me. I looked at him, thoroughly irritated. All that I wanted to do was to bust in there and bust some heads. What did he want now?

He grinned at me. "I have a plan."

Well, this I gotta hear.

* * *

I pushed open the doors. The things were slower than frozen shit. Or maybe these fu#king contractions were effecting my upper body strength or something. I don't know. If they weren't so damn gaudy then I wouldn't have to try so hard. The door creaked hard on the huge hinges and I pushed it open enough to slip through. 

Immediately the room fell silent with my entrance. And what a room. It was at least half the size of a football field. It looked remarkably similar to the other room that I've already fought her in, only bigger. And instead of one guard on either side, there was a cluster of soldiers bunched over on one side. They were actually in formation. Without counting individually, I could guess about fifty of them at least. The walls were covered with what appeared to be some guady purple and red velvet. Gold braids big enough to squash me were intertwining between equally gaudy dark blue velvet curtains that covered the ceiling. The floor was covered with what looked like a jumbo sized ornate rug or something. Big enough to be wall to wall but small enough that you could see the thousands of tassles on each side. On top of that, the room was painfully bright. Like she tried to capture the sun or something.

Once my eyes swept to the other side, my heart stopped. There, chained to the wall was Vivid, Heartfelt and Amuke. They saw me immediately and at once they strained against the shackles. Their mouths were covered, so I didn't hear a sound, but all I had to do was see the tears budding in Vivid's eyes and I knew it. Honor was going to die a slow painful death. Nomatter what it takes.

Honor was seated on a ridiculously high throne which sat upon four raised pedestals. The moment that I stepped in she perked up, leaning forward in her chair with a sly grin on her face. With a flick of her hand the group of soldiers executed a right-face with perfectly timed movements, turning themselves so that they faced me. Then they brought their weapons to bear in unison. Then everything was still and a somewhat eerie silence engulfed the room.

I got the message. She was expecting me, and she had the forces to overwhelm me easily. Or so she thought.

With that stupid grin still on her face Honor slowly slinked off the throne, stepping down from the pedestals with swaying hips. The soldiers stood at perfect attention, their eyes staring blankly in one direction, never giving any indication that they noticed anyones presence. Finally stepping off the final pedestal she slowly walked towards me.

Refusing to have someone approach me like that, I marched out to meet her. I had to struggle to not walk with a haunched back or clutching my stomach no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't want the contractions to be visible. I somehow managed to concentrate on something else and could feel the energy tingling at my fingertips. Yeah. Honor was going to get it.

But surprisingly so, I think that Mikey's right in his plan. I can't fight by myself in the condition I am, no matter what I think right now. At every contraction it is a struggle to keep my mind focused on keeping the gathered energy where it is. I needed to use it soon, as soon as Mikey gave the signal. He better hurry his sorry tail up.

In the meantime I needed to deal with Honor.

We met each other in the middle. We just stopped and stared at each other. She smirked and looked down at my belly. "Well, I guess that you just couldn't stay away, huh? You know enough to realize who you belong to."

Immediately three guards moved up close behind me. I didn't have to look to know that their weapons were drawn.

My fist clenched. I had to physically strain myself to not pop her in the nose right now. Instead I tried to concentrate on keeping my much needed energy exactly where it was. Damn I'm beginning to hate any hair-brained scheme that Mikey comes up with.

Honor grinned and cocked her chin up so that she was looking down her nose at me. Leaning forward so that she was a few inches from my face she laughed out loud.She oozed confidence.

A slow smile crept on my face. I could see the truth. Her whole body was tense. Her foot was edged out perfectly to take a flying leap out of my way. Her hands nervously assumed a 'casual' position that could easily be put to use for defense or attack. Her laugh wasn't completely true, and her eyes never left mine. Basically, she was on edge. She was nervous. She was nervous being this near to me.

I don't know quite how to explain it, but knowing that gave me power in a way. That this 'ruler' was afraid of a lowly earthling.

She was talking boastfully, putting more confidence in the guards behind me than she really should have. I didn't really hear a word that she said. I just glanced out towards Vivid and her family using my peripheral vision. Mikey, who was near the top of the doors when I opened them (I wasn't that spry, I couldn't climb up there). Once they were open he used the convenient gold braids draped across the walls and ceiling in order to reach them. Like the ninja he was, the four soldiers guarding them had already been knocked out without notice from the others. Currently he was struggling with the chains.

I didn't particularly care at the moment. For all I was concerned, he was close enough. My temper was to a boiling point with this witch, and I wasn't about to let her continue talking over me like that, no matter how crucial to the plan that I do this is.

The power on my fingertips tingled stronger. Slowly I looked around. My body was screaming _Earth_! and I knew that that's what I would use this time. Maybe sweep up Honor in a slab of rock and squash her against the ground like a cockroach. Or maybe get a stream of earth to fly down her throat, filling her lungs. I bet she couldn't escape that. Or maybe a rock stake jabbing her all over, through the heart like a vampire. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. With strong resolve I gathered my power. Plan or no plan she would die, now.

Another contraction racked my body, this one was particularly fierce. At first I held my breath, not wanting to make the groan that my mouth begged me to take. Then slowly I breathed in. The guards behind me stiffened and Honor paused. What did I do? Did they notice me?

Then I found out why.

The loud clatter of chains filled the air. Without thinking I looked to the side. Mikey nearly got part of one of Amuke's chains free, but apparently found a surplus of chain bunched up behind it. Surprised by the unexpected weight, he toppled off of his precarious position on the wall. The chain wrapped itself around his foot and now he was hanging with his head dangling five feet in the air. He swung back and forth like a pendulum, and being the idiot he was he couldn't help but smile, grin and wave at the mass of angry powerful females poised to kill him.

Great. Just great. Last time I trust Mikey.

Before I could blink an eye soldiers massed upon my dangling brother.

I knew what his fate was going to be if something didn't happen fast. The last thing that I wanted to see was my brother being skewered by a mob of angry females, no matter how much he'd laugh about it in heaven. Desperately I summoned my energy again, calling it from everywhere. Then another contraction hit and immediately it all completely dissapated as I concentrated past the wave of pain.

_Shit!_ If I didn't do anything Mikey was going to die! But I can't work past these damndable contractions! I can't frigginbelieve it!

I needed to do somehing. Mikey was in danger. Then again, Honor was right in front of me, distracted and vulnerable. But if I took the time to attack her, I wouldn't reach Mikey in time to save anything, maybe a toe. But not hime! This couldn't be happening! It's like some evil force was trying to make me choose between saving my brother and slicing Honor's head off!

With a ragged breath I took a step and whipped out my sais. Time to fix this, the old fashion way.

* * *

A/N: Hello. Sorry. I know that this chapter sucks majorly. I had to kinda struggle through this one, took me two days to write. So naturally I'm going to pour a tad bit more encouragement than usual for assistance in offering ideas. My mind is dead right now. I'm so frigging tired. Sometimes I think that there should be a law against night shift. But I couldn't let this go without finishing up the chapter at least. Hope I didn't lose any reviewers like I did on Deadly Dealings. Ah, please! Stick with me! 

Please, if you Read it, Review it!

Toodles


	26. Waterworks

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Well! I'm glad that you guys didn't think that that chapter was as stinky as I thought that it was. I didn't originally plan for Mikey to mess up like that but it just sorta came out. Seemed appropriate. From some of your reviews I understand that you think the same here! Well, anywho enjoy!

Chapter 26

Waterworks

(Raph glares at you) Yeah! That is the _last_ time that I trust Mikey! I don't know what came over me! Trust him with a _plan? _I must've knocked a screw loose somewhere along the way. Then again all this baby crap probably didn't do me too well either. Baby...well, isn't this friggin turtle luck true to form? Huh. I still can't get over this friggin kid. Damnit Mikey! Why'd he have to go and ruin all that! Now I have to choose between saving his sorry a$$ and strangling the b!t#h that I've been dying to do since I was friggin impregnated! _Impregnated!_ How many guys would put up with sh!t like that! I must be one of the most freakishly patient guys _around!_ (he yells and lobs a heavy object across the room. You duck the falling debris. He glares at no one in particular, huffing like a mad bull.) Aw, sh!t! Here's the damn story already!

* * *

My sai flipped in my hands and my blood calmed at the feel of their familiar weight. The elentials were already heading towards my dangling brother. 

Honor had her head turned, and was slowly turning her body to see what was happening, all the while giving orders. Shehad temporarily forgotten about me, seeing that I couldn't use my powers at the moment.

Big mistake.To an ninja, powers aren't everything. Still, I had to reachMikey in time.

With the steel prongs poking themselves between my fingers, I swung a punch at Honor's neck. But as friggin turtle luck would have it, I had another contraction. My punch was veered off by the muscle spike and instead of hitting the soft unprotected flesh of the neck I ended up striking her cheek. The longest prong slid deep into the flesh between the jaw, laying her cheek wide open. The other two did damage as well. One of them grazed her upper neck, not deadly but still quite painful I'm sure. The other let us see what it looks like underneath her eyebrow.

I didn't stay a milisecond longer to see what would happen. Immediately I took off running, only hearing her agonizing scream at my ruined punch echo behind me. I guess that ruined or not I stil did some damage! Wonder if they have plastic surgery on this planet?

My belly bobbed so roughly at my uneven steps that I winced at it. Leaning over at a deeper angle while I ran helped it out some, it also gave me an advantage of weight. I toppled through countless soldiers by me throwing my weight around. I slashed blindly as I went. I was finding it hard to concentrate. But I had to reach Mikey. Contractions or no. But _man!_ They sure were a lot closer together than before! Is that normal? I have no clue.

I flet blows rain down upon me constantly, then it began to get really thick, forcing me to slow down. It only took me a couple of seconds of actual fighting to figure out that I was doing downright horrible. What did this kid do, suck the fighting skill right out of me? For one of the first times that I can remember I began to feel scared in a fight. Well, maybe not scared...let's call it a tad bit fearful. Yeah, that's it. It just felt like me going up against Splinter when I was six. I was losing miserably.

I could still hear Honor screeching like a banshee in the background somewhere. Not sure exactly where because the screams echoed throughout the large room. I tried to back up against the overwhelming force only to find my way blocked by even more soldiers. I don't know exactly when I started doing this, but I could feel myself beginning to make peace. Was I preparing for death?

It was then that something odd happened. A bright flash of light, no, lots of flashes of light blasted through the space. The blindingly bright flashes immediately seemed to burn my eyeballs right out of my sockets. I shut my eyes and sheilded them with my hand the moment that I noticed them. I think that my mask protected me from a bit of it. I could see the light through my closed lids and the hands that were blocking it. No blows rained down upon me at this time. I didn't know what to think, until I heard two very familiar battle cries.

I heard rather than saw the bodies being struck and hitting the floor all over. I heard Mikey giggle, then chains rattling as he hit the floor with a loud whine and a groan.

Man, Leo was going to kill me.

Slowly I opened my eyes and discovered that with the brightness dimming I could see a little. The shapes were incredibly fuzzy, but I could make them out. Then I saw a familiar green skinned, blue bandana wearing turtle stalk towards me. Man, even through fuzzy-vision, I don't think that I've ever seen Leo look so pissed.

I tried to stand up straight but found it was harder than I thought. Not only was the weight of my gut weighing me down suddenly (I felt like I had a giant turd in there that I needed to poop out,) but those friggin contractions were conspiring against the normal workings of my body! That didn't stop Leo though.

He grabbed the collar of my plastron roughly and pulled at me a little bit. Then he _slapped_ me! I don't just mean just a little 'oh naughty you' slap, but one that left my head ringing, plus I think he took a layer of skin off of my cheek. And it wasn't just once either. Noooo, that would be too easy for our fearless leader! He slapped me again and again, foreheand and backhand like I was a friggin child!

The worst friggin part about it was that I couldn't really stop him. My arms were more bruised than I thought they were, and I felt incredibly exhausted, even though I've been through worse fights before. The slaps weren't as painful as you would imagine. My belly took care of that with the contractions. It's kind of like taking your mind off a stubbed toe by cutting off your finger, if you know what I'm saying. It was just so damn _humiliating!_

Finally I brought my leg up and managed to shove a knee pad into his crotch. He staggered off a little bit. By this time I could see better and saw that he was wearing what looked like 'super sunglasses' on top of his head probe thing. I could still see the pissed off look in his eyes though. I will never forget that look, will treasure it forever!

Huffing furiously, he blew air through his cheeks just like I'd done on many occasions and glared at me. Here it comes... "How _dare_ you, you _idiot_! Do you realize how incredibly _stupid_ you were! You have no idea, do you! You NEVER do! You never, _never_ do that to me again, do you understand me Raphael! And don't think that Master Splinter won't hear about this when we get home, because let me assure you, he will! And don't you think that you're getting out of it, either! I still can't fathom you doing something that stupid, especially with _Mikey_!" I heardMikey let out a loud whine of protest from the other side of the room where Donny was helping him up andI grinned. Luckily Leo was too pissed off and enjoying his tirade too much to notice."What were you thinking! I know, you weren't... you were just-"

I stared at him with blank eyes. My cheeks were burning and my pride was beaten, battered, and left to whimper in a kiddie's corner. But for some reason I just swallowed it. It's not like my pride wasn't hurt already, being pregnant. Yeah, even still I'll admit that it's unusual for me not to get pissed off right away. But it was something else too. As I stared at Leo practically screaming in my face, pacing the floor like a mad mother hen I thought of just that. Or maybe an upset child who's crying because they lost their favorite toy or something. Either way, I'll freely admit that I found the image funny as Hell.

It started with a smile, then I cracked out a chuckle, until eventually it turned into full blown, uproarious laughter. The kind that had me slapping my thighs, the type that would give you a stitch in your side, the kind that brought tears to your eyes. Of course my laughter was cut short every couple of minutes by the contractions (don't know how I pulled this off) but continued nonetheless as the subsided.

Leo stopped in his tirade as though someone had jerked him with a string. He stared at me for a moment, mouth slightly agape, eyes disbelieving. He obviously didn't expect this reaction. Well, _his_ reaction I found even more hilarious. My laughter continued to a higher caliber.

Then the funniest thing happened. His face turned purple, his jaw clenched and his fists tightened. I swear he was about to explode right before my eyes. This was too good! At this time, Don and Mikey came up behind him. Mikey, seeing the whole thing was laughing as well. Donny, being more reserved and plus still over with the others trying to work the chains loose, limited himself to a huge grin with the occasional snicker. Leo's head whipped over to them so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash. The laughter quieted, but the grins remained. Glaring back at me, he stalked over to me, I'm sure with the intention of ringing my neck.

Of course, he never got the chance. Otherwise I'd never been able to tell this story now would I?

Well, all this time the contractions continued, until another one came just as I was taking a step back from my approaching brother. Then I felt my legs get wet. Immediately I thought that maybe I'd laughed too hard, obviously I've just pissed myself. But I guess that that wasn't it. There was more than I thought, and it pooled on the slick, shiny floor that I was standing on at the time. Anyone who's ever seen those 'slippery when wet' signs will know what I mean. That it's slippery when wet, duh!

Which is exactly what I found out first hand. My heel touched the small pool and immediately the ground went out from under me. I landed hard flat on my shell, so hard that the impact shook me. I had to hold my breath for a moment to will the sudden sharp pains that sprung up all over my body.

Of course Mikey burst out in a fresh stint of laughter at my fall. Leo looked slightly less perturbed but still pissed off. Then he looked at the liquid and his face went slightly pale. His eyes never leaving mine he slowly turned his head in Donny's direction. Don was still working on Amuke's chain. Apparently when Mikey fell from it all he managed to do was to get it further entangled. He did manage to slip Amuke's position slightly, in such a manner that his left hand must've been numb by now, which is why Don was concentrating on the more difficult chains that Amuke had rather than some of the others which were easier.

He turned his head at Leo's question: "Donny! When your pregnant your pee is still yellow, right?"

Don looked confused for a moment, and cocked his head at Leo's question. "Huh? What do you mean, of course it is! Unless they drank so much water that it looks more clear, but none of us has really done that. What are you getting at?"

"What if it's clearish?"

He shrugged. "Oh, well with a pregnant person it's probably amniotic fluid." He continued working until he fully realized what was said. Then he stopped so abruptly that he almost fell. "Wait a second. What did you say!"

Mikey looked at me with a cocked head. "What's amniotic fluid?"

Leo knew what it meant, and so did I. We both shared similar pale complexions. No. Not right now please! About then another contraction hit and I held my breath, waiting for it to pass all the while 'bearing down' since I was in the perfect position to do so. Maybe I really did just have a big turd in there... Apparently this was the wrong thing to do because Leo immediately pounced on me.

"No! Don't do that! Not here! C'mon Raph, please! Let's get out of here with the others, c'mon!" He tugged at my arm, trying to physically drag me up. Of course, I could name about a million spots on my arms that were extremely 'tender' from the fight I'd just experienced so you can say that I didn't take too kindly to his tugging.

Mikey still looked at all three of us in turn and sighed in exasperation. "Guys, what's amniotic fluid!"

Everyone ignored him but one person. The moment we heard that person's voice everyone froze. This couldn't be good.

The person stepped forward, not wearing her usual smile due to her lack of a chunk of cheek. But her eyes bored into mine. "My dear MIchelangelo," Honor whispered. "It means that Raphael's water just broke, and he is closer to delivering my child. The son that I need to claim ultimate power."

Aw shit.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that this chapter suited you guys and you aren't unduly dissappointed. Let me know what you think and tell me your ideas and predictions about what you think will happen. I love those. Hell, write whatever your heart desires!

Remember, if you Read it, Review it.

Toodles!


	27. Mind Control and Tackles

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thanks so much guys for the reviews! And sorry I've been so late! For one, I've been freakishly tired and sleepy (I blame it on the preganancy) and secondly we're currenly going through a mini baby boom at the hospital, we're drowning in babies. You know one of the wierd things about genders, this is how it normally goes around here at least: A huge mass of boys with a girl here and there, or a huge mass of girls with a boy here and there. It's like between this month and this month, the Y sperm will be strong! Between this month and this month, the X sperm will be strong! (Yes, it's the guys fault, no man can blame a woman for not getting their desired gender!) Wierd. Don't quite know why it happens. Let's see what Raph got, eh?

Oh yes, I figured out that my fanfic account has something against my typing, since I have no other explanation why so many of my words run together due to lack of spaces. I check each chapter before it's put out to it's the only thing that I can think of. Sorry!

Chapter 27

Mind Control and Tackles

(You watch helplessly as yet another heavy, more than slightly dangerous object is hurled across the room. Raph stalks past you, huffing furiously, muscles tight. You are careful to make no sound as he viciously attacks the nearby wall. Finally finishing his current assault, he stomps over to you and plops himself down so heavily the chair practically screams in pain. He glares at you.) HOW DARE HE! I don't care if he think's he's the fearless leader or not! NO ONE does that to me! MAN! I swear that I'm going to KILL HIM! (HUFF!) He couldn't even punish me like a MAN! He had to slap me like a prissy, weak little girl who doesn't know how to fight! I mean, all I did is give him a little punch! _One_ little punch! Just one! And it's not like it was a hard punch or something! He should have seen it coming, 'fantastic' ninja that he is! He's just upset because he _didn't_ see it coming! He's just pouting, throwing a temper tantrum like a little baby, I mean what kind of ninja turtle throws temper tantrums! (you sit nervously and try not to point out the obvious, luckily he doesn't notice) Hmmm. But I will admit that he did help me out. A little. Tiny bit. I really could have done it myself, but still...(sigh) Alright. Well they didn't do _that_ good a job, after all Honor's still conscious! Lazy ninjas...Well, I guess you want to know what happened after that, huh? I'm feeling particularly generous right now, so I'll spoil ya...

* * *

It took a couple of long, agonizingly slow miliseconds for the shock of Honor standing right there to soak in before any real action actually took place. Then they sprang into a flurry of motion. 

Both nunchucku spinning, Mikey leapt at her from his crouch, springing at her like a cat. Her eyes flashed at his attack, showing how royally ticked off she alreadywas. Swiftly raised her hand presenting her palm at him with such speed I'm surprised that she didn't get whiplash. Immediately a strong, single gust of wind caught Mikey so hard in the gut that he grunted at the impact. It rocketed him in the opposite direction and I could hear the _whap_ as he hit the other wall hard. I couldn't help but wince. Then of course another contraction came on and I suddenly found it difficult to divide my attentions.

Leo was at a loss of exactly what to do. It was obvious that he wanted to stay and protect me (Like I really needed it? NO!) and to charge Honor. Finally he decided and planted his feet around me protectively. I wasn't exactly sure what he was up to until I saw Honor approach rather than attack. Of course! She can't risk attacking around me, if she hurts me then of course I can't bond with her, if she hurts the baby then she's screwed for another nine months. I had to hand it to Leo...

Naturally the question now was how the hell he was going to fight the b!t#h off while standing over me like he was. It was irritating the hell out of me. These contractions didn't exactly help things either. It was like suddenly all I wanted to do was poop this parasite out of me. It was already hurting like hell, but it's not like I haven't felt worse at the hands of the foot and the like. It was just a different kind of pain, in a more, ah, _tender_ and, um, _protected_ area...if you know what I mean.

Luckily Leo didn't have to decide exactly how to do the 'stand on pissed off laboring brother while fighting' dance, cause Donny was right there. Honor saw him coming and shifted her focus before he ever had the chance to strike. For some reason she didn't use her wind attack again like she did on Mikey, and she had a crooked half smile on the intact side of her face. I didn't like it.

Don came in, swinging his bostaff down hard. She caught the wood in her hands, and used Donny's own attack momentum to swing him to the other side of her. The speed nearly caused him to lose grip, but instead he played her attack against her and came around as she swung him. Rebounding off the ground he came at her with his heel outstretched...right to the butchered side of her face. She let out a shrill, piercing scream and blood flecked in the air. Instantly she let go and Donny, not quite regaining his balance yet, hit the ground on his shell.

With a snarl, Honor whirled to him and fisted her hands together in a swirling motion. Before Donny had a chance to regain his feet the wind started to swirl around him. It knocked him down again and as it got stronger, started to lift him up slightly. He struggled against it, face twisted in concentration and effort. In order to contain him and only him the cyclone had to be small, and it was small enough that he was beginning to win. But apparently that wasn't her plan in the first place. It looked like he was about to break out of the thing, when she managed to inch close enough to it to carry out what I assumed to be her plan in the first place. Reaching her slender hand into the battering winds, she plucked the device that was clinging to his head clean off.

I heard Leo hiss an intake of breath. It took me a moment to remember, then it hit me. Those things were what kept the elentials from controling their movements!

As soon as Honor got her prize the cyclone dissappeared and Donny hit the floor. Those devices must have been pretty snug on his head, because I could see the marks of where it lay. She must have used some manly muscle to get it off of him.

Right when Donny's feet touched the floor he lunged for the device held tightly in Honor's raised hand. He didn't get too far. Before he even was able to touch it, he slowed to a stop. Honor's gaze was burning into his. His muscles twitched, his mouth worked angrily, but his body complied with whatever silent command she gave him. He stood still as she crushed the device in her hands before turning to Leo. Her eyes were dancing.

"Well, blue boy, you now have no choice but to hand my dear Raphael over to me now. It's not like you really need him anyway, after all you've lived all this time without him haven't you? Besides, you wouldn't want your brother to get hurt now, would you?" With that she turned slyly to Don. His eyes were wide, I could see him in them. He was still himself, he just couldn't control his body, but his mind was still there, taking in everything. I don't think that I've ever seen him so upset. Then I found out another reason why as he responded to her latest silent command. He reached behind himself and took out a small worker's knife that he carried in his beld. Unsheathing it, he let the cover clatter to the floor. The air was still and silent as he brought the oil-streaked blade to his adams apple. His eyes closed and he swallowed hard. The motion drove his skin into the blade a bit, drawing forth a tiny trickle of crimson blood beading down his neck.

Leo was frozen in front of me, his mouth agape. We've come into situations where we were in danger before, but never did anyone force us to do it to ourselves. Like she was doing with Don. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around desperately for Mikey. There was a sizable dent in the wall about seven feet up and he was still laying on the floor. His limbs were twitching slightly, but it didn't look like he was going to be waking up in the very near future. Damn!

Swallowing deeply, Leo looked at her. She cocked her head and stared right back at him. I guess that normally she would have been smiling, but I fixed that with her cheek. Score one for the turtles! "Come on, blue boy. Don't make me do this." The knife point went into his neck a small fraction deeper, just deep enough to make the almost nonexistent trickle to become a tiny riverlet of red. Don's eyes closed tighter, before opening again to look fearfully at Leo. I don't think that I've ever seen that kind of look in his eyes before.

Well, here they were doing a staring contest with Don holding a knife to his own neckand here I was pushing. I don't know exactly why I was doing this, I mean I don't really _want_ to give birth, never did. But I just _needed_ to for some reason. I could describe it more accurately as _bearing down_, kinda like you do for a big poop. And I don't really know how to describe it, but it felt like the kid in ther moved somewhere, it's like he was resting between my legs, but wasn't. I could feel the pressure, it was getting bigger, but at the same time it hurt. Like I was stretching something. I don't know. All I do know is that for some reason, I was ticked off at all that was happening and I was ticked off for being ignored. I don't know why, normally I'm more of a loner but it's like 'hey! I'm the one giving birth here!' Just let me squirt some (birth waters?) at Leo's feet, that'll get his attention. It was selfish and stupid to feel that way with Don in the position that he was in.Maybe it was those 'pregnancy hormones' that I keep hearing so much about.

I think that I'm the only one who noticed the loud _THUNK! _And the sound of ripping, or was it tearing? Well, either one. In either case, I knew from the moment I saw it that I was going to laugh at this memory for years to come. First came the pounding, it started to become closer, louder, more resounding. It was about then that Honor noticed and turned her head to look. She hardly had time to squeal as a huge muscular triceratron plowed into her head first.

Unfortunately she's a skinny little b!t#h, and the two longest horns didn't do much of anything but create minor flesh wounds on her shoulder and arm. But the horn on the nose, well I winced and grinned as I saw it get buried right on her bellybutton. Then there was the impact of his bony skull and frill itself, I swear I heard her bones knock together as she was hit with the brick wall that will be my father in-law. With a jurassic roar, Amuke continued his charge, throwing his head up like an enraged bull. She carried with him, so shocked she didn't even scream yet, as the horn in her belly hooked her with his head. He flipped his nose and she flew in the air like a rag doll. His hand was up there in an instant, catching her by the ribcage and slamming her down on the floor before leaping in the air with every intention of squashing her flat.

By this time she recovered from her shock enough to react. With a snarl on her face she managed to turn around, flinging both hands in the air. The short gust of wind that was produced was nowhere near strong enough to carry away the enraged triceraton, but it was enough to deflect his landing enough that he fell on the ground immediately next to her. Face twisted in what I could only call extreme pain, she staggered to her feet, clutching her bruised and broken ribs with one hand, for now ignoring the growing red spot on her belly. Unfortunately it didn't look like his horn snagged it enough that I would have liked (no organ damage) but she was missing her belly button. Her upper arms were also coarsing blood. I'll bet that we never see her in a bikini!

Growling, Amuke rolled to his feet and immediately had to block a stronger buffet of wind. He leaned forward, bracing himself with arms crossed in front of his face. With a snarl he moved his massive feet and managed to inch a step forward. Then another. Then another.

Honor's eyes grew wide and quickly she looked around the room. Spying some huge fountains and potted plants, she flicked her other hand in a graceful motion and immediately water gushed at Amuke. He smirked at the sight of the liquid until it immediately formed ice around his feet. One foot happened to be up taking a step, and as soon as it touched the ground the ice on his foot slipped all his massive weight from under him. He hit the ground hard, the ground shuddered slightly. Growling he attacked his feet with balled fists, breaking away great chunks of ice. His first attempt at getting up ended up in another stumble. I suppose that his feet were probably numb, perhaps stinging at the same time. Painful.

I took a deep breath as I finished a particularly painful, long push. I swear that what I actually had was a watermelon or something because that's what it felt like!

Swiftly I turned my attention to Don. He was still standing there, with the knife point held to his throat. Leo made a tentative step towards him. "Donny? Donny? Can you move on your own? I won't hurt you, please..."

His eyes went wide as he looked at Leo and I knew that he revieved another order. Leo had taken one more step towards him when Donny, his eyes shut painfully tight, slashed his knife at Leo's throat.

* * *

A/N: I know, everyone just loves my endings don't they? I actually meant for Raph to give birth in this chapter but I guess I got caught up in the fight.Sorry guys! Not much to say here. Let me know what you think. Ideas. Predictions. Stuff like that.

Remember, if you Read it, Review it!

Toodles!


	28. The Stork aCometh

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Sorry that it's taking longer than usual. One of my bosses found out thatI like to write stories on the internet, so he forbade me to use the work computer for 'personal' uses at work. He even stopped me from scouting out other apartments (Need another room due to coming baby!) The other day it was so slow that the nurse and I drilled holes in our head with our eyes we stared at each other so long. Of course, I might spend more than half my week at work, but my boss only works 'normal working hours' so I have about four hours after he leaves to work on it, of course two of those are our busiest hours. I don't blame him really, others were complaining about computer time of workers, and since I write silly ninja turtle stories, I was a prime candidate. Ah, well. Don't mind me, I'm just complaining. Wa-wa-wa.

In any case, I hope that you like what I've got cooked up for this chapter here. Bouncing babies? Well, let's see...

Chapter 28

The Stork a Cometh

Ya know what's funny about us? We never really get a break. I mean, you know that saying 'when it rains it pours?' Yeah. Well that's us pretty much 24/7. If it's not the Shredder, or Stockman, or Bishop, or Karai, or Hun, or the Purple Dragons, or crazed hunters, or monsters of some sort, or aliens, or the citizens we protect, justpretty much anyone else, it's something! Always something! I mean, look at us now! Our allies were chained up, our enemy is immensly powerful, Mikey's been knocked out, Don's mind is being controlled, Leo's stuck protecting me because I'm in LABOR, and ALL AT THE SAME FRIGGIN TIME! I mean, what does a guy have to do to order a shot around here! Just a friggin shot! Something to sizzle the lining of my throat clean away! Is that so much to friggin ask! HMPH! Well, I'm sure that you find all of this trouble for us very exciting for you (Damn pussies) so here; let me continue the story of our eternal torment!

* * *

Leo backed up and accidently stepped on my foot. Well, and my calf, and my knee, and my thigh. Alright already, he tripped over me and landed in my lap. Er...or more accurately cradeled between my legs. 

Don followed him, knife shining dully in his grasp, and eyes shining with fear and regret. He just couldn't stop. I could see Leo (how could I not, the position he was in?) he wasn't about to attack his brother, even to save himself. Well, what about me goddamnit!

Luckily it didn't really come to Don and Leo duking it out. Apparently when Amuke got free, the others weren't far behind. The first to come, in a bright flash of bright red, was Heartfelt. Before any of us had a chance to react she grabbed Donny's face, jerking it towards her so fast I'm surprised she didn't crack his neck, and kissed him. I don't mean just a peck on the cheek, I mean one of those slobber running down your neck, tongue missing in lost places, and mouths locked together kind of kiss. Sickening, isn't it? (Looks down guiltily. Hehehe, never mind.)

Well, Donny kind of froze for a second, the surprise registered in his eyes before he slowly closed his eyelids. But apparently his orders included all 'good guys,' because the knife in his hand started to come up. Immediately his eyes popped open and he looked at Heartfelt fearfully. Something must have registered becuase she broke the kiss right away, just in time to avoid the slashing steel. She locked her hands around his wrists and pushed him away gently before looking back at Leo with a nod. As though she was dealing with crystal china, she slowly led Donny away, staying forever out of his knive's reach.

The next one to reach us made my heart leap for joy. Uh, wait I mean, (Looks around nervously to see if anyone heard) I was just a little glad to see her. Yeah, that's it. Glad to see her. Aw, who the hell am I kidding! She's my wife!

She came to my side and clung to it, wrapping her hands around my bicep warmly. The arm that she had in a sling before hung limply at her side at a slightly wrong angle, but her smile was warm. Her hair was frazzled, her face was dirty and her clothing was bloodstained. I didn't give a damn. I wasn't in love with those things, didn't give a crap about her hair. It was her that I wanted with me right now.

All thought patterns ceased to exist as another contraction came on. Vivid clung to my hand as I pushed, groaning out enough curse words to make a sailor blush. This brought on another tumult of some kind of fluid, which gushed itself liberally on Leo, who was still lying between my legs in somewhat of a shock.

I swear I never saw him get up so fast! Now _that_ will be an image to treasure! He just kind of stood there, looking at the stuff dribbling down his arm and his side before Vivid interrupted as she peered over to have a look at my, uh...um...my privates. Gently breaking her hand from my grasp she scooted over enough that she could lean over between my legs.

Well, now isn't this an odd situation? Normally, I wouldn't have any problem with her doing this, but unfortunately at this time I knew that there was nothing sexual at all about what she was doing. Yeah, I know, typical male egotism wellwhogives a fu#k.So, naturally I had to object.

Immediately my legs started to close and I opened my mouth to protest. But then she took a look at me, and it made me stop for some reason. I knew why. It's not like she was doing this to make me uncomfortable or anything, it just had to be done. And she looked so cute, damn I wanted to bang her. So instead I took out all my fury on Leo, still standing there uncomfortably. I used every word under the sun, tore him up and down, threatened his right to life, liberty and the pursuit of all happy things, and told him explicitly how nice his lips would look hanging on my wall if he ever dared to mention this to anyone. All at the same time I felt her fingers probing, feeling _in_ me, but they didn't go as far as I thought that they would.

She took out her fingers and I calmed down just a little. Then she motioned over to Leo, who nervously approached a little closer. Damn he looked like a fresh schoolboy. "We're going to have to deliver the baby, it's almost here."

His eyes went as wide as saucers at her words and his words stammered out of numb lips. "W-w-wh-what! B-but I can't! I-"

Vivid interrupted him with a raised hand and a stern look. With a jabbing motion she pointed at her lifeless arm. "How am I supposed to catch a baby or help it out it an arm broken at the elbow? Babies are slippery critters, sometimes even two hand's aren't enough. But it'll have to do. Come on, Leonardo."

I didn't think it could happen, but it did. His eyes got even wider. It was friggin hilarious. "But what about the others? I-I can't-"

Once again Vivid interrupted him. The fact that she could do so without ticking him off spelled testament to how nervous he was. Rolling her eyes she spoke "Don's having his mind controlled, Mikey's knocked out, Daddy's keeping Honor at bay, Heartfelt is keeping Donny at bay, do you have anyone else in mind?"

He looked around as though someone else would step forward and volunteer.Frustrated, Vivid reached up with her good hand and jerked him down next to me just as my umpteenth contraction came about.

It was about then, when I looked down and saw Leo down there where he shouldn't be that it ceased to be funny. Immediately I became pissed off. What the Hell was he doing there!

Vivid distracted me, or should I say made me concentrate. Grabbing my hand, which was digging grooves in the tile as the pain shot through me, and made me grab my thigh. She did the same with the other hand. "Now, just pull your legs towards you. Men aren't naturally big-hipped so the baby needs all the extra room it can get. Plus, it gives Leo more room to work."

This wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear at the moment, and I was close to cussing her out. But I've never said a cross word against her, ever. So once again I turned it on Leo. "You sorry little sad sack of ---- you sun of a fu#king b---h with all the-" Yeah, and it goes on.

I guess that this wasn't helping his nerves at all, his hands were shaking like a rattlesnake tail. Some more fluid gushed out and somehow his eyes got wider. Frantically he looked at Vivid. "I see something! What do I do? What do I do? I don't know what to do!"

Vivid was busily occupied keeping me from outright attacking Leo, so all she did was glance at him and say "Well, grab it!"

You might as well have told him to stick his hand in a meat blender. He was terrified. "But, it's coming out of his tail! Out of-of...a hole that...we don't even have!" I leaned my head back and groaned. I can't quite describe how it felt but I felt an immense pressure, a weight or something right in my hip and I wanted it gone! I could hardly move my legs!

"I don't care, if the baby's crowning, you're going to have to catch it! If it starts coming out, you're going to have to help it out!"

He was trembling like a nervous chihuahua. "I...I have to touch him? There?"

Vivid shot him a look that spelled imminent death without immediate action so he nervously reached down, trying to avert his gaze at the same time. I didn't feel a thing, I guess that he was touching that parasite that's frigging doing all of this to me!

Many agonizing seconds, perhaps minutes I don't know passed by. I was pushing and no one said a word. Leo stared at it. "It-it's not moving!"

"Are you sure, what can you see?"

He licked his lips and blinked hard. Prespiration beaded on his face. "I-I don't know. Half an orange? Round, the head? It's poking out a little, but I can't see a face or anything, and it hasn't moved..."

"Pull it out!"

We both did a sharp intake of breath at this one. What the hell did she just say? "It can't stay in there too long, we need to get it out!"

"Um, uh, h-h-h-h-ho-how?"

"Just slide your fingers between the head and the opening, try to get a good grasp and pull gently."

He looked at her as though she just pulled an parrot from her nose. Then he looked at, um, me in a very similar manner. Tentatively, he reached his hands down and touched me. Then he kept on going! It felt like someone had just grabbed an open wound in my skin with two hands and tried to make it bigger by ripping it. He was lucky that I had a hard time movin my legs because I was about to kick him! It burned! It hurt like friggin hell!

"**FU#K!"**

I was about to gnaw through my lip and Leo looked like he was about to cry. Then suddenly it was like a pressure was released, unloaded, like that big poop that I've been squeezing out has just been let go into the glory of the toilet. The pressure and pain wasn't completely gone, but it was lessened a great deal.

Leo was looking at his hands as though he sprouted twelve new fingers. Vivid yelled something and Leo began doing something with the thing that he had in his hands. Probably was that friggin parasite, the little monster, the dumb little...

Suddenly a loud squall pierced the air and I could feel the pressure going for good. I felt something slide out of me along with an awful lot of fluid. Then Leo slowly stood a little higher on his knees, with a squirming pile of something in his arms. He was looking at it in wonderment. I arched my neck to see the thing, but Leo was already bringing it over.

He laid it on my chest as though it were the most precious china. I didn't really see the point, I mean it's not like it mattered. It's not like...

Then I laid eyes on it. It had a round little face with a light fuzz ofblack hair. It's skin was an emerald green, the lightest of shades. It's little eyes were shut and it's mouth worked up as it prepared a fresh squall. The head was pretty big in comparison to the body, no wonder it hurt so friggin much. It had tiny, chubby little arms with four tiny fingers balled up in a fist. It's shell was very slight and I could already tell that it wouldn't be nearly as thick or as bony as mine. Right now it was soft, like wet foam. The plastron was only the slightest hint of patterned gold, once again much more slight than mine. I'm sure that that's because of the, uh, birthing process. It had chubby little legs with four tiny toes.

It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Slowly I brought up my hand and stroked it's cheek, the crumpled face finally broke into a fresh squall and I couldn't help but feel a litlte warm inside at the sound of those healthy lungs. Only a turtle like this could produce such a little tyke!

It was then that I realized that I've been calling this little baby 'it' all this time and gently raised the leg and smiled.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. Those were Honor's eyes, but for a moment nothing mattered. Honor didn't matter, because my baby girl was here with me.

* * *

A/N: I hope that it wasn't too gushy for you. It's just a big turnaround for Raph, I wasn't actually going to have him hate the baby, c'mon! Still, I think that he has a right to be mushy right now, don't you think? Well, let me know! What do you think? Don't worry, this is nowhere near the last chapter and I still have a few more surprises in store for you.

Remember, if you Read it, Review it!

Toodles!


	29. Aw, Heck!

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N:Wow! I got a big response out of that last chapter! I guess that y'all really wanted to see that baby. It was 28 chapters in the making! I have several more surprises in store for you, I hope that you like all of them. Even though I know that one of them will probably spell my death. Oh well...Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 29

Aw, Hell!

(Grins) Yeah. it was great finally being able to see her, ya know? Well...not like I'm going soft or nuthin. Of course not. What gives you that idea? Hmpf. Dummy. But...well...look at her! Have you ever seen a more perfect thing of pure perfection! I mean that in the toughest, meanest possible way, of course. I mean, it's not like it was _fun_ or nuthin. LEO delivered her for friggin christ's sake! Of all people! It had to be the fearless leader! Forget all that I said before, THIS is friggin turtle luck true to form! I'll kill him! My daughter has enough uncles, she can survive with one less! Hell, I'm sure that I can survive with one less brother! No one will ever find the body, I swear it! The only way hecan survive the night is if he swears on his honor and the honor of Sensei that he will mention this to NO ONE! I mean it! Why the hell couldn't it have been Donny! I mean, at least he will see it, uh, scientifically and not 'eew! I gotta do what!' Then again, there would be a slim to none chance that I'd get him to shut up about it. Damn, why'd Vivid have to have a friggin broken arm! I mean, it's not like she hasn't done...(stops dead as fanfic police rush into room) Uh. Yeah. Rated T. I get it. No sex stuff. Uh huh. Right...

Well, here's the friggin story already.

* * *

Vivid pulled a cloth out of her belt and gently took my daughter from me to clean her off. There was a lot of goopy stuff on her. Did that all come from me? It looked like blood and cottage cheese. Her cute little face scrunched up and slowly turned purple as she balled up her little fists and held her breath. Vivid gently blew in her face. Immediately she breathed in...and screamed out what was in her lungs. At each sucking breath she screamed bloodymurder, obviously ticked off from this strange lady touching her! With a smile Vivid finished it up and wrapped her tightly in a clean cloth. One good thing about elential's outfits, they have way too much fabric. 

She calmed down slightly now that she was swaddled, though she still wore a 'touch me and I'll scream' look on her face. She stuffed her fist in her mough and sucked noisily.

The strange thing was was that I was still having contractions. I looked at Vivid questioningly. Baby's gone, no more contractions, right?

Vivid smiled at me. "Don't worry, Raph. You just have to deliver the placenta now."

I had no clue what the hell a placenta was but the sooner that it got out the sooner that I was back to normal...sounds good to me! Using the same kind of constipated movements, I pushed. Leo turned a different shade of green at the explanation and slowly settled himself down. Maybe he knows what a placenta is. Who the hell cares, as long as this is over with soon!

For a moment, during the birth and such, we seemed to have completely forgotten what was going on around us. Now that the worst was over, I somehow managed to look around. Mikey was stumbling slowly from the floor by the wall, holding his head tenderly. Heartfelt seemed like she had gotten some control over Donny, although it appeared that she had to push Honor out of his mind by replacing it with her own. But he was looking at her in slight disbelief as he slowly flexed his joints, happy to be able to do that on his own accord finally. I think that I might be forgetting someone...

A scream pierced the air. Vivid's head shot in the direction. Honor had just narrowly dodged an attack from Aumuke. He had charged her like a pro football player and she somehow deflected herself aside by pushing against him. It looked like she was fueled by anger, because physically she was definetly worse for wear. The bleeding in her side and the other wound could have stopped, I don't know I can't tell because her clothing was already soaked deep red in blood. One of her arms was covered in blood and was flopping uselessly at her side. Having the use of only one arm was severly inhibiting her use of her powers. Score one for Amuke! Her face, which still will never again win any beauty contest due to the beauty mark that I bestowed on her cheek, glared at us through hate filled eyes.

"THAT'S MY BABY!"

Vivid and I looked at each other for a moment. This was too good!

Vivid snorted at her. "Fat chance, b!t#h! It's a girl, you need a boy so you're screwed! Live with it!"

Leo cocked his head at Vivid, now slightly amused by the screaming woman. "Wouldn't they be able to tell the gender in utero?"

Vivid shook her head. "We've had nothing but girls for centuries, why would we need to develop a way to sex them?" She grinned fiendishly at Honor as she bubbled in rage. Quite literally. Amuke had paused in his attack to glance at her curiously. I could see why. Honor took a step towards us. One of her feet dragged on the floor and she was obviously weak; probably from all that blood loss that she suffered. Her foot just didn't look right, I'd bet anything that this one ton father-in-law had managed to somehow step on it!

"YOU'RE LYING!"

At this I managed a few guffaws of laughter at her temper tantrum in between contractions. I love seeing her ticked off like this. Honor stared at me in disbelief. Maybe my laughter was too genuine, or maybe it was the moment that I chose to voice it, but I could tell that she believed me; no matter how much she didn't want to. Amuke moved up and smacked her back. She toppled to the floor. Using his heavy hand, he just held her down as easily as he would a child.

It was at that moment that we felt the building tremble. Thin cascades of dust filtered from the ceiling. Everyone but Honor nervously looked up. Don's shell cell rang. Still feeling dizzy from the mind control, Don managed to grab the thing and bring it to his ear without dropping it. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey! It's you! Well, just letting you know that the plan is in effect. The only problem is that it's working just a little bit too effectively!" A baby could be heard crying on the speaker. The voice on the other end quickly calmed it.

Heartfelt snatched the device from Don's hand; his mind still wasn't working the best. "What do you mean, Kartal? How can it be too effective?"

I looked questioningly at Vivid. Karta putting a plan together? What's this about? Without looking away from the direction of the conversation Vivid quickly whispered an explanation. "Kartal andBlush are basically riling up the community. Honor is at a weak point right now and has no one defending her. She is very much hated in the public and of course the other blue bloods want to step into power so they'll let the masses storm in and tear her apart. It was a plan so that we had a backup and so Honor wouldn't get back into power."

It was quick and brief, I didn't quite get all of it but I understood enough.

"Well," Kartal's voice continued on the speaker. "I think that the public is trying to tear down the entire palace, and there's enough of them with enough stuff that I think that they're actually going to do it!" As if to prove his point, the building shuddered again. "Unfortunately our other skif was destroyed..."

"What do you mean destroyed!" Heartfelt asked.

"Give me a break! They're crazy out here! But the skif that we were able to salvage was usable because it was small enough to dodge the crowd."

"What are you getting at?"

"Not everyone can fit in here, and there's been talk that The One is in there, so now the blue bloods are joining in the fray! Raph's being hunted by half the population, and they know exactly where he is!" The room was silent except for Honor's chortling laughter. We ignored her, waiting to hear what Kartal would say next. "I got that space skif, the one that the turtles used that's remote control? Well, I contacted it with the remote. It's coming to pick you up. I don't know when it will get there..." static clogged the line for a moment and the speaker was filled with angry screams. "We gotta go!"

"Wait! Kartal, what's going o-"

"Ah! Sorry! We're comin-" The line went dead. For another moment everything was silent once more. Then the building shook hard enough for a few pieces of plaster to come falling to the ground. Mikey shrieked as he staggered to his feet and narrowly missed getting squashed. Quickly Heartfelt and Don came to his aid.

"How's that placenta coming, Leo?"

Sweat beading his forehead once more, he waited while I gave another monumental push. Can't believe that I've been pushing throughout this entire conversation! I was still cursing Leo from Hell to high Heaven. I think that he was learning to block it out. Good for him, little punk! I was feeling that intense pressure again at the base of my tail. I didn't know a placenta felt like this! It's pretty much like what I just went through!

"Uh, Vivid?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"This doesn't look like a placenta. Um, it looks like..."

"Leo, do you even know what a placenta looks like?"

"No! You don't understand! It looks like-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a reptilian roar of pain. We only had time to see an unsuspecting Amuke fly through the air before she struck Leo. With a wave of wind so harsh it almost seemed solid, it hit Leo hard on the side, knocking him away and skittering across the floor helplessly.

Before _I_ realized what was happening, Honor was there, in Leo's place. With her one good hand she reached in and tugged at exactly what Leo was trying to get through to Vivid. Immediately a squalling could be heard as she gave another tug just as I gave an involuntary push.

She staggered away, slipping on birth fluids and blood, clutching a second squealing baby in her hand. Despite the wound on her face her cheeks were twisted in a cruel smile. Everyone was stunned. Her other arm still useless, she had the baby firmly by one ankle and swiftly hobbled back, glaring at everyone with open glee.

I looked at her in pure disbelief. Another one! Amuke, caught off guard once, wasn't about to have it happen again. Getting up from the place he'd fallen, he charged. And stopped short.

Honor held the screaming infant aloft, barely holding it with two fingers, purposely waving it precariously. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, horn head! Unless you want this poor innocent baby to kiss the floor!"

I still stared at her. She swung her gaze to me and laughed. "Yes, turtle! I knew you had twins! We may not be able to sex our babies but we can sure as hell tell how many! All I had to do was bide my time. I knew that the second one was coming, it gave me time to build my strength for that attack!"

Swinging my baby carelessly she carried it in the crook of her arm so she could look at the genitals. "And a boy at that! Wow! Now aren't I lucky! Now if you will just step away from Raph, I can get this bonding ceremony underway and he can be mine!"

Vivid passed my daughter to me and approached the crazed blue blood nervously. "Now Honor, what can you possibly get out of this? Didn't you hear? Your 'people' are storming the castle as we speak!"

She snorted. "Don't you think I heard that! Think of it! I can fend of five times that easily if I get the power from this little boy here!"

"We won't let you. You'll die."

"As will you! Yet I'll kill this baby boy right here in front of you if you don't do what I order you to now! Step away from Raphael!"

Slowly they did as they were told. I looked around at them. For a moment I struggled to get up but my legs wouldn't yet do what I told them to do. Plus I'm not sure what Honor did when she reached in there, but I know she ripped something. Hurt like hell! Everyone kept their gazes low, glaring at Honor as she slowly approached with her limp and my son. They wanted to do something, but they didn't want to see the baby die right before their eyes either. The building shook but no one noticed, hell I didn't even notice. I had to think of something...

I guffawed some laughter, shaking my head at Honor. She paused for a moment, an annoyed expression on her face. Yet she was confused. Good. I looked at her, cocking a grin and hoped that it looked real. "I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull, Honor. You know as well as I do that that kid's a girl."

Her face blanked as she stared at me. "What? What do you mean it's a girl? It has a penis!" Already I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. The others were silently moving. The building quivered again and we could hear the rumble of a segment being destroyed but once again we ignored it.

I shook my head. "Nope. You're making the same mistake that I'm sure many mammals would." she cocked her head, waiting for me to go on. I grinned. "Turtles have tails, moron!"

Her face flushed with anger, yet she did take a second look at the screaming infant in her arm. Where was the penis? Of course, I could tell from here that the baby was a boy, but the more confused she got, the more the others could act. I saw Vivid close up some distance behind her.

Giving an exasperated sigh (damn I hope that sounds real) I decided to take a risk. Honor was too much on her guard right now. I had to put her in a vulnerable position. "Hey, just look at me why dontcha? Do you see mine?"

Curiosity won over and I forced myself not to move as she slowly approached an peered over. Now was their chance! Apparently they saw it as well. Vivid closed the distance with swiftness.

The point of a sai suddenly appeared at Honor's chest. She was shocked, open mouth agape, not making a sound. The infant slipped from her grasp, but Leo was already there to catch it. I stared at Vivid in disbelief. Somehow I wasn't expecting this. When did she get my sai?

Blood visibly pooled even under her already blood soaked garments and she staggered back. Vivid, already being weak, was forced to stagger back with her. Heartfelt and Amuke immediately rushed to her aid. Honor looked at me one last time and I saw hatred spark in those eyes. Then suddenly the life left them as her ruptured heart finally gave up it's battle with death. She slumped her weight in Vivid's arms.

It was at that time that the outer wall was blasted through and a medium sized skif came over. No, it wasn't a skif. It was an old Triceraton battle cruiser! So that's how they got here! Don immediately rushed up to it, and looked it over. Giving the thumbs up he came over and helped Mikey, who just appeared, to get me up. Leo was stuck holding both babies. They practically hauled me over to the door and dragged me inside. Sticking me in a corner and strapping me to a seat, they handed me my children and rushed over to attend to the machine since it was threatening to crash through the other wall.

This was the first chance that I had to look at my son. He looked a lot like his sister, only not as much hair. His body build was a little bit more like mine, and although his shell appeared thicker than his sister's it would never be like mine. He sucked on his bottom lip and looked up at me with large brown eyes. His sister was screaming and eventually it got on his nerves and he started screaming as well. I smiled, remembering my baby girl screaming in Vivid's arms...

Vivid!

I looked up quickly. All I saw was Don and Mikey sitting at the controls, getting the machine fired up. Leo was leaning out of the door, yelling at the others to get in. The place was chaos. Apparently the room had already suffered enough without something crashing through the wall. It was just too much. Chunks bigger than AMuke were falling from the ceiling. Vivid and her family huddled together with Amuke using his massive bulk to shelter them as much as he could. Every time they tried to take a step forward, there seemed to be a peice of ceiling that had other ideas.

Vivid somehow spied me and screamed my name above the carnage, standing over Honor's dead body and waving my bloodied sai above her head. It was a sexy sight.

Then the worst thing happened.

The entire room started to collapse.

I think I speak for everyone when I say 'AW SHIT!'

* * *

A/N: Hello! So how'd you like the chapter? Sorry if it was too sudden, somthing tells me that I rushed it a little. I hope not. How'd you like the boy? And a girl! The best of both worlds! The story is nearly finished, next chapter will probably be pretty short but it will not be the last chapter, alright? Oh yeah, and one more thing...

**Attention!** On stealthy stories I will be setting up a topic under plot bunnies titled: Help Me Name Raph's Kids! That's right, I'll be holding suggestions for the names of Raph's kids. I've already gotten a few suggestions and will post those as well. Just in case you're interested! If you have any questions, just send me a message!

Remember, if you read it, review it! Toodles!


	30. Back to Earth Empty

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Well! Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! More people seem to be reviewing as the story goes on, unfortunately I can assure you that there aren't that many chapters left. Also, thanks for the suggestions of kids names on Stealthy Stories. It was pretty fun holding that thing. Oh yes, didn't mean to take so long to update! It wasn't for lack of ideas, I alread have three other stories, one my next Raph POV, I've just been sick as a dog for a bit. I'm still sick but writing this anyway so please forgive any difference in my grammar and whatnot. Not thinking straight right now. Plus work is rubbing me the wrong way, if you know what I mean.

This particular chapter is short, I hope that you like it.

Chapter 30

Back to Earth Empty

I know what you guys are thinking; YES! HONOR'S DEAD! Ding dong the b!t#h is dead! The wicked old b!t#h, the b!t#h is dead! YES! Nothing could make me happier at the moment. And a twin! Good God I'm doomed, there's no way in Hell that I can handle _two_ little punks! Even though they are kinda cute, with their big brown eyes, their tiny little fingers...AHEM! Yeah. Ignore that part. Still, it was a surprise. I guess that having two squirts never really passed my mind, ya know? Hopefully my bros and master Splinter could help out a little bit, cause to be honest I don't know the first thing about kids other than that they like to crap thier pants. Yeah, I know. Shut up. But I want Vivid to be there too, I guess. I mean, it would be nice to have her around, maybe just to help with kids and that sort of thing, ya know? And, well, maybe also to help me out a little bit...not that I need help or nuthin! I'm fine by myself! Perfectly fine! Lone warrior! That's me! Still, sometimes when I think of her, I think that it would be nice...

* * *

The roof cracked like spider veins and it was all coming down. I knew that this wasn't the top floor so this wasn't the only thing coming down on our heads. 

Across the room Amuke clasped his massive arms around his daughters and backed up into a corner where there was more stability. Unfortunately it got him further away from us. Leo continued to cling to the doorway, shouting at them to come. His screams were quickly drowned out by the monstrous blocks of building falling. Don shouted. I didn't completely understand what he was saying, but I caught the gist of it: we couldn't afford to stay here much longer.

I could see Vivid straining against her father's grip, reaching out to me calling. She was clearly prepared to sprint across the deathtrap to reach our ship. Unconsciously I drew my screaming babies closer. What could we do? I struggled to get up but once again slouched back to the seat as another contraction came on. This must be the placenta that Vivid was talking about.

Suddenly the door zipped shut, causing Leo to stagger back to keep from losing his fingers. Don and Mikey struggled with the controls but they were clearly not the one's in control. The controls moved by themselves and I felt the ship shudder as the engines kicked in. Slowly it rose in the air. Peices of building littered down around us. The sound of them striking the ship was akin to thunder, I was surprised that I didn't see our ship torn up like wet tissue paper.

But somehow the ship was able to rise, survive the bashing of building with minimal damage, and start to back out. I struggled to stand up again, but all I could do was look out the window at the wreckage that we were leaving be hind. The friends that we were leaving behind. My future wife that we were leaving behind. My throat choked and my eyes burned with something I couldn't quite name. Was I about to cry? No, I couldn't. There wasn't ever a time to cry. I shoved the painful lump in my throat and blinked back the tears. I noticed an empty ache somewhere in my chest. I don't know where it came from, and I don't know why it hurt so much. Just like I don't know why we're leaving.

Finally we were clearing the building enough for me to hear what my brothers were saying. The first thing that I heard was the arguing.

"Why are we blasing off!"

Don looked at the controls in exasperation. "Leo, I don't know! I think that it was the override! This type of Triceraton ship requires a destination to be inputed into the computers if the distress signal is ever pulled manually or the ship itself senses impending destruction."

"What are you trying to say?"

"We're going back to Earth, that's the last coordinates that was inputed. The ship's computer knew that we wouldn't have survived the building collapse so it overrided my commands to idle and used the last coordinates used."

"Can you override it? Fix it? Something!"

"I don't know! Kartal helped me with some of the stuff that I didnt' understand, we don't know nearly as much about Triceraton technology as he does. I can try though. Goddamnit I can sure as hell try."

I shook my head feircly. I didn't want to hear anymore. We were leaving her. I craned my head up to see out of an odd looking window to my upper right. It looked as though we had already cleared the building. Frantically I scanned the scene, anxious to see familiar tiny figures dart out of the building. The palace was surrounded by crowds of Elentials but I didnt' care. I'd recognize them anywhere.

My heart pinched in my throat and suddenly sank as I saw the massive palace suddenly crumble to the ground below. The surrounding crowd scattered in fear and an enormous amount of dust flew into the air forming a tremendous mushroom cloud. My heart was already low, but I continued to watch as the last towers joined the rest of the wreckage, collapsing onto the pile. It was beginning to get too small to see, but I still watched until we hit clouds and all vision was blurred in a haze of white vapor.

The air was cut with a peircing cry as Mikey sobbed. I ignored it completely, and slouched in the chair. The two infants in my arms seemed to know what was going on, or at least that's what I thought. In any case they were completely silent, looking up at me with big brown eyes. I cuddled them to me without thinking about it and let their smell consume me.

My brothers pulled Mikey away from the window as he sobbed. At the same time, some sort of machine chimed. Don immediately answered it. Kartal's voice echoed into the air followed by lots of static.

"Donatello, is that you? Where are you going?"

"The override sequence was initiated because of the collapsing building, how do I reverse it?"

There was a hesitation at the end of the line. "You can't, not until you reach your destination. Triceratons mental states can get easily altered if thier air changes or if they are exposed to different chemicals or microbes. The computer is designed to completely ignore the pilot in the instance that he's, uh, loopy. So you can't."

Don sighed frustratedly and pushed the comm button again. "What about Heartfelt, Vivid and Amuke? This stupid ship forced us to leave them behind. Are they all right? They were still in the building when we left."

The silence immediately following ticked by slowly as we impatiently waited for the answer. Finally it came. "They-they aren't with you? I was hoping that they were..." He stopped the line for a moment. "They aren't here. Blush and I have looked all over the wreckage, we can't find a single sign for them. They aren't answering the communication devices, and we searched the surrounding area with no luck. That's why I was hoping that they were with you guys. They wouldn't leave us hanging like this, wouldn't do this to usunless they were...Are you sure that you haven't seen them? That they didn't sneak aboard somehow?" Desperation etched his voice. We could tell what he wanted the answer to be.

Don took a ragged breath and Mikey clapped his hands over his mouth as his eyes brimmed with tears. "No, we don't know where they are either."

"...I see...well, I guess that I'll try to keep you updated. Um...keep a lookout for them okay? Over and out."

As the sad, depressed voice finished its message, Mikey continued his sobbing anew. Immediately Don and Leo reached over to comfort him. I looked at them consoling each other. They had forgotten about me at the moment, but I didn't care. My kids were enough company at the moment.

"It's alright Mikey, it'll be okay."

Don nodded at Leo's consoling and rubbed Michelangelo's shoulder.

With a sudden uncharacteristic fury Mikey shoved them both away. "NO! It's not okay! Don't you understand? They're dead! Do you know what else? Vivid was going to marry Raph, I heard him propose. They were going to get married and be happy and raise the kids, now that will never happen. So what are you helping me for? Raph's the one who lost her, I...I..." He choked off, and looked at them with wet eyes.

Don and Leo both turned their attention to me, their eyes big. "Raph, we didn't know...Is there anything that we can do..."

"Fu#k off, Leo." I grumbled and turned away from them slightly. Mikey pushed past his brothers and sat next to me. He didn't touch me or try to console me, he didn't say a word and for that I was grateful. Just his presence helped. I held my children to my chest as I felt the familiar emptiness in my chest get wider and more painful. The lump in my throat grew until I thought that it would rip it open and my eyes felt as though they were on fire.

Then Mikey touched me on the shoulder, he just laid his hand there. That one simple touch broke me like nothing else had done. Suddenly everything rushed at me. What had happened to me on that planet, I'd been raped, kidnapped, captured, abused, been forced to give birth to two children that I never wanted. I'd made friends, made love, found the woman of my dreams and found out that these unwanted squirts weren't really that bad. No, they weren't really that bad.

Without realizing it hot riverlets of tears coarsed down my cheeks and onto the bundles that I carried in my arms. I wiped off the tears but they didn't complain. I held them tighter to me and wept into them silently. For what I'd gained, for what I'd lost, for the woman that I'd loved who I'd see no more.

No, not the woman, the angel. The one who helped me through. The one I loved.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I respectfully request that ya'll not kill me! Please!

If you read it, review it. Only a few more chapters to go.

Toodles!


	31. After

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Hello guys. Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been doing to well health-wise recently.Being well into the secondtrimester of pregnancy hasn't helped much either.I haven't even been to work in over a month as per doctors orders. Thank heavens for the military, because I'm still getting a steady paycheck, and I'm sure that those medical tests and other expenses aren't cheap. I found out that the MRI that they made me go through costs about $1,070 alone. Yeah, jeepers. I'm so happy that I can reach the computer now. I've been having many issues with my concentration and focus so please forgive me if the writing style or chapter isn't exactly how you'd like it. I'm walking better and sitting up on my own easier so I should be able to reach the computer more often. Please have patience with me, there's no way in hell I'm dropping out of fanfiction so you don't have to worry about that. I just ask that you keep an eye on the stories that you're reading. I might not update as regularly as I once did, but I can assure you that I won't forget. God bless.

Chapter 30

After

I sighed and looked at the face on the computer screen as I finished telling about that fateful day, the day that Vivid died. Tears were streaming down the human's cheeks and she was biting her lip to keep her cries from becoming vocal. I could feel my own tears warming the backs of my eyes as well.

Me? Cry again? I've already spilled so many tears. Besides, that was months ago that it happened. Master Splinter told me that the pain would fade with time. That I would start to move on, to live like myself again.

I'm still waiting for that damn fading to kick it's ass in gear now. And what if I don't want to fu#king move on! What then! I squeezed my jaws together until my teeth hurt. Friggin hell.

A sniff from the computer screen brought my attention back to the human. The human that I've been telling this story to, the whole story. The stuff that I didn't want to tell my brothers, or even my father. The stuff I didn't want to even admit to. I sighed. Sensei told me that it wouldn't hurt so much if I let it out, if I didn't keep it bottled up in characteristic 'Raph style.'I'm pretty darn sure he meant either him or my brothers. Bet he didn't gamble on me going to a complete stranger now did he? It was funny the way I found her, too. I was understandably cautious at first, but then I found out where she came from, a generation of secret-keepers. That's what they did. Her mother did it, her mother, so on and so forth. There were secrets of both world wars, the crap at Roswell, horrible deeds, anything that someone wanted to tell but didn't want repeated. A secret. The thought intrigued me and eventually my pain forced me to succumb. I don't regret it.

The human on the screen drew a shuddering breath and looked at me with tear soaked eyes. "What did you do then?" she whispered hoarsly.

I gave the computer screen a crooked smile. "Well I guess that I went on livin."

Just then an infant's squall pierced the air and I cursed under my breath. The human nodded at me and I gave her another half smile before bidding farewell and shutting off the machine. Rubbing my eyes with clenched fists I heaved myself off the chair and glanced at the clock. Nearly four. In a few hours I'll have to train and I didn't get a lick of sleep.

Taking a moment to bounce on my toes and stretch my hamstrings from sitting down for so long I smiled again. My brothers said that I changed. For better or for worse, who knows and who the hell cares. I sure don't.

My feet still draggingsomewhat I moved across the room the the two cribs tucked in a cozy corner. Thecribs were odd looking, but nice and sturdy. The guys have no problem picking up soiled blankets and mattresses probably screwed onby a millionpeople but for some reason they had a problem doing the same for these two. April bought some small foam mattresses and some fresh, clean, soft baby blankets. Don insistedthat all store bought cribs were unsuitable for habitation by guinea pigs and proceeded to make some himself. They were thevery latest in infant safety. Not a single molecule of those things could cut, get swallowed, strangle,brake, or anything else you could possibly think of.He made them out of some type of metal (to prevent splinters, he said) that didn't get cold all that easily. I suspect he concocted the substance himself in his lab. They were odd looking and spacey to be sure but they haven't had a single problem so far.

My kids.

I chuckled as I remembered the long argument on names. At the time, I wasn't in too good of a mood. I didn't say a single word except to stoutly growl no to a name I didn't like at all. Other than that, I let my family have at it. Ridiculous names were brought up from each of them. They all had their own ideas. Splinter wanted Japanese names and Mikey wanted to name them after comic book characters. I eventually got tired of saying no to him. I just retrieved one of his beloved comic books and threatened to rip the thing each time he said something stupid. I'm surprised that it survived. Leonardo wanted to continue the wholenaming after dead painters thing but I didn't like that too much either. Neither did Donatello, who wanted the names to come from historical figures and inventors and the like. He pointed out to Leo that Leonardo da Vinci was an inventor, Michelangelo a man of infinite patience, and Raphael painted women and babies then asked how closely they matched our personalities. It was kinda funny watching them argue.

The only problem that I had with Splinter's name suggestions is that I didn't even think I could pronounce half of them. Yeah, I know, shameful. I understand the language better than I speak it, especially when I'm angry. Yeah, you know how often that is right? I just didn't want to get mad at one of the squirts, shout out their name and have it sound like a farting snake.

By this time Mikey was actually too terrified to utter a single suggestion and Leo was exasperated enough to give up on the dead painter thing. Seeing my frustration, Splinter suggested a realatively simple Japanese name, Kento, meaning stout and healthy. Eventually it was agreed upon that that would be my son's name.

About then Don started to prattle so many names that I was about to punch him before Mikey of all people stopped him on one. Isis. Apparently it was an Egyptian goddess of beauty and all that good stuff. I liked that one too.

I know it sounds heartless that I didn't really participating, but half of all my brain was always centered on Vivid. She died because of me, to kill Honor. For me.

I shook my head fiercly, feeling the tears starting up again. I swear, if I cry any more, people will think I'm a girl.

Once again, Isis was the one who was screaming her head off. Kento was snuffling, sucking in his lip, getting upset by all her racket. With long practiced ease I picked up my daughter and bounced her against my chest, cooing to her below my breath. As usual this was not enough to ease her and she slammed her chubby little fists into my shoulder in what I could only describe as pure rage. It is always difficult to get her to shut up, so far she has been a true test to my patience. I fished through the small fridge that I was allowed to keep in my room for the kid's food and such. I picked up a container of what I think is fruit or something and set her down to unscrew the lid.

Their eating was different as well. At first we tried to give them formula, but it wouldn't satisfy. Eventually we tried baby food and found that these worked perfectly. Don, excited about it as usual, looked into it and came up with a hypothesis that I could somewhat understand. Becuase it was far fetched for guys to grow boobs, it couldn't be expected for infants to be fed off of milk since it wasn't exactly avaliable. He tested their stomach enzymes and stuff and found out that they could easily digest regular food, even though it had to be mushy. Yeah, no teeth.

For a brief moment Isis stopped her yowling and I swear that she scowled at me. I glared right back at her. Even though she was only six months old, she and her brother were already the size of a human infant that was at least one full year old. Thier dexterety was better, though not exactly by leaps and bounds, and they could do more than we expected of an infant thier age.For example, they could already sit upby themselves for short periods of time.Don wasn't sure whether to attribute this to their birth (from males) or that they were part turtle, since turtles in the wild have a remarkably short 'childhood' if you could even call it that. They were born being able to do pretty much anything that their parents could. Sensei, based off of his experience with us, said that he thought it was the latter rather than the former, even though my kids were still developing a bit differently than we did.

Isis at the moment was trying my last nerve. She stuck her tongue out at me, scrunching up her tiny little face in an expression that clearly spelled 'I'm not happy.' Then, with a big intake of breath, she started her screaming once more.

With frustration built into my muscles I worked more furoiusly to get this friggin bottle lid off. who the hell invented lids that won't screw off anyway! I'm going to kill Donny!

My hand tightened around the lid and I twisted with all my might. My hand stuck, and for a second there I thought that the lid would move, until suddenly my hand slipped out of place.

With a roar of fury I hurled the accursed jar across the room with all my might. It whistled through the air before coming into contact with the wall. Against all friggin odds, the fu#king thing bounced off and rebounded straight back at me. Too late I realized what washappening before it nailed me hard right between the eyes.

The sheer suddenness and sharpness of the blow managed to knock me back. I fell to the floor heavily, gripping my face with both hands and cursing loudly to everything on the earth and stars. I rolled on the ground and kicked at the floor in a mixture of pain and anger. I was about to continue the tirade until a gentle sound disturbed it.

_giggle_

I slowly rolled over and uncovered one smarting eye from my fingers. The little brat was sitting ther with her fingers in her mouth anda wide smile plastered on her face. Looking at me with dancing eyes she giggled again, going so long with the garbled sound that I'm surprised that she had time to inhale.

Without completely realizing it the anger seeped out of me and I couldn't help but grin. "So, you think that's funny do you, you little brat?" Wincing, I took my hands away from my face and plucked her off her perch and sat her across my chest.

She yanked her hands out of her mouth, splattering drool across my face, and slapped at my chest with open palms, her smiling face still giggling. My grin grew a small bit wider and I bounced her up and down a little bit. She laughed and tried to clap her hands in joy. Didn't quite make it. "It's alright, Sissy, you'll be able to clap your hands eventually." I mumbled.

Slowly heaving myself off of the ground I walked over to the cribs and settled her down into the crib next to her brother. She giggled at me again. Smiling, I tapped her on the nose. Kento, taking advantage of the quiet, had settled back into sleep and was now peacefully sucking his thumb. Once again I wondered how two children, twins in fact could be as different as night and day. Sissy the spitfire and Kenny the placid one. I shook my head.

Turning away from the kids I spied my sai lying next to my bed. I picked it up and studied it once more. I didn't study it because it was different in any way, it was because of where it's twin was. My second sai. The last time I say it it was dripping with Honor's blood and being held in Vivid's precious hands. She probably died with it in her hands. Although it's been offered, I never took up the chance to get another one, or even a different pair. There was nothing wrong with this one, and something told me that it's twin was just fine as well. I would find it eventually.

Yes. Eventually.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long, it only took two trips in the same day (had to take a break for rest). Well, the words are starting to get a little fuzzy so I figured that I should end it right about now. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Just so you know. I was actually going to end it on this one but it turned out longer than I planned, I guess I put in too much fluff. Yeah. It sucks. I blame it on the medical anomalie that the doctors are raving about. Whatever. Next chapter for sure will be the end. I am toying with the idea of doing a sequel, have come up with several ideas in that respect. Tell me what you guys think if you want to.

Review if you so wish, I know a lot of you are probably mad at me right now. Please forgive me!

Toodles.


	32. Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews and support! No doubt about it this is definetly the last chapter, votes are still going up about wether to do a sequel or not, I'm brainstorming ideas about it and if I find a satisfactory one then I'll put it in probably. The ending of this story has changed from where I originally planned it, I hope that you like the 'revised' version. After I finish with this story I'll be starting another Raph POV. I'm either going to call it Hello Cruel World or Hello Mother Russia, haven't decided yet. I think Raph needs some more spotlight in the 'mental stuff' chapters, huh? If any of you are interested then I urge you to check it out!

Chapter 31

Gift

Casey blew up another balloon. The ceiling was already full of them. April leaned over to tell him so, and smacked him in the face when he replied in his chipmunk voice. Hard enough to get helium if he's going to eat all of it.

He was sitting on the far side of the table, as far from Isis as he could possibly get. He was convinced that she'd been placed on this Earth specifically to torment him, which was partially true because she got a kick out of his loud exaggerated complaints. What he didn't realize was that Kento was in on it too, only he wasn't as painfully obvious about it as his sister was. That's why I grinned when he chose a seat next to my son.

We're celebrating their first birthday today, and of course the fanfare is enormous. Mikey spent all day in the kitchen cooking cakes, cupcakes, muffins, cookies, punch, and other stuff that I'm sure would put anyone into a sugar induced coma. Presents were made, boxed and wrapped in ridiculous gaudy wrapping paper and placed on the table. I refused to wear a party hat. Makes me look like a damn clown.

Beside me I watched Kento, in his modified highchair, steal a sly glance at Casey as he stuffed more cake in his mouth. Without warning he let out a loud wail and flailed his tiny arms at Casey. April shot a look at him that could melt all the ice cream in the room. "Casey Jones, are you bothering the children again? What's wrong with you, they're one tenth your size! Can't you pick on someone else!"

Flabbergasted, Casey sputtered cake out of his mouth. "B-but babe! I didn't do nuthin! I was just sitting here eating! I didn't touch him!"

"Casey!"

Seizing the opportunity he stole out of his chair, only to be caught on the ear by April, then dragged off to have a little 'chat.' Immediately Kento stoppedcrying and nibbled slowly on a small piece of cake, smiling silently to himself. Isis started roaring with laughter, slapping her crumb-caked hands on the table in delight.

I shook my head at them. Sometimes I don't know where they get it. Kento is either quiet and studious or like a silent land mine, while Isis is either like a roaring jet plane loaded with an arsenol of weaponry or like a hyperactive ninja overloaded with caffeine. Yeah, I guess that there's not much difference in that one. I watched as Isis and Mikey engaged in a small cake-fight. Kento watched with those big eyes of his, quietly eating his cake neat as a pin.

Thier development has been much different than that of humans still. They are both one year old, yet they have the dexterity, motor skills, and annoying factor of the average 2 1/2 year old human. Already they could speak in one-word sentences.Yet sometimes I swear that they understand more than any of us could imagine. Isis is slimmer than her brother, slimmer than we were at her age. Part of this we think is just average female build, the other is that she's as flexible as a friggin cat. Half the time I can't find the little brat. Kento on the other hand, has developed a fair amount of bulk. Part of this is just because his bone structure is thicker, wider. The other part simply seems to be that his body type is designed to carry more weight. Donny predicts that he'll lose his baby fat and probably have about twice the muscle than any of us. Wonder where he got that from! hehehe

Both of them have something of hair, though it's only on their heads. Not enough that they have to tie it back or anything, but it's there. Isis's black hair is wispy and almost feather silky soft, whileKento's hair is just a little bit more coarse, maybe like that of a horse. Both are as black as midnight.

Pretty much all the presents were open by now, and half of them didn't even look designed for someone their age. Donny gave out little computers and homebuild ipods (like they're going to use that), and Leo gave them little wooden swords to play with. I shuddered, knowing that everyone in the lair would soon be sporting bruises from those things after the sneak attacks started. Splinter, having been a parent before, simply gave them stuffed animals and some neat little wooden dolls carved out of the likeness of everyone that they knew. Mikey of course has no brain whatsoever. He got Kento a little gameguy, probably his old one, and had the wisdom to give Isis a little bow and arrow set with suction cup arrows. He'd be regretting that present choice later on I'm sure. It was obvious April didn't let Casey pick out any of the presents. They were simple but nice store bought items for preschoolers that they were sure to have a ball with.

_tick_

My presents were realatively simple. For one I got them bandanas.

_tick tick tick_

I got pink for Isis. Powder pink seemed too...nice for her. But Mikey found a hot pink one that suited her perfectly. It was a lively color.

_tick tick tick tick tick tick_

Kento was a harder coice. He was much calmer than his sister, thought things through more already even at his young age. Sensei helped me choose that one out. It was a shade of blue, as dark as the night sky. The color of the depths of the oceans, calm, steady, and tranquil. Or at least thats what Sensei had said.

_tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick_

Furiously I tried to ignore that infuriating soundand concentrate on other things. Master Splinter said that it helps, that if you react it only encourages them. It only...

_tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick_

With a growl I stood up, slamming my palms on the table. Stiffly I turned my head to shoot a piercing glare at my daugter. She froze in position, her tiny hand grabbing the fork that was poised by the glass which she was tapping. She looked me straight in the eye without moving her head. She got my message loud and clear. Slowly, a small smile spread on her lips.

_tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick..._

With a roar I heaved myself from the chair and shot past my son, who was looking at us with avid interest. With that same friggin flexibility I mentioned, she simply slid out of the chair as though it had axle grease poured over it and took off, her chubby legs pumping. Cries of alarm and laughter rang out as I pursued my daughter.

Despite how advanced she is compared to humans, she's still teeny tiny. Her legs are small, she doesn't have a lot of muscle development, and her balance leaves something to be desired. Typical toddler gait. In other words, I was catching up to her easy.

Without warning, something actually _appeared_ beneath my foot. I was already mid-air, it was too late to stop it. I stepped on the plastic frisbee and it slipped from under me. I was able to catch my fall a little bit, or at least I would have if the punch table hadn't been there. As I landed on the table it flipped and the red liquid sloshed in the bowl as it was launched into the air. As if in slow motion the bowl turned over and landed on top of me, spilling the sugar laced juice all over me. Isis's shrill laughter somehow made it over everyone else's. With typical childhood curiousity, she came over to inspect her doings.

Quick as a flash I snatched her up and held her at arms length with both arms and glared at her. She squirmed in my hands for a moment, then flashed me an award winning smile along with her big almond eyes. "Funny Daddy." She giggled again.

I snatched and clawed at it, but despite my best efforts my anger melted away. How the Hell does she do that! With a sigh of frustration I looked at her. "Yeah, funny Daddy." I looked down at myself, I was a sticky mess. "Fu#king shit, I need a shower."

"Bucking spit?" She cocked her head and looked at me curiously. Oh no. Shit! How the Hell does she hear those things!

"Uh, yeah Sissy! The, uh, buck, a boy deer, sure likes to spit huh?" Ugh. Lamebrain. She looked at me curiously once more, not quite understanding my explanation (probably because I didn't) Yet I could see that she somehow knew I was lying.

Laughing, Mikey came over to take her. "Hey, bro. Nice fall! We'll look afterher until you get cleaned up, can't have you attracting flies!" The look I gave him had him wisely skittering off in the opposite direction.

Frustrated I looked at the frisbee that appeared out of nowhere. I recognized it. April gave it to Kento in a present. I looked over at my son. He was pointedly looking away from me, this time neatly eating some ice cream from a spoon. Despite the coolness of his treat, his cheeks burned red with guilt. I looked at the frisbee. Huh. A conspiracy. My kids are out to get me.

Shaking my head I headed to the shower, my feet sticking with each step. What was I turning into? Not a father figure possibly, it was impossible. Yet Icouldn't help but smile at their antics as I opened the door to the shower. Working together like that, at their age. When they get older they'll give everyone a real run for their money.

Once I opened the door I quickly shed my belt and bandana. Filling the sink with water I rinsed the sugary substance off, not wanting it to stick to me. I picked up my sai, but somehow it turned out unscathed. I was getting pretty darn good at using just one weapon, it actually makes me use my hands and feet more, something Sensei likes so much he's considering making the rest of my bros do it.

I turned on the shower and stepped to the toilet to relieve myself in the meantime. It was then that I saw it. A simple package. The box was made of a shiny metal with a metallic bow wrapped around it. Their was a card attached to it. Thinking some idiot brought a present for the brats but for some dumb reason left it in the bathroom I yanked thecard out and looked at it. All it said was:

_Here it is..._

I didn't recognize the handwriting, and it didn't look like it was from around here. Curiosity won over and I picked it up. Pulling at the end of the ribbon, it came loose of the bow with a slight tingling sound. It fell to the floor. Slowly I took the lid off of the box. What was inside made my breath freeze in my lungs.

It was a sai, three wide spaced prongs, the handle wrapped in red. It looked a tad bit worse for wear, but I knew when I saw itthat it was mine. It was my sai.

The one I left with her.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure how to word the last two sentences, hope I did satisfactory. Put in your opinion about sequel or not, the more likely I think people will actually read the thing the more likely I am to start one. No garuntees on that, though. I have to think of a halfway decent plot idea. If you have any suggestions go ahead and throw'em at me. Other than that, if you think that I'm a halfway decent author and that you like the whole -told through Raphs POV thing- then I encourage you to check out my upcoming story. It'll be one of my first shots at that type of subject so have mercy on me. Other than that, toodles! 


End file.
